Renaissance
by Rafikis
Summary: Ma vision de la première saison. Shweir à 500%
1. Chapter 1

Renaissance

Auteur : Rafiki

E-Mail :

Catégorie : Aventure, Romance J/E

Public : Tout public même si certaines scènes peuvent paraître bizarres

Saison : elle démarre au début de la première saison juste avant l'épisode Soupçons

Statut : 1ère partie sur je ne sais pas encore combien

Disclaimer : Merde…le copier-coller marche plus et puis tout le monde connaît !

Note perso : pour ceux qui me connaissent, cela vous confirmera que je suis vraiment folle. Je ferai aussi des bons en avant pour les besoins de l'histoire alors ne soyez pas surpris si je marque un truc du style : 1 mois plus tard.

Le docteur Elizabeth Weir et le major John Sheppard discutaient dans les escaliers du secteur des quartiers :

« - Docteur Weir, vous savez aussi bien que moi que des explorations dans le but de trouver un E2PZ sont nécessaires. Alors pourquoi ne voulez vous pas en organiser ?

- Major, tant que nous n'aurons pas trouvé un moyen de défense suffisamment efficace contre les Wraiths, aucune sortie vers d'autres mondes ne sera programmée !

- Mais justement, si nous ne sortons pas, nous ne pourrons pas trouver de technologie efficace.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord. Nous n'avons pas encore exploré la moitié de la cité et je pense que nous finirons bien par trouver quelque chose d'efficace contre eux.

- Je n'en suis pas convaincu. Les anciens ont dit qu'ils n'avaient rien pu faire contre eux. Je trouve que nos armes ne sont pas si inefficaces que ça. Nous n'avons qu'à demander à Teyla de nous communiquer des coordonnées qu'elle sait sûres et peut être que nous découvrirons quelque chose d'important.

- Je vois que vous y avez déjà réfléchi. Si j'autorise une mission, avec qui partiriez vous ?

- Je pensais au lieutenant Ford, à McKay et peut être Teyla.

- 4, pas plus.

- On m'a dit que les équipes SG fonctionnent en général à 4.

- C'est vrai. Et peut être avez vous aussi pensé à un nom pour votre équipe, demanda t'elle en souriant ?

- SA-1

- SA-1 ??

- Oui, comme Stargate Atlantis 1

Générique

SA-1 était réunie en salle de conférence et attendait le docteur Weir afin de préparer leur future mission. Celle-ci fit son entrée avec une pile de dossiers dans les mains. Elle prit place et fit passer aux membres de l'équipe le dossier pré-mission.

« - Messieurs, Teyla, je vous ai réunis pour vous faire part d'une décision que j'ai prise avec l'aide du major Sheppard. Vous allez constituer la première équipe d'exploration de la base atlantis.

- Génial, s'écria le lieutenant Ford.

- Et quel sera notre rôle ? demanda McKay.

- Vos prochaines missions auront pour but premier de trouver un E2PZ. La première planète que vous allez explorer se nomme Septav. Elle a un environnement viable et normalement elle est habitée, bien que nous n'ayons repéré aucun signe de vie aux abords de la porte.

- Le village n'est pas vraiment à coté de la porte mais il n'est pas loin, expliqua Teyla.

- SA-1, je vous donne 5 heures pour voir si la planète mérite une exploration plus approfondie. Départ dans 30 minutes.

- SA-1 ! Sheppard, c'est encore vous qui avez choisi le nom, s'exclama McKay

- Ben oui, lui répondit John en quittant la pièce.

Une fois arrivé sur Septav, John demanda à Teyla :

« - Le village se trouve dans quel direction ?

- Si mes souvenirs sont bons, le peuple de Limik habite dans cette direction, lui répondit elle en tendant le bras vers le nord.

- Et bien en route, le docteur Weir ne nous a donné que 5 heures pour lui faire un rapport.

- Je vous ai déjà dit que j'avais horreur de marcher, dit McKay.

- Arrêtez de vous plaindre et avancez, lui répondit Ford »

Le groupe se mit donc en route pour le village. La marche dura une petite demi-heure. Teyla fut la première à entrer dans le village. Ce qu'elle découvrit lui fit froid dans le dos. L'endroit semblait désert. John la rejoint et donna les consignes afin que tout le village soit exploré. Le lieutenant Ford fit équipe avec McKay et tous deux partirent sur le côté gauche du village. Teyla se dirigea directement vers la maison du chef et John la suivit. Une fois qu'ils eurent pénétré dans la maison, ils découvrirent la demeure sans dessus dessous. Teyla expliqua à John :

« - Ce sont sûrement les Wraiths qui ont attaqué le village mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi ils auraient fouillé la maison.

- Ils devaient chercher quelque chose. Qu'est ce qui auraient pu les intéresser ?

- Les Wraiths n'ont qu'un but : augmenter la taille de leur troupeau.

- Exterminer les anciens est aussi l'un de leur but.

- Mais je croyais que les seuls descendants des anciens avaient survécu sur votre planète.

- C'est vrai, mais personne ne dit qu'un autre groupe d'anciens n'a pas eu l'idée de se cacher ailleurs dans cette galaxie.

- Oui, mais dans ce cas, comment les Wraiths………

- Quoi, vous n'avez pas fini……

- Chut, écoutez, il y a quelque chose qui bouge dans une des autres pièces de la maison.

- Allons voir ! » Ils se dirigèrent vers ce qui semblait être la chambre. Un fois la porte ouverte, le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux était à la limite du supportable. Une femme était recroquevillée dans un des angles de la pièce, une marre de sang sous sa tête. Il était évident qu'elle était morte. Un homme était étendu de tout son long au milieu de la chambre. John s'approcha de lui et lui pris son pouls. Il se retourna vers Teyla et lui dit : « Il est vivant mais faible, trouvez McKay et Ford ensuite allez à la porte et prévenez Atlantis que l'on ramène un blessé. » Teyla opina et quitta la maison. McKay et Ford arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard. John demanda à Ford de l'aider à transporter le blessé jusqu'à la porte. Une demi-heure plus tard, l'équipe fut de nouveau sur Atlantis. Beckett prit en charge le blessé et l'emmena à l'infirmerie. Weir descendît de la salle de contrôle et demanda à John :

« - Que c'est il passé ?

- Quand nous sommes arrivés au village, nous l'avons trouvé abandonné. Teyla s'est dirigé vers la maison de Limik.

- C'est le chef du village et c'est aussi l'homme que nous avons ramené.

- Savez vous ce qui a pu se passer ?

- Les Wraiths……enfin il y a de très fortes chances pour que se soit ça.

- Mais d'habitude ils ne tuent pas, ils font des prisonniers et retournent sur leur planète.

- On pense qu'ils cherchaient quelque chose de précis.

- Mais quoi ?

- Il faudra poser la question à Limik, il le saura peut être.

- Dans ce cas, allons à l'infirmerie ! »

Et l'équipe plus le docteur Weir descendirent à l'infirmerie afin d'avoir des nouvelles de Limik. Une fois arrivés là-bas, ils trouvèrent le docteur Beckett au chevet du blessé. Le docteur Weir demanda :

« - Comment va-t-il ?

- Mieux, il semble que son état s'améliore de minute en minute. Je ne sais pas encore ce qu'il a, je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire des analyses mais j'y vais de ce pas.

- Prévenez moi dès que vous aurez les résultats. SA-1 pendant ce temps là, vous avez quartier libre.

- Je vais rester avec Limik, dit Teyla.

- Bien. »

Trois heures plus tard, Beckett fit appeler le docteur Weir. Celle-ci arriva quelques minutes plus tard :

« - Il vient de se réveiller

- Je lui ai expliqué comment nous l'avions retrouvé, dit Teyla

- Bien, a-t-il dit quelque chose ?

- Il a demandé des nouvelles de sa femme, malheureusement je lui ai répondu qu'elle était morte. Il a demandé à rester seul quelques instants, dit Teyla.

- On peut quand même le voir ?

- Physiquement, il a retrouvé toutes ses capacités, les analyses sont bonnes bien que j'aie trouvé une substance étrange dans son sang. Sur terre, la belladone n'est pas dangereuse mais chez Limik, elle a l'air de détruire certaines cellules importantes au fonctionnement du corps. Moralement, il risque d'être désorienté pendant quelques temps. Il a appris qu'il était le dernier survivant de son peuple. Je vous autorise à le voir mais ne soyez pas surpris si il ne vous répond pas.

- D'accord, répondit Elizabeth, je ferai attention. Et elle s'approcha du lit du blessé. Limik, je suis le docteur Elizabeth Weir et je suis le responsable de la base Atlantis

- La cité des anciens, demanda Limik

- Vous connaissez ?!

- Mon père m'en parlait souvent. Il espérait que l'on puisse retourner un jour sur la planète de nos ancêtres……

- Vous êtes un descendant des anciens ?

- Oui, et mon fils devait perpétuer la race. Mais Teyla m'a appris que ma femme et donc mon fils sont morts. Et je vais bientôt les rejoindre.

- Je sais, notre médecin nous a appris qu'une substance était en train de détruire certaines cellules de votre corps.

- Oui, et je vais mourir sans avoir de descendant et ainsi ma race s'éteindra.

- Non, pas vraiment. Les anciens ont réussit à se réfugier sur une autre planète dans une autre galaxie. Ils ont réussit à survivre et à reconstruire leur civilisation. D'ailleurs sur cette base, certaines personnes sont leurs descendants.

- Il me faut voir l'une de ces personnes.

- Non, vous devez vous reposer encore un peu, intervient Beckett.

- Elizabeth, il faut vraiment que je voie cette personne.

- Teyla, vous pouvez aller chercher le major Sheppard.

- J'y vais, docteur Weir.

- Je dois vous laisser, McKay m'a demandé de passer à son labo. »

Là-dessus, Limik et Elizabeth se retrouvèrent seuls. Limik continua la conversation.

« - Elizabeth, j'aurai un service à vous demander.

- Allez y, je verrai ce que je peux faire.

- Même si je sais à présent que ma race a survécu ailleurs, je me dois de perpétuer mon espèce.

- Oui, je veux bien mais comment ?

- Il me faut juste une autre femme. Je la séduirais et la prendrais pour épouse.

- Je vous comprends mais je ne vois pas en quoi vous avez besoin de mon aide.

- C'est très simple, donnez moi votre main. » Elizabeth lui tendit sa main. Limik la lui prit et souffla dessus. Son souffle était en faite un gaz aphrodisiaque et pénétra dans l'organisme d'Elizabeth. Celle-ci devint comme soumise au moindre ordre.

« - Maintenant Elizabeth, écoutez moi. Vous allez agir comme d'habitude et approuver tout ce que je dirais. Comment s'appelle le descendant des anciens qui va venir ?

- Le major John Sheppard.

- Quel est son rôle dans cette base ?

- Il est le plus haut gradé ainsi il est le chef de tous les militaires. Il est sous mes ordres mais souvent il n'en fait qu'a sa tête.

- Cela arrange mes affaires. Merci de ces renseignements. Vous pouvez me laissez. Je vous retrouverai dans trois heures en salle de réunion. » Elizabeth sortit et quelques minutes plus tard, John pénétrait dans l'infirmerie.

« - Vous devez être le major Sheppard

- C'est ça. Je suis ravi que vous soyez rétabli. Je suis désolé en revanche pour votre peuple.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela. Il est vrai que la perte de ma femme me rend triste mais je sais maintenant que je pourrais quand même avoir une descendance. On m'a dit que vous portiez le gène des anciens…

- C'est vrai !

- Je me demandais quels genres de pouvoir vous possédiez ?

- Pouvoir, je n'ai aucun pouvoir à part celui de déclencher certains objets de la technologie des anciens.

- Aucun pouvoir…Vous n'avez pas évolué ?

- Sur terre nous pensons que les anciens avaient atteint le plus haut stade de l'évolution humaine.

- Non, nous avons continué à évoluer. J'ai, par exemple, le pouvoir de modeler l'ADN…

- C'est McKay qui va être content. Il va vouloir que vous lui appreniez comment vous faites.

- Je ne peux pas lui apprendre car vous n'êtes pas assez évolué. Les deux seules personnes qui me seront utiles pour mener à bien mon projet, seront averties au moment le plus adéquat. Je peux vous poser une question ?

- Allez y, je ne suis pas sur que je saurai répondre mais j'essayerai quand même.

- Quels sentiments éprouvez vous envers Elizabeth ?

- Je vous demande pardon !

- Quel sont vos sentiments envers le docteur Weir.

- C'est mon supérieur, je la respecte. C'est une femme admirable qui a su me remettre à ma place dès le début. Je suis fier de la connaître.

- Vous l'aimez ?

- Je la respecte.

- Mais l'aimez vous comme un homme peut aimer une femme ?

- Oui ! Mais comment faites vous pour me faire dire tout ça ?

- C'est l'un de mes nombreux pouvoirs. Les gens ont tendance à me dire exactement ce qu'ils pensent.

- Pourquoi vouliez vous savoir tout ça ?

- Vous comprendrez plus tard…Elizabeth m'a demandé de vous dire qu'il y aura une réunion dans deux heures et demie en salle de réunion.

- J'y serai. Mais sur quoi portera la réunion ?

- Vous verrez bien. Dites aussi à Teyla et aux autres membres de votre équipe de venir à cette réunion. » John sortit. Limik se cala comme il faut dans son lit et s'endormit épuisé par les épreuves qu'il venait de traverser.

Trois heures plus tard, SA-1, Limik et Elizabeth se retrouvèrent dans la salle de réunion. Limik commença :

« - Elizabeth m'a proposé de rester sur Atlantis et j'ai accepté.

- Major Sheppard, vous lui ferez visiter la base et affectez lui un quartier.

- Bien madame. Et que faisons nous à propos des missions ?

- Sheppard a soulevé un point important. Il faut que nous prouvions absolument un E2PZ ou une autre technologie qui nous permettrez d'apporter à la porte l'énergie nécessaire pour ouvrir un vortex en direction de la terre.

- Je suis consciente de ça, Rodney. Je n'ai pas encore pris ma décision à ce sujet. Je pense que vous n'avez plus rien à dire. La réunion est terminée. » SA-1 partit et Limik resta seul avec Elizabeth et lui demanda :

« - Elizabeth, je peux vous inviter à dîner demain soir.

- J'accepte avec plaisir votre invitation.

- Avez-vous une idée de l'endroit dans lequel nous pourrions passer un moment seul.

- La terrasse de la salle de contrôle. Le soir, l'équipe de surveillance est réduite au strict minimum.

- Bien, je vais organiser tout ça. Elizabeth, je viendrai vous chercher dans vos quartiers vers les 20h. Mettez quelque chose d'élégant.

- A demain ! »

Limik partit chercher John afin qu'il lui fasse visiter la base. Elizabeth resta, quand à elle, en salle de commande à observer la porte. Limik finit par arriver au quartier de John. Par politesse, il frappa à la porte. John se leva et alla ouvrir. Trouvant Limik sur la pas de la porte il demanda :

« - Je suppose que vous souhaitez visiter la base.

- Si vous aviez le temps, oui, en effet, j'aimerais bien.

- Et bien allons y ! Mais attention je ne peux vous montrer qu'une petite partie de la base car nous n'avons pas encore tout exploré.»

John pris sa veste et rejoignit Limik dans le couloir. Le guide commença la visite par le secteur des quartiers ainsi que la désignation de l'un d'entre eux pour Limik. Puis la tournée continua par les laboratoires : médecine, ingénierie… Puis John emmena Limik à la cantine car c'était l'heure du repas du soir. Après un repas frugal, John conduisit Limik à ses quartiers. Une fois arrivé sur le pas de la porte, Limik demanda à John :

« - Pourquoi n'avouez pas à Elizabeth vos sentiments à son égard ?

- Parce que je ne suis pas un homme pour elle.

- Moi je crois au contraire que si et je suis même sûr qu'elle éprouve la même chose que vous.

- Et comment pouvez vous en être aussi sûr ?

- Je vous rappelle que les gens ont tendance à me dire la vérité.

- Cela ne m'avance guère. Je ne me vois pas arriver vers le docteur Weir et lui dire : « docteur Weir, je vous aime ». Vous avez peut être une solution à me proposer ?

- Faites moi confiance, j'ai déjà imaginé un plan pour vous réunir.

- Ah oui ! J'aimerai bien voir ça !

- Dans ce cas là, entrez dans mes quartiers, je vais tout vous expliquer !

- Je veux bien que vous ayez déjà imaginé un plan mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela risque de changer les choses. Vous ne nous connaissez pas assez pour savoir ce qui pourrait nous réunir.

- Je vous dis de me faire confiance.

- Pourquoi pas. Après tout je ne dois pas risquer grand-chose si vous me le proposé, dit John en pénétrant chez Limik, après un moment de réflexion.

- Vous avez tout à fait raison. Je ne ferai jamais de mal au futur père de mon fils

- Je ne comprends pas ce que vous racontez !

- Voila, j'ai un plan très simple pour que vous et Elizabeth soyez ensemble. Tout à l'heure, à l'infirmerie, je lui ai demandé si je pouvais perpétuer ma race grâce à elle et elle a accepté donc elle va porter mon fils……

- Jusque là, je suis, mais après je ne vois comment cela va nous réunir !

- Je ne me reproduis pas comme vous, je ne transmettrai à mon fils que le gène des anciens. Ses traits physiques et de caractères seront ceux de sa mère ou le mélange d'une autre personne avec ceux de sa mère. En clair, intellectuellement, il sera le digne représentant des anciens, mais physiquement et caractériellement ce sera votre fils.

- Et vous pensez que si je deviens le père de cet enfant, le docteur Weir acceptera mes avances ?

- Oui, bien sur. Durant la grossesse, la femme, même la plus forte, a besoin de se sentir protégée. Si vous lui montrez que vous êtes là pour elle, sans non plus l'étouffer, Elizabeth vous laissera peu à peu vous approcher d'elle.

- Ok, je crois avoir compris. Je veux bien tenter le coup. Comment fait-on ?

- Oh, c'est très simple. J'ai besoin d'un peu de votre semence de vie.

- Quoi ?! Vous voulez un peu de mon sperme !

- Oui, c'est cela. Mais le prélèvement est très simple et sans douleur.

- Il est hors de question que je vous laisse jouer avec les parties les plus sensibles de mon anatomie.

- N'ayez pas peur, je ne toucherais pas à votre virilité. Pour prendre ce que j'ai besoin, je n'ai besoin que de poser ma main sur votre bas ventre, ce n'est pas plus compliqué.

- Ah, ouf ! Vous m'avez fait peur, dans ce cas là, c'est d'accord. Vous pouvez y aller.

- Cela ne va durer qu'une poignée de secondes. » Limik s'approcha de John et posa sa main au niveau de la ceinture de son pantalon. Une lumière mauve entoura la main de Limik pendant une vingtaine de secondes, puis Limik retira sa main et annonça à John :

« - C'est parfait, j'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Demain soir, je féconderai Elizabeth. Vous pouvez partir, je pense que je n'ai plus besoin de vous.

- Effectivement, c'était rapide, dit John en sortant des appartements de Limik.

- Oui et sans danger.

- Mais j'ai quand même un doute, si le docteur Weir ne se laissait pas approcher ?

- J'y ai pensé. Demain je mettrai au point un virus qui se déclenchera dans 3 mois jour pour jour à la condition que vous ne vous soyez pas avoués vos sentiments réciproques.

- Un virus !

- Inoffensif, rassurez vous.

- Je ne connais pas de virus bénin !

- Le mien le sera. Pour deux raisons : d'abord il ne touchera pas les porteurs du gène des anciens et ensuite, le virus plongera ses victimes dans un profond sommeil sans autre symptôme grave. De plus il aura un antidote tout simple.

- Ben dans ce cas là je ne vois pas en quoi il va arranger mes affaires. Si l'antidote est simple, Beckett va vite le trouver et j'en serai toujours au même point avec le docteur Weir. Et de plus elle n'est pas porteuse du gène donc comment elle pourra rester consciente ?

- Elle le portera bientôt. Afin que son organisme ne rejette pas le fœtus, je vais lui transmettre le gène de l'ATA. Pour le virus, je vous ai dit qu'il a un rapport avec vos sentiments. L'antidote est simple, il suffit que vous vous avouiez sincèrement ce que vous ressentez.

- Dans ces conditions, nos relations risquent d'évoluer dans le bon sens.

- C'est ce que je pense aussi !

- Et le docteur Weir sera au courant des mêmes choses que moi à propos de cet enfant ?

- Arrêtez de l'appeler le docteur Weir, c'est la mère de votre fils. Elle se prénomme Elizabeth…

- Ok, donc je vous repose ma question, Elizabeth sera au courant des mêmes choses que moi ?

- Oui, je lui expliquerai tout demain soir. D'ailleurs je pense à quelque chose, demain après avoir fécondé Elizabeth, je reviendrai vous voir et vous m'aiderez à franchir la porte des étoiles. Après mon départ, vous irez la voir et vous la remercierez de m'avoir permis de réaliser mon souhait. Elle comprendra. Ah oui, ne soyez pas surpris quand vous irez la rejoindre, elle sera sûrement profondément endormie. Ce sera tout à fait normal, son corps devra se remettre des bouleversements que je lui aurais fait subir.

- Tout ce que vous me dite me fait un peu peur. Et votre…mon fils sera capable de la même chose ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment quels seront les pouvoirs de votre fils ! Chaque génération développe des dons différents. Vous devrez les découvrir au fur et à mesure qu'il grandira. A propos de ça, j'allais oublier de vous parler de sa croissance. Sa gestation durera 9 mois ensuite il va grandir d'un an tous les 6 mois jusqu'à ses 20 ans après il vieillira d'un an tous les 2 ans.

- Son espérance de vie sera le double de la mienne ?

- C'est fort possible, à moins qu'il n'attrape une maladie comme la mienne mais j'en doute !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il aura votre système immunitaire.

- Bon je crois avoir tout compris. Je vais vous laisser et à demain.

- A demain. Mais juste une chose avant que vous ne partiez…

- Oui ?!

- Les sujets de la conversation que nous venons d'avoir vont être enfouis dans votre mémoire et vous ne vous souviendrez de chaque sujet que lorsqu'un élément déclencheur les fera revenir à la surface. Pour votre paternité, vous ne vous en rappellerez que quand Elizabeth vous mettra au courant de sa grossesse, pour le virus, l'élément sera quand le docteur Beckett vous parlera d'épidémie et enfin pour l'espérance de vie de votre enfant vous ne vous en souviendrez que lorsque ce garçon fêtera ses 6 mois. Maintenant vous pouvez partir, à demain Major Sheppard. » Et Limik se retourna en fermant la porte de ses quartiers. John se retrouva un peu perdu sur le pas de la porte mais finit par retourner dans ses appartements. Atlantis s'endormit peu à peu jusqu'au lendemain.

La journée du lendemain se passa sans incident. Limik, grâce à Elizabeth, eu droit à partager le laboratoire du docteur Beckett afin de créer son virus. Une fois celui-ci fini, Limik se mit en devoir de préparer une soirée époustouflante pour la jeune femme. Il passa la chercher vers 20h comme prévu. Il avait réussi à s'arranger avec le cuisinier pour le repas, même si cela restait des rations de l'armée. Il avait trouvé une chaîne pour passer la musique et des balades très douces ce qui rendait la terrasse très romantique. Il se fit très galant tout le long du repas et parla de tout et de rien. Elizabeth buvait littéralement ses paroles. Vers la fin du repas, Limik se décida que c'était le bon moment pour parler du bébé :

« - Elizabeth, si je vous ai invité ce soir, ce n'est pas seulement pour passer une agréable soirée……Je vous ai déjà parlé de mon désir de perpétuer ma race et de ce fait que je devrai m'unir avec une des femmes de cette base…j'ai trouvé la femme idéale et c'est vous !

- Je m'en doutais un peu !

- Mais je ne vous ai pas tout raconté. Je ne me reproduis pas de la même manière que vous. Je ne peux transmettre à mon fils que le gène des anciens, le reste : son caractère, son physique…lui viennent de sa mère ou du mélange de sa mère et d'une autre personne. Les générations qui m'ont précédé, ont généralement fait ce mélange afin que l'enfant ait à la fois des caractéristiques féminines et masculines. J'ai pris la décision d'en faire autant mais pour cela il fallait que je trouve le père idéal, quelqu'un sur qui vous pourriez compter et qui vous aiderais à élever votre enfant car je ne pourrai pas le faire.

- Et je suppose que si vous me parler de tout ça, c'est parce que vous avez aussi trouvé le père parfait.

- En effet et cela a été beaucoup plus rapide que je ne l'aurai imaginé. Quelqu'un dans la cité tient déjà beaucoup à vous donc cela m'a été facile de le convaincre. Mais j'aimerai savoir d'abord quels sont les sentiments que vous éprouvez pour lui ?

- Je veux bien vous en faire part mais pour cela il faudrait que je sache qui est cette personne.

- Vous le connaissez plutôt bien, vous avez souvent affaire à lui quand il faut gérer le côté militaire d'Atlantis…

- Vous parlez de major Sheppard ?!

- En effet, c'est à lui que je pense pour vous soutenir et ainsi devenir le père de votre fils. Maintenant, répondez moi sincèrement, qu'éprouvez vous à son égard ?

- C'est quelqu'un de très compétent et qui a un caractère bien affirmé. Il est plutôt joli garçon mais…il a parfois tendance à me désobéir et cela nous mets souvent en conflit.

- Mais vous l'aimez quand même !

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je l'aimais !

- Vous devriez regarder dans une glace la prochaine fois que vous parlez de lui à quelqu'un. Vos joues ont pris un teint rosé qui vous va à ravir et vos yeux étincellent de milles feux.

- Ne pourrions nous pas parler d'autre chose ?

- Et en plus vous vous ressemblez, quand un sujet vous dérange, vous fuyez. J'ai eu du mal avec le major, hier soir mais il a finalement concédé qu'il vous aimait. Pourquoi n'en faites vous pas autant ? Je pense qu'après vos relations professionnelles seraient beaucoup plus calmes et posées.

- Limik, vous êtes un homme vraiment charmant mais il y a des aspects de nos vies que vous ne connaissez pas !

- Je ne demande qu'à apprendre ! Dites moi ce que j'ai dit de mal pour réussir à vous braquer ?

- Avez-vous pensez que peut être des gens nous attendent sur terre ?

- Répondez moi franchement, si demain vous trouveriez un E2PZ et que l'on vous proposait de rentrer chez vous, le feriez vous ?

- Là n'est pas la question !

- Si, justement. En discutant avec Sheppard, je me suis rendu compte qu'il était près à refaire sa vie ici. Au plus profond de son âme, il veut devenir un Atlant. Et je souhaite que mon fils grandisse dans la cité de ses ancêtres, même si je souhaite perpétuer ma race, je ne veux pas que cet enfant qui va naître, provoque plus de colère que de joie autour de lui………………Docteur Weir… Elizabeth, je ne veux que votre bien. Je pense que ce petit être sera en sécurité au près des habitants de cette magnifique cité et j'estime qu'il doit grandir au près de parents unis. Je ne voulais surtout pas vous faire de mal, dit il en voyant la jeune femme au bord des larmes, et je m'excuse si je vous ai fait de la peine. Je ne pensais pas à mal en organisant ce dîner…

- Le problème, en fait, vient plus de moi que de vous. Vous avez sans vraiment le savoir mis le doigt sur un point sensible. Je suis extrêmement fière d'être ici même si j'ai du abandonner des êtres chers sur la terre. Le hic, c'est quand arrivant sur Pégase, je ne pensais pas trouver une famille. Je tiens à ces personnes et je me suis trop attachée à l'une d'entre elle…

- Le major Sheppard !

- Oui, murmura t'elle.

- Mais de quoi avez vous peur dans ce cas ?

- Je suis ici en charge de tous, je ne peux pas faire preuve de favoritisme, je dois être impartiale quand il s'agit de chacun d'entre eux.

- Je ne remets pas en question vos compétences Elizabeth… Je vais vous donner mon opinion de tout ça, que vous soyez avec John ou non, cela ne va pas changer vos sentiments pour lui, alors cela ne veut pas dire que vous serez plus ou moins partial. Ces sentiments existent déjà et ne demandent qu'à être exprimé.

- Vous avez peut être raison mais je me vois mal aller vers lui et lui dire « Major Sheppard, je vous aime » de but en blanc. Vous avez peut être une solution ?

- Deux choses. La première, il s'appelle John et si tout ce déroule comme prévu, dans 9 mois il sera le père de votre enfant, à mon humble avis il vaudrait mieux que vous commenciez à l'appeler par son prénom. La deuxième est que j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà eu cette conversation hier avec le major. Pour vous répondre, oui, j'ai une solution pour vous permettre de vous rapprocher. Et elle ne dépend que de vous ! J'ai mis Sheppard au courant de mes intentions hier mais j'ai encodé sa mémoire. Il ne se souviendra de ce que je lui ai dit que lorsqu'il entendra les éléments déclencheurs. Si vous refusez de porter cet enfant, personne, à part vous et moi, ne sera au courant de cette histoire. Moi, je peux vous jurer de ne rien dire. De toute manière, je repars dès ce soir. Je veux mourir parmis les miens. » Elizabeth se leva et alla s'accouder à la rambarde. Limik attendit quelques instants et la rejoignit.

« - Je pense savoir que ce n'est pas une décision facile à prendre. Je ne veux surtout pas vous forcer à accepter. Vous êtes libre de vos décisions.

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire. D'un côté, j'adorerais porter ce garçon mais d'un autre, j'ai l'impression que si j'accepte, j'abandonne tout espoir de retourner un jour sur terre.

- Je vais vous dire : si un jour vous voulez rentrer sur terre et que vous en avez l'occasion, pourquoi ne pas rentrer avec votre fils ?

- Je crains que sur terre, on ne m'en retire la garde et qu'il finisse dans un laboratoire.

- Alors restez sur Atlantis et fondez une famille ici avec John. » Elizabeth se mis à regarder les étoiles. Limik respecta son silence. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'une étoile filante fasse une brève apparition dans le ciel. Elizabeth décida de rompre le silence.

« - J'accepte !

- Magnifique, vous verrez, je ne pense pas que vous allez regretter.

- Que dois je faire ?

- Venez danser ! »

Limik mis la musique un tout petit peu plus fort, Le titre qui passait sur la chaîne était de Goldman*. Elizabeth fur agréablement surprise, en effet elle aimait beaucoup ce chanteur français. Limik enlaça la jeune femme très délicatement et lui expliqua les dernières choses qu'elle devait savoir :

« - Elizabeth, votre grossesse sera parfaitement normale. Le docteur Beckett devra vous surveiller comme il l'aurait fait sur terre. Mais votre corps va subir quelques changements. Je ne veux pas que votre organisme rejette ce bébé et le meilleur moyen pour y arriver, c'est que vous possédiez le gène des anciens.

- Vous allez me l'injecter comme Carson a fait avec Rodney ?

- Non, je n'ai pas besoin de matériel médical. Je vous transmettrai le gène en même temps que je vous féconderai.

- Et comment allez vous vous y prendre ?

- Tout est question de volonté ! Vous êtes prête ?

- Oui.

- N'ayez surtout pas peur, cela ne durera que quelques secondes. Une fois l'opération terminée, vous vous sentirez fatiguée, ce qui sera tout à fait normal. Je vous raccompagnerai à votre chambre et je m'en irai. Le major Sheppard viendra vous voir après mon départ, surtout ne le jetez pas, c'est un gentil garçon et je suis sur qu'il fera un excellent père. » Et la même lumière mauve apparut, seulement cette fois ce n'était pas dans sa main mais au niveau de son ventre qu'elle se déclencha. L'opération dura là aussi quelques secondes. Dès que celle-ci fut finie, Elizabeth s'écroula dans les bras de Limik. Celui-ci la prit dans ses bras et sortit de la terrasse. Une fois en salle de contrôle, il prit la direction du secteur des quartiers. Personne ne sembla le voir tout le long du chemin. Il pénétra dans les appartements d'Elizabeth et l'allongea sur son lit, puis il fit demi-tour et sortit. Il retourna à la terrasse pour ranger et ensuite descendit dans l'un des laboratoires. Il voulait fabriquer quelque chose afin de le donner à John. Son travail lui prit quasiment toute la nuit. Vers 5h, il rejoignit les quartiers de John et réveilla celui-ci :

« - Major, debout ! Vous devez m'aider à repartir sur mon monde.

- Quel heure il est ?

- 5 heures

- Vous ne pouvez pas attendre encore 2 heures ! J'ai besoin de sommeil, moi !

- Non, je ne peux pas attendre. J'aimerais partir avant que la cité ne soit réveillée, ainsi je suis sûr de ne pas croiser Elizabeth.

- Le docteur Weir ? Pourquoi me parlez vous d'elle ?

- Disons que j'ai son accord pour passer la porte mais qu'hier elle a fait un choix qu'elle peut regretter ce matin.

- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Vous ne lui avez rien fait de mal ? demanda John en se redressant sur son lit à présent complètement réveillé.

- Non, rassurez vous, elle va très bien. Vous comprendrez bientôt mes paroles. D'ailleurs n'oubliez pas d'aller la réveiller après mon départ. Avant de partir j'ai un cadeau pour vous mais vous devrez oubliez qu'il existe jusqu'au jour où Elizabeth vous annoncera qu'elle est enceinte, répondit Limik en tendant un écrin à John.

- Enceinte ! Je ne saisis rien de ce que vous dites ! dit John en commençant à s'habiller.

- C'est normal, vous pourrez bientôt tout appréhender.

- Je crois que je dois vous faire confiance comme le docteur Weir l'a fait elle-même.

- Oui ! Vous verrez, tout va bien se passer.

- Dites, j'ai une question ! Je ne me souviens pas de la discussion que l'on a eu l'autre soir après que je vous ai fait visiter la base.

- C'est tout à fait normal, pas de quoi vous inquiéter. Vous comprendrez bientôt.

- J'ai l'impression que vous me cachez des choses !

- Non, tout est enfoui dans votre mémoire. Il faudra juste les bons éléments déclencheurs pour que vous compreniez. On peut y aller maintenant ?

- Oui, c'est bon. » Lui répondit John en finissant d'enfiler sa veste.

Les deux hommes sortirent des quartiers de John et se rendirent en salle de commande. Celle-ci était quasiment déserte, seul deux techniciens étaient présents. Limik s'approcha du cadran de commande de la porte et commença à entrer les coordonnées de sa planète pendant que John expliqua la raison de leur présence aux techniciens. Une fois la porte ouverte, John et Limik descendirent. Juste avant de traverser, Limik se retourna et dit « Je ne pense pas vous revoir un jour. Pensez à remercier le docteur Weir pour moi. Les mois qui vont arriver risque d'être très intéressants pour vous. Surtout ne perdez jamais espoir et prenez avec le sourire les situations qui vont arriver. » Il franchit la porte en laissant John planté au milieu de la salle. Celui-ci reprit ses esprits puis retourna se coucher. Une heure plus tard, n'étant pas arrivé à se rendormir, il se décida à aller voir Elizabeth afin de la mettre au courant du départ de leur invité. Arrivé devant ses quartiers, il ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et il se retrouva nez à nez avec Elizabeth. Celle-ci ne semblait pas dans son assiette. John étonné lui demanda :

« - Tout va bien ?

- Oui j'ai juste un peu mal à la tête. Mais que faites vous là et surtout sitôt ?

- Je venais vous informer que Limik est retourné chez lui et qu'il tenait à vous remercier car il a pu réaliser son souhait. Vous devriez aller voir Beckett pour votre mal de tête.

- Non, ça va passer. Ne vous en faites pas.

- Je serai quand même plus rassuré si vous alliez à l'infirmerie. A cette heure-ci il ne doit pas y avoir grand monde.

- Je crois que je ferais mieux d'y aller si je veux que vous arrêtiez de me casser les oreilles.

- Je ne ferais jamais une chose pareille. Autre chose, par curiosité, quel était le souhait de Limik ?

- Il voulait avoir une descendance.

- Ce qui veux dire la même chose que sur terre ?

- Oui, il a mis enceinte l'une des femmes de la base »

Fin de la première partie.

* : petit explication pour le choix de l'artiste. C'est mon chanteur préféré et je ne vois que lui pour une chanson douce. Dsl pour ceux qui ne l'aime pas.


	2. Révélation

Révélation

1 mois plus tard

Après le départ de Limik, la vie avait repris son cours dans la cité. Les diverses équipes d'explorations avaient continué leurs missions en se faisant au passage des amis mais aussi des ennemis comme les Genii. Justement John et son groupe ne devaient pas tarder à rentrer, enfin si ils n'ont pas eu d'ennuis se dit Elizabeth. Carson lui avait dit de se ménager mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se faire du souci pour eux. La porte s'ouvrit mettant enfin fin à ses réflexions. Elle sortit de son bureau et pénétra dans la salle de commande. Grodin l'informa que le code était celui de Teyla. Elizabeth ne put réprimer un sourire. Pour une fois son équipe phare revenait dans les temps. La jeune Athosienne fut la première à sortir du vortex. Elle semblait préoccupée. Elle se tourna vers la salle de contrôle et demanda que l'on appelle une équipe médicale. Elizabeth épeuré par ces propos, descendit et retrouva Teyla au même moment où John, Rodney et Ford mirent le pied sur Atlantis. Les deux militaires soutenaient le scientifique, celui-ci ne pouvait apparemment pas poser le pied gauche par terre. A la fois soulagée que personne ne soit gravement blessé mais en colère contre John, Elizabeth demanda :

« - Qu'est ce qui est arrivé, cette fois-ci ?

- Pour une fois que tout s'était bien passé, McKay a trouvé le moyen de faire le malin…commença ironique John.

- Non, j'ai estimé que cette fleur méritait d'être étudiée…

- ……Et vous êtes tombé dans un trou fait par les chasseurs des Piplines, finit Ford en aidant Rodney à s'asseoir sur le brancard.

- Major, Lieutenant, je crois que vous allez me raconter ça toute de suite. Teyla vous voulez bien rester avec Rodney.

- Mais je vais très bien, je suis sur que ce n'est rien, s'exclama Rodney en essayant de se relever mais il perdit l'équilibre et sans le secours de Teyla il serai tombé.

- Rodney ne faites pas l'enfant. Carson verra vite si tout va bien. Demandez lui de nous rejoindre une fois qu'il aura finit de l'ausculter, demanda Elizabeth à Teyla en regarda Rodney s'éloigner en râlant.

- Je n'y manquerai pas, répondit Teyla en partant à l'infirmerie. » Elizabeth regarda quelques instant la porte puis partit vers son bureau. Les deux militaires la suivirent. John s'attendait déjà à une discussion houleuse comme de nombreuse depuis ce dernier mois. Mais pour une fois ce n'était vraiment pas de sa faute. Elizabeth les attendait debout derrière son bureau, John fit signe au jeune lieutenant de s'asseoir, lui préférait rester debout même si il y avait deux chaises du côté visiteur du bureau. Elizabeth demanda d'une voix qui se voulait calme mais intérieurement elle bouillonnait :

« - Que c'est-il passé ?

- Et bien nous avons dit au revoir à nos nouveaux amis pour rentrer à l'heure. En partant le chef…

- Pairum

- C'est ça, Pairum, merci lieutenant, nous a mis en garde. « Surtout restez sur le sentier, nous avons posé des pièges. » Au début tout allait bien, et puis nous étions presque arrivé à la porte quand McKay a vu cette fleur. Je ne l'ai pas vu s'écarter du chemin mais j'ai entendu Ford dire quelque chose puis le bruit d'un chute. C'est à ce moment là que je me suis retourné. J'ai découvert Ford et Teyla penché au dessus d'un trou et McKay qui hurlait. Ford a sortit la corde qu'il avait dans son sac et la lançait à McKay. A nous trois nous avons réussit à le remonter. Une fois en haut, nous avons pu constater qu'il avait fait une mauvaise chute et avait sûrement la cheville foulée. Vu que nous étions presque arrivés, Ford et moi l'avons aidé à marcher. Et vous connaissiez la suite…

- Croyez vous qu'un jour vous rentrerez sans soucis ?

- A part du docteur McKay, ce n'est de la faute de personne Madame.

- Ce n'est jamais la faute de personne avec votre équipe. Major, le jour où vous m'avez convaincu que les équipes d'exploration étaient nécessaires, j'aurais du dire non. Je ne compte plus les fois où vous avez eu des problèmes sur d'autres planètes.

- Mais vous l'avez dit vous-même, c'est rarement de notre faute. Et puis nous avons quand même rencontré des gens très bien.

- Ah oui ? Citez m'en un avec qui nous n'avons eu aucun problème !

- Limik, l'ancien que nous avons trouvé sur Septav. »

Elizabeth marqua une pause. Elle s'assit car d'un coup elle se sentait fatiguée. Les deux militaires le remarquèrent et lui laissèrent le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Elle remis une de ses mèches en place et commença à se relever quand elle sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle. John réagit rapidement en voyant la jeune femme s'effondrer. Il fit le tour du bureau et la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Elle avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. John regarda Ford et lui dit :

« - Appelez Beckett. Qu'il vienne vite dans le bureau du docteur Weir.

- Non, ça va allez. C'est normal dans mon état, murmura Elizabeth.

- Je préfère que Beckett me le confirme, » lui répondit-il mais elle venait de perdre connaissance.

Cinq minutes plus tard, le docteur Beckett pénétrait dans le bureau. Il demanda à John :

« - Qu'est ce qui est arrivé ?

- Et bien nous étions en train de discuter quand elle s'est assise, elle n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette. Elle a voulu se relever mais s'est effondré presque tout de suite. Je me suis précipité pour la rattraper. Elle est tombée inconsciente quelques secondes plus tard puis vous êtes arrivé.

- Et c'est tout ?

- Oui……enfin non. Elle m'a dit quelque chose d'étrange. Quand j'ai demandé à Ford de vous appeler, elle m'a dit que tout allait bien, que c'était normal dans son état. Qu'est ce qu'elle a voulu dire ?

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit à moi de vous le dire. Normalement elle a juste besoin de repos. Elle sera vite sur pied mais je préférais qu'elle reste sous surveillance cette nuit et demain, » dit Beckett en terminant son examen. John posa Elizabeth sur le brancard et l'équipe médicale repartit à l'infirmerie. John les suivit, il voulait prendre des nouvelles de Rodney. Une fois arrivé dans l'antre de Beckett, il trouva le scientifique en train d'essayer de partir. Mais sa tentative se solda par un échec. Il se rassit sur le lit. John eu envie de sourire mais se souvient de se qui c'était passé quelques instants auparavant. Il vient s'asseoir au coté du scientifique et lui demanda :

« - Alors qu'a dit Beckett ?

- Que normalement je n'avais qu'une simple entorse, d'ici une semaine je n'aurai plus besoin de béquilles pour marcher mais Beckett n'a pas finit de m'ausculter. Il est partit…

- Elizabeth a eu un malaise.

- Quoi ??? Vous avez réussit à la mettre dans un sacré état cette fois ci.

- Je crois que ça ne vient pas que de moi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Elle a dit un truc étrange avant de tomber inconsciente mais Beckett n'a rien voulu me dire même si je suis sûr qu'il est au courant de ce qui se passe.

- Vous voulez que je demande…… » Mais il s'interrompit en voyant un infirmier amenait Elizabeth. Elle était toujours inconsciente. Beckett rejoint les deux hommes et leur fit part de ses constatations :

« - Je confirme qu'elle a besoin de repos.

- Mais qu'est qu'elle a au juste ? demanda Rodney visiblement inquiet.

- Je suis tenu au secret professionnel. Mais ce n'est rien de grave. Major, je vous demanderai d'essayer de ne pas trop la stresser.

- Pourquoi ? Je suis toujours très gentil avec elle.

- Non, vous avez tendance à vous énerver si ce qu'elle vous dit ne vous convient pas, déclara Rodney.

- Ce qui n'arrive presque jamais.

- Messieurs, dois je vous rappeler que vous êtes dans une infirmerie et que les gens se reposent dans ce genre d'endroit.

- Vous avez raison, je m'en vais. McKay, ce genre d'accident peut arriver à tout le monde alors prenez votre mal en patience, » dit John en partant. Il avait besoin de réfléchir. McKay avait raison, les conversations qu'il avait avec la jeune femme depuis quelques temps, étaient assez tendues. Elle n'avait pas tord, c'était rare quand son équipe n'avait pas de problème en mission. John cogita pendant longtemps en se promenant dans la cité. A la nuit tombée, John se rendit à l'infirmerie. Rodney était parti et Beckett était en train de ranger son bureau. Le militaire prit une chaise et alla s'asseoir auprès d'Elizabeth. Elle semblait sereine. Le docteur finit par rejoindre John. Les deux hommes gardèrent un silence reposant pendant un long moment. John finit par le rompre en demandant à Beckett :

« - Vous croyez qu'elle a assez confiance en moi pour me dire ce qu'elle a ?

- Je pense qu'il lui faut juste un peu de temps. Par contre lorsqu'elle vous le révélera, ne la jugez pas.

- Je n'en ai jamais eu l'intention, je la respecte trop pour ça. Vous ne voulez toujours pas me dire ce qu'elle a ? Je vous jure que ça restera entre nous.

- Je lui ai promis de ne rien dire à personne mais comme je vous l'ai déjà dit ce n'est rien de grave. Il lui faut juste éviter de se stresser et prendre beaucoup de repos. Pour ce soir, je l'ai mis sous sédatif mais je préfèrerai que ça ne devienne pas une habitude.

- C'est pour ça que vous m'avez demandé de ne pas l'énerver ?

- Oui, » conclut Beckett en partant, mais John le rappela :

« - Et Doc, c'est possible que je reste cette nuit ?

- Vous aussi, vous avez besoin de repos.

- J'aimerais juste veiller sur elle et je dormirai bien mieux en étant ici que dans mes quartiers.

- Vous allez être courbaturé demain !

- Je vais me trouver un bon fauteuil et je suis résistant. Merci, Doc ! »

John finit par s'endormir en même temps que la cité plongeait dans une torpeur bienfaisante. Le lendemain, Elizabeth s'éveilla doucement. La première chose qu'elle vit fut John, endormi dans un siège près de son lit. Elle ne voulait pas le sortir des bras de Morphée mais ses souvenirs de la veille étaient assez confus. John devait sûrement pouvoir l'aider à se rappeler. Elle décida de le réveiller :

« - John ! John ! John !

- Elizabeth, vous êtes réveillée ! s'exclama le militaire en sursautant.

- Désolé de vous réveiller mais je crois que vous êtes le seul à pouvoir me renseigner pour le moment.

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez savoir ?

- Comment je suis arrivée ici ?

- De quoi vous souvenez vous ?

- De votre retour à la base et après c'est le trou noir.

- Le lieutenant Ford et moi, nous vous avons fait notre rapport post-mission mais soudain vous vous êtes effondrée. Vous êtes tombée inconsciente dans mes bras. J'ai fait appeler Beckett. Il est arrivé quelques minutes plus tard et vous a diagnostiqué une grosse fatigue.

- Et qu'est ce que Carson m'a prescrit ?

- Du repos et qu'il fallait à l'avenir que j'évite de vous stresser mais je pense que ce n'est pas tout.

- Qu'est ce qui vous fait croire ça ?

- Vous m'avez dit quelque chose avant de tomber inconsciente et quand j'ai interrogé le Doc, il m'a répondu qu'il vous avait promis de ne dire sur votre état.

- Rassurez vous, je n'ai rien de grave. Je peux vous demander un service ?

- Allez y !

- Je suppose que Carson veut que je reste à l'infirmerie aujourd'hui, John approuva d'un signe de tête et Elizabeth continua, donc il faut que quelqu'un me remplace et je pense que vous en avez les capacités.

- Je veux bien vous rendre ce service !

- Merci et si vous avez un problème n'hésitez pas à descendre.

- Je vais éviter vu que je tiens à ma vie et si Beckett vous voit travailler, c'est moi qui vais prendre, » expliqua John avec un sourire gêné. Elizabeth éclata de rire devant la mine du militaire et celui-ci la rejoint dans son fou rire. Beckett, qui venait voir la jeune femme, fut surpris de voir la bonne ambiance qui régnait dans l'infirmerie. Puis soudain il sourit et continua son chemin sans s'arrêter. John sortit et pris la direction de la salle de contrôle. Une fois arrivé, il informa Grodin qu'il remplaçait le docteur Weir pour la journée et lui demanda ensuite quel était le programme. Celui-ci lui fit le topo et le militaire partit vaquer aux occupations quotidiennes de la jeune femme.

Le soir venu, alors que la cité plongeait dans le sommeil, John sortit sur le balcon de la salle de commande. La brise de l'océan l'apaisa. La journée n'avait pas été de tout repos et pourtant Grodin lui avait assuré que c'était un jour calme car lui et son équipe n'était pas en mission. Après aujourd'hui, John comprenait ce que pouvait ressentir Elizabeth. Il en était là dans ses réflexions quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Se retournant, il découvrir la jeune femme s'approchait. Elle s'accouda à la rambarde et ferma les yeux. John s'accouda à ses côtés et l'observa jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvrit les yeux. Il lui demanda :

« - Beckett vous a laissé partir ou vous vous êtes enfuie ?

- Carson m'a laissé sortir à la condition que j'aille directement me reposer.

- Vous êtes donc en train de lui désobéir ?

- Oui mais j'ai passé la journée dans un lit à ne faire que ça et puis vous êtes là pour me protéger, dit elle en le regardant

- Je serai toujours là pour vous aider, quoi qu'il arrive ! Lui répondit il.

- Je vous fais confiance pour ça. Mais je voulais surtout vous demander comment c'était passé cette journée en temps que chef de l'expédition Atlantis ? Lui demanda-t-elle en détournant son regard pour le porter sur l'océan.

- Plus fatigante que je ne l'aurai soupçonné. En plus j'ai manqué d'étrangler Kavanagh. Je pensais que je ne rencontrerai personne aussi inquiquinant que McKay mais finalement ça existe. Elizabeth lui sourit, John en fut ravi et continua : Bref il est claire maintenant que je vais tout faire pour respecter la demande de Beckett.

- Qu'est ce que Carson vous a demander de faire ?

- Je vous l'ai dit ce matin et puis chacun ses secrets, dit il malicieusement

- Oui, c'était l'autre raison pour laquelle je venais vous voir, révéla-t-elle en reprenant son sérieux comme si elle allait lui annoncer quelque chose de grave.

- Je vous écoute.

- J'ai beaucoup réfléchi aujourd'hui et je pense que vous devez le savoir. Je ne sais pas comment l'annoncer. Je me suis souvenu de la conversation que nous avons eue hier. Pour vous, la visite de Limik n'a eu aucune conséquence mais pas pour moi. J'ai accepté de lui rendre un service, service qui a eu des effets sur ma santé…………Je suis enceinte, » termina-t-elle. John regardait l'océan en silence. Devant le manque de réaction de celui-ci, Elizabeth décida de partir mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rentrer, John lui dit :

« - Mais ce n'est pas Limik le père.

- Je vous demande pardon !

- Limik n'a fait que transmettre le gène des anciens à votre…non, à notre fils.

- Vous savez tout alors, depuis longtemps ?

- Non, je viens juste de m'en souvenir. Limik m'a encodé la mémoire et je ne pourrais me rappeler de ce qu'il m'a dit que lorsque j'entendrais le mot de code……Elizabeth, ce que je vous ai dit tout à l'heure, est encore plus vrai maintenant que je souviens de ça.

- John, vous êtes quelqu'un de charmant mais quand j'ai accepté de venir en aide à Limik, je savais que je ne pourrai peut être pas compter sur quelqu'un et je me suis faite à cette idée. Maintenant que vous me proposez votre aide, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Il me faut du temps.

- Je vous laisserai le temps qu'il vous faudra mais n'oubliez pas que je suis là, » conclut le militaire en rentrant dans la cité.

Depuis deux mois maintenant, Elizabeth se posait sans cesse les mêmes questions. John et Carson se montraient très prévenants, trop parfois mais elle appréciait quand même. Aujourd'hui était un jour calme, la jeune femme était dans son bureau, elle mettait à jour son travail tout en réglant les affaires quotidiennes. Un coup frappé à sa porte lui fit lever le nez de ses papiers. Teyla voulait apparemment lui parler. Elizabeth lui fit signe et l'Athosienne s'assit en face d'elle. Teyla ne savait pas comment lui annoncer la raison de sa visite :

« - Docteur Weir, je viens vous voir pour une raison personnelle.

- Je vous écoute. Votre peuple a un problème sur le continent ?

- Non, tout va bien. En fait si je suis venu, ce serait plutôt pour vous………Depuis combien de temps êtes vous enceinte ? demanda d'une traite Teyla.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Je m'excuse de vous demander ça de cette manière mais pour ceux qui savent regarder, il y a plein de petits détails qui le laissent soupçonner.

- Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un sans rendrait compte si vite. Je suis enceinte d'environ trois mois. Quels sont les détails qui vous ont mis la puce à l'oreille.

- Eh bien il y le fait que le docteur Beckett passe régulièrement vous voir, que le major Sheppard essaye de vous calmer à chaque fois que l'une de vos conversations commence à dégénérer et que le docteur McKay se plaigne qu'il y a de moins en moins de barres chocolatés. La dernière chose qui me laisse soupçonner que vous attendez un enfant, est que je vous ai plusieurs fois vu vous plaindre du dos et de nausées.

- Vous êtes une fine observatrice. Teyla, je vous demanderai de garder ça pour vous.

- Mais il y quand même des gens qui sont au courant, comme le docteur Beckett ou le major Sheppard.

- Il n'y a qu'eux.

- Sans vouloir être indiscrète, je peux vous demander qui est le père ?

- C'est assez compliqué ! Mais je crois que……C'est John.

- Le major Sheppard ! Il est au courant ?

- Oui, il le sait.

- Et vous n'êtes pas ensemble ?

- Je lui ai demandé du temps mais je pense……Excusez-moi, Teyla, mais j'ai encore du travail.

- Oui, je comprends. Si vous avez besoin d'aide, je suis là… » Dit la jeune Athosienne en sortant du bureau.

La journée se déroula sans problème et la nuit tomba sur la cité sans que personne n'eu de soucis. Le lendemain, John se leva de bonne heure. Il avait décidé de faire un tour en Jumper pour former un nouveau pilote. Il prit la direction du hangar à vaisseau afin de préparer son appareil. Il passa par la salle de contrôle pour demander l'autorisation à Elizabeth d'aller voler. S'il ne la trouvait pas, il lui laisserait un mot, c'est vrai qu'il était encore tôt. Mais en montant les escaliers de la salle de la porte, il aperçut une silhouette familière sur le balcon. Plutôt surpris, il sortit pour découvrir Elizabeth appuyait à l'un des poteaux, les yeux fermés. La jeune femme semblait ne pas l'avoir entendu arriver. Il ne voulait pas la sortir de ses rêveries mais il fallait qu'il lui demande :

« - Elizabeth, excusez moi de vous déranger mais je voudrais vous demander et vous proposer quelque chose.

- J'espère que vous n'allez pas me demander de retourner me reposer.

- Non, mais j'aimerais savoir pourquoi vous êtes debout de si bon matin ?

- Je n'arrivais plus à dormir. Qu'est ce que vous vouliez ?

- Si je pouvais aller voler et par la même occasion vous apprendre à piloter.

- Pour votre tour en Jumper, c'est oui, allez y mais moi je reste là.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai pas mal de chose à faire et puis je ne peux pas piloter un Jumper.

- Mais si, vous possédez le gène. J'ai bien réussi à apprendre à McKay et à Beckett. Pour votre travail, il peux attendre, la cité n'est pas encore très réveillée et si y un problème nous rentrerons immédiatement à la base.

- Dans de telles conditions, je pense que je vais accepter ! » Lui répondit la jeune femme en rentrant dans la cité. John la suivit. Quand il arriva dans le hangar, Elizabeth faisait le tour du Jumper. Le jeune homme souriait, apparemment la jeune femme cherchait le moyen d'ouvrir le vaisseau. Il vient finalement à son secours en lui disant :

« - N'oubliez pas que la technologie des anciens marche avec l'esprit.

- L'esprit ! Pour vous, il n'y qu'a penser pour ouvrir ! » Répliqua la jeune femme un peu énervée. Et comme si le vaisseau voulait la contrarier encore un peu plus, la porte s'ouvrit. John afficha un grand sourire et Elizabeth lui rendit un regard chargé de dédain en rentrant dans le Jumper. Elle s'assit à la place du pilote et lui, prit place en tant que co-pilote. Il commença alors la leçon :

« - Elizabeth, j'espère ne pas vous avoir vexée et si tel est le cas je m'en excuse.

- J'ai pris la mouche un peu trop vite.

- Si nous avions été dans un film, vous auriez accusé les hormones.

- Mais nous sommes dans la réalité ! Alors comment pilote t'on ce vaisseau ?

- Les commandes de base sont simples. La plupart des opérations se font à l'aide de la pensée. Prenez les manettes et décollez. » John ouvrit la porte extérieur du hangar et Elizabeth fit décoller le Jumper. Pendant deux heures, le militaire enseigna les rudiments du pilotage au docteur. Alors qu'Elizabeth semblait plus sûre d'elle, John lui demanda :

« - Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?

- Je commence à comprendre pourquoi vous aimez tant piloter. Ça détend, surtout avec un vaisseau qui répond à la moindre de vos pensées.

- La première fois que j'ai pris les commandes, je suis resté un moment sans savoir trop quoi faire et puis le Jumper a répondu au premier ordre qui m'était passé par la tête.

- C'était l'invisibilité ?

- Oui, j'étais passablement surpris et sûr que vous accepteriez de me laisser partir en mission de sauvetage avec un engin comme celui-ci.

- Et c'est ce que j'ai fait mais il est vrai qu'avec une technologie aussi incroyable, je ne vois pas comment j'aurai pu vous dire non.

- Il n'y a pas que la technologie des anciens qui est incroyable ici et aujourd'hui, dit John en posant sur elle un regard amoureux

- John, vous êtes vraiment quelqu'un de gentil mais tout cela va trop vite, lui répondit-elle en le regardant.

- Vite ! Mais ça fait trois mois que vous êtes dans cette situation.

- Mais j'ai encore du mal à me dire que cet enfant est le nôtre.

- Moi pas ! Si Limik a fait ça, c'est pour…

- Jumper 1, ici la base Atlantis !

- Que ce passe t'il, Grodin ? demanda John un peu énervé de ne pas avoir pu finir la conversation.

- Nous avons un problème, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe exactement mais le docteur Beckett m'a demandé de vous contacter au plus vite.

- Nous rentrons, lui confirma Elizabeth soulagée d'avoir pu échapper à la discussion qui venait de s'engager.

- Je vais prendre les commandes, nous rentrerons plus vite.

- John…

- Nous en rediscuterons plus tard, » fit le militaire en prenant la place du pilote. Elizabeth compris que la conversation était close. Le trajet du retour se fit dans le silence absolu, John était visiblement en colère et Elizabeth au bord des larmes. Arrivés dans la cité, ils descendirent à l'infirmerie. Le médecin fut surpris de l'ambiance qui régnait entre les deux personnes. Il aurait une explication plus tard car il y avait plus important :

« - Je crains que nous soyons confrontés à quelque chose de grave.

- Docteur Beckett, ça fait plus deux heures que nous avons quitté la cité alors nous ne sommes au courant de rien.

- Major ne vous énervez pas. Ce matin pas mal de personnes ne se sont pas présentées à leur poste. La majorité d'entres elles étaient encore dans leurs quartiers. Elles dormaient.

- Et… ?

- Et bien quand nous avons essayé de les réveiller, ça n'a rien changé. Et nous avons essayé tous les moyens possibles. J'ai donc prélevé un peu de leurs sangs et après avoir fait des analyses, j'ai découvert des nanites dans leurs prélèvements.

- Des nanites ? Répéta John.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Elizabeth.

- Ce sont de minuscules robots qui sont programmés pour faire quelque chose de précis. Sur Terre, cette technologie n'en n'est qu'à ses débuts mais là……Les personnes atteintes sont plongées dans un profond sommeil sans autre symptôme. J'allais me mettre à chercher un antidote quand vous êtes arrivés.

- Vous savez le nombre exact de personnes touchées ? Requit Elizabeth.

- Le nombre exact, non ! Il me manque 5 personnes dans mon équipe, il y en à 8 pour Rodney. Pour le personnel civil et militaire je n'en ai aucune idée mais je sais que Ford et Teyla sont touchés. Je ne veux pas m'avancer mais pour le moment cela ressemble à une épidémie.

- Une épidémie…Limik !

- L'ancien ? Demandèrent en même temps Elizabeth et Carlson

- Oui, il a fait ça pour……moi.

- Pour vous ?

- C'est une longue histoire. D'après ce qu'il m'a dit il n'y à qu'un seul remède et il ne dépend que de deux personnes, expliqua-t-il en regardant la jeune femme.

- Mais si je ne trouve pas vite quelque chose, il ne restera bientôt plus personne d'éveillé dans la cité.

- Non, le virus ne touche pas les porteurs du gène des anciens.

- Bien dans ce cas, je crois que vous pouvez retourner à vos occupations, je vous contacte si la situation change, dit Carson en regardant Elizabeth. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne pense pas que les choses puissent empirer.

- Je le souhaite mais la journée ayant déjà mal commencé, je m'attends au pire, dit John alors qu'Elizabeth sortait.

- Que c'est il passé ce matin pour que je vous retrouve tous les deux dans un tel état ? Cela faisait deux mois que je ne vous avais pas vu vous disputer, dit Carson alors que John apprêtait à sortir à son tour.

- Que vous a dit Elizabeth au sujet de sa grossesse ?

- Qu'elle était tombée enceinte après la visite de Limik et qu'elle voulait garder l'enfant.

- Donc pour vous, le père, c'est Limik ?

- Bien sûr ! Pourquoi ce n'est pas lui ?

- Oui et non. Limik n'a fait que transmettre le gène des anciens à cet enfant, pour le reste c'est moi, le père de ce petit garçon.

- Vous ! Répéta Beckett d'une voix étranglée.

- L'antidote au virus dépend d'Elizabeth et de moi. Les nanites ne seront désactivés que lorsque nous nous seront avoués nos sentiments respectifs.

- Quoi ?

- Limik a compris que j'aime Elizabeth et que c'est apparemment réciproque. Je souhaiterais faire évoluer les choses entre nous et elle veut du temps pour réfléchir. C'était ça le sujet de notre dispute et disons que vous nous avez interrompu au mauvais moment. Maintenant, j'espère que le virus fera changer les choses.

- Laissez la venir. Dès qu'elle sera prête, je pense, elle viendra vous voir. Mais un conseil, ne lui parlez pas de l'antidote.

- Mais si je ne l'informe pas, c'est comme si je lui mentais.

- Si elle vous aime, elle vous pardonnera.

- Si on me cherche, je vais explorer certains coins de la cité. J'aurai ma radio.

- N'y allez pas seul !

- Je vais voir si McKay veut venir sinon…et puis finalement j'irai cette après-midi. Bonne journée Doc.

- Bonne journée, Major et évitez de croiser le docteur Weir, j'aimerais qu'elle ne finisse pas à l'infirmerie.

- Je ferai de mon mieux, » conclut John en sortant. La matinée étant déjà bien avancée, il décida de passer voir si McKay avait faim. Il en profitera pour lui parler de son projet. Il avait finalement décidé qu'il ira le lendemain. En arrivant, il découvrit l'astrophysicien plongé dans l'une de ses expériences. Il ne voulut pas le déranger, il repartit donc sans lui demander quoi que ce soit. Il partit manger. L'après-midi se déroula calmement. John avait finalement décidé de s'entraîner. Elizabeth était restée dans son bureau jusqu'au soir. La menace d'épidémie s'était peu à peu répandue dans la cité mais les habitants avaient su garder leur calme. La cité s'endormit dans un climat un peu tendu mais relativement tranquille. Le lendemain, seulement une vingtaine de personnes se réveillèrent. John partit explorer seul la cité. McKay a prétexté que sa cheville le faisait encore souffrir. Elizabeth partit avec Beckett sur le continent pour voir si tout allait bien.

Arrivés dans le village athosien, Halling les accueillit à bras ouvert bien qu'il fut quelque peu surpris que Teyla ne les ait pas accompagné. Elizabeth décida de tout lui expliquer :

« - Nous avons des soucis en ce moment dans la cité.

- Quel genre ?

- Un virus s'est propagé parmi la population et affecte une grande partie du personnel.

- Teyla ?

- Elle est touchée.

- Par les ancêtres !

- Mais elle devrait se rétablir d'ici quelque jour, rassura Carson, enfin si deux personnes veulent bien se parler, rajouta t'il plus bas mais Elizabeth semblait l'avoir entendu. Sur ceux, Elizabeth, Haling je vous laisse j'ai deux ou trois choses à voir. Bon après-midi.

- Halling, j'aimerai bien voir les nouvelles installations dont Teyla m'a parlé !

- Bien sûr, je vous y conduis. »

Pendant ce temps sur Atlantis, John était tombé sur une salle aux dimensions vraiment impressionnantes. Après avoir fouiné un peu partout, il conclut que c'était une bibliothèque.

Sur le continent, le médecin ne constata pas la présence du virus mais il devait faire une batterie de vaccin sur les jeunes athosiens. Haling leur proposa de rester dîner ce que les deux docteurs acceptèrent avec joie. Les deux terriens rentrèrent en début de soirée. Dans le Jumper, Carson décida de donner un coup de main à John :

« - Alors votre journée s'est bien passé ?

- J'ai passé une journée très agréable. Et vous ?

- Oui mais il faudrait que je revienne dans les prochain jours, les enfants athosiens ont besoin de subir certain vaccins. Et comment aller Jinto ?

- Toujours aussi turbulent mais Halling est un bon père.

- En parlant de père, vous avez vu le major Sheppard depuis hier matin ?

- Non mais pourquoi cette question ? Entre cette réflexion et celle de ce matin, je me demande si vous ne savez pas quelque chose que j'ignore.

- Pour être franc avec vous, j'ai eu une conversation très instructive avec lui hier.

- Et ??

- Et je crois que vous devriez vraiment vous parler de manière calme et posée. Il tient énormément à vous et je suis persuadé qu'il ferait un bon père.

- La situation est plus compliquée que ça Carson. Nous sommes tous deux les responsable de cette expédition, notre jugement pourrait changer si nous avions une relation.

- Vous pensez vraiment ce que vous dites ?? A mon avis, votre jugement est déjà faussé. Parlez en avec le docteur Heightmeyer, je pense qu'elle est plus compétente que moi.

- J'irai la voir à notre retour dans la cité à la condition qu'elle ne soit pas touchée par le virus.

- La thérapie génique a marché sur elle, elle possède donc le gène des anciens.

- Alors ramenez nous sur Atlantis. »

Arrivés dans le hangar, chacun partit dans une direction différente. Elizabeth descendit voir le docteur Heightmeyer alors que Carson partit à la recherche de John. Il parti voir Rodney dans l'espoir que celui-ci savait où le trouver car le major ne répondait pas à la radio. Le scientifique lui répondit qu'il n'en avait pas la moindre idée mais l'aida néanmoins en faisant fonctionner les capteurs biométriques de la cité. Ils le trouvèrent rapidement et Carson partit le rejoindre.

Pendant ce temps Elizabeth discutait avec le docteur Heightmeyer :

« - Alors Elizabeth qu'est ce qui vous amène ?

- En faite je ne sais pas vraiment.

- Commencez par le commencement.

- J'espère que vous avez du temps devant vous.

- C'est plutôt calme aujourd'hui, je suis donc entièrement à votre disposition.

- Bien alors pas le commencement. Tout a commencé avec l'arrivé de Limik. Il possédait une sorte de pouvoir qui lui permettait de savoir exactement à quoi les gens pensent. Il a découvert quelque chose sur moi et en a tiré profit. Il m'a demandé un service que j'ai acceptait de lui rendre. Mais je n'ai pas été la seule à lui rendre ce service le major Sheppard aussi l'a aidé.

- Quel genre de service était-ce ?

- Il voulait perpétuer sa race…

- Vous…

- Je suis enceinte, confirma Elizabeth d'un signe de tête.

- Mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec Sheppard.

- Limik n'a pas conçut cet enfant de la même manière que sur Terre. Il ne lui a que transmis le gène ATA mais il lui fallait des gamètes mâles pour que son plan fonctionne comme il faut. Il a donc demandé au major d'être le donneur.

- Mais pourquoi Sheppard ?

- Il a des sentiments à mon égard…

- …Mais pas vous ?

- Le problème est là justement.

- Il est au courant pour le bébé ?

- Oui…

- Est-ce que vous l'aimez ?

- Oui…

- Alors où est le problème ?

- Le problème est que nous sommes tous les deux les leaders d'Atlantis et que je crains les réactions de certaines personnes.

- Comme vous venez de me le dire, vous êtes les chefs et puis vous pouvez toujours vivre cachés

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit la meilleure solution……Je vais réfléchir. Kate, merci !

- Mais il n'y a pas de problème, je suis là pour ça ! » Et Kate afficha un sourire rassurant qui encouragea Elizabeth alors qu'elle sortait du bureau. Sa décision était prise : elle irait parler à John.

Pendant ce temps, une autre discussion avait lieu. Carson avait trouvé John à la bibliothèque après avoir demander un coup de main à Rodney. Le médecin essayait de convaincre le militaire de parler de nouveau avec la jeune femme :

« - …et en rentrant elle est partie voir le docteur Heightmeyer.

- Vous pensez vraiment qu'elle a changé d'avis ?

- J'en suis sûr. Son regard s'illuminait à chaque fois qu'on parlait de vous.

- Vous savez, il y a encore trois mois je pensais que je ne ferais jamais un bon père mais depuis beaucoup de chose ont changé…j'ai changé…

- …Et vous ferez un merveilleux père, j'en suis sûr.

- Maintenant il ne reste plus qu'à en convaincre la mère. Venez, sortons, j'ai quelque chose à vous montrer.

- Je vous suis.

- Et Carson, merci.

- Mais c'est un plaisir. » Les deux hommes sortir de la bibliothèque.

Pendant plus d'une heure, Elizabeth chercha John dans les endroits où il avait l'habitude d'être. Mais le plus étonnant c'est qu'il n'y avait plus ses affaires dans ses quartiers. Résignée, elle pris la direction du laboratoire de Rodney, en espérant que le scientifique y soit. Rodney était bien sûr dans son labo à étudier un nouvel objet trouvé dans les laboratoires du bas de la tour. Il n'entendit pas Elizabeth arrivé et bien sûr sursauta quand elle lui demanda :

« - Rodney, vous savez comment je pourrais retrouver le major Sheppard ?

- Elizabeth, vous m'avez fichu la trouille. Mais qu'est ce que vous avez tous à le chercher.

- Comment ça ?

- Beckett est venu me demander exactement la même chose y a une heure et demie.

- Vous ne savez pas pourquoi il le cherchait ?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée et je m'en fiche. Ecoutez Elizabeth, je ne veux pas vous manquer de respect mais j'ai du boulot pourquoi vous n'irez pas demander directement à Beckett.

- Désolé, Rodney. Je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps. Travaillez bien ! » conclut elle en sortant.

L'infirmerie. Moins elle pouvait passer de temps mieux elle se portait mais dans son état, Carson ne la laissera jamais en paix. Le médecin écossais était très gentil mais parfois trop sur le dos de ses patients. Mais bon, il était apparemment la seule personne qui pourrait l'aider. En arrivant dans l'antre du docteur, elle le trouva assit à son bureau en train de rédiger un rapport. Elle toqua contre la cloison et pénétra dans le bureau alors que Carson levait la tête de son ordinateur :

« - Je cherche John et Rodney m'a conseillé de venir vous voir.

- Quand je l'ai quitté, il était dans ses quartiers.

- Je ne l'ai pas trouvé !

- Ses nouveaux quartiers.

- Nouveaux ??

- Oui ! Aujourd'hui, il est parti explorer la cité et a trouvé d'autres chambres dans les étages inférieurs. Elles sont plus grandes et a préféré s'y installer……Je me demande d'ailleurs si je ne vais pas faire comme lui. Vous voulez peut être que je vous y conduise ?

- Si ça ne vous dérange pas ?

- C'est calme ce soir, lui répondit le médecin avec un grand sourire. Je vais pouvoir en profiter pour ranger un peu et faire le tri.

- Kate m'a répondu la même chose, dit Elizabeth en sortant de l'infirmerie en compagnie de Carson.

- Vous êtes finalement aller voir le docteur Heightmeyer ?

- Comme quoi, j'arrive à suivre vos conseils.

- J'en suis ravi, lui répondit Carson en rentrant dans un téléporteur. »

Arrivés à l'étage, Carson lui indiqua la direction et partit explorer à son tour. Quand elle parvint devant ce qui semblait être les nouveaux quartiers du major, elle le découvrit en train de ranger ses affaires. Elle ne voulait pas le déranger mais elle voulait vraiment lui parler, elle frappa alors contre la cloison. John se retourna et lui demanda :

« - Elizabeth ! Vous êtes parvenue à me trouver ?

- Grâce à l'aide de Carson. Vous avez déménagé ?

- Oui, ici, c'est plus grand et il y a un balcon.

- Mais vous ne les avez pas choisi que pour ça, dit elle en s'asseyant sur le grand lit.

- C'est exact ! J'ai l'impression qu'ils ont été fait pour des parents et leur bébé, lui expliqua-t-il en s'appuyant sur un petit lit posé non loin d'où était assise Elizabeth. Venez voir la vue qu'il y a depuis le balcon, » finit il par demander en lui tendant la main. La jeune femme s'en saisit et suivit le militaire.

Arrivés sur le balcon, ils s'accoudèrent à la rambarde. Il avait raison, la vue était magnifique. On pouvait voir une grande partie de la cité sur la gauche et l'océan s'étalait sur tout le reste. Le soleil était en train de se coucher, ce qui donnait un jeu de lumière magnifique. John contemplait Elizabeth qui s'émerveillait du spectacle. Au bout d'un moment, la jeune femme se retourna et plongea son regard dans celui de l'homme présent à ses côtés. Sans le lâcher du regard, elle s'approcha. Il laissa faire, cela faisait longtemps qu'il rêvait de ce moment et ne voulait surtout pas le gâcher. Elle se pencha vers lui et lui captura les lèvres dans un baiser timide. C'est lui qui prit l'initiative du deuxième, celui se fit plus passionné. Et puis sans prévenir, il lui souleva les jambes et la porta jusqu'à l'intérieur tout en continuant à l'embrasser. Délicatement, il la posa sur le lit et s'allongea à ses côtés puis recaptura ses lèvres. Puis ses mains se glissèrent sous son tee-shirt pour remonter jusqu'à ses seins, où il exerça une douce pression sur sa poitrine déjà durcie par les prémices du plaisir. Elle fut rapidement débarrassée de son haut par des mains expertes, et enfin John put admirer son corps qu'il découvrait pour la première fois. John quitta ses lèvres pour déposer des baisers brûlants dans son cou. Liz enfouit ses doigts dans ses cheveux tout en lui offrant sa gorge dénudée. Elle se cambra lorsqu'il descendit à la naissance de sa poitrine, dont il paraissait apprécier le soutien gorge. Elle avait finalement bien fait de faire cette folie avant de quitter la Terre pensa t'elle. Souvent ces dernières semaines, Liz avait imaginé la scène mais la réalité dépassait de loin son rêve. John était attentif au moindre de ses gémissements, anticipant ses attentes, accentuant aux points sensibles. Son action sur ses seins en était le parfait exemple. Il s'était bien vite débarrassé du bout de tissu gênant libérant sa poitrine aux tétons durcis. Les caresses de ses mains avaient été remplacées par sa bouche. John les mordillait et les excitait augmentant sa pression lorsqu'il l'entendait gémir de plus belle. Bientôt Elisabeth fut incapable d'émettre une pensée cohérente. La seule chose qui l'intéressait était le corps puissant collé au sien, dont elle sentait le désir contre son entre jambe. Et le souffle brûlant entre ses seins lui donnait l'impression de se consumer. Elle glissa ses mains sous son tee-shirt, redessinant les muscles contractés de son dos et ses abdominaux. Il geignit au contact enfouissant sa tête dans sa poitrine. Elle lui ôta son haut et enfin Elisabeth put détailler son torse et les nombreuses cicatrices qui s'y trouvaient. Elle repassa sur lui, retraçant les traits de son visage de ses doigts fins puis par ses lèvres. John l'observa, le désir la rendait encore plus belle. Les cheveux en bataille, les yeux brillants, elle accomplissait sa tâche avec sérieux. Finalement il captura ses lèvres dans un long baiser langoureux, laissant dériver ses mains sur son corps. Petit à petit elle commença sa descente sur son torse en suivant les cicatrices, puis glissa vers le bas ventre toujours à l'écoute de ses plaintes langoureuses. Quand elle défit sa ceinture, il voulut reprendre le contrôle mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Le pantalon, les chaussettes, les rangers volèrent dans la pièce et il se retrouva bientôt en boxer devant Liz. Celui-ci ne cachant rien de son envie d'elle. Elisabeth se mordit la lèvre inférieure, ne pouvant détourner les yeux de la bosse si subjective qu'elle voyait. Mais bientôt, elle se retrouva à nouveau plaquée contre le matelas et ses vêtements subirent le même traitement. Tous les deux n'aspiraient plus qu'à une chose, Liz était prête à l'accueillir, elle n'attendait plus que lui. John voulut s'assurer une dernière fois qu'elle ne regrettera rien et plongea son regard dans le sien. Il pu y lire un sentiment d'immense confiance, d'amour profond. Cela lui redonnait confiance. Il l'embrassa tendrement tout en la pénétrant lentement. A ce contact, ils se sentaient électrisés, comme si c'était pour tous les deux leur " première fois ". Il entama alors un mouvement de va-et-vient d'abord lent puis plus rapide car Elizabeth le faisait aller plus vite en l'accompagnant d'ondulations du bassin. Ils étaient en parfaite osmose, ils ne faisaient plus qu'un. Leur synchronisme était tel qu'ils atteignirent le septième ciel en même temps, lui se déversant en elle en murmurant doucement son nom à l'oreille. Ils restèrent ainsi, l'un dans l'autre, durant un long moment puis se détachèrent à regret. Avant de s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre, John murmure « Je t'aime » avant d'embrasser la jeune femme. Elle lui répondit d'une voix ensommeillée « Je t'aime aussi » et tous deux partir se rejoindre au pays des rêves.

Le lendemain quand John se réveilla, il ne trouva pas la jeune femme à ses côtés. Il se leva précipitamment et enfila son pantalon mais alors qu'il faisait le tour du lit, il découvrit les affaires Elizabeth encore éparpillées. Si elle n'était pas partit, elle devait se trouver encore ici mais où ? La réponse lui parut évidente quand il repensa à leur soirée. Il sortit donc sur le balcon pour la trouver sans surprise. Elle était seulement habillée d'un drap. Il s'approcha en silence puis la pris par la taille et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Elle prit alors la parole :

« - John, je ne regrette rien de ce qui s'est passé et je pense tout ce que j'ai dit…

- Moi aussi mais j'ai quand même l'impression que tu as peur.

- J'ai peur de la réaction que les gens vont avoir en découvrant pour nous.

- Il ne faut pas t'en faire pour ça. Et puis de toute façon nous sommes les responsables de cette mission, qui pourrait nous dire quoi que ce soit ?

- Personne en effet.

- Alors tu n'as pas de raisons d'avoir peur et je serai à tes côtés quoi qu'il arrive. Liz, je t'aime et personne ne pourra changer ça.

- Je t'aime aussi, surtout quand tu m'appelles ainsi.

- Je te propose un marché

- Je t'écoute !

- Du lever au coucher du soleil, nous sommes le major Sheppard et le docteur Weir, les responsables de la mission Atlantis et du coucher au lever du soleil, nous sommes simplement John et Liz, deux personnes qui s'aiment.

- Ta proposition me va très bien.

- Donc malheureusement pour moi, je vais devoir te lâcher car le soleil est levé.

- Disons que le marché commence demain.

- Ok mais je pense qu'il va quand même falloir nous habiller et reprendre nos postes. Pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons même si je crois que c'est loupé pour le docteur Becket.

- Il saura tenir sa langue et puis il est lié par le secret professionnel. Attends, ça me fait penser à quelque chose : hier sur le continent Carson a dit que l'épidémie serai enraillé si deux personnes voulant bien se parler. Pourquoi il a dit ça ?

- Limik avait prévu nos réactions et a donc décidé de nous aider à nous parler en créant un virus qui aurait pour seul antidote l'aveu de nos sentiments respectifs. Je savais comment faire sortir tout le monde de leur sommeil mais je ne pouvais le faire seul. Je voulais t'en parler mais Beckett m'a conseillé de rien de dire. J'ai suivit son conseil car je me suis dit que si tu savais, tu pourrais de sentir forcer. Tu me pardonnes ?

- Bien sûr, » lui répondit la jeune femme en se retournant puis elle l'embrassa. A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent pour rentrer s'habiller. Une fois prêts, ils sortirent et chacun repris son rôle de commandant mais leur pas les emmenèrent au même endroit, l'infirmerie. Beckett sourit en les voyant rentrer. John et Elizabeth avaient eux aussi un sourire accroché à leurs lèvres. Le médecin leur demanda :

« - Je suppose que vous venez aux nouvelles ?

- Oui, lui répondit la jeune femme et le militaire approuva d'un signe de tête.

- Et bien, la cité reprend son rythme de vie, tout le monde ou presque s'est réveillé ce matin à l'heure ce matin, expliqua-t-il avec sourire. Elizabeth, je vous ai conseillé de prendre des nuits de 10 à 12h de sommeil.

- Mais je me repose.

- Ouais, je n'en suis pas convaincu, lui répondit il. John, je compte sur votre aide pour qu'elle se repose.

- Vous pouvez !

- Messieurs, je n'ai plus 10 ans.

- Une femme enceinte se fatigue et se stresse beaucoup plus vite. Si il y la moindre problème, je veux que vous veniez immédiatement à l'infirmerie.

- Carson, arrêtez. Je ne me suis pas transformé en morceau de sucre.

- Encore heureux, sinon je ne pourrais plus t'embrasser, dit John en l'embrassant dans le cou.

- John, si tu commences maintenant, je ne pense pas que tu arriveras à respecter le marché. Qu'est ce qui vous fait sourire, Carson ?

- Vous ! Je suis absolument ravi que vous vous soyez parlé. Je ne voudrais pas mettre un terme à notre conversation mais je dois aller sur le continent pour les vaccins.

- C'est vrai vous m'en aviez parler hier. Nous n'allons pas vous retenir trop longtemps. John, viens, laissons Carlson travailler.

- Et ne vous fatiguez pas trop, tous les deux, » leur lança le médecin alors que le couple sortait. Le militaire éclata de rire alors qu'Elizabeth se retourna pour foudroyer Beckett du regard. Alors qu'ils se rendaient tous deux en salle de contrôle, la jeune femme demanda à l'homme présent à ses côtés :

« - Alors qu'allez vous faire de votre journée ?

- Et bien, j'aurais aimé me recoucher en compagnie d'une jolie femme mais elle semble avoir d'autres occupations. Je vais donc aller voir si Teyla est assez en forme pour un entraînement, quand au reste de la journée je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire. Par contre une chose est sûre, demain j'irai sur le continent.

- Dans ce cas, je vous souhaite de passer une bonne journée.

- Elle sera forcément bonne après la nuit que j'ai passé, » lui dit il puis après s'être assuré qu'il n'y avoir personne aux alentours, il l'embrassa. Elizabeth rougit puis repris son chemin en plantant John au milieu du couloir. Aucun d'eux ne put enlever le sourire collé à leurs lèvres de toute la journée.

Fin de la deuxième partie


	3. Complication

Complication

Note perso : Les dialogues de cette partie ne sont pas de moi, en fait j'ai retravaillé l'épisode en pleine tempête.

Le lendemain, John alla comme prévu sur le continent. A bord du Jumper, Teyla et lui discutaient :

« - Je ne suis pas allé sur le continent depuis longtemps, ça se passe bien l'installation ? demanda John

- Halling m'a dit que la première récolte serait excellente.

- Athos leur manque ?

- Certains souhaiteraient encore y retourner, pourtant je leur ai dit que les Wraiths avaient tout brûlé sur Athos pour nous punir d'avoir résisté.

- Peut-être qu'avec le temps qu'ils finiront par se sentir chez eux sur ce nouveau territoire.

- Vous avez vu ça ? demanda Teyla en regarda à l'extérieur

- Ce n'est pas un orage ordinaire. Il est étalé sur toute la longueur de l'horizon.

- Je n'avais jamais vu un tel spectacle de cette altitude.

- À cette altitude, j'ai vu plein de choses mais là je n'en reviens pas. Base Atlantis, ici Jumper 1, nous allons enquêter sur un orage en formation.

- Major, ici le Dr Weir, je vous reçois mal, la liaison est mauvaise.

- Je répète il s'agit d'un orage gigantesque, et il se dirige peut-être vers Atlantis. Nous allons essayer de prévoir la météo de demain.

- Prévoir la météo de demain, c'est bien ce qu'il a dit ? demanda Elizabeth en regardant l'une des techniciennes

- Tous les orages ressemblent à ça vue de l'espace ? demanda Teyla

- Non, non, celui-là semble couvrir à 20 % de la planète.

- Est qu'il se dirige vers le continent ?

- Votre village sera touché forcément.

- Ensuite, ou va-t-il aller ? demanda Teyla inquiète.

- Tout droit sur Atlantis ! »

John et son équipe ainsi qu'Elizabeth étaient réuni dans la salle de briefing pour écouter les explications de Rodney et Zelenka à propos du cyclone découvert quelques heures plus tôt :

« - Cette planète a environ la même dimension que la terre. Évidemment sur la terre, les ouragans n'atteignent jamais la dimension de ce monstre parce qu'ils cessent de grossir dès qu'ils approchent d'un rivage. Mais ici les continents sont moins étendus et donc l'ouragan continu à prendre de l'ampleur, expliqua Rodney en s'asseyant à la table de briefing.

- C'est vrai pour les deux ouragans.

- Ouais.

- Deux ouragans ? demanda Elizabeth

- Nous n'en avons vu qu'un, dit Teyla

- Vous avez cru n'en voir qu'un. Je vous explique, d'après la base de données des anciens, l'océan se réchauffe de façon excessive tous les 20 ou 30 ans. Et ça favorise la formation des ouragans pour des raisons qu'il serait trop ennuyeux à expliquer.

- Oui. El Nino est un excellent exemple. L'océan a commencé…commença Zélenka

- Je viens de dire que ce serait trop ennuyeux à expliquer, répliqua Rodney.

- Aller à l'essentiel ! pria Elizabeth.

- Bon, voilà. Il est bien évident que si plusieurs ouragans se baladent dans la même zone, il y a des chances pour que certains d'entre eux rentrent en collision.

- Ce serait plutôt une fusion qu'une collision. En fait qu'ils associent leurs forces en s'interpénètrent, expliqua Zélenka

- Et, ils viennent tout droit sur nous, c'est certain.

- Vous avez dit que les anciens connaissaient des orages comme celui-là les 20 ou 30 ans, ils ont forcément dû installer des systèmes de protection, demanda Elizabeth

- Ils s'en passaient très bien. Ils étaient protégés par le bouclier ou immergé dans les profondeurs de l'océan, décrivit Rodney

- En ce qui nous concernent ces options-là sont exclus. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? demanda John

- Rien, c'est très inquiétant. Les vents à eux seuls feront des ravages, expliqua Zélenka

- Faut pas exagérer, cette cité existe depuis un bout de temps quand même, dit John

- Je vous assure que la tempête sera terrible, répondit Zélenka.

- L'orage passera au-dessus d'une masse de terre avant de nous atteindre, alors les risques de tornade et d'activités électriques seront très fortement augmentés, répliqua à son tour Rodney

- Il s'agit d'Atlantis, nous sommes capables de résister à ça ! C'est évident ! s'exclama John

- Non !

- Pourquoi Rodney ? demanda Elizabeth

- Les personnes qui ont construit cette cité comptaient sur le champ de forces pour les protéger des catastrophes naturelles et aussi des attaques des Wraiths éventuellement. Maintenant qu'elle est privée de cette protection, Atlantis est très vulnérable.

- Les dégâts seront de grande ampleur, même selon nos estimations les moins alarmistes, renchérit Zélenka.

- Des inondations feront sombrées la cité tout entière, termina Rodney.

- Mais enfin ça ne coule pas quelque chose d'aussi gigantesque, dit Ford septique.

- À mon avis, les passagers du Titanic se sont dits exactement la même chose en se noyant, répondit John sarcastique.

- Essayons d'éviter ça ! répliqua Rodney mal à l'aise.

- Alors vous êtes en train de nous dire que si Teyla et moi n'avions pas découvert cet orage, en fait...

- L'avenir serait encore plus sombre…… Vous proposez quoi comme solution ? dit Elizabeth.

- D'après mes calculs, il nous reste un petit peu moins de 12 heures avant que la tempête ne commence donc notre solution est trouver une solution, répondit Rodney.

- Ouais, compléta Zélenka.

- Et rapidement, conclut Rodney »

Dans la salle de commande, Elizabeth et John essayaient de trouver une solution :

« - Il faut envisager deux plans d'évacuation possible, un sur le continent et un sur un autre monde, expliqua Elizabeth.

- Vous savez bien que McKay trouvera une solution. Il nous fait attendre pour avoir l'air d'un héros, se moqua John.

- C'est peut-être vrai pour Rodney mais le Dr Zélenka n'est pas du genre à en rajouter, dit Elizabeth.

- J'ai donc pour mission de trouver une planète amie qui accepterait de nous héberger pour la nuit, si je comprends bien.

- Emmenait Ford et voyez ce que vous pouvez faire. »

Sur le continent, les Athosiens préparaient leur habitation à la tempête. Beckett, envoyé sur le continent, donnait aussi un coup de main en rechignant :

« - J'ai pas les chaussures qui conviennent pour faire ça. Je vous rappelle que j'ai été envoyé ici pour vacciner des bébés, se plaignit Beckett.

- Tout le monde doit s'y mettre avant que l'orage n'éclate. Il risque non seulement d'emporter les récoltes mais peut-être même tout le village, rétorqua Teyla.

- On peut remplacer une récolte, une maison pas les habitants, abdiqua Beckett.

- C'est bien pour ça que nous devons être efficace et faire vite, conclut Teyla en lançant un rouleau de corde à Beckett.

- Ouais. »

Sur Manara, John et Ford étaient en train d'expliquer la situation au chef de la planète :

« - Donner refuge à la population d'Atlantis tout entière ? demanda Smeadon.

- Dans le pire des cas, oui, dit John

- Seulement pour un jour ou deux, au maximum, compléta Ford

- Nous sommes heureux d'échanger une partie de nos récoltes contre vos produits mais ça...

- C'est beaucoup demandé, je sais,... Mais je le demande quand même, répliqua John.

- Et en échange qu'avez-vous à offrir ?

- Vous pourriez compter sur nous.

- Pour faire quoi ?

- Vous rendre service... Écoutez, nous avons de gros ennuis. Aidez nous si vous êtes nos amis, dans le cas contraire, dites le maintenant et j'irais vous tenter ma chance ailleurs.

- Je me demande qui d'autres hébergeai une foule pareille ?... Je voudrais quelque chose de valeur en échange.

- Ah oui, vraiment ! Nous pouvons chercher aussi une planète inhabitée.

- En général, elles sont inhabitées pour une bonne raison, Major, vous le savez aussi bien que moi, vous ne seriez pas ici sinon. Évidemment vous pourriez trouver un autre monde pour vous accueillir mais vous devez tenir compte de vos délais.

- Vous aurez besoin d'aide un jour probablement, et c'est à nous que vous viendrez en réclamer. Est-ce que je dis vrai, lieutenant.

- Oui chef ! Nous avons des vaisseaux spatiaux et des armes, alors nous vous serons utiles.

- Vous êtes en train de me dire que nous pouvons être amis ou...demanda Smeadon.

- Moi, je préfère que nous soyons amis, je vous assure. Ça une grande valeur l'amitié. Une nuit, deux maximums. On apporte nos couvertures, exposa John.

- Très bien, vous pouvez envoyer vos compagnons.

- Nous n'oublierons pas ce geste. Nous repartons annoncer cette excellente nouvelle. Évidemment je vous tiens au courant.

- Alors je vous dis au plaisir, termina Smeadon. »

En salle de conférence, Rodney et son équipe essayaient de trouver une solution, en attendant le retour de John.

« - Non, non, non, j'ai déjà pensé cette solution là, s'énerva Rodney

- Ce n'est pas si bête comme idée, essaya Zélenka

- Je viens de vous dire que j'y avais déjà pensé. C'est vrai que les générateurs à naquada pourraient alimenter des secteurs stratégiques mais si on soustrait les zones qui doivent être sécurisées afin de ne pas disparaître, cela laissent très peu de puissance pour le reste et les forces marai-motrices pourraient détruire Atlantis.

- Alors essayons de rapprocher les générateurs !

- Il faudrait juste jusqu'on est l'outil magique qui ralentit le défilement du temps. Mais j'ai oublié le mien sur terre, vous avez le vôtre ?

- Non. Vous êtes pénibles quand vous êtes comme ça.

- Je suis toujours comme ça.

- Oui, le problème est bien la.

- Bon ça y est, Smeadon et les manaranes veulent bien nous accueillir mais je ne sais pas comme qu'il réagirait si nous ne pouvions pas revenir ici… Ca ne risque pas d'arriver, expliqua John en rentrant dans la salle en compagnie de Ford.

- Au pire nous pourrons aller sur une autre planète.

- C'est rassurant, merci à vous.

- On peut se réfugier nul part sur le continent, dit Ford.

- Tous les lieux que nous avons explorés, seront dévastés, c'est sûr. Mes compagnons ont déjà commencé à évacuer, termina Teyla en pénétrant dans la salle accompagnée d'Elizabeth

- Quand même, Ford a raison. Ne me dites pas que ce continent qui a la taille de l'Amérique du Nord va être rasé. Je préférais ne rien devoir à Smeadon, dit John.

- Perdre Atlantis, ça veut dire perdre notre seul accès à la porte des étoiles, déclara Elizabeth.

- McKay trouverait un moyen de nous dépanner, demanda John avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Je ferai tout ce que je pourrais mais malgré ce que vous avez l'air de croire, je ne suis pas Superman.

- Vraiment, quelqu'un ici s'est déjà dit ça ? S'inquiéta John en regardant les personnes présentes dans la salle.

- Non, Major, répondit Ford

- Non jamais ! Renchérit Zélenka.

- En tout cas, plus de 70 % du continent va être touché par cette tempête et Atlantis est menacé. Notre seule chance de survie, est l'évacuation. »

Sur Manara :

« - Émetteur relais numéros deux, préparez-vous à recevoir une transmission, dit Smeadon en sortant un émetteur de l'un de ses placards.

- Ici ER2, prêts pour la transmission, terminée.

- J'ai un message destiné à Cowen, chef des Genii. Nous allons avoir de la marchandise intéressante. »

Sur le continent, Teyla supervisait l'évacuation avec l'aide de Ford

« - L'évacuation pourrait être plus rapide, dit Ford

- Nous sommes un peuple de chasseurs, lieutenant. Certains sont parti chassait très loin d'ici et d'autres refusent abandonner le village, expliqua Teyla

- Ils connaissent le danger. Ils ont été avertis.

- Vous savez, moi-même j'ai du mal à croire que l'orage va être aussi terrible. Mais je l'ai vue de l'espace.

- Fait en sorte que ça aille plus vite quand même, demanda Ford en rentrant dans le Jumper »

Dans la salle de conférence, il ne restait plus que Zélenka et Rodney

« - Les ouragans ne nous pose aucun souci en République tchèque, dit Zélenka.

- Au Canada, ils sont rares aussi. Je rappelle juste celui qu'on a appelé Heysel, explique Rodney

- Heysel.

- Ouais, c'était il y a 40 ans.

- Intéressant.

- Pas vraiment.

- Non, c'est vrai.

- J'ai failli être frappé par la foudre un jour.

- La foudre... » répéta Zélenka puis ayant une idée il se retourna vers Rodney qui se levait. Ils venaient de penser à la même chose. Les deux scientifiques se précipitèrent dans la salle de contrôle pour informer Elizabeth :

« - Qu'est-ce qui nous manque sur Atlantis pour pouvoir activer le bouclier ?

- Euh, il manque...commença Elizabeth surprise par la brusque arrivée des deux scientifiques.

- De l'énergie ! Et un orage d'enfer contient quoi, Élisabeth ?

- Eh bien, de l'énergie.

- Sous quelle forme ? demanda Rodney

- Il faut construire un moulin à vent ! répondit ironiquement la jeune femme.

- Sous forme d'électricité !

- Atlantis a été conçu pour résister aux effets de la foudre. Il y a des paratonnerres partout sur la cité…expliqua Zélenka

- Et les paratonnerres sont reliés à quatre immenses stations quéroniques…renchérit Rodney

- Oui, oui, oui, des stations géantes qui déchargèrent l'électricité au fond de l'océan évitant ainsi à Atlantis est être secoué par de terribles chocs électriques.

- Et la plupart des couloirs sont tapissés d'un matériau supraconducteur grâce auquel l'énergie circule à bas voltage dans toute la cité.

- Oui, ce qui veut dire...

- J'y viens, j'y biens, attendez. Imaginons que les stations quéroniques soient hors service. Et bien chaque fois que la foudre frappera, les couloirs accumuleront de l'énergie.

- Alors si je comprends bien...dit Elizabeth en essayant de les interrompre.

- Si nous pouvons désactiver les quatre stations quéroniques...

- Et nous croyons pouvoir...

- Chaque fois que la foudre touchera Atlantis, ça provoquera une brève mais très puissante décharge électrique. Et cette énergie...

- Si elle est canalisée correctement...

- Bien sûr, c'est une évidence, enfin. Bon théoriquement, cette énergie pourrait recharger les générateurs du bouclier. Donc plus l'orage sera violent, plus il produira de l'énergie et plus longtemps le bouclier fonctionnera.

- C'est une d'idée très ingénieuse.

- Je suis obligé en convenir.

- C'est dommage qu'on ne puisse pas stocker cette énergie.

- Oui. Après l'orage, quand la foudre cessera de frapper...

- Ça ne nous donne pas pour autant un moyen de charger le générateur.

- Nous en serons même point.

- Atlantis résistera donc à cet orage ? demanda Elizabeth

- Les chances sont de 90 %, lui répondit Rodney

- 70, corrigea Zélenka

- 80 %, termina Rodney.

- Alors nous devons quand même évacuer, conclue Elizabeth.

- Pas seulement à cause du pessimisme de Zélemka, mais aussi...

- Zélenka, si tout marche comme prévu, la cité sera sous haute tension électrique. Quand la foudre tombera, le seul endroit sans danger sera la salle de contrôle.

- Il faut faire évacuer dans le monde jusqu'à la fin de la tempête et exécuter notre plan avec la plus petite équipe possible, expliqua Rodney

- Bon d'accord, au travail, ordonna Elizabeth.

- Allons voir les stations quéroniques ! dit Rodney.

- Nous ferions mieux de commencer par les dérivateurs, répondit Zélenka.

- Oui, vous avez raison. Elizabeth secoua la tête en signe d'incompréhension. J'ai tendance à brûler les étapes.

- Oui, je le reconnais, éprouve le scientifique tchèque. Alors je propose, que nous commencions par établir... »

Sur une autre planète, un homme pénétra dans une salle d'entraînement. A son arrivé trois jeune gens dont une femme, Zora, se mirent en position de combat. Armés de bâton, ils essayaient de battre l'homme mais celui-ci resistait. Il avait déjà envoyé les deux jeunes hommes au tapis et s'apprêtait à commencer un corps à corps avec Zora. Les deux adversaires se tournaient autour, ils essayaient de trouver la faille de l'autre. Soudain l'homme attaqua et en quelques passes, il envoya la jeune femme au tapis.

« - Commandant Golia, le chef Cowen a besoin de vous voir immédiatement, dit un soldat en entrant d la pièce.

- Je ne veux pas être dérangé durant un entraînement.

- Il a dit immédiatement, mon commandant.

- Bon… » concéda l'homme en aidant le jeune femme à se relever.

Sur le continent, Teyla, Ford et Beckett attendaient les derniers chasseurs :

« - Alors vous ne les voyez toujours pas ? demanda Ford.

- Non, ça devient inquiétant. Ils sont partis chassés très loin et personne n'a pu les prévenir que l'on évacuait le village, répondit Teyla

- Rappelez-moi combien ils sont.

- Trois. Deux adolescents et une jeune femme.

- Pourquoi ne pas utiliser le Jumper pour les retrouver ? demanda Beckett.

- La végétation est touffue là où ils chassent. Même si nous avions la chance de les repérer, nous ne pourrions pas atterrir, répliqua Teyla

- Le Jumper 3 est chargé et prêt à décoller. Peut-être qu'il vaut mieux que...déclara Beckett.

- Montez dedans, j'attends les chasseurs. Je leur donne encore un peu de temps.

- Je vais attendre avec vous.

- D'accord, d'accord. J'ai compris, attendons-les, conclut Beckett. »

Dans le bureau du chef Cowen, Golia expliquait à Cowen :

« - Ils ne sont pas prêts.

- Mais si, ils sont prêts, commandant.

- Vous m'avez chargé d'entraîner un groupe dont l'expérience du danger se limite à la surveillance de ces installations et quelques vagues missions de reconnaissance. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'en faire une unité d'assaut.

- Il s'agit d'une occasion absolument exceptionnelle. D'ici environ une heure il restera moins de 10 personnes sur Atlantis, des scientifiques pour la plupart. Je suis sûr que vous réussirez à obtenir ce que nous voulons et repartir avant la tempête.

- Si tout se passe bien. Mais un soldat doit être prêt à tout ce que passe mal.

- C'est une occasion que nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de rater.

- Vous vouliez mon opinion, je vous l'ai donné, conclut Golia.

- Et je lui accorde une grande valeur. Mais voilà Atlantis est en possession d'éléments dont nous avons besoin si nous voulons exterminer les Wraiths. C'est notre priorité... C'est ma priorité. Préparez votre unité d'assaut. »

Depuis le balcon de la salle de commande, John, Elizabeth et Rodney discutaient en regardant partir les derniers habitants de la cité :

« - C'étaient les derniers. Il nous reste un peu plus de 4h30 avant que l'orage n'éclate. Descendons au laboratoire, dit Rodney.

- Faites évacuer les passagers Jumper 2 dès que vous les verrez arriver, ordonna John aux deux soldats restant en faction dans la salle de contrôle

- À vos ordres. »

Sur Manaran, Smeadon avait organisé une petite réception à laquelle il avait convié l'un des Athosiens.

« - Je suis enfin assez ivre pour supporter le goût de cette mixture.

- J'ai commencé à boire ce breuvage très jeune, ce qui a endormi mes papilles gustatives. Alors comme ça vous croyait avoir quelques petites choses à apprendre à nos fermiers, jeune homme, demanda Smeadon.

- Mouais. Voilà ce que j'étais en train dire. Pour la plupart des gens ce que doit faire un cultivateur c'est de semer de bonnes graines dans une terre bien labourer, c'est vrai, c'est vrai. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Les vraies compétences, elles sont là-dedans, dit il en pointant son doigt que sa tempe. Pendant ce temps, un groupe de Genii pénétra dans la salle. Les Manarianes présents sortirent mais le jeune Athosien n'avait ni vu ni entendu tout ça.

- Et si j'ai bien compris, vous seriez disposé à nous faire bénéficier de vos connaissances en échange de quelques hectares à cultiver.

- Bien vu.

- Ca ne va pas être suffisant.

Zora lui retourna le doigt et le pris à la gorge. Après cela Smeadon fouilla le jeune homme afin de trouvé le boitié commandant l'ouverture de l'iris.

- Qui est de vous ? demanda apeuré l'Athosien.

- Donnez-moi le code qu'il faut composer sur cet appareil, ordonna Golia.

- C'est impossible de vous dire ça.

- Est ce un secret qui mérite de mourir ? demanda Zora à son oreille.

- Mais vous ne comprenez pas. C'est la main qu'on utilise, pas un code, c'est comme ça que ça fonctionne.

- Pour leur faire baisser le bouclier de la porte des étoiles d'Atlantis.

- Oui. Pourquoi ils font ça ? Qui sont-ils ?

- Emmenez-le à la porte des étoiles, ordonna Golia

- Ce sont des amis, Doran, rassura Smeadon.

- Demandez-lui de composer le code, d'accord ?

- Comptez sur lui, répliqua Zora.

- Soyez obéissants et pour votre lopin de terre, on verra, dit ironiquement Smeadon.

- Vous avez rendu un grand service aux Genii. Vous serez récompensés, » remercia Golia.

Dans son laboratoire, Rodney expliquait son plan à Elizabeth et John :

« - Des dizaines de paratonnerres sont placées à des endroits stratégiques, peut-être même des centaines.

- Mais dites dont ! l'interrompit John

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi la cité est équipée de centaines de paratonnerres ? Le bouclier pouvait la protéger de la foudre, non !

- Oui effectivement, mais le bouclier consomme beaucoup trop d'énergie s'il est activé en permanence.

- Ouais, je comprends.

- Est-il clair que le facteur temps pour conditionner notre succès ?

- Oui, je crois en avoir été informé !

- Bon, j'étais en train d'expliquer que de très nombreux paratonnerres se dressent sur la cité tout entière. Dans l'état actuel des choses, l'énergie qu'ils capturent est canalisée vers quatre stations quéroniques, ensuite le dispositif achemine cette énergie tout au fond de l'océan.

- Grâce à notre intervention, l'électricité ne sera pas perdue.

- Elle alimentera le bouclier.

- Comment ? demanda Elizabeth.

- Nous allons la diriger vers les couloirs d'Atlantis et vers les générateurs.

- La cité résistera ça ? Redemanda Elizabeth

- Oui, en théorie.

- Votre référence c'est la théorie de la transformation des dinosaures en oiseau ou la théorie de la relativité ? demanda John.

- Quoi ! Quelque part entre les deux. Élisabeth, je vous charge de la station quéronique numéro deux. Moi, je m'occuperais de la station numéro un. Et major, je vous confie les stations trois et quatre.

- Attendez, les stations trois et quatre sont situées où ?

- Ici et ici, lui répondit Rodney en montrant les deux stations les plus éloignées.

- Et nous sommes ?

- Là. Je sais. Désolé, j'ai besoin que cela soit fait le plus vite possible. Étant donné qu'Élisabeth a mal au genou...Celle-ci approuva en haussant les épaules.

- Au genou ? demanda John en regardant Elizabeth qui lui rendit un sourire. Attendez, juste une question, les stations ne sont pas trop loin des téléporteurs ?

- Je crois que celles Élisabeth, non.

- Et les miennes ?

- Il faudra marcher un petit peu.

- Vous voulez dire, marcher un petit peu longtemps ?

- Ce serait mieux de courir, en fait.

- Ah oui, d'accord !

- Contactez-nous en arrivant à votre première station.

- Très bien ! À nous de jouer. »

Sur le continent, l'orage venait d'éclater. Les chasseurs arrivaient en courant vers le Jumper. Teyla, les ayant aperçu, les encouragea :

« - Vite, courez ! C'est par là. Vite.

- Ça va ? Ça va ? demanda Ford

- La tempête commence, commenta Beckett

- Installez-vous et attachez-vous bien, on va être sérieusement secoués. Allez, fichons le camp d'ici !

- À mon avis, partir n'est plus une très bonne idée.

- Qu'est-ce que vous dites ?

- Regardez ça enfin, même le major Sheppard aurait du mal à garder le cap sous ce déluge.

- Nous sommes prêts ! dit Teyla en les interrompant.

- Je crois qu'il vaut mieux attendre que ça se passe. Nous sommes en sécurité dans le vaisseau. Nous avons de quoi manger, nous avons de quoi boire.

- C'est pas l'eau qui manque, c'est vrai ! répliqua Ford un peu en colère. Beckett se tourna vers Teyla espérant y trouver un appuie.

- Bon, très bien ! Mais réfléchissez, nous ne pourrons pas changer d'avis si jamais vous avez tort.

- Nous serons bien au sec. »

Sur la cité, John venait d'arriver à sa première station

« - J'y suis, ça y est.

- Je vous avais dit de me contacter en arrivant à la première station, major !

- Ben, j'arrive seulement à la première, qu'est-ce que vous croyez ?!

- Oh, excusez-moi. Moi, j'ai déjà terminé.

- C'est super. Je suis content pour vous !

- Moi aussi, j'ai fini, intervint Elizabeth.

- Content pour vous deux, alors !

- Où est-ce que vous êtes ?

- Ben, dans le machin où vous m'avez envoyé, la station quéronique ! dit John un peu énervé.

- Non, non, pas vous !

- Je suis dans le téléporteur.

- Ah, vous voilà ! s'exclama Rodney en voyant Elizabeth sortir du téléporteur.

- Oui, me voilà.

- Ça fait plaisir que vous soyez tous si content ! Je fais quoi, moi ?

- Vous devriez voir un clavier sphérique sur la console de la station.

- Ouais, je suis devant.

- Composer l'équivalent de 031547 dans la numérotation des anciens. Ça fonctionne ?

- Ouais, c'est bon.

- Ouf, il n'en reste plus qu'une. On dirait que le code de séparation est le même pour les quatre. Allez à la suivante, faites pareil et rejoignez nous à la salle de contrôle.

- Message reçu. »

En salle de contrôle, les deux soldats de garde discutaient.

« - Du bacon !

- C'est ça que tu regrettes de ne pas avoir apporté ici ?

- Le bacon, ça donne bon goût à ce qui n'a pas de goût, je te dis.

- Tu aurais emporté du bacon sur une autre galaxie ?

- Écoute, tu m'as demandé... Activation extérieure.

- Le Dr Weir a dit que personne n'était censé revenir avant demain.

- Nous avons subi une attaque sur Manaran. Nous avons des blessés graves. Baissez le bouclier !

- Le code d'identification est Athosien.

- S'il vous plaît, ouvrez avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

- Nous allons baisser le bouclier…

- Oh, demande l'accord du Dr Weir !

- L'ennemi les attaque, alors baisse le bouclier.

- Dr Weir, on nous signale une attaque sur Manaran. Des Athosiens arrive avec des blessés.

- Bon, je viens ! répondit-elle en regardant Rodney puis il se mirent à courir en direction de la porte des étoiles.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda l'un des soldat une fois qu'ils eurent rejoint le groupe de nouveau arrivant.

- Ils étaient des milliers, c'est incroyable qu'on ait survécu, lui répondit une jeune femme.

- Des milliers de quoi ?

Golia se leva et abattit les deux soldats.

- Vérifiez vos armes. Surveillez toutes les issues, ordonna Golia

- Maîtriser ces hommes aurait été facile. Il est essentiel que les habitants d'Atlantis acceptent de coopérer, dit Zora

- Faites surveiller toutes les issues.

- Des sentinelles devant toutes les issues. »

Elizabeth mettait au courant John de la situation :

« - Si j'ai bien compris, ils ont des blessés.

- Ça me paraît bizarre. Ce sont des Wraiths qui les ont attaqués ?

- Nous allons leur demander dans un instant, je te tiens au courant ! Que se passe-t-il ?

Des hommes armés sortirent de leur cachettes et firent prisonniers les deux docteurs.

- Dr Élisabeth Weir ? demanda Golia.

- Ouais.

- Et vous devez être sûrement le Dr McKay ?

- Oui, c'est lui, dit Zora en s'approchant

- Où est le major Sheppard ? Je souhaitais savoir où se trouve le major Sheppard, se renseigna Golia.

- Vous avez l'air de très bien au connaître, qui êtes-vous ? demanda Elizabeth.

- Ce sont des Genii, lui répondit Rodney.

- Vous n'avez besoin de savoir qu'une seule chose. À partir de maintenant c'est nous qui contrôlant Atlantis !

- Si se sont eux, surtout soyez très prudent tous les deux, leur murmura John par la radio»

Dans le hangar à vaisseau, le militaire monta à bord du Jumper 1. Il contacta le Jumper 2 tout en préparant quelques affaires :

« - Jumper 2, ici Sheppard, à vous ! Jumper 2, vous me recevez ?

- Ici Ford, nous avons décidé d'attendre la fin de la tempête dans le Jumper.

- Vous êtes toujours sur le continent ?

- Oui, major.

- J'ai besoin d'aide. Si j'ai bien compris une unité d'assaut des Genii a franchi la porte des étoiles d'Atlantis.

- Des Genii ? Ceux qui voulaient qu'on leur fabrique une bombe atomique ? demanda Ford

- Oui, c'est bien eux. Ils tiennent Weir et McKay en otage et ils ont le contrôle de la porte des étoiles.

- Ça grésille un peu, vous avez bien dit otage ?

- Je confirme, lieutenant.

- On vient vous rejoindre !

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire la ? demanda Beckett étonné.

- Leur donner un coup de main !

- Jetez un coup d'oeil à l'extérieur, lieutenant. Il n'est pas question de décoller.

- McKay et Weir ont été pris en otage, je ne vais pas rester là les bras croisés.

- Ni vous ni moi ne sommes de vrai pilote. C'était une mauvaise idée il y a une heure, maintenant ce serait carrément loufoque !

- Il faut quand même que nous tentions notre chance.

- Le Dr Beckett a raison. Pour pouvoir les aider, il vaut mieux rester en vie. Major, ici Teyla. L'ouragan est à sa puissance maximum. Nous allons faire une tentative, mais il est peu probable que nous arrivions jusqu'à Atlantis. Nous avons à bord trois jeunes passagers.

- Je suis un peu déçu, je dois dire.

- Je regrette que nous soyons coincés, lui confirma Teyla

- Et moi dont ! Restez où vous êtes jusqu'à la fin de l'ouragan.

- Major ! Je...

- Ça valait, lieutenant. Quand le ciel sera dégagé vous viendriez me donner un petit coup de main.

- Bonne chance ! »

Sur la cité, Golia admirait Atlantis depuis le balcon extérieur de la salle de commande. De retour à l'intérieur, Elizabeth lui demanda :

« - Qui êtes-vous ?

- Commandant Agastuce Golia, membre des forces Genii. Atlantis est extraordinaire, encore plus extraordinaire que je ne l'imaginais.

- Puis-je savoir ce qu'il est advenu de mes compagnons ?

- À mon avis, ils ne savent même pas que nous sommes ici.

- Ils sont donc sains et saufs ?

- Oui.

- Mais comment avez-vous fait pour franchir le bouclier ?

- J'ai utilisé une bonne vieille méthode. Faire boire de l'alcool fort à un esprit faible.

- Il n'y a pas si longtemps, nos deux peuples envisageaient la possibilité de s'allier. Pourquoi agissez-vous ainsi ?

- Vous possédez du matériel qui nous intéresse. Donnez le nous sans faire d'histoire et nous vous laisserons en paix.

- Sinon ?

- Permettait-moi de faire appel à votre intelligence. À mon avis n'est pas nécessaire que je démontre à nouveau la force de ma détermination.

- Vous faisiez allusion à quel type de matériel ?

- Nous voulons tout votre stock d'explosifs C4, toutes vos fournitures médicales, le stocker de données des Wraiths que vous nous avez volé et un de vos vaisseaux.

- Ce sera tout ? demanda ironiquement Rodney.

- Non. Où se trouve le major Sheppard ?

- Sur le continent. Ce ne sera pas facile de vous donner satisfaction. À cause de la tempête nous avons détourné une immense quantité d'énergie pour sécuriser les lieux. Les portes blindées du magasin d'armes sont fermées donc nous ne...

- Clarifions les choses, je sais que vous mentez !

- Donnez-lui ce qu'il vous demande, allez. Il a besoin du C4, des fournitures médicales et du stocker de données des Wraiths vous, ne discutait pas. Rien de tout cela ne mérite de sacrifier sa vie, énuméra Rodney en s'appuyant sur la console devant lui enclenchant ainsi les haut-parleurs de la cité permettant ainsi à John d'être au courant des projets des Genii.

- Éloignés vous de la console !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, je m'appuyais.

- Votre demande n'est pas raisonnable. Vous n'avez pas besoin de la totalité du stock de C4 enfin, ni de tout le matériel médical, s'exclama Elizabeth.

- Vous n'êtes pas en position de me dire ce qui raisonnable ou non.

- Quelles garanties avons-nous de ne pas être tué quand vous aurez eu ce que vous voulez ?

- Aucune. Veuillez montrer à mes hommes où se trouvent les stocks. Zora entraîna Elizabeth hors de la salle de commande. Alors vous faites quoi ? demanda Golia à Rodney.

- D'après ce que je sais, on me retient en otage.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites sur Atlantis ? Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas tous partis ?

- Oh, il reste toujours des détails à régler !

- Comme quoi ?

- Eh bien, veiller à ce que tout le monde soit évacué.

- Cela devrait être le rôle de quelqu'un de moins important.

- À qui le dites vous !

- Vous préparer quelque chose ?

- Vous savez, je prépare toujours quelque chose.

- Je veux savoir ce que vous préparez pour sauver cette cité !

- J'ai rien dit au sujet de sauver cette cité.

- Pas encore, » répliqua Golia avec un sourire carnassier. L'un des soldat Genii s'approcha de MacKay en sortant un couteau. Rodney fut plus effrayait que depuis le début de la conversation.

A l'infirmerie, deux Genii était en train de récupérer l'ensemble du matériel et des médicaments. Dans le laboratoire de Rodney, Zora demanda à Elizabeth :

« - Où est Teyla Emmagan ?

- Vous la connaissez ?

- Est-elle ici, sur Atlantis ?

- Non, elle n'est pas ici. Vous devez être Zora. J'ai lu le rapport sur la mission Genii, mes condoléances pour votre père.

- Il sera vengé.

- Teyla n'a pas tué.

- Non, elle l'a laissé mourir.

- Si elle avait eu le choix...

- Vous avez terminé

- Les informations que nous avons téléchargé sur le vaisseau Wraiths sont toujours dans ce stocker. »

A l'armurerie, deux autres Genii voulant récupérer le C4, découvrir la radio laissée par John. De retour en salle de commande, Elizabeth découvrit que Rodney avait l'avant-bras en sang et lui demanda :

« - Que vous ont-ils fait ?

- J'ai essayé de ne rien leur dire, mais je n'ai pas tenu le coup.

- Je veux une explication, réclama Golia en tendant vers eux la radio que venait de lui ramener l'un de ses hommes.

- Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, lui répondit Elizabeth.

- C'est une radio. On appuie sur le bouton pour parler, lâcha ironiquement Rodney en s'attirant un regard noir de la part d'Elizabeth.

- Ici le commandant Golia.

- Golia. Ah c'est difficile à prononcer ! C'est un prénom ? Ici le major John Sheppard. J'ai caché le stock de C4 dans un endroit où vous ne le trouverez jamais, je répète, jamais. Quand j'aurai la certitude que les prisonniers ont été libérés et qu'ils ont pu quitté Atlantis par la porte des étoiles, je vous aiderai à le trouver.

- Il n'est pas idiot, déclara Golia en coupant la liaison et en regardant les deux terriens.

- C'est certain ! Si j'étais vous, je ferai ce qu'il dit, répliqua Elizabeth sur d'elle.

- Votre proposition est généreuse.

- Comme vous dites ! confirma John.

- Mais le Dr McKay vient de m'informer qu'une tentative pour sauver Atlantis était en cours.

- Il vous la dit ?

- Oui. Et d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre il reste une dernière station quéronique à désactiver. Si vous déconnecter les plots de la station numéro trois et si vous aider à réactiver le bouclier, je vous laisserai partir sain et sauf avec vos amis.

- Attendez, je croyais que vous vouliez seulement du C4 et un Jumper.

- Pourquoi piller une ville quand on peut s'en emparer ? Atlantis sera nous ou à l'océan. À vous de choisir. »

Sur le continent, Ford commençait à se faire du souci :

« - Pourquoi le major ne nous a pas donné de nouvelles ?

- Peut-être qu'il ne peut pas nous contacter, lui répondit Teyla

- J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il se passe Atlantis.

- Pourquoi les Genii nous attaquent ? Pourquoi maintenant ? demanda Beckett

- Nous ne les avons pas quittés en très bon terme, il faut dire. Nous leur avons volé du matériel et nous avons gardé le C4 que nous avions promis de leur donner. En plus, ils sont persuadés que Teyla a tué un de leurs grands chefs.

- Je veux qu'ils sachent la vérité. En tout cas, le fait qu'ils aient choisi d'attaquer un moment pareil ne peut pas être une coïncidence. Quelqu'un a dû leur dire que nous s'aurions une proie facile, confirma Teyla

- Il faut repartir là-bas ! s'exclama Ford.

- Les vents soufflent à plus de 110 nœuds. Nous ne partons nulle part, » conclue Beckett.

Dans le bureau d'Elizabeth, Golia examinait avec intérêt la technologie terrienne. La porte s'ouvrit mettant fin à ses observations. Elizabeth, escortée par Zora venait de pénétrer dans le bureau :

« - Merci de me recevoir commandant ! Cette cité tout entière a été conçue pour être habitée par les anciens et par leurs descendants directs. Bien sûr, elle offre des possibilités non négligeables à ce qui ne possèdent pas les gènes des anciens. Mais il faut les avoir pour pouvoir redonner vie à son fabuleux potentiel.

- Vous les avez, je suppose ?

- Oui, ainsi que plusieurs membres de mon équipe. Les Wraiths s'éveillent peu à peu. Dans un proche avenir, cette galaxie sera plongée dans la plus effroyable guerre que l'humanité n'a jamais endurée.

- Vous en avez athée le déclenchement.

- Des divergences comme celles-là n'auront plus la moindre importance. Je vais vous dire ce qui est vraiment crucial maintenant, se préparer le mieux que nous pourrons et avoir la défense la plus efficace possible. Cette cité recel de nombreux secrets qui pourraient nous aider à gagner la guerre. Si mon équipe ne revient pas, personne n'en tirera avantage. Alors emporter ce dont vous avez besoin pour votre peuple. Mais si vous nous prenez cette cité, c'est à vous que vous causerez du tort à longue échéance.

- Vous croyez que votre peuple qui vient d'une autre galaxie est plus proche des anciens que nous le sommes ? Votre arrogance est stupéfiante. Nous allons prendre possession de cette cité. Nous allons organiser notre défense et nous allons gagner. Avec ou sans votre aide, Dr Weir.

- Mon commandant, il est à la station quéronique, annonça un jeune soldat en pénétrant dans le bureau.

Golia suivi par Elizabeth, Zora et le jeune soldat revenaient en salle de contrôle.

- Le commandant est là, informa Ladonne aux soldats en place sur la station.

- Il est immobilisé, mon commandant.

- Restez en position, ne l'approchez pas avant qu'il ait terminé, ordonna Golia.

- À vos ordres !

- N'utilisez vos armes qu'en cas de nécessité.

- Vous lui aviez juré de ne rien tenter contre lui, dit Zora.

- Espérons qu'il ne se montre pas trop coriace.

John examina son radar avant de composer le code. Il découvrit deux autres signes de vie derrière lui.

- Il a renoncé. Il s'éloigne de la console, maintenant. Il inspectait les alentours, décrivit l'un des soldats.

- Ne tirez pas.

- Les tableaux de commandes sont fragiles, ce serait dommage de les... » commença Rodney avant d'être interrompu par un soldat qui appuya sur sa blessure.

John avait compris que les Genii lui avait tendu un piège. Il décida de retourner la situation à son avantage. Il se cacha derrière l'un des murs. Quand l'un des soldats avança, il ouvrit le feu en traversant à découvert. Il abattit l'homme sans trop de difficulté. Le deuxième soldat se précipita sur la station et tira. Il manqua John mais pas le tableau de commande. Le terrien se retourna et tua le Genii. Après avoir écarté l'arme du soldat, John lui pris sa radio et dit :

« - Laissez-moi vous dire quelles erreurs vous avaient commises Golia. A, vous avez perdu deux hommes. B, vous avez bousillé l'interrupteur avant que j'ai pu séparer les plots de la station quéronique, ce qu'il devrait vous valoir un sacré savon de la part de McKay. Et C, vous avez perdu la faible crédibilité que je pouvais vous accorder.

- Vous vous nous rendez compte des conséquences ! Je ne pourrais peut-être pas activer le bouclier, et ça m'étonnerait que... Aïe, lâchez moi, hurla Rdoney.

- Vous avec tuer 2 de mes hommes, dit Golia

- On est légalité comme ça ! lui confirma John.

- J'aime pas être à égalité.

- Et je ne que commencer.

- C'est comme moi. Dites adieu au Dr Weir, lui déclara Golia en pointant son arme sur la jeune femme.

- La cité a un dispositif d'autodestruction. Si vous la touchée, j'appuie sur le bouton. Personne n'aura Atlantis.

- Même si ce dispositif existe, major, deux membres du haut commandement doivent être présents pour l'activer. Et je m'apprête justement à faire disparaître l'un de eux.

- Golia ! Golia ! Je vous donnerais un vaisseau et je le pilote même pour vous sortir de la. Golia ! Ne faites pas ça, Golia !

- Vous croyez que vous obtiendrez ce que vous voulez ? demanda Elizabeth inquiète.

- Sheppard vous a mis dans cette position, pas moi.

- C'est de la folie, vous avez besoin d'elle, dit MacKay en se mettant devant Elizabeth

- Il a raison, commandant, approuva Zora

- Sans blague, il y a des codes pour activer le bouclier, des codes qu'elle seule connaît. On ne peut rien sans elle. Et sans moi non plus d'ailleurs. Nous sommes des éléments complémentaires, supprimez en un seul de l'équation est c'est un jeu interminable. O.K., c'est un coup aux échecs, c'est pas grave. Bon, comprenez que nous sommes les seuls à pouvoir réparer cette station, les seuls à pouvoir activer le bouclier et résoudre des problèmes qui me sont encore inconnus. Tuez l'un de nos deux et vous n'aurez pas ce que vous voulez. Voilà où on en est, vous comprenez...

- Rodney, c'est bon, je crois que c'est clair, dit Elizabeth en essayant de rassurer Rodney visiblement très nerveux. J'apprécie beaucoup ce que...commença-t-elle en se tournant ver Zora

- Vous êtes un élément nécessaire l'achèvement de cette mission, l'interrompit la jeune femme.

- Vous vous êtes mis en danger pour moi, remercia Elizabeth en reportant son attention sur Rodney

- Ne me remercie pas. Dans 2 h 30 la tempête nous touchera, et sauf coup de bol extraordinaire, la cité sera entièrement détruite, dit Rodney d'un ton défait.

- Major Sheppard, prenez nous au sérieux maintenant. Weir est morte.

- Croyez-moi Golia, je vais vous faire la peau. Je vais tuer un à un vos hommes et je viendrai ensuite vous tuer de mes propres mains.

- Peut-être ! Restez bien sage ou McKay la rejoindra. Il coupa la communication et regardant Elizabeth, il demanda : pourquoi a-t-il réagit comme ça ?

- Il vous manque des informations pour comprendre sa réaction, » lui répondit elle en plaçant ses mains sur son ventre. Golia la regarda soupçonneux puis soudain son visage s'éclaira, il avait compris.

En salle de commande, Ladonne examinait les différents détecteurs de la cité. Il finit par déclarer :

« - C'est incroyable ! Ah, le voilà. On est ici, prenez deux hommes et descendez là, quatre niveaux plus bas. C'est Sheppard !

- À vos ordres ! C'est parti. Venez avec moi.

- Il a quitté les corridors. »

Sur le continent, la tempête devenait plus violente. Soudain un arbre tomba sur le Jumper faisant sursauter ses occupants. Ford s'exclama :

« - Nom d'un chien !

- Bon allez, j'en ai assez, répliqua Beckett.

- Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquer ?

- J'ajoute du lest au Jumper en reprogrammant ses inhibiteurs inertiels.

- On est suffisamment lourd, vous ne devriez pas faire ça !

- On n'est jamais trop prudent.

- Ouais et à être trop prudent, on commet des fautes. Ne touchez plus à rien, on ne va pas s'envoler. Arrêtez, voyons !

- Là voilà, je pense que ça suffit.

- Dans combien de temps l'orage passera-t-il ? demanda Teyla

- Il n'est qu'à moitié passé, je crois mais je n'en suis pas certain, lui répondit le médecin.

Ford regarda Teyla, elle paraissait vraiment inquiète. Il lui dit d'autant pour la rassurer que pour se rassurer :

- Oui je pense à eux aussi. J'espère qu'ils vont bien. »

Dans la cité, John essayait d'échapper aux patrouilles de Genii. Tout en gardant un œil sur son détecteur, il fuyait dans les couloirs.

Sur le continent, la tempête avait soudain cessé. Beckett demanda :

« - Bon sang, c'est quoi ça ?

- Le calme est revenu ? demanda Ford

- C'est trop rapide. C'est impossible ! lui répondit Beckett »

Depuis la salle de contrôle, Ladonne donnait des indications à l'équipe qui recherchait John :

« - Il se déplace.

- Vous êtes sûrs qu'on est au bon niveau.

- Où est-il allé ?

- Chut... il entend sûrement vos questions idiotes. »

Rodney, Golia et Elizabeth arrivèrent sur la station quéronique afin de réparer les dégâts. Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés devant la console, Rodney pesta :

« - Oh non, regardez-moi ce travail ! Non mais vous rigoler ou quoi ? C'est inutile, on ne va pas pouvoir se servir de cet engin ! Après avoir fait quelques vérifications, il déclara : bon, je crois que je suis en mesure de rétablir les circuits de ce poste de dérivations.

- Excellent, combien de temps ? demanda Golia

- Ce n'est pas si terrible que ça en a l'air. Je dirais 15, 20 minutes, grand max.

- Au boulot !

- Dr Weir, est-ce que vous pouvez... ? demanda Rodney afin qu'Elizabeth approche la lumière.

- Oui, bien sûr ! lui répondit-elle en s'agenouillant à ses cotés »

Sur le continent, Ford, Teyla et Beckett sortirent du Jumper. Tous les trois regardèrent le ciel. Ford dit :

« - On est dans l'œil, décrivit Ford.

- Ouais, c'est sûrement ça.

- Dans l'oeil ? demanda Teyla

- L'oeil du cyclone, le centre de la dépression. La tornade tourbillonne sur une étendue large de 20 à 40km, lui expliqua Beckett.

- Alors ce calme ne va pas durer ?

- Non, en fait dans à peu près 10 minutes, cela va redevenir sévère, c'est certain, dit Beckett.

- Bon, allons aider le major ! s'exclama le jeune lieutenant.

- Attendez, on peut décoller mais pour atterrir ce sera une autre paire de manches, surtout si la tempête a gagné Atlantis.

- C'est le cas ?

- Pas encore, mais cela ne devrait pas tarder.

- Alors partons, ne perdons pas de temps.

- Lieutenant, une seconde.

- Allons-y ! ordonna Ford en poussant le médecin dans le Jumper.

- Nous allons devoir traverser le cyclone ! C'est de la pure folie, protesta Beckett une fois s'être assit aux commandes.

- C'est pas de la folie, c'est un vaisseau spatial. Nous pouvons survoler le cyclone.

- On va se planter.

- Non, on va passer au-dessus.

- Mais moi lieutenant, je suis médecin pas magicien.

- Vous pouvez y arriver.

- Teyla ! interpella Beckett

- Nous devons le faire pour le bien de tous.

- On est mal ! »

L'équipe de rechercher venait de parvenir dans une pièce très enfumée. Ladonne continuait à les guider :

« - Il est à 6 m. 1 m 50.

- Il y a tellement de fumée, de quel côté il est ?

- Vous êtes sur lui, forcément.

- Ben, excusez-moi mais je verrai si c'était le cas.

- Ne bougez pas ! leur ordonna Ladonne. D'un coup des coups de feu retentirent. Ladonne et Zora étaient visiblement inquiets. Celui-ci demanda à ses hommes : Vous l'avez vu ou pas ? Vous l'avez éliminé ? Répondez !

Sur l'écran de contrôle, trois des quatre points disparurent.

- Commandant ?

- Oui Zora.

- Ladonne a envoyé trois de nos hommes en mission de reconnaissance. Il semblerait que Sheppard est tué trois éléments de nos troupes.

- Dites à tout le monde de se replier dans la salle de contrôle.

- Entendu.

- Pourquoi lui avoir dit que vous pourriez tout recâbler en 15, 20 minutes ? demanda Elizabeth.

- Oh, je n'en sais rien. Peut-être bien pour qu'ils ne nous trucident pas, lui répondit méchamment Rodney en se relevant.

- Oui, je comprends bien, mais lorsque le bouclier sera opérationnel, nous ne serons plus vraiment utiles, qu'est-ce que vous croyez ! dit Elizabeth en se relevant à son tour.

- Vous n'aviez qu'à intervenir quand j'ai dit que ça me prendrait ce temps-là !

- Alors dites-lui que ça risquait d'être plus long.

- Je viens de lui dire combien de temps il me fallait !

- Trouvez un autre problème, Rodney. Dites-lui que votre système de câblage électrique ne colle pas avec votre circuit ou vos réseaux, je ne sais pas moi.

- Qu'ils ne collent pas !

- Rodney, vous m'avez comprise ! D'après ce que nous avons entendu, si nous pouvons donner du temps à Sheppard, il pourra sans doute, se charger des autres tout seul.

- Contactez le chef Cowen, demandez-lui du renfort au plus vite ! Qu'il envoie une compagnie entière. Si vous croyez que le major Sheppard va réduire nos troupes, vous vous trompez, déclara Golia. »

John en s'arrêtant en plein milieu d'un couloir, se demanda : « McKay ! Qu'est-ce que McKay ferait ? »

Dans le Jumper, Beckett effectuait sa descente sur Atlantis. Ford lui fit remarqué que :

« - Votre descente est un peu raide, docteur Beckett !

- Merci lieutenant, je m'en étais rendu compte.

- Je vous avais dit de ne pas jouer avec les inhibiteurs inertiels !

- Je suis sûr de les avoir remis comme ils étaient. Vous devriez contacter le major !

- Vous devez d'abord nous faire atterrir !

- J'allais le dire ! »

John était devant l'un des générateurs à naquada. Avec une expression moqueuse, il lisait les avertissements : « _Très très dangereux, ne pas toucher !_ »

En salle de contrôle, Ladonne et Zora épiaient les déplacements de John. Ladonne se demanda :

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ? Soudain toutes les lumières ainsi que la plupart des consoles s'éteignirent.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? demanda Zora.

- Et oui, j'aurais dû m'en douter !

- Commandant, Sheppard vient de couper le courant de la salle de contrôle.

- Comment ?

- Il semble qu'Atlantis soit alimentée par cinq petits générateurs, chacun correspondant à une partie différente de la cité. Le major vient de débrancher le générateur qui permet les opérations de la porte des étoiles dans la tour. Cela dit nous peut encore procéder à des actions primaires. Mais nous avons perdu l'accès au système secondaire, lui expliqua Ladonne

- Est-ce que l'on peut encore localiser Sheppard ?

- Non, lui répondit Zora.

- Et nous n'avons aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouve ?

- Non, commandant.

- La salle de contrôle est-elle sécurisée ?

- Oui commandant !

- Je propose d'envoyer des hommes pour surveiller les autres générateurs. John écoutait attentivement la conversation en passant d'un secteur à l'autre de la cité grâce aux téléporteurs.

- Non ! Il essaye de nous diviser en petites unités. Maintenez les opérations de la porte des étoiles jusqu'à l'arrivée des renforts.

- Compris !

- Et s'il demande ce qu'il prend autant de temps, c'est vous qui lui ferez tout le baratin ! ordonna Rodney.

- Vous vous débrouillerez ! lui répondit durement Elizabeth.

- Non ! Ça j'en doute. Je suis un piètre bluffeur. J'ai perdu des fortunes au poker. Je commence à cligner des yeux, à rire bêtement, c'est pas beau à voir.

- Alors, vous progresser ? demanda Golia en revenant vers eux.

- Oui, nous faisons un petit diagnostic. Une vérification pour être sûr que nous pouvons entrer nos codes de façon appropriée, expliqua Elizabeth en se levant.

- C'est un petit contretemps, ça prendra une demi-heure tout au plus, confirma Rodney en se relevant à son tour. Au même moment les lumières se coupèrent et l'éclairage de secours se mit en route.

- Commandant, Sheppard vient de couper un autre générateur.

- Oui Ladone, je le sais, je vois ça. Il a coupé le courant de la station quéronique trois. Vous pourrez réparer quand même ou non ?

- Sans alimentation, non ! déclara Rodney le nez dans les fils des la console.

- Est-ce qu'on peut mener notre plan à bien sans réparer ? Les trois autres stations ont été coupées.

- Non ! Non, je regrette ce n'est pas suffisant ! Écoutez, découpler les stations quéronique signifie que quand la foudre s'abattra sur la cité, l'électricité n'aura nulle part où s'engouffrer. Alors si nous pouvons canaliser correctement l'électricité dans les conduits qui longent les couloirs de la cité, nous devrions pouvoir alimenter le bouclier de façon temporaire. En revanche si l'une de ses stations est encore active, il y aura une grande partie de l'électricité qui ira vers la terre et y aura pas de bouclier, réexpliqua Rodney.

- Commandant, le cyclone prend de la force. Nous avons peu de temps pour activer le bouclier. Nous devrions reconsidérer notre plan, dit Zora en rentrant dans la salle de commande.

- On a encore suffisamment de temps pour mener à bien nos objectifs.

- Dans ce cas commandant, nous devons envoyer une équipe en bas pour réparer les générateurs désactiver et surveiller ceux encore en état de fonctionner, proposa Zora

- Entendu, des équipes de deux et je veux que vous surveiller la salle de contrôle. Dès que les renforts arriveront, envoyez les appréhender le major Sheppard par la force.

- Entendu !

- On peut peut-être se mettre à l'abri pendant qu'on attend. Je suis bon pour attraper la mort, moi comme ça ! demanda Rodney puis devant le peu de réaction de Golia il ajouta : Je dois prendre ça pour un non. »

Dans le hangar à vaisseau, Ford suivit de Beckett et Teyla sortirent du Jumper. L'un des chasseurs voulut les suivre mais Teyla le lui déconseilla :

« - Non, il faut que vous restiez ici. Je reviendrai vous chercher.

- Où allons nous lieutenant ? demanda Beckett.

- Au dépôt d'armes.

- Vous êtes sûrs que...

- Vous dites que vous n'êtes pas à militaire, qu'on n'a pas vous donné d'ordre ?

- Oui.

- Maintenant vous en êtes un.

- Si ce n'est que temporaire.

- On devrait contacter le major !

- Les Genii captent sûrement nos fréquences. Pas question de les avertir de notre présence, lui dit Teyla.

- Un détecteur de signe de vie, expliqua Ford en tendant à Beckett le boîtier gris.

- Ces points lumineux ne me disent pas qui est qui. Comment savoir qui est le major ? demanda Beckett.

- C'est le point qui se débarrasse des autres points.

- Ah, génial ! »

Un peu partout dans la cité des équipes de deux patrouillaient. Dans la salle de contrôle, Zora demanda à Ladonne :

« - Combien d'hommes doivent venir ?

- Une compagnie entière. 60 peut-être plus. » La porte des étoiles était en train de s'activer. « Comment avons-nous pu espérer prendre une structure de cette taille avec moins.

- C'était censé être un raid pour récupérer ce qui était à nous. Venez avec moi, vous aussi, ordonna la jeune femme à deux soldats pendant qu'elle descendait vers la porte.

- Les renforts sont en train d'arriver commandant, dit Ladonne.

- Ordonnez leurs de sécuriser les opérations de la porte des étoiles et de me faire leur rapport.

- Oui, commandant lui répondit-il puis il se retourna. John arriva à ce moment là et s'assomma. Il l'étendit en douceur sur le sol et se précipita vers l'une des consoles de commande. Il entra des instructions.

- Sécurisée le secteur et ensuite je veux que... » Le bouclier de la porte venait de s'activer « Quoi ! Couper tout Ladonne, dit Zora en se retournant vers la salle de commande Attraper cet homme. Arrêtez le ! ordonna Zora.

- Là-haut, vite ! Attraper le ! dit l'un des Genii en tirant sur la passerelle.

- Ici Zora, cessez d'envoyer les renforts. Le bouclier de la porte des étoiles a été levé. Sheppard a levé le bouclier de la porte des étoiles.

- Désactiver tout. Couper tout, ordonna Golia.

- J'ignore comment faire et Ladonne est inconsciente, lui répondit Zora.

- Dites-lui comment procéder, ordonna Golia à Rodney en s'avançant vers lui.

- Je ne sais pas ce que Sheppard a fait.

- Dites-lui.

- Il a dû rentrer ses propres codes.

- C'est quoi ses codes ?

- J'en sais rien du tout, répondit Rodney paniqué maintenant collé contre la rambarde.

- Seul Sheppard les connaît, expliqua Elizabeth.

- Croyez-moi, je ne suis pas aussi courageux. Si je pouvais, je vous aiderais.

- Vous avez des codes de sécurité ?

- Ils seront inutiles ! C'est terminé. Les renforts ne traversent plus, la porte s'est fermée, décrivit Zora.

- Combien d'hommes ont pu passer ?

- Seulement 5. Cinq hommes sur 60.

Golia attrapa Rodney par sa veste et commença à le faire basculer par-dessus la barrière. Elizabeth enserra les épaules de Golia. Rodney arriva à reprendre ses esprits et dit :

- Attendait ! Vous avez encore besoin de moi si vous voulez cette cité ! Vous avez encore besoin de nous deux. » Golia lâcha Rodney et partit vers la console. Elizabeth aida le docteur en astrophysique à se remettre d'aplomb. Celui se passa une main sur le visage en essayant de reprendre ses esprits.

En salle de contrôle, Ladonne examinait la console tout en se massant le crâne.

« - Il a entré un code de sécurité pour verrouiller la porte des étoiles. Donnez-moi un peu de temps, je pense pouvoir forcer ce code.

- Faites le ! Commandant ! Ladone pense pouvoir réparer la porte.

- Est-ce que le fils d'Ator a pu traverser ?

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Il s'appelle Itos. A-t-il pu traverser ?

- Non, désolé.

- Près de 60 hommes assassinés.

- Il défend sa cité et son peuple commandant, comme nous l'aurions fait.

- Quand pourrons-nous avoir d'autres renforts ?

- Cela risque d'être long, peut-être une heure.

- C'est inacceptable !

- Certes commandant, c'est inacceptable parce qu'ici la nous seront pris au plus fort du cyclone.

- Et peut-être plutôt que ce que vous ne croyiez ! hurla Rodney en pointant son doigt vers l'océan. »

Dans la cité, John était posté vers l'un des générateurs encore en marche. Il attendait le bon moment pour agir.

« - Major Sheppard ! J'ai une proposition à vous faire. John abandonna sa position pour pouvoir discuter sans se faire repérer.

- Vous reconnaissez cette voix ? demanda Ford à Teyla

- Non !

- Golia, j'ai dû mal à suivre le rythme. Où en sommes-nous dans les comptes ?

- Mes hommes m'ont informé que vous avez non seulement désactiver les générateurs les plus cruciaux mais que vous avez aussi volé les composants clés ce qui nous empêche de les rebranchés.

- Oui en effet, j'ai fait ça.

- Il y a deux failles dans votre plan.

- Je suis toujours ouvert aux critiques constructives.

- La première, je sais bien ce que vous préférez faire. Vous préférez détruire la cité plutôt qu'elle tombe aux mains des Genii, c'est puéril.

- Ah, ça ne me ressemble pas !

- La seconde, si j'en viens à considérer Atlantis comme perdu alors les docteurs Weir et McKay deviendront inutiles.

- Elizabeth est en vie ? s'étonna John en arrêtant sa descente.

- Le Dr McKay a su faire preuve de conviction, j'ai décidé de la garder en vie.

- Laissez-moi lui parler !

Elizabeth se leva quand Golia lui tendit la radio :

- Sheppard ! Nous sommes tous là et en bonne santé, rassura Elizabeth.

- C'est bon d'entendre ta voix.

- C'est bon d'entendre la tienne aussi.

- Nous avons moins d'une heure avant que la puissance du cyclone de ne soit au maximum. Si le courant n'est pas rétabli sur la station quéronique trois dans les 10 minutes qui viennent, je tue Weir. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

- Une deuxième fois !

- Sa mort vous accordera 10 minutes de plus. Après quoi si vous n'avez toujours pas rétabli le courant, ce sera McKay que je descendrai. Nous partirons alors avec ce que nous pourrons et la cité sera complètement détruite.

- Il me faut du temps ce ne sera pas suffisant.

- Si vous vous fichez de détruire Atlantis, restez où vous êtes dans les 20 prochaines minutes, à compter de maintenant. »

A l'armurerie, Ford tendit des chargeurs à Teyla et leur disant :

« - N'en prenait pas trop ça va vous ralentir. Deux chargeurs de plus chacun. Bon allez !

- Pourquoi prenez-vous ça ? demanda Beckett en voyant que Ford avait pris l'un fusil Wraiths.

- Si je vois bouger quoi que ce soit, je tire dans le tas.

- Et si c'était le major Sheppard ?

- Alors il sera touché par un rayon paralysant au lieu d'un P90.

- Et si ils nous voient arriver avant ?

- Je pense plutôt qu'il vous entendra avant.

- Vous me dites encore de me taire !

- Encore, oui !

- Bien ! dit Beckett vexé

- C'est parti.

- Quel générateur à naquada alimente la troisième station quéronique ? demanda Teyla une fois le groupe arrivé devant l'un des plan de la cité.

- C'est à moi de vous demander ça ? demanda Beckett

- Oui !

- Peu importe, ça risque d'être une embuscade. Il faut qu'on y soit, dit Ford

- C'est peut-être celui-là.

- Vous n'en savez rien ?

- Non, mais pour moi c'est logique.

- Oui. C'est le plus proche. Teyla, vous surveillez nos arrières et vous, vous la bouclez jusqu'à nouvel ordre et ne tirez que sur ce que je vous dirai de tirer !

- Je n'aime pas votre arrogance !

- C'est un ordre ! »

John, après avoir échappé à l'une des patrouilles, venait d'arriver devant le générateur alimentant la station quéronique. Il rebrancha les fils et allait remettre la source d'énergie.

« - Arrêtez !

- Écoutez, votre patron m'a demandé de réactiver cet engin alors nous devrions faire ce qu'il dit.

- Bouclez là. Zora, nous l'avons.

- Je le vivant. Ne bougez pas, j'arrive. »

Le petit groupe de terrien venait d'arriver de l'un des générateurs. Celui-ci était branché.

« - Alors c'est pas le bon ?

- Il faut croire Docteur.

- Dites donc, faut pas m'en vouloir hein. Je suis pas un ingénieur. Je comprends que sommairement la façon dont Rodney et son équipe ont fait les branchements. Ce n'est pas moi qui...

- Alors c'est plus fort que vous. Il vaut que vous parliez tout le temps, quoi que je dise...

- Et vous, vous êtes un garçon charmant mais un vrai petit chef dès qu'il s'agit de commander.

- Une minute, ce générateur est peut-être le bon et le major Sheppard n'est pas encore arrivé, interrompit Teyla.

- Elle a raison.

- Non, celui-là fonctionne.

- Combien minutes ? demanda Teyla

- Deux minutes ! Il y a cinq générateurs. Ce n'est pas celui-là, ce n'est pas celui qui alimente la tour de contrôle. Ça en laisse trois. On a une chance sur trois de faire le bon choix, dit Ford.

- Pour se que l'on en sait, nous sommes peut-être en train de tomber dans l'embuscade dont on veut sauver le major.

- Il y a un téléporteur pas loin. Vous savez si il y en a à côté des autres générateurs ? demanda la jeune femme.

- Ouais ! Il y en a deux, se souvint Beckett.

- En avant !

Le groupe pénétra dans le téléporteur et Beckett réfléchit à haute voix.

- Alors si je me souviens bien…

- Vaudrait mieux vous souvenir !

- Je crois qu'ils sont ici et ici.

- Lequel des deux est à côté d'un générateur à naquada?

- Donnez moi un moment !

- Non pas le temps, choisissez-en un !

- Je vais m'en prendre plein la tête si j'ai tort.

- Ça suffit, il qu'on y aille !

- Celui-là. »

John toujours à genoux s'expliquait avec les soldats Genii :

« - Je rechigne pas les prisonniers, mais Golia va éliminer l'un des miens si je ne rebranchés pas cet engin temps.

- On se tourne et en silence.

- C'est à vous de vous retourner, dit John en apercevant ses coéquipiers.

- Quoi ?

- S'il faut que je me retourne alors vous devriez en faire autant ! Et les deux soldats prirent un tir de plasma dans le dos. Vous en avez mis du temps !

- Ben, avec cette tempête...

- Non, on en reparlera tout à l'heure.

- On dirait que le major Sheppard veut que vous viviez. Allez, reprenez le travail ! » constata Golia quand les lumières revinrent sur la station. Elizabeth et Rodney se relevèrent.

Devant le générateur, le groupe de terriens discutait :

« - Vous voulez que je jette un oeil ?

- Non ce n'est pas la peine, ça va aller.

- Nous devrions quitter le secteur, d'autre Genii vont arrivés !

- Je suis du même avis. » Et ils partirent sans savoir que Zora les avait écoutait.

Sur la station, Rodney effectué les dernières vérifications. Puis il se releva et en posant les mains sur la console il demanda à Elizabeth :

« - Et si ça ne fonctionne pas ?

- Ça fonctionnera.

- Je dis seulement que dans le cas contraire...

- Ça va marcher !

- Oui mais dans l'éventualité forte improbable où ça ne fonctionnera...

- Rodney, je vous en prie !

Rodney composa le code et les plots se détachèrent sans problème.

- Fantastique ! s'enthousiasma Golia

- Je suis un génie ! répliqua Rodney fier de lui. »

Dans les couloirs, John expliquait aux autres, le plan de Rodney :

« - McKay s'imagine qu'il peut utiliser la foudre pour activer le bouclier.

- La foudre ?

- L'équipe SG1 l'a déjà fait pour activer la porte des étoiles.

- Il y a une différence entre la porte et...

- Je n'ai pas dit que vous pouvait parler ! »

« - Bon voilà, j'ai besoin de lancer un sous programme qui va de convaincre les tampons de rentrer dans le générateur du bouclier puis de transformer l'arrivée d'électricité en puissance utilisable et je ne peux le faire que de la salle de contrôle uniquement. C'est là que l'on aura besoin des codes du Dr Weir, expliqua Rodney.

- Exact ! confirma la jeune femme

- Seuls les systèmes primaires sont exploitables. Sheppard doit réparait les autres générateurs, dit Golia

- Oui je sais, le bouclier fait justement partie des systèmes primaires. On est prêt et c'est maintenant qu'il faut y aller, c'est urgent ! Il faut y aller maintenant, tout le monde, tous vos hommes !

- En quoi est-ce que cela concerne mes hommes ?

- Étant donné qu'on a désactivé la station, l'électricité sera libre de circuler à travers les conduits qui longent tous les couloirs de la cité.

- C'est quoi comme genre de plan ? demanda Ford.

- Le genre de plan à la Rodney McKay, il va falloir faire avec ! s'exclama John

- Ça ne nous laisse qu'un seul endroit où aller, dit Ford.

- Là où les Genii y seront également ! s'exclama Teyla.

- La salle de contrôler et les opérations de la porte des étoiles, sont sécurités, mais pas le reste de la cité. Quand la foudre deviendra nous toucher...

- ... tout personnes circulant dans les couloirs sera grillée sur-le-champ. »

De retour en salle de contrôle, Rodney donnait des consignes à l'ordinateur. Golia contacta Zora qui n'était toujours pas revenu. Il décida de la contacter :

« - Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas répondu ?

- Elle est ici, commandant.

- Qui dont?

- Teyla, elle et deux autres ont rejoint Sheppard.

- Pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas dit plutôt ? Revenez immédiatement à la salle de contrôle.

- Elle est encore hors de ma portée ! Avec de la patience...

- Je vous ai donné un ordre !

- Elle a laissé mourir mon père !

- La tempête s'abat sur nous, la cité n'est plus sécurisée.

- J'en ai rien à faire !

- Revenez, vous avez ma parole, votre père sera vengé.

- Par moi, lui répondit la jeune femme en éteignant sa radio

- Zora ! »

Dans les couloirs de la cité, Teyla demanda :

« - Les chasseurs ne risquent rien dans le Jumper ?

- Le hangar à vaisseaux fait partie des opérations de la porte des étoiles. Ils sont à l'abri, lui répondit John.

- C'est peut-être là qu'on devrait aller ? dit Ford.

- Si le bouclier est activé, Elizabeth et McKay ne seront plus utiles. Il faut d'abord prendre la salle de contrôle, expliqua John.

- Il les tuerait parce qu'ils lui ne seraient plus indispensables ? demanda Teyla étonnée.

- Il les tuerait pour me punir, Teyla. Alors voilà ce qu'on va faire : Ford et moi allons-nous poster sous les escaliers de la salle de contrôle. Vous et Beckett, vous retourner au hangar à vaisseaux.

- J'ai l'intention de me battre à vos côtés, répliqua la jeune athosienne

- Et j'ai l'intention que vous nous aidiez. Une fois en position, amenez le Jumper jusqu'à la porte et mettez-vous en position de tir. Ça fera diversion le temps que Ford et moi nous vous rejoignions. On reprend les commandes, on lève le bouclier et la cité est sauvée. Elizabeth et McKay sont sauvés et on prend tous quelques vacances.

- Ça ma l'air d'un bon plan, major.

- Restez sur le canal deux, allez maintenant on bouge. Beckett et Teyla partirent de leur coté. Vous n'aurez pas besoin de ça, tirez pour tuer ! » Ford posa le fusil Wraith sur l'un des caisses se trouvant là.

Ladonne venait de sortir sur le balcon extèrieur. En rentrant il décrivit la situation :

« - Les vents sont de plus en plus violents et la houle grossit.

- Nous devons à tout prix gagner du temps, pria Elizabeth

- Pourquoi faire ? demanda vexé Rodney

- John est encore dans les couloirs. Si vous activez le...

- Bon alors, McKay ! hurla Golia en interrompant la jeune femme.

- Oui, ça y est et. Dr Weir, il me faut vos codes maintenant.

- Euh oui, euh oui bien sûr ! 79421

- Ensuite !

- 03245

- Et la seconde séquence ? »

Dans un des couloirs, Beckett dit à Teyla :

« - Je serais bien quand encore plus personne n'aura me donner d'ordre ! Juste après quoi il se fit assommer par Zora qui était caché derrière un mur.

- Ton arme à terre, sinon je le tue ! ordonna Zora en pointant son arme sur le docteur à terre. Teyla obéit et posa son P90. Je m'en voudrais de te tuer aussi vite, continua-t-elle en jetant son arme.

- Nous nous connaissons depuis toujours Zora. Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? demande l'Athosienne pendant que Zora sortait un couteau.

- Tu l'as laissée mourir.

- Ton père a tué un innocent, il a alerté les Wraiths de notre présence.

- Et tu t'es échappé !

- Si je dois mourir de ta main aujourd'hui Zora alors c'est en sachant que je n'ai rien pu faire pour sauver Tayrus. »

Sous les escaliers de la salle de contrôle, les deux militaires se mirent en place

« - On est en position.

- Il y a un truc qui cloche.

- Quoi ?

- Teyla et Beckett aurait dû déjà parvenir au hangar à vaisseaux. Ils devraient être là à nous attendre.

- Teyla, quel est votre position ? Teyla ! »

« - Ceci appartenait à mon père et il le tenait lui-même de son père, hurla Zora en montrant son couteau

- Si c'est de cette façon que tu veux te battre Zora, c'est moi qui vais gagner et tu n'auras vengé personnes, lui répondit Teyla en sortant à son tour son couteau

- On verra ça ! » Les deux femmes se mirent en position de combat. Zora attaqua la première. Teyla arrivait à éviter ses coups. Puis profitant que l'Athosienne l'avait paré, la Genii retourna son couteau et lui entailla le bras.

En salle de contrôle, Golia ordonna à McKay :

« - Activer le bouclier !

- C'est bon, j'ai presque finit.

- Une immense vague se rapproche de nous par l'Ouest. Sans bouclier, nous somme... expliqua Ladonne en regardant le radar.

- McKay !

- Nous commençons à être frappés sur l'embarquer nord. Je dirige la puissance vers les corridors maintenant. Maintenant ! Maintenant ! Je crois qu'on un problème.

- Lequel ? demanda Golia

- Je vous avais prévenu dès le début que ce n'était pas gagné.

- Nous avons des inondations sur les embarcadères Nord et Ouest, continua de décrire Ladonne.

- Cela ne sert à rien, les conduits de la cité ne supporteront pas l'électricité brute.

- Y a-t-il du courant dans le générateur du bouclier ? demanda Elizabeth.

- Oui, mais trop peu, ce ne sera pas suffisant.

- Vous aviez dit que ça marcherait.

- Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais je suis un homme extrêmement arrogant qui a tendance à croire que tous ces plans vont marcher, hurla Rodney avant de recevoir une violente baffe de la part de Golia.

- Imbécile !

- C'était vraiment loin d'être gagné. Sinon pourquoi on évacuerait la cité ? Nous avons toujours eu l'intention de programmer une adresse au cas où ça ne marcherait pas. Dans quelques minutes Atlantis va s'effondrer. Vous pouvez partir et survivre ou sombrer avec la cité. C'est à vous de choisir ! déclara Elisabeth .»

Dans l'une des salles de la cité, les deux jeunes femmes continuaient à se battre. Teyla semblait la plus fort. Elle envoya plus d'une fois Zora au tapis, elle parvint même à la blesser à la jambe. Mais celle-ci était très récitante et se relevait à chaque fois.

Dans la salle de commande, l'ambiance était très tendue :

« - Nous n'avons pas assez de puissance pour le générateur du bouclier, expliqua Rodney.

- Allez-vous sacrifier la vie de tous vos hommes sur la simple hypothèse qu'Atlantis ne serait pas complètement détruite ? demanda Elizabeth.

- Ouvrez la porte des étoiles, commencez à évacuer les hommes, concéda Golia.

- Vous prenez la bonne décision Golia !

- Vous nous accompagnez.

- Quoi ? s'étrangla Elisabeth

- Vous servirez les Genii en réparation de ce que vous avez fait, leur expliqua Golia alors que trois de ses hommes capturèrent les terriens.

- De ce que nous avons fait ? redemanda incrédule Rodney pendant que deux Genii l'emmenaient. »

Aucune des deux femmes n'avaient réussit à prendre réellement le dessus même si Teyla semblai la plus en forme.

« - Changement de plan. Couvrez McKay ! ordonna John

- Sérieusement c'est une mauvaise idée, vous avez vu ce qui c'est produit la dernière fois ! s'exclamait Rodney. Je vous assure que c'est totalement... » Alors que les hommes escortant le scientifique passé dans son champs de tir, John ouvrit le feu et en abattit un de suite. Rodney comprenant ce qui ce passait, fit demi-tour pour remonter en salle de commande. Golia aussi réagit vite et captura Elizabeth pour s'en servir comme bouclier. John en se mettant dans une position confortable de tir, dit :

« - Vous n'irez nulle part ! Si vous ne la lâcher pas je vous jure que je vous tue.

- Vous risquez de blesser Weir.

- C'est pas elle que je vis, et il tira touchant Golia à l'épaule. Celui-ci libéra Elizabeth et passa le vortex sous la force de l'impact. Trouvez Teyla et Beckett, assurez-vous qu'il n'y est plus qu'eux, ordonna-t-il en s'adressant à Ford puis en se précipitant vers Elizabeth, il s'excusa : Désolé pour ce qui vient de se passer ! Tu vas bien ? lui demanda t'il en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Non ! lui répondit elle encore sous le choc mais heureuse de voir le père de son fils.

- Ça ira mieux demain. Viens ! dit il en l'entraînant vers la salle de contrôle sans lui lâcher la main.

- Attendez, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! demanda Ford.

- Je vais activer le bouclier et sauver nos fesses ! Vous avez mieux ?

- Teyla et Beckett sont encore en danger.

- Le détecteur est foutu et y a un tsunami qui se dirigeait sur la cité, dans deux minutes et demie ils sont morts ! expliqua Rodney alors que Elizabeth et John les rejoignaient.

- Alors laissez leur deux minutes, » ordonna John à McKay qui faisait sa tête des mauvais jours.

Teyla sonna Zora puis le temps qu'elle reprenne ses esprits, l'Athosienne lâcha son couteau. Zora repartit à la charge mais Teyla parvient facilement à la bloquer. Puis la menaça à l'aide de son couteau :

« - Ce n'est pas ce que ton père aurait souhaité, nos peuples étaient destinés à être des alliés !

- Teyla, Beckett, revenez à la salle de contrôle, ordonna John.

- Tout ça doit prendre fin et tout de suite, tu entends !

- Vas-y alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? »Teyla pris le couteau puis lâcha Teyla. Elle planta le couteau dans le sol et partit en courant. Zora la suivit quelques secondes plus tard non sans un regard au couteau de son père.

« - On a plus une minute à perdre ! Il faut choisir, c'est soit eux, soit la cité.

- Rodney ! Envoyez ! lui ordonna Elizabeth en voyant Beckett et les deux jeune femme arrivaient.

- J'envoie

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Elizabeth

- Il faut du temps pour cumuler la puissance suffisante qui active le bouclier. Carson !

- Rodney !

- Vous êtes là juste à temps on dirait. Maintenant ! hurla Rodney en activant le bouclier qui brisa le tsunami.

- Joli travail, Rodney.

- Vous avez douté de moi ?

- Ouais, plusieurs fois, lui répondit Elizabeth.

- Vous vous êtes fait une nouvelle amie Teyla ? » demanda ironique John. Teyla regarda Zora qui apeurée cherchait un quelconque soutient.

« - Disons que nous avons consentit à faire la paix, répondit Teyla.

- Tout le monde va bien ? demanda Beckett en regardant Elizabeth.

- Non, j'ai le bras en sang, se plaignit Rodney. »

Après cette petite discussion, chacun partit de leur côté mais John finit par rejoindre Elizabeth dans ce qui état maintenant leur quartier. Ils passèrent une nuit mouvementée car tous deux voulaient se sentir vivant.

Le lendemain, les habitants de la cité rentrèrent sans rien connaître des événements qui s'étaient déroulés sur Atlantis. Sur le balcon intérieur de la salle de contrôle, John demanda à Elizabeth :

« - Que comptez-vous faire d'elle ?

- Je ne sais pas encore. Gardons la prisonnière pour l'instant. Peut-être qu'en la rendant plus tard au Genii nous atténuerons les tensions entre nos peuples.

- Vous êtes vraiment très optimistes, cher Elizabeth !

- Vous croyez ?

- Tout le monde est sain et sauf ? s'inquiéta McKay.

- On dirait, lui répondit John

- Et comment va notre cité ? demanda Elizabeth

- Nous avons commencé à pomper l'eau des les niveaux les plus bas qui étaient inondés. Il n'y a que des dommages structurels, rien de sérieux. Beckett ayant plusieurs bleus çà et là, j'ai été obligé de faire mon bandage tout seul. Cela dit soyons positif, j'ai pris mon premier repas décent en 24 heures alors tout compte fait, je dirais que tout va bien.

- À ce qu'il paraît ce genre de raz-de-marée arrive tous les 20 ans, dit John

- Oui, c'est ce qu'on dit en tous cas, répondit Elizabeth

- Combien de temps à l'avance faut-il posait ses vacances ? » voulut savoir John avec une pointe d'humour dans la voix. Elizabeth partit en secouant la tête alors que Becket montrait encore son pansement tout fier de lui.

« - Attendez, Elizabeth, j'ai une question à vous poser.

- Allez y !

- Il y a quelque chose que je n'ai pas compris. Quand Golia vous a demander pourquoi Sheppard avait réagit avec tant de vigueur, vous lui avez répondu qu'il lui manqué dans élément pour comprendre et j'aimerai bien savoir lesquels. Et puis à plusieurs moments vous vous êtes tutoyé tous les deux, c'est nouveau ! » Elizabeth tourna la tête vers John pour lui demander la permission de raconter. Il lui répondit par un sourire. Elle demanda alors à Rodney : « Venez dans mon bureau, je……nous allons tout vous expliquer » et les trois compères partirent en direction du bureau d'Elizabeth.

Fin de la troisième partie.


	4. Epreuve

Epreuve

Trois mois plus tard,

La cité continuait son existence paisible. John et Liz menaient en quelque sorte une double vie. Peu de monde était au courant pour eux mais beaucoup commençaient à avoir des soupçons. Personne ne faisait de commentaires car soit ils les respectaient trop pour dire quelque chose soit ils avaient peur des conséquences possibles. Pour ceux dans la confidence, ils s'amusaient à faire des paris enfin surtout Rodney et en général Carson le suivait pour lui faire plaisir. Aujourd'hui était un jour important pour les futurs parents, Beckett leur avait dit qu'il pourrait peut être déterminer le sexe du bébé. Même s'ils le connaissaient déjà, John et Liz avaient décidé de commencer à chercher un prénom à leur petit garçon à partir de ce moment. Mais pour le moment, Elizabeth dormait encore et John réfléchissait sur le balcon de leur quartier. Le jour où il avait déménagé, il avait retrouvé la boite que lui avait donné Limik juste avant de partir. Elle contenait trois bagues. John ne savait par quel miracle il avait réussit à les fabriquer mais elles étaient parfaites. Deux d'entre elles se ressemblaient, elles étaient faites d'une tresse d'or, d'argent et d'un troisième métal que John n'avait pas reconnu, de couleur turquoise. L'une était plus grand que l'autre, par curiosité, le militaire l'avait passé à son annulaire et il fut surpris de voir qu'elle lui allait parfaitement. La troisième était un anneau en or blanc surmonté d'une pierre, un saphir. Le jeune homme avait supposé que l'ancien avait eu accès aux ordinateurs de la base et avait pu découvrir des informations sur certaines coutumes terriennes. Depuis qu'il les avait trouvé, il les avait en permanence sur lui. Il les avait mis sur la même chaîne que ses plaques. Il attendait le bon moment pour en parler à sa compagne. A ce moment là, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il se retourna pour découvrir Elizabeth seulement habillée d'un grand t-shirt à lui. Comme à son habitude, elle vint s'accouder à ses cotés et lui passa un bras autour de sa taille. John ne pouvait qu'admirer comme sa grossesse l'avait encore rendu plus épanouie. Tous les deux restèrent un moment comme ça. C'était devenu leur rituel avant de retourner à leurs fonctions après la trêve que leur avait accordée la nuit. Elizabeth fut la première à reprendre ses esprits et demanda à son compagnon :

« - Tu veux vraiment partir en mission cet après-midi ?

- Non, pas vraiment mais depuis que McKay a trouvé la liste des anciens(1), il est devenu encore plus insupportable et veut à tout pris explorer toutes ces planètes. Tu n'aurais pas du le laisser tripatouiller dans l'ordinateur central !

- Et si je ne lui avais pas donné l'autorisation, c'est moi qui devrais le supporter toute la journée…

- Dans ce cas là je préfère l'avoir sur mon dos, l'interrompit-il avait qu'elle ne s'énerve trop.

- Dans le fond tu sais bien qu'il a raison. Si nous pouvions trouver un E2PZ, ce serait génial, nous pourrions réactiver les systèmes de défense de la cité et faire face si les Wraiths nous attaquaient.

- Nous pourrons aussi contacté la terre et leur demander des renforts.

- Aussi mais j'ai pris l'habitude de gérer avec les ressources que nous avons ici sans penser que des secours pourraient venir.

- Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y a autre chose que tu veux éviter et que si nous renouons avec la terre tu seras obligée de faire.

- Tu commences à trop bien me connaître. Où étais tu avant de venir sur Atlantis ?

- J'étais en poste à la base de McMurdo. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Avant de partir, j'habitais Washington. J'avais un bon poste aux nations unies jusqu'à ce que le président Hayes viennent me trouver et me parle du projet porte des étoiles. Quand Daniel…le professeur Jackson a trouvé les coordonnées d'Atlantis, j'ai de suite dit oui pour partir. Mais sur le coup je n'avais plus pensé que quelqu'un pourrait souffrir de mon départ.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- Je vivais avec quelqu'un et il attend mon retour. Je ne sais pas quoi faire si je pouvais rentrer. Avec tout ce qui c'est passé depuis que nous sommes sur Atlantis, je crois que je n'ai plus envie de retourner sur terre. Je me sens de mieux en mieux ici et surtout avec toi. Je n'ai pas envie de penser du retour possible sur terre.

- Tu te rappelles la promesse que je t'ai faite le jour où tu m'as appris que tu étais enceinte ?

- Tu m'as dit que tu serais toujours là pour moi.

- Quoi qu'il arrive et je compte bien respecter mes paroles, alors surtout n'ais pas peur, je suis là, » et comme pour l'apaiser, il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa d'un chaste baiser. Elle lui sourit et rentra suivie de près par son compagnon.

En début d'après midi, John et son équipe franchirent la porte pour se rendre sur une planète comparable à la terre. Pour une fois le jumper resta au hangar car la sonde avait relevé la présence de vie non loin de la porte. Elizabeth leur avait accordé cinq heures. Rodney n'avait pas rechigné à marcher une fois qu'il eu découvert les autres relevés effectués par la sonde, ceux-ci avaient tous détecté une forte source d'énergie comparable aux générateurs à naquada. De plus la porte était à quelque pas de la ville. Quand l'équipe arriva sur la planète, ils furent accueillis par une jeune fille. Elle se présenta comme étant l'une des assistantes de Liam, la responsable des relations interplanétaires. Elle les conduisit dans le dédale des rues jusqu'à un bâtiment semblant plus important que les autres au vu du nombre de personnes qui rentraient et sortaient. Rodney n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de poser des questions. Elina lui avait répondu qu'il aurait ses réponses en arrivant. Liam les attendait dans son bureau. Elina fit les présentations :

« - Liam, je vous présente le major John Sheppard, le docteur Rodney McKay, Teyla Emmagan et le lieutenant Aiden Ford. Messieurs, madame, voici Liam Chinic, la responsable des relations interplanétaires.

- Nous sommes ravis de faire votre connaissance.

- Je suis moi aussi enchanté de vous rencontrer. Je vous en pris, asseyez vous.

- Merci.

- Nous sommes tous intrigués. Nous n'avions encore jamais reçu des voyageurs ayant une technologie au moins aussi avancée que la notre.

- Je risque de vous poser une question qui ne va pas vous plaire mais vous connaissez les Wraiths ? demanda Rodney. John lui lança un regard noir et Liam le regarda intrigué. Enfin c'est juste une question ! dit il d'un air penaud.

- Excusez moi mais il est rare qu'un homme parle comme vous venez de le faire. Oui, en effet nous connaissons les Wraiths mais nous n'avons pas eu à subir d'attaques de leur part depuis environ un millénaire…

- Vous voulez rire, s'exclama John.

- Pas du tout. Nous avons pu reconstruire une civilisation florissante.

- Mais comment ?

- Nous avons trois stations de camouflage qui nous permettent de déguiser notre planète. Vu de l'espace, cette planète est couverte de volcans en activité.

- Vous avez sûrement d'autres technologies comme celle-là ? demanda Rodney

- Oui en effet mais comment pouvez vous le savoir ?

- Ce sont des relevés d'énergies qui nous ont faits venir sur votre planète, expliqua Teyla.

- Nous avons en effet constaté que vous possédiez une considérable source d'énergie, compléta Rodney.

- Nos ingénieurs ont réussit à exploiter au mieux les possibilités de nos ressources naturelles.

- C'est formidable ! Major il faut absolument que nous engagions des négociations avec ce peuple.

- McKay, j'y pense bien. Liam, je suppose que vous venez d'entendre notre conversation.

- Personnellement, je serai ravi d'entamer des relations avec vous mais je ne suis pas la seule à prendre ce genre de décision. Elina, veux tu aller prévenir ta mère que nous gardons nos invités pour la grande fête d'Erastide.

- Bien sûr, j'y vais de suite ! dit la jeune fille apparemment ravie de partir.

- Si nous devons rester il faut que l'un d'entre nous aille prévenir notre supérieur, expliqua Ford.

- Je m'en charge, Lieutenant.

- Je demanderai à Elina de vous raccompagner dès qu'elle sera revenue. En attendant, Je vais vous montrer vos appartements. » Elle se leva et pria ses hôtes de la suivre. Liam les conduisit dans un bâtiment situé tout près du centre de commande.

Une heure environ après leur arrivée, alors qu'ils finissaient de s'installer, Elina frappa à leur porte. Teyla ouvrit la porte et appela John. Il arriva avec juste sa radio comme équipement. Une fois dehors, John engagea la conversation :

« - Elina, pourquoi Liam vous a-t-elle demandé de prévenir votre mère ?

- Jéranie, ma mère, est la présidente du conseil et accessoirement la responsable du service festivité.

- Racontez moi comment vous vivez !

- Eh bien, nous vivons tous sur un même plan d'égalité même si en général les femmes gouvernent et les hommes pratiquent les travaux manuels. Nous sommes dirigés par un conseil qui prend toutes les décisions importantes. Ma mère le préside. Je crois que je vous ai en gros expliqué les principales règles de Tiona.

- Je suppose que Tiona est votre planète. Elina approuva d'un signe de tête, John reprit. Je peux vous poser une question plus personnelle.

- Allez y mais pitié arrêtez de me vouvoyer, cela me vieillit affreusement, je n'ai après tout que 20 ans.

- D'accords, alors pourquoi tu as eu l'air ravie de sortir du bureau, tout à l'heure.

- Ce que je vais vous dire un avis personnel et surtout n'en tenez pas compte quand vous la reverrez mais Liam est une peste. Elle est affreuse avec tout le monde, elle fait de grand sourire mais dès qu'elle peut poignarder, elle ne s'en prive pas. Il n'y a que ma mère qui arrive à la maîtriser. Et puis c'est une croqueuse d'hommes, si je pouvais vous donner un conseil, méfiez vous d'elle surtout si elle commence à vous faire des avances.

- J'avoue que c'est une belle femme mais je saurais être insensible à son charme.

- Peu d'hommes sont arrivés à lui tenir tête et ceux qui l'ont fait, ont eu des problèmes après ça. Je peux vous demander comment vous êtes si sûr de lui résister ?

- C'est un secret !

- Je vous promets de rien dire.

- Tu es irrésistible, tu me fais un peu penser à McKay en moins casse-pieds.

- Dites moi, s'il vous plaît !

- Je vais être bientôt papa et j'aime la mère de mon fils.

- Alors gardez bien vos distances tout à l'heure lors de la fête.

- C'est quoi pour vous cette fête ?

- Et bien Erastide est l'une des deux principales fêtes de notre peuple. Elle célèbre le renouveau qu'apporte le printemps. L'autre est Samonios. En la célébrant, nous sommes sensés chasser les mauvais esprits qui pourraient venir au cours de l'hiver.

- Nous avons une fête similaire, chez nous ça s'appelle Halloween. » Ils venaient d'arriver à la porte. John composa les coordonnées d'Atlantis. Il établit le contact :

« -Atlantis, ici le major Sheppard

- Sheppard, ici Weir. Que se passe t'il, il vous reste encore une bonne heure avant de rentrer.

- Eh bien en fait, nous n'allons rentrer que demain. L'une des dirigeantes de la planète nous a invité à rester pour célébrer avec eux l'une de leurs fêtes traditionnelles.

- Allez y, je vous donne mon autorisation mais rentrez ou recontactez nous à 10h demain.

- OK et merci.

- Amusez vous bien major et surveillez Rodney.

- Ah oui, j'allait oublié. Les étoiles sont sûrement avoir un très bel éclat ce soir, dit John

- Sûrement autant qu'ici, lui répondit Elizabeth.» La porte se ferma. Elina regarda bizarrement John tout en reprenant le chemin de la cité. Le militaire s'en aperçu et lui demanda :

« - Que ce passe t'il ? Depuis que nous avons quitté la porte, tu me regardes bizarrement.

- Comment pouvez vous savoir l'éclat des étoiles alors que vous n'avez jamais passé la nuit ici.

- C'est un code pour dire à Elizabeth que je l'aime.

- Et vous êtes sûr qu'elle a comprit ?

- Oui !

- Pourquoi ?

- Elle m'a répondu.

- La femme qui nous a répondu, est la mère de votre fils ?

- Oui !

- Vous connaissez la vie de ma planète, à vous de me raconter comment ça ce passe chez vous !

- De là d'où nous venons, il n'y a pas qu'un seul peuple. Il y en a des centaines et chacun fonctionne bien sûr différemment……

- Pourquoi dites vous « de la d'où nous venons » ?

- Notre planète d'origine est la Terre mais elle se trouve dans une autre galaxie et cela demande beaucoup d'énergie pour y retourner. Nous avons donc décidé de nous installer dans une cité du nom d'Atlantis dans cette galaxie.

- Alors racontez moi comment ça se passe sur Atlantis et pas sur Terre !

- Si vous voulez mais cela fait que 6 mois que nous sommes sur Atlantis.

- Racontez moi et je vous emmène visiter la ville avec votre équipe !

- Alors, c'est partit ! »

John et Elina rejoignirent la maison diplomatique en discutant des modes de vie de chacun. Une fois arrivés, ils proposèrent leur projet. McKay vu ravi, Ford et Teyla furent eux aussi d'accords. Elina, ravie, les emmena dans ses endroits préférés de la capitale. L'équipe pouvait se croire de retour sur terre. La ville ressemblait aux mégalopoles terriennes avec plus d'espaces verts et moins de voitures. Rodney essayait de trouver les termes du traité qui permettraient aux terriens de bénéficier de toute cette technologie sans trop donner en échange. Teyla et Ford regardaient et appréciaient la visite. Pour John, son esprit était sur Atlantis avec Liz. Après cette petite balade, Elina les abandonna pour que tous puissent se préparer. Elle repassa les chercher environ une heure plus tard puis elle les conduisit vers l'une des salles de réception. Dès que l'équipe eue franchit les portes, deux personnes se dirigèrent vers eux. Liam fit les présentations alors que Eline rejoignait une bande de jeunes :

« - Messieurs, madame, laissez moi vous présenter Jéranie Famione. Jéranie, voici le major John Sheppard, Teyla Emmagan, le docteur Rodney McKay et le lieutenant Aiden Ford.

- Vous êtes la mère d'Elina !

- En effet, ma fille vous a, je suppose, servi de guide aujourd'hui.

- Elle est vraiment très gentille, j'ai passé une excellente après-midi en sa compagnie.

- Merci Major, elle a aussi eu l'air de vous apprécier, d'ailleurs j'aimerai bien avoir une petite discussion avec vous.

- Mais avec plaisir. Liam si vous voulez bien m'excuser. Lieutenant, surveillez McKay, Teyla amusez vous bien. » Le groupe se sépara avant que McKay n'ai ouvert la bouche. Jéranie conduisit John vers une table alors que le reste de l'équipe se dirigeait vers le buffet. John pensait que Jéranie allait lui parler du traité mais elle dit :

« - Elina m'a raconté comment s'était passé votre après-midi. Mes félicitations.

- Pour quelle raison ?

- Elle m'a dit que vous alliez être papa.

- Elle m'avait promis de garder ça secret.

- Nous avons plus une relation de sœurs que de mère fille, chacune sait presque tout ce que sait l'autre.

- J'aimerai avoir la même relation que vous avec mon fils.

- Je suis sûr que vous ferez un bon père, ça se voit dans vos yeux. Je me rappellerai toujours le regard de Minac quand il a pris pour la première fois Elina dans ses bras. Minac était mon mari.

- Etait ?

- Il est mort il y cinq ans dans un accident.

- Je suis désolé.

- Vous ne pouviez pas savoir. Et vous serez papa dans combien de temps ?

- Si tout va bien dans trois mois, Liz commence a en avoir marre même si moi je trouve qu'elle est ravissante ainsi.

- Moi aussi, j'en eu assez à un moment mais Minac était toujours là pour me soutenir. J'aimerais bien rencontrer votre femme.

- Nous ne sommes pas encore mariés mais je suis sur que vous pourrez rencontrer Elizabeth quand vous viendrez négocier le traité sur Atlantis. C'est la responsable de notre expédition donc elle s'occupe souvent des négociations.

- J'avais cru comprendre que dans votre civilisation c'était plutôt les hommes qui avaient le pouvoir.

- Disons que c'est la plus qualifiée des terriens pour mener à bien notre mission.

- Je serai vraiment ravie de la rencontrer.

- Je pense que notre médecin ne sera pas vraiment d'accord qu'elle passe la porte et je serai plus rassuré si elle restait sur Atlantis.

- Vous l'aimez beaucoup ?

- C'est la première femme qui m'a pris comme j'étais.

- Assez discuté, nous sommes là pour nous amuser. Mais je vais vous donner un conseil que ma fille vous a déjà donné : méfiez vous de Liam si vous vous voulez rentrer chez vous sans problème.

- Je vais tacher de le suivre. » John repartit vers ses amis. La soirée se déroula calmement pour l'équipe. Ford et Rodney furent les premiers à quitter la soirée. Le scientifique était passablement éméché et le jeune soldat dû presque le porter pour retourner à leur logement. Teyla les suivit peu de temps après. John partit après avoir accordé une danse à chacune des trois femmes qu'il avait rencontré sur cette planète. Liam aurait voulu plus mais John la repoussa gentiment. Le militaire décida de faire un tour avant d'aller se coucher. Elina lui avait conseillé un endroit où observer les étoiles qui n'était pas très loin de leur habitation. Liam le rejoignit et lui demanda :

« - Vous vous êtes bien amusés à la fête ?

- Oui, ce fut très agréable.

- Vous avez l'air pensif ?

- Je pensais à ma femme et à mon fils.

- Vous êtes marié ? demanda étonné Liam

- Oui, enfin non, c'est compliqué. Disons que je mène une double vie mais j'aime cette femme plus que tout.

- Et je pense que je n'arriverai pas à vous faire changer d'avis.

- Non, maintenant si vous vous voulez bien, je vais aller me coucher, » et John se leva pour partir. Mais il n'avait pas fait trois pas que Liam le fit se retourner et l'embrassa. John réussit au bout de quelques secondes à se défaire de cette emprise. Liam lui dit alors :

« - Tous les hommes qui m'ont résisté, ont eu de sérieux problèmes.

- On m'avait prévenu que vous étiez ainsi. Je ne veux surtout pas d'ennuis.

- C'est trop tard pour vous, major » répliqua la Tionarienne alors que John partait vers les logements qu'on lui avait attribués.

Le lendemain, Rodney fut le premier à se réveiller. Il avait un mal de crâne abominable. Cela faisait à peine 10 minutes qu'il était debout que la porte s'ouvrit violemment. Quatre hommes en arme rentrèrent. Rodney leva d'instinct les mains et demanda :

« - Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ?

- Où est le major Sheppard ?

- Il doit encore dormir, pourquoi ?

- Il est en état d'arrestation, répondit l'un des hommes en faisant un signe de tête aux trois autres.

- Arrestation ! Qu'est ce qu'il a fait ? Je veux bien qu'il soit parfois exaspérant et souvent petit chef mais faire quelque chose de suffisamment grave pour se faire arrêter, j'avoue que j'ai du mal à y croire.

- Il est accusé d'avoir violenté l'un de nos responsables.

- Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? demanda Teyla en arriva dans la pièce commune en compagnie de Ford.

- Sheppard est encore arrivé à s'attirer des ennuis.

- Mais lâchez moi ! hurla John en se débattant alors que les Tionariens le ramenait attaché. Je peux savoir qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour avoir un réveil aussi brutal.

- C'est sûr que ça doit vous changer de vos réveils habituels.

- McKay, bouclez-la.

- Major John Sheppard ?

- Oui, c'est moi.

- Je vous arrête pour agression sur la personne de Liam Chinic.

- Quoi ? Mais je ne l'ai jamais touché.

- Nous vous conduisons au centre de détention dans l'attente de votre jugement. » Sur ce les quatre Tionariens sortirent en compagnie de John qui, résigné, avait arrêté de se débattre. Rodney se laissa tomber dans l'un des fauteuils de la salle. Teyla et Ford était encore un peu sous le choc. Le scientifique dit d'un coup :

« - Il faut que l'on prévienne Elizabeth.

- Sûrement pas. Vous voulez la faire paniquer.

- Je n'avais plus pensé à ça. Il faut que l'on fasse quelque chose.

- Elina pourra sûrement nous aider, dit Ford.

- Ce n'est qu'une jeune fille.

- Oui, McKay, mais c'est son monde sur lequel nous sommes, lui répondit Teyla.

- Alors, allons y ! » et Ford partit vers sa chambre pour se préparer.

Peu de temps après, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Teyla ouvrit et eu la surprise de découvrir Elina et sa mère sur le pas. Jéranie demanda :

« - C'est vrai ce qui ce raconte, que John a été arrêté ?

- Il y a environ une demi-heure, quatre hommes armés sont venus et ont arrêté le major. Nous ne savons pas vraiment quoi faire et nous allions aller voir Elina.

- Son jugement devrait avoir lieu dans la journée, il aura le droit à un défenseur.

- Nous ne connaissons rien de vos lois.

- Maman, je pourrais peut être…

- Oui ce serait une bonne idée mais il faut que John soit d'accord.

- Allons lui en parler.

- Bonjour Jéranie, Elina.

- Bonjour docteur McKay.

- Que nous vaut le plaisir de votre visite ?

- Elles venaient voir si les rumeurs de l'arrestation du major étaient fondées.

- Elles le sont ! Et si on veut éviter que deux personnes nous tuent à notre retour sur Atlantis, il faut que l'on trouve une solution pour sortir Sheppard de là.

- Nous en parlions justement avant votre arrivée. Si John est d'accord, Elina sera son défenseur lors de son jugement. Nous nous apprêtions à aller le voir.

- Eh bien, en route alors, s'exclama Ford en pénétrant dans la salle commune. » Les deux Tionariennes sortirent de la maison en compagnie des équipiers de John. Les deux femmes les emmenèrent dans l'un des bâtiments les plus éloignés de la cité. Dès que les gardes virent Jéranie, ils s'écartèrent et laissèrent passer le groupe. La chef du gouvernement les avait conduit dans un endroit austère mais sans exagération. On voyait bien que c'était une prison. Jéranie alla directement dans le bureau de la directrice : Namina Melta. La dirigeante attendit quand même l'autorisation pour pénétrer dans la pièce. Une fois rentrée, Namina s'exclama :

« - Jéranie ! C'est bien rare que tu viennes me rendre visite dans ma lointaine banlieue. Quand à toi, Elina, je crois bien que c'est la première fois que tu mets les pieds ici.

- Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas passer plus souvent mais j'ai toujours…

- …beaucoup de travail, oui, je sais. Alors, qu'est ce qui t'amène dans l'endroit le plus calme de la capitale ?

- Nous venons pour le cas de John, le major Sheppard.

- J'ai découvert cette affaire peu de temps après mon arrivée. Liam a encore fait des siennes. Qui va être son défenseur ?

- C'est moi, dit Elina en rejoignant sa mère. Qui va être l'accusateur ?

- Comme d'habitude avec Liam, Pino ! Je trouve cet homme à la fois brillant et débile.

- Parce que cela arrive souvent, une histoire comme ça ? demanda McKay à la fois étonné et énervé.

- Oh ! Excuse-moi, j'ai oublié de te présenter les compagnons de John. Alors voici le docteur McKay, Teyla Emmagan et le lieutenant Ford.

- Ravie de vous rencontrer ! J'ai eu l'occasion d'entendre parler de vous hier soir. Mais revenons à l'affaire. Malheureusement oui, docteur McKay mais cela n'a jamais pris des proportions aussi énormes. Liam est une vraie garce. Elina, il va lui falloir de sacrés preuves pour prouver son innocence surtout que pour le moment, c'est sa parole contre la sienne.

- Le dossier ne peut pas être aussi grave ? demanda perplexe Elina.

- Je l'ai reçu après l'arrivée de John. J'y ai jeté un coup d'œil et je peux te garantir qu'elle n'a pas fait dans la dentelle ce coup-ci.

- Je peux voir ?

- Bien sûr ! » Namina lui tendit un épais dossier. Elina le feuilleta et son regard s'assombrissait au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. Teyla et ses compagnons ne purent voir que quelques documents qui leur avaient laissé envisager le pire. Elina releva finalement la tête et déclara :

« - C'est impossible de lutter. John est condamné.

- J'en ai peur mais il faut trouver quelque chose. Le major Sheppard n'est pas tionnarian et je n'aimerai pas devoir exécuter la peine primale, expliqua Namina.

- Si vous ne trouvez pas le moyen de sortir Sheppard de là, j'aurais deux morts sur la conscience.

- La peine primale n'est pas la mort mais quelque chose de pire.

- Vous ne me rassurez pas du tout, bien au contraire.

- Namina, tu veux bien faire une entorse au règlement.

- Demande mais tu connais déjà ma réponse.

- Je t'adore. Je pense que nous resterons une à deux heures avec lui.

- Descendez, je préviens les gardes. Tu dînes toujours à la maison ce soir ?

- Tout dépendra comment s'est déroulé le procès.

- Peu importe je vous invite tous. Soit pour fêter la victoire, soit pour se remonter le moral.

- C'est très gentil de votre part, » répondit Teyla avec calme.

Le petit groupe sortit et Namina décrocha un communicateur. John était enfermé dans l'une des cellules de protection maximum. Il était seul dans cette partie de la prison. Il fut étonné quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir mais soulagé de voir des visages familiers. Il les accueillit du mieux qu'il put :

« - Bonjour et bienvenue dans mon nouveau chez moi !

- Non mais ça ne va pas ? Qu'est ce qui vous a pris ? Que va-t-on dire à Elizabeth quand elle va nous voir sans vous ?

- Elizabeth ?!

- Oui, Elizabeth. La femme qui attend votre retour et qui voudrait sûrement que son petit garçon ait un père.

- Quelle heure est-il ?

- Quoi ?!

- McKay, donnez moi l'heure ! C'est important.

- Il est bientôt 10h, pourquoi ?

- Nous devons contacter Atlantis à 10h…

- De mieux en mieux !

- …Lieutenant vous voulez bien aller à la porte, continua John sans tenir compte de l'interruption du scientifique.

- Bien sûr, monsieur mais que faut il que je dise au docteur Weir ?

- Dites lui que tout se passe bien mais que nous aurions besoin d'au moins trois jours pour tout terminer.

- Je pars de suite, et Ford sortit de la cellule.

- Revenez ici après, nous n'aurons sûrement pas fini, dit Elina.

- Je viens de me souvenir de quelque chose mais il faut que je vérifie avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Je vous laisse. Elina, tu t'occupes d'eux pendant le reste de la journée.

- Sans problème et plus on est nombreux mieux on peut trouver des idées pour démêler toute cette affaire. On se voit pour déjeuner ?

- Non, je vais sûrement avoir du travail à rattraper à cause de ces deux dernières heures.

- Alors à tout à l'heure au procès !

- Si je peux, sinon à ce soir chez Namina, termina Jéranie en franchissant la porte.

- Bon, John, autant être honnête c'est très mal parti. Racontez nous comment s'est passé la soirée d'hier soir après que vous nous ailliez quitté. »

Pendant près de deux heures, tout le monde essaya de trouver un moyen de défense efficace mais plus le temps passait plus la situation devenait désespérante. Le procès devait se dérouler tôt dans l'après-midi, ce qui laissait peu de temps. Le lieutenant Ford les avait rejoint après sa discussion avec Elizabeth. Celle-ci leur avait accordé trois jours et ne soupçonnait absolument rien. Les défenseurs durent laisser John pour le déjeuner. Elina conduisit ses nouveaux amis dans la capitale près du centre de contrôle. Le repas fut calme, chacun réfléchissait encore à cette histoire. Rodney était le plus soucieux de tous. Même si il ne l'avouerait jamais, il considérait John comme un très bon ami de même pour Elizabeth. Il était très heureux pour eux et ne voulait pas qu'il arrive quelque chose de grave. Il demanda Elina :

« - Qu'est ce que la peine primale ?

- Ce que risque John, c'est la sanction la plus grave sur notre planète.

- Mais en quoi cela consiste au juste ? Votre mère a dit que l'on ne mourrait pas mais que c'était pire.

- Cela consiste à retirer tous les souvenirs et toutes les émotions d'une personne. On devient une coquille vide sans chances de s'en sortir, termina Elina en frissonnant.

- Mais comment arrive t'on à se mettre dans de telles situations ? demanda Ford sur ton qui se voulait léger.

- Je pense que tout terrien à un don pour ça et que le major en a un extrêmement développé. Sur Athos, à part lors des attaques de Wraiths, nous ne connaissions pas une journée qui soit vraiment différente de la veille.

- Racontez moi votre histoire depuis votre arrivée dans notre galaxie, demanda Elina curieuse d'entendre une autre version que celle de John.

- Tout à commencer avec la découverte d'un avant poste des anciens sur Terre… » et Rodney décrivit avec l'aide de Teyla et Ford, leur vie sur Atlantis. Cela dura jusqu'au procès.

Le procès, enfin si on peut appeler comme tel, ce qui c'est passé. Pendant deux heures Elina et Pino ont combattu. Elina avec brio même si elle savait le combat perdu d'avance. Le juge était l'un des très bons amis de Liam. Quand celui-ci prononça la sentence ce fut comme s'il avait déjà pris sa décision avant le procès. La peine primale fut bien sûr prononcée. John était abattu, Elina au bord des larmes et Rodney faillit casser la figure à Liam quand celle-ci dit avec un ton doucereux : « Bien sur cela ne doit rien changer dans les futures relations entre nos deux peuples ». Teyla la remit gentiment à sa place et lui déclara : « Dorénavant, nous traiterons directement avec Jéranie et Elina ». John fut ramené à la prison alors qu'Elina reconduisaient le reste de son équipe à leurs logements. Une fois arrivés, Elina fondit en larme. Teyla essaya du mieux qu'elle put de la consoler mais rien ne semblait l'apaiser. Rodney tournait en rond comme un lion en cage. Ford était posé sur un fauteuil et regardait dans le vague. Plus d'une demi-heure après leur arrivée, des coups furent frappés à la porte et Jéranie pénétra dans le logement. Elina se précipita dans ses bras et sa mère dit :

« - Je suis venu dès que j'ai sus. Comment cela a pu arriver ?

- C'était Forani le juge, dit Elina entre deux sanglots.

- Elle avait vraiment mis toutes les chances de son côté. Mais cette fois elle a dépassé les bornes.

- Vous allez faire quelque chose ? demanda Rodney plein d'espoir.

- Malheureusement je ne peux rien faire mais il me semble me rappeler qu'il existe une ancienne loi qui pourrait nous être utile.

- Où on peut la trouver ? demanda Teyla.

- A la bibliothèque dans les anciens livres de loi.

- Alors allons y ! s'exclama Rodney.

- Malheureusement nous ne pouvons pas ce soir, elle est déjà fermée. Nous irons demain dès la première heure mais maintenant Namina nous attend pour manger. Quand doit avoir lieu l'exécution ?

- La semaine prochaine, pour Dadine, dit Elina.

- Nous avons encore de la marge. Je vous conseille de rentrer chez vous après le repas de ce soir.

- Non, je reste. Je veux me sentir utile, dit Rodney.

- De toute façon nous resterons jusqu'à demain matin. Si nous rentrons après dîner nous allons réveiller toute la cité et le docteur Weir a besoin de repos. Je m'en voudrais vraiment de la réveiller pour lui annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle.

- Mais on va rien lui dire tant que l'on n'est pas sûr d'avoir tout tenté. Demain, quand vous allez rentrer, vous continuerez sur l'histoire du traité. C'est moi qui lui annoncerai la mauvaise nouvelle, s'il y a.

- J'approuve pour une fois votre décision, docteur McKay, dit Ford d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant. Maintenant allons manger. »

Jéranie conduisit le groupe jusqu'à chez Namina qui habitait la banlieue non loin du centre de détention.

Ce fut son fils qui ouvrit la porte et Elina retrouva enfin un semblant de sourire quand elle le vit. Le jeune homme invita le petit groupe à rentrer. Il les conduisit jusqu'au salon. Une fois installé, il entama la conversation :

« - Je me présente je suis Tarino, le deuxième fils de Namina et le petit ami d'Elina. Vous êtes sûrement les compagnons du major Sheppard. Maman et Elina m'ont parlé de vous. Je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance même si j'aurais préféré que ce ne soit pas dans une situation tragique pour vous.

- Ce n'est pas grave, vous n'y êtes pour rien et puis je crois que cela devait nous arriver un jour. Je commence à savoir relativiser, lui répondit Rodney.

- Maman ne devrai pas tarder arriver. Elle devait mettre au jour certaines affaires au travail.

- Tu as assisté au procès ? lui demanda Elina.

- Non, je n'ai pas eu le temps, le rédacteur voulait que je couvre la fête des boulangers. L'article sur le procès sera rédigé par Pamori.

- C'est ce qu'il me semblait mais je ne l'avais aperçu que du coin de l'œil. Au moins, la vérité ne sera pas faussée.

- Vous semblez tous vous connaître les uns les autres ? demanda Teyla

- Namina est ma meilleure amie depuis que nous avons l'âge de marcher. Elle est d'ailleurs la marraine de Elina et je suis celle de Tarino. Pour Pamori, il était le meilleur ami de mon mari et il est resté un très bon ami de la famille, lui répondit Jéranie.

- Tarino, vous êtes journaliste ? demanda Ford

- Il est sorti de l'école il y à peine trois lunos et il a été engagé dans le plus grand journal de la capitale expliqua Eline fier de lui.

- Lunos, qu'est ce que c'est ?

- C'est l'une de nos unités de temps. Cela correspond à trois rotations de notre satellite naturel autour de Tiona, expliqua Jéranie.

- Chez nous, nous appelons ça des mois, décrivit Ford.

- C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça, lieutenant, répliqua Rodney toujours avide de montrer sa science.

- Bonsoir tout le monde. Je vois que nos invités sont déjà arrivés. Pour une fois, tu es à l'heure Jéranie.

- Vous arrivez au bon moment, remercia Teyla qui ne voulait pas entendre une nouvelle dispute entre le scientifique et le militaire.

- Profa n'est pas encore rentré ? demanda Namina à son fils.

- Mais il ne rentre pas ce soir, rappelle toi il nous a dit qu'il était de garde ce matin juste avant que tu partes.

- Excusez moi de vous interrompre mais qui est Profa ? demanda Ford curieux.

- C'est mon fils aîné et il est apparemment de garde ce soir au centre hospitalier.

- Je suis désolé que vous ne puissiez pas connaître mon frère, c'est lui le scientifique de la famille. » La soirée se passa dans une ambiance bonne enfant même si trois personnes avaient l'esprit ailleurs.

Le lendemain, en milieu de matinée, Teyla et Ford rentrèrent sur Atlantis. Rodney et Elina prirent le chemin de la bibliothèque où ils avaient rendez-vous avec Jéranie. Elle avait pu se libérer pour la journée.

La bibliothécaire les accueillit avec un franc sourire et les conduisit vers une petite salle où se trouvait déjà Jéranie, plongée dans un épais livre qui semblé avoir au moins un siècle. Leur recherche dura toute la journée. La nuit tomba et Mona les mit gentiment à la porte en leur promettant qu'ils pourraient revenir dès le lendemain et qu'ils retrouvèrent tout comme ils l'avaient laissé. Jéranie proposa à Rodney qu'il dorme chez elle. Il accepta avec plaisir, il ne voulait pas rester seul. Jéranie les informa que le lendemain elle ne serait disponible que l'après-midi. Elina proposa d'aller voir John le matin et surtout de se reposer car la semaine était loin d'être terminée.

Rodney se réveilla à 11h passé. Elina était déjà debout et avait préparé un solide petit déjeuner. Il mangea en silence pendant que la jeune fille semblait travailler sur un ordinateur. Ils se rendirent ensuite au centre de détention. Ils passèrent dire bonjour à Namina et descendirent voir John. Il semblait s'être remis du choc. Rodney lui annonça :

« - Nous avons peut être trouvé une solution.

- C'est génial, merci. Elizabeth est au courant ?

- Elle ne sait pas que vous êtes retenu prisonnier, enfin j'espère. J'irai l'appeler tout à l'heure.

- Vous lui avez menti ?

- Nous avons juste continué l'histoire du traité. »

Elina et Rodney discutèrent avec John une petite heure puis le laissèrent pour contacter Elizabeth. Le trajet jusqu'à la porte se fit dans un silence reposant. Rodney dicta les coordonnées à Elina puis composa son code même si il ne voulait pas rentrer. Il pris alors sa radio et dit.

« - Atlantis, ici McKay ! Je viens aux nouvelles.

- Rodney, ravie de vous entendre ! Ce serai plutôt à nous de vous posez la question, lui répondit Elizabeth.

- Tout ce passe bien, Sheppard visite certaines installations de sécurité pendant que moi, je jette un coup d'œil aux archives de la planète, expliqua Rodney alors que Elina se retenait de rire.

- Et les autochtones sont toujours aussi accueillants ?

- Oh oui ! Et heureusement qu'ils sont là sinon nous serions perdu. Les Tionarians ont au moins 100 ans d'avances sur nous.

- Vous pensez rentrer quand ?

- Dans une semaine, glissa Elina à Rodney

- Dans une semaine, transmis le scientifique.

- Bien, recontactez nous dans deux jours pour nous dire où vous en êtes ! Et passez le bonjour au major de ma part.

- Je n'y manquerai pas et surtout reposez vous.

- Rodney ! » La porte se referma. Elina et Rodney reprirent la direction de la cité. La jeune fille l'emmena déjeuner puis ils allèrent à la bibliothèque. Ils arrivèrent bien sûr les premiers et se remirent de suite à leur recherche. Jéranie les rejoint une demi-heure plus tard. Ils travaillèrent encore jusqu'à la nuit tombée quand soudain alors que Mona venait de rentrer dans la pièce, Elina s'écria : «J'ai trouvé ! ». Elle posa le livre sur la table et tout le monde vient voir. Ils lièrent en silence jusqu'à ce que Rodney laissa éclater sa joie :

« - Eline, tu es merveilleuse ! Jéranie et Mona, merci, vous venez de me sauvez la vie.

- Tout n'est pas joué. Il faut que Pino et Liam acceptent et il faut trouver quelqu'un qui veux bien.

- Pino n'est pas fou et il respecte les lois. Quand à Liam, si elle refuse, je m'en charge. Pour l'autre clause, je pense que Elizabeth sera d'accord, expliqua Jéranie.

- Il faudra juste que je la mette au courant en évitant qu'elle fasse un malaise, répondit Rodney.

- Quand pensez vous rentrer ? demanda Elina

- Le plutôt possible mais pas ce soir. Demain dès mon réveil.

- Je me charge de prévenir John, dit Jéranie.

- Non, je veux lui faire une blague avec l'aide de Elizabeth. Laissez le mariner jusqu'à notre retour.

- Pourrai je venir avec vous demain ? demanda Elina.

- Oui, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient.

- Pourriez vous finir votre conversation dehors ? J'aimerais rentrer chez moi, demanda Mona d'un air fatigué.

- Bien sûr et encore merci, lui répondit Jéranie. »

Le petit groupe sortit et rentra chez les deux Tionariennes. La nuit fut très reposante. Jéranie réveilla la maisonnette quand elle partit travailler. Rodney et Elina allèrent petit-déjeuner dans leur restaurant habituel et partir ensuite pour la cité des anciens. Elina composa les coordonnées et Rodney, le code d'ouverture. Ils passèrent la porte ensemble. Ce fut Elizabeth qui les accueillit à leur arrivée. Etonnée de ne pas voir John et de la présence d'Elina, elle demanda :

« - Où est le major Sheppard et qui est cette jeune fille ?

- C'est Elina et l'absence du major est une longue histoire.

- Ok, débriefing dans une demi-heure et passez à l'infirmerie avant. Trouvez aussi Teyla et Ford car ils ne m'ont pas encore fait leur compte rendu post-mission.

- Nous y allons de ce pas, à tout à l'heure. »

Rodney guida Elina sur le chemin de l'infirmerie pendant qu'Elizabeth retournait à son bureau. Rodney était soulagé de parler à Beckett de toute cette histoire, il aurait d'ailleurs besoin qu'il ne soit pas loin lors du débriefing. Arrivait dans l'antre du médecin, ils trouvèrent celui-ci en train de s'occuper de Ford. Le jeune homme avait prit un mauvais coup dans l'épaule à la suite d'un combat avec Teyla. Celle-ci se confondait encore en excuse. Le scientifique fut ravi de trouver aussi vite ses coéquipiers. L'Athosienne fut la première à les voir, elle s'exclama :

« - Elina, je suis ravie que tu sois là mais on ne vous attendait pas avant une semaine.

- Les recherches ont été plus rapides et nous avons peut être trouvé une solution.

- C'est super, s'exclama Ford.

- Oui mais maintenant il faut informer Elizabeth.

- L'informer de quoi ? demanda Beckett qui écoutait d'une oreille la conversation.

- C'est une longue histoire mais pour faire court : John est retenu prisonnier et il n'y a qu'une seule solution pour le libérer.

- Je crois que je vais monter avec vous au débriefing.

- Merci Carson, je ne savais pas comment vous le demander.

- Qui est cette jeune fille ?

- Je m'appelle Elina Famione, je suis la fille de la plus haute responsable sur ma planète.

- Ravi de faire votre connaissance. Je vais devoir vous faire passer quelques tests. Dans combien de temps est votre débriefing ?

- Dans 20 minutes et la présence de toute l'équipe est requise.

- Je monterai en compagnie d'Elina. »

Tout le monde partit vaquer à ses occupations. Ils arrivèrent tous à l'heure et Elizabeth ouvrit la réunion :

« - Comment se porte notre invitée ?

- A merveille. Je n'ai rien relevé de suspect.

- Rodney, j'aimerais bien que l'on m'explique qu'est ce qui se passe avec votre équipe ?

- Je préfère qu'Elina commence.

- Nous vous écoutons, confirma Elizabeth.

- Je suis donc Elina. Je suis la fille de Jéranie Famione, la chef du conseil planétaire de Tiona. Nos peuples ont à peu près la même évolution technologique contrairement à ce que vous a dit Rodney. Il y maintenant 4 jours que nous avons reçu votre sonde et accueilli votre équipe. Le jour où ils sont arrivés, c'était la fête d'Erastide et Liam, la chef du département relation interplanétaire, leur a proposé de rester. C'est comme ça que j'ai pu faire connaissance avec eux. Et à partir de là tout se complique…

- …en effet, continua Rodney en regardant Beckett. Le lendemain de cette fête, John a été arrêté pour agression…

- Pardon ?

- Liam s'était entichée de lui et le voulait mais le major l'a repoussé sauf que…

- …Liam est une garce et que John n'a pas eu de chance, dit Eline en interrompant Teyla. Il a été jugé et condamné à la peine la plus lourde qu'il existe sur notre planète…

- …mais nous avons trouvé le moyen de le sortir de là à deux conditions, coupa Rodney. La première, c'est de faire accepter Liam et son avocat ce compromis.

- Et la deuxième ? demanda Elizabeth impatiente.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment comment l'expliquer…

- C'est compliqué ? demanda Ford

- Non, c'est très simple mais disons que le sujet me dérange un peu. Elina, tu ne veux pas m'aider !

- La seconde clause, c'est que quelqu'un accepte de s'unir à lui.

- Pardon ?! demandèrent en même temps Elizabeth, Beckett et Teyla.

- Cela veut dire la même chose que sur Terre ? demanda Ford.

- Oui, répondit Rodney en hochant la tête. Nous l'avons trouvé dans une ancienne loi grâce à Jéranie.

- Ma mère a fait des études de droit. Mais il y un délai de 5 jours après le verdict et cela fait déjà 3 jours.

- Il ne nous reste pas beaucoup de temps. Elizabeth, tout repose sur votre décision !

- Il a vraiment le don de nous mettre dans des situations impossibles. Je pars !

- Mais…

- Non, Carson. Il le faut, j'ai besoin de lui.

- Dans ce cas là, je pars aussi.

- Rodney, vous restez sur Atlantis, vous prenez le commandement pendant mon absence. Vous nous rappelez s'il y a le moindre souci.

- Je n'y manquerai pas, vous pouvez partir tranquille.

- Bien, la réunion est donc terminée. Teyla, lieutenant, vous avez quartier libre jusqu'à notre retour.

- Quand partez vous ?

- Dans 2 heures, répondit Elizabeth après avoir consulté Beckett du coin de l'œil. »

Tout le monde partit vaquer à ses occupations. Rodney descendit voir Zélenka en compagnie d'Elina. Elizabeth alla mettre en place l'intérim du scientifique avec Grodin. Deux heures plus tard, Rodney, suivi par Elina, arrivèrent en salle d'embarquement. Beckett et Teyla les rejoignirent 5 minutes plus tard. Rodney tendit une caméra à Beckett et le docteur lui donna 5 dollars. Elizabeth les regarda d'un air soupçonneux et les deux scientifiques tournèrent la tête. Elle ordonna à Grodin de composer les coordonnées puis descendit à la porte alors que Rodney allait prendre ses fonctions. Teyla et Elina franchirent la porte les premières suivies des deux docteurs.

Arrivés sur la planète, Elina leur proposa d'aller d'abord voir Jéranie avant de rendre visite à John. Elle les amena au centre de commande. Mais devant les portes, ils croisèrent Liam et Pino. L'homme était visiblement embarrassé mais la femme ne cacha rien de son hostilité. Elle leur cracha :

« - Elina, toi et ta mère avez pour une fois gagné mais vous n'êtes pas prêtes de trouver quelqu'un qui veuille accepte la deuxième clause.

- Ce n'est pas une guerre et tu as plus à perdre que nous ! Au fait, je te présente les docteurs Weir et Beckett.

- Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance, dit elle à l'adresse de Beckett.

- Docteur Beckett, Docteur Weir, je vous présente Liam Chinic et son avocat Pino Pavio.

- Pourquoi sont ils là ?

- Elizabeth est la deuxième clause du contrat, » expliqua Elina avec un immense sourire alors que le visage de Liam se décomposait. La politicienne ne se retient plus et gifla violemment la jeune fille. Elina tituba et fut soutenue par Teyla. Liam tourna les talons et partit en direction de la banlieue. Pino voulut s'excuser mais se ravisa. Il partit dans la même direction que Liam. Le petit groupe se remit en route et pénétra dans le bâtiment. Elina, sûr d'elle, monta directement au bureau de sa mère. Elle frappa et pénétra dans le bureau. Jéranie était en conversation au téléphone. Elle leur fit signe de s'asseoir et termina sa discussion. Elina fit alors les présentations :

« - Maman, je te présente le docteur Beckett et le docteur Weir.

- Je suis vraiment ravie de vous rencontrer. Elina, qu'est ce qui t'es arrivée ?

- Disons que nous avons croisé Liam et que je lui ai dit pour Elizabeth, expliqua la jeune fille en se massant sa joue encore douloureuse.

- Vous avez donc accepté ?

- John est mon compagnon et le père de mon fils.

- Je suppose que vous voulez aller le voir ?

- En effet !

- Elina tu veux bien t'occuper d'eux, j'ai quelques dossiers à mettre à jour. Tu iras informer Namina des nouvelles avancées de l'affaire. John n'est toujours pas au courant qu'il n'est plus condamné.

- C'est parfait ! Je pourrais me venger de la peur qu'il m'a fait subir.

- Quoi que vous fassiez, sachez…que je suis avec vous, » dit Jéranie avec un grand sourire.

Elizabeth lui rendit son sourire puis le petit groupe sortit. Les deux docteurs furent émerveillés par les choses qu'ils purent voir en chemin. Elina et Teyla discutaient des diverses coutumes existantes sur Tiona. Ils arrivèrent au centre de détention et montèrent voir Namina puis descendirent voir John. Elizabeth fut la première à pénétrer dans la cellule. John fut ravi mais déchanta après avoir reçu une magistrale gifle. Il fut à peine surpris mais Elizabeth n'en resta pas là :

« - Ca t'amuse de faire des choses pareilles ? Et bien moi, cela ne me fait pas du tout rire.

- Liz, j'aimerais bien que l'on passe nos derniers moments ensemble sans se disputer.

- Tu as bien raison de dire nos derniers moments. Tu n'es plus condamné à la peine primale mais tu devras subir 6 mois de rééducation intensive. Tu ne pourras pas assister à la naissance de ton fils et tu auras une autre femme sur cette planète.

- Est ce que vous pouvez nous laisser seul ? demanda John aux autres restés sur le pas de la porte.

- Sans problème, répondit Elina. Docteur Beckett, je vais vous faire visiter nos installations médicales et nous repasserons chercher le docteur Weir dans une heure ou deux.

- Je serais ravi, répondit le scientifique en fermant la porte.

- Liz, s'il te plait assis toi et calme toi. Je n'étais pas au courant que la sentence avait changé !

- Tu pourras remercier Jéranie qui a retrouvé cette ancienne loi.

- Tu peux m'expliquer sans hurler où en est la situation ?

- C'est très simple. La loi dit qu'il faut que les deux parties soient d'accord avec le compromis et que quelqu'un veuille bien s'unir à toi. Liam a choisit ce qu'elle considère l'épouse parfaite pour toi et tu seras marié avec elle dans 2 jours.

- Dans ce cas, je vais faire quelque chose que j'aurais du faire il y a déjà un petit moment. » John retira ses plaques, enleva la bague de fiançailles et posa un genou à terre devant Elizabeth. La jeune femme fut passablement surprise, elle s'attendait à beaucoup de réactions de sa part mais pas celle-ci. John lui demanda :

« - Docteur Elizabeth Weir, voulez vous bien épouser un militaire stupide, égoïste et borné comme moi ?

- John ! Qu'est ce que tu peux être idiot parfois…

- Mais qu'elle est ta réponse ?

- Tu crois vraiment que je suis venue ici parce que je ne tiens pas à toi ?

- C'est oui alors ?

- Bien sûr ! » John lui passa alors la bague au doigt. La jeune femme embrassa son compagnon.

Pendant ce temps, Elina avait amené Carson et Teyla dans le centre de la capitale et plus particulièrement au centre médical. Beckett avait posé peu de questions en chemin mais la jeune fille lui avait répondu avec un réel plaisir. Arrivés devant le centre médical, Carson retrouva sa langue :

« - Je crois que j'adore votre cité ! Non, je suis même sûr que j'adore votre cité. C'est l'hôpital le plus agréable que je n'ai jamais vu…

- Nos médecins et chercheurs disent qu'il est préférable pour les patients d'avoir un cadre plaisant pour mieux récupérer.

- Sur Terre, nous venons seulement de démontrer que la maladie peut avoir un rapport avec le psychique. Mais une question que Rodney vous a s'en doute déjà posé, comment faites vous pour garder un cadre de vie agréable sans avoir de problème de pollution ou autre ?

- Rodney et moi-même n'avons pas beaucoup parlé de nos moyens pour produire de l'énergie. Disons que pour faire simple, nous utilisons nos ressources naturelles comme la géothermie ou l'énergie solaire.

- Et le docteur McKay ne vous a vraiment pas posé de questions sur tout ça ? demanda Teyla un peu étonnée.

- Il a abordé le sujet au tout début de leur séjour avec Liam mais après il semblait être préoccupé par les problèmes du major Sheppard.

- Rodney inquiet pour John ? Première nouvelle que Rodney se fasse du souci pour quelqu'un d'autre que pour lui, expliqua Carson surpris.

- Pourtant, il donne l'impression d'être quelqu'un de très altruiste et… » déclara Elina avant d'être interrompu par une sonnerie. Elle sortit un boîtier de sa poche et l'ouvrit, puis mit une oreillette. Carson compris que cela devait être un téléphone portable alors que Teyla fut étonnée quand Jéranie apparut sur l'écran et que Elina demanda :

« - Maman, je suis étonnée que tu m'appelles, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Est ce que d'ici deux heures tu peux être à la salle Matino avec l'équipe d'Atlantis complète ?

- Oui, je ne pense pas que ça pose de problème. Je fais visiter le centre médical au docteur Beckett et à Teyla et puis nous retournerons chercher le docteur Weir au centre de détention. Mais par curiosité, pourquoi ?

- J'ai pu me libérer et je voudrais bien que l'on commence à organiser la cérémonie.

- OK, à tout à l'heure. » Elina referma son communicateur puis repris son chemin. Sa mère lui avait dit l'équipe au complet mais le docteur Beckett semblait tellement apprécier cet endroit qu'elle avait eu l'idée de le confier à Profa. Mais il fallait maintenant le trouver. Elina se dirigea vers le pavillon des enfants, domaine privilégié de son peut être futur beau-frère. Une fois rentré dans le bâtiment, elle alla à la réception et se renseigna. Le jeune homme assis derrière le comptoir lui indiqua qu'il était dans son bureau. Elina le remercia d'un signe de tête et partit en direction du bureau en question suivit de Carson et Teyla. Arrivés devant, elle frappa et entra. Profa, en la voyant s'exclama :

« - P'tite sœur, je suis content de te voir !

- Salut Profa, ça va ?

- Dès que tu es là, ça va toujours. Mais je ne pense pas que tu sois passée pour prendre de mes nouvelles ?

- En effet, maman m'a chargé de faire visiter notre cité aux amis du major Sheppard. Je te présente Teyla Emmagan et le docteur Carson Beckett.

- Je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance. Docteur dans quel domaine ?

- En biologie, répondit Carson avec un grand sourire.

- Je me suis dit que je pourrai te le confier pour l'après-midi.

- Cela me plairait beaucoup de parler avec un scientifique venu d'une autre planète…si bien sûr le docteur Beckett veut bien supporter un jeune médecin enthousiaste tout une après-midi.

- Je crois que ça pourrais m'intéresser aussi, répondit Carson apparemment ravi.

- Tu nous le ramènes en début de soirée à la maison diplomatique, conclut Elina en sortant. Teyla, le docteur McKay m'a dit que vous étiez une grande guerrière.

- Il a tendance à exagérer !

- Quand j'étais enfant, mon père m'a inscrit à l'école de krave-maga(2), l'art de combat de notre planète. Je m'entraîne encore parfois et mes spectateurs me trouvent très douée. Je me demandais si vous cela vous dérangerait de combattre contre moi…amicalement bien sûr ?

- J'avoue que c'est tentant mais lors de mon dernier combat, j'ai blessé le lieutenant Ford. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose.

- S'il vous plait, Teyla. Nous avons plus d'une heure et demi à tuer avant de rejoindre ma mère pour les préparatifs de l'union.

- Après tout, pourquoi pas !

- Super, venez je vous emmener au gymnase. »

Les deux jeunes femmes partirent en direction de l'un des bâtiments les plus imposants de la capitale. Pendant plus d'une heure, elles ravirent leur public par une série de combats très impressionnant. Il s'avéra que les deux combattantes était de puissance égale : Teyla se retrouva au tapis le même nombre de fois que Elina. Après s'être rafraîchies, elles partirent chercher Elizabeth. Arrivées au centre de détention, l'un des gardiens informa Elina que Namina voulait la voir. La jeune tionnarienne monta directement au bureau de sa future belle-mère. Celle-ci était en train de trier des papiers. En voyant arriver les deux jeunes femmes, elle se leva :

« - Je vais mettre le major Sheppard en résidence surveillée. Il pourra recevoir de la visite plus facilement.

- Tu vas le mettre où ?

- Je pensais à la maison diplomatique.

- Il va falloir que tu voies avec maman. Je crois qu'elle voulait organiser la réception là-bas. De plus c'est là que vont loger nos invités.

- Je l'appellerai dans un moment. Vous revenez dans la journée ?

- Nous risquons d'être bien prises. Le docteur Beckett est avec Profa.

- Crois tu que c'était une bonne idée ? Demanda Namina avec un petit sourire.

- Ne crains rien, j'ai demandé à ton fils de nous le ramener en début de soirée. Au pire, tu risques de devoir préparer un repas supplémentaire.

- Ce n'est pas encore trop grave. Ta mère a t'elle arrêté une date pour la cérémonie ?

- Je ne sais pas. Puis en regardant sa montre elle ajouta, je suis désolée de d'abandonner mais il faut que l'on retrouve ma mère dans 20 minutes à la salle Matino.

- Il n'y pas de problème. A bientôt ! »

Teyla et Elina sortirent du bureau et descendirent chercher Elizabeth. Les deux jeunes femmes trouvèrent le couple en train de discuter calmement. Elizabeth expliquait les deux ou trois petites choses qui s'étaient passées pendant son absence :

« -...Et Carson lui a donné un billet de 5 !

- Ces deux-là était sûrement encore en train de faire des paris sur nous et Beckett a dû comme d'habitude perdre. Elina ! Teyla ! Déjà de retour ?!

- Ca fait plus 1h30 que nous sommes parties.

- Ce n'est pas l'impression que nous avons eue.

- Namina m'a demandé de vous informer que John allait être mis en résidence surveillée. Il lui sera plus facile d'avoir de la visite.

- Est ce que ce n'est pas risqué avec Lima ?

- L'avantage de la résidence surveillée est qu'il est toujours possible de contrôler qui vient voir qui tout en permettant aux proches de venir quand bon leur semble et de rester autant de temps qu'ils veulent.

- Liz ne pourrait pas rester encore un peu ?

- Maman l'attend pour voir avec elle les bases du traité entre nos deux peuples et Namina souhaite se débarrasser de vous le plus vite possible. Mais je vous promets que vous la reverrez plus vite que vous ne pensez. Maintenant on doit vraiment y aller sinon je risque gros.

- Bien, dans ce cas, nous partons, » lui répondit Elizabeth en se levant puis sortit après avoir embrassé son compagnon. Les deux jeunes femmes la suivirent. A peine furent elles sorties qu'Elizabeth demanda :

« - Que veut au juste Jéranie ? Je ne pense pas que ce soit pour le traité sinon nous en aurions parlé à notre arrivée…

- Vous avez raison ! Maman a pu se libérer et veut en profiter pour organiser la cérémonie.

- Il est vrai qu'il existe une question de temps. Alors n'en perdons pas ! Elina, ta mère nous attend donc en route. »

Elina pris la direction du centre de la capitale. Arrivées à la salle Matino, les trois jeunes femmes trouvèrent Jéranie en train de donner des ordres à une demi-douzaine de personnes. La dirigeante finit tout de même par apercevoir les nouvelles arrivées. Elle s'exclama :

« - Eline, j'avais dit deux heures !

- C'est pas ma faute ! Il a fallut arracher Elizabeth des bras de John.

- Bon, l'excuse est valable ce coup-ci. Elizabeth, nous avons deux jours pour préparer une fête qui célébrera à la fois votre union avec John mais aussi l'union entre nos deux peuples. Vous risquez d'avoir deux jours très chargés et que ce soit moi ou Elina, nous n'allons pas vous lâcher d'une semelle…

- Jéranie, vous me faites peur, dit la terrienne avec un grand sourire.

- La première chose que je dois savoir, c'est : qu'est que vous avez raconté à John à propos du mariage ?

- Je lui ai expliqué que Liam avait exigé de choisir son épouse, elle-même.

- C'est parfait, maintenant je m'occupe de tout avec Elina et Teyla si elle veut bien. L'Athosienne hocha la tête et la Tionnarienne continua : vous, vous vous laissez faire.

- Cela me convient. Je m'en remets à vous ! »

Pendant les deux jours qui suivirent les quatre jeunes femmes enchaînèrent les réunions et autres essayages. John non plus, ni échappa pas mais les deux seules réunions qu'il eu se fut pour essayer son costume et Jéranie qui vient lui expliquer comment aller se dérouler la cérémonie.

Bien sûr il fut quelque peu surpris de voir Elizabeth rentrer épuisée mais quand il lui demandait pourquoi, elle disait que les négociations étaient fatigantes dans son état. Le militaire ne soupçonna rien. Carson passa quand à lui, deux jours avec Profa. Il fut ravi que John lui demande d'un air peunot si il voulait bien être son témoin. Il lui confia aussi les alliances en le faisant promettre de les donner à Elizabeth à leur retour sur Atlantis. Jéranie, présente à ce moment-là, ne perdit rien de la conversation et interrogea Carson au sujet des anneaux. La veille du mariage, Elizabeth était nerveuse mais John mit ça sur le fait que le lendemain, elle allait un peu le perdre. La jeune femme lui annonça quand même quelque chose :

« - Les négociations sont quasiment finies. Je pense que nous aurons terminé demain avant le déjeuner.

- Tu vas rester pour le mariage ? demanda John avec un peu d'espoir.

- Non !

- Pourquoi ?

- Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre.

- Mais je vais avoir besoin de toi pour traverser cette épreuve.

- Carson sera avec toi. Moi, il faut que je rentre. Rodney m'a prévenu qu'un petit problème avait eu lieu dans la cité. Bien que selon lui, cela ne vaille pas le coup que je rentre, je préfère vérifier.

- Teyla rentre aussi ?

- Je ne sais pas, pourquoi ?

- Parce que si je ne peux pas avoir la femme que j'aime près de moi, je souhaiterai quand même avoir plus qu'un ami avec moi. Maintenant, nous devrions dormir, nous avons tous deux une journée chargée demain. » John se tourna et éteignit la lumière puis il pris Elizabeth dans ses bras pour ce qui était pour lui la dernière fois avant longtemps. Elizabeth, quand à elle, fut ravie que son plan ai si bien marché mais gênée d'avoir menti à John. Ils s'endormirent vite car épuisés aussi bien physiquement que mentalement.

La cérémonie avait lieu en milieu d'après-midi. Elizabeth était partie de bonne heure pour assister aux derniers préparatifs. Teyla et Carson restèrent avec John jusqu'à la cérémonie. Elizabeth vient lui faire ses adieux en fin de matinée et repartit en compagnie d'Elina. La jeune Tionarienne revient dix minutes avant le début de la cérémonie quelque peu affolée. Elle prit quand même le temps de détailler John : il portait un costume bleu marine avec une chemise bleu ciel dessous, à la boutonnière, il portait une rose d'un rouge éclatant. John la tira de sa contemplation et lui demandant :

« - Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Vous êtes très beau !

- Mais ?!

- Liam a exigé que vous portiez un bandeau sur les yeux, dit t'elle en tendant le foulard à Carson, lui aussi habillé en bleu marine mais avec une chemise blanche.

- Ma future femme est si laide que ça ?

- Oh non ! Eli…ta est magnifique mais Liam est exigeante et Maman a préféré céder à ce caprice, se rattrapa Elina.

- Je pourrais savoir à quoi elle ressemble, demanda John alors que Carson lui bandait les yeux.

- Elita Tertis est une femme que je ne connais pas beaucoup. Nous ne travaillons pas dans le même département, elle est sous le ordre de Kenlo, le responsable du commerce. Je n'ai toujours entendu que du bien sur elle et me suis toujours demandé comment elle pouvait être amie avec Liam. Elle est plutôt grande, les yeux verts et les cheveux roux.

- Je suppose que tu vas aussi assister au mariage ?

- Tu crois que je serais habillée comme ça si je ne venais pas ?

- Non, en effet ! » Elina avait revêtit une robe mauve à volant plutôt serrée en haut et évasée en bas. Elle accompagna ensuite ces messieurs jusqu'à la salle Matino où sa mère les attendait. La salle était pleine. Elina connaissait la plupart des gens, des amis de sa mère et des politiciens. Elizabeth avait fait la connaissance de beaucoup d'entre eux au cours de ces derniers jours et Elina était sûre que tous l'appréciaient. Jéranie prit en charge John et Carson alors que la jeune fille allait s'asseoir à côté de son ami Tarino après avoir murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de sa mère et alluma le caméscope que Carson lui avait confié. Teyla arriva quelques secondes après. Elle portait une robe similaire à celle d'Elina, légèrement plus courte. Elle se mit à côté de Jéranie en face de John et Carson. Elle souriait, tout comme Carson mais John paraissait nerveux. Jéranie sourit à Teyla et fit signe à son ami Pamori qui commença à jouer au piano un air similaire de la marche nuptiale. Elizabeth fit alors son entrée au bras de Profa. Elle était resplendissante. Sa robe, de la même couleur que celle de Teyla et de Elina, était tout simple, dans la plus pure tradition terrienne, mais mettait en valeur sa grossesse. Sur ses cheveux courts reposait un diadème. Carson crut voir Cendrillon ou Blanche Neige le jour de leurs noces. Elizabeth ressemblait vraiment à une princesse de conte de fées. Tous étaient éblouis par sa beauté. Le couple avança le long de l'allée centrale. John aurait aimé pouvoir enlever son bandeau afin de voir sa future femme remonter l'allée et ainsi se préparer à sa nouvelle vie mais ne voulait par la même occasion créer un incident diplomatique. Arrivés au bout de l'allée, Elizabeth se plaça à côté de John alors que Profa alla s'asseoir à côté de son frère. Jéranie ouvrit alors la cérémonie :

« - Mes amis et collègues, si je vous ai demandé de vous joindre à nous aujourd'hui, c'est pour célébrer un événement à la fois rare et habituel. Nous sommes ici pour assister d'une part à l'union entre deux êtres et d'autre part à l'alliance entre deux peuples, le notre et celui de John et ses amis. Voila maintenant près d'une décadi qu'ils sont parmi nous et même si le début de leur séjour a été assez mouvementé, je pense qu'ils n'ont jamais eu une mauvaise opinion de notre peuple. Durant ce laps de temps nous avons appris à nous connaître et avons découvert que nos peuples se ressemblaient sur bien des points. L'un d'entre eux est l'Avioliitto. Pour les Terriens, marquer l'union de deux êtres par une grande fête est aussi important que pour notre peuple. Les rites diffèrent mais ont la même signification : bénir cette union. Le cas de celle-ci est un peu particulier. De ce fait, elle va se dérouler suivant les coutumes de nos deux peuples. Ne vous faîtes pas de soucis, la cérémonie ne va pas durer plus longtemps et je me suis assurée que personne ne risque de s'endormir avant la fin. » Plusieurs personnes rigolèrent, toute l'assistance sourit même John réussit à esquisser un sourire. Jéranie repris « Si vous le voulez bien mes amis, je ne vais donc pas attendre plus longtemps. En plus, plus vite nous aurons finit, plutôt nous pourrons faire la fête. Comme je vous l'ai dit en introduction, l'Avioliitto est un moment important dans la vie de deux personnes quelque soit son peuple. Cet acte marque l'engagement de deux personnes à vouloir passer le restant de leurs jours ensemble. Mon mari m'a dit un jour que le mariage permet à deux êtres de supporter ensemble les difficultés qu'ils n'auraient jamais eues s'ils étaient restés seuls (3) et il avait tout à fait raison mais l'arrivée d'un enfant est l'une des plus belles difficultés qui existe dans la vie… » John décrocha à ce moment-là. Il trouvait que Jéranie en faisait un peu trop. Il avait accepté de rester pour sauver sa peau pas pour avoir une autre vie. Il aimait Elizabeth et leur petit…Comment allaient ils l'appeler déjà ? Ah oui, c'est ça : Lucas, Lucas Sheppard. Elizabeth et lui étaient maintenant fiancés depuis trois jours. Trois jours où il regrettait de ne pas l'avoir vu plus mais en tant que leader de l'expédition Atlantis, c'est à elle de négocier les traités avec des futurs amis. Elizabeth quand à elle, suivait tant bien que mal ce que disait Jéranie. Elle pensait à la réaction de John quand il découvrirait que c'est elle sa femme. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son compagnon et se rendit compte qu'il n'écoutait plus du tout. Il faisait parfois la même tête quand Rodney faisait une démonstration. Tous deux furent ramener à la réalité quand ils entendirent Jéranie leur dirent : « …Joignez vos mains et levez les puis répétez après moi : je te promet de rester à tes côtés éternellement, d'être là dans les moments de joie comme dans ceux de malheur. Personne ne pourra détruire notre amour car il a été puisé au plus profond de nos coeurs et est né dans l'essence même de nos âmes. Il ne peut y en avoir qu'un. Et il restera éternellement le maître de tout. » John commença à se poser des questions. Jéranie était au courant de la situation, pourquoi avait elle donc choisit ces mots ? Ça fait deux fois ! Il répéta la phrase en même temps exactement qu'Elizabeth. John cru reconnaître sa voix mais Jéranie enchaîna de suite : « Carson voudriez vous bien me donner les anneaux, cette partie de la cérémonie est terrienne. Ces anneaux que vous porterez au doigt doivent être le symbole de votre amour, ne les quittez jamais. John, prenez cet anneau et passez le au doigt de votre femme. » Elizabeth lui donna sa main et John passa l'alliance à l'annulaire. Maintenant il était sur, Elita était en fait Elizabeth, il avait reconnu l'alliance et la bague de fiançailles. Il sourit et Elizabeth compris. Elle prit l'autre anneau et le passa au doigt de son compagnon. Leurs mains ne se quittèrent pas et Jéranie finit la cérémonie : « Mes amis et collègues, nous venons d'être les témoins d'une des plus merveilleuses choses qui existent en ce bas monde : un mariage pour les terriens, un Avioliitto pour nous mais avant toute chose l'union de deux êtres qui s'aiment. John, vous pouvez embrassez votre femme. » Le militaire ne se fit pas prier, il retira son bandeau et après quelques secondes afin que sa vision redeviennent normale, il se pencha vers sa femme et l'embrassa. Elizabeth répondit avec la même fougue à ce baiser à la fois chaste et furieux. Carson fut le premier à applaudir suivit peu après par le reste de l'assistance. Cela eu pour effet de ramener le couple sur terre. Elizabeth demanda à son mari alors qu'ils remontaient l'allée sous une pluie de pétales de roses :

« - M'en veux tu de ne pas avoir dit qui tu allais épouser ?

- Bien sûr que non, comment veux tu que je t'en veuille ? Je t'aime et je suis heureux d'être ton époux.

- Que fait-on pour Atlantis ?

- Nous verrons ça demain quand nous repartirons, maintenant nous profitons de la fête organiser en notre honneur. »

La salle fut débarrassée des chaises pour laisser place à une piste de danse. John et Elizabeth se trouvaient comme il se doit à la table centrale, leurs amis les entourant. Le repas fut gargantuesque mais tous les invités furent satisfaits. A la fin le couple coupa le gâteau main dans la main et servirent tous leurs invités. Carson pris deux parts en prétextant en ramener une à Rodney. Le médecin en chef de la cité était passablement éméché et Teyla dû s'en occuper. Après que tout le monde eu finit de manger, Jéranie pris le micro et annonça :

« - Mes amis terriens, ici, nous avons une coutume : lors d'un Avioliitto, la jeune mariée doit lancer son bouquet à un groupe de célibataires…

- Nous avons la même sur Terre, celle qui l'attrape doit se marier dans l'année, termina John.

- Dans ce cas là je demanderai à Elizabeth de venir me rejoindre pendant que toutes les célibataires présentes se regroupent. »

John poussa gentiment sa femme pendant que Elina persuadait Teyla de se joindre à elles. Pendant que tout le monde se mettait en place, Jéranie observa les personnes présentes, tous avaient l'air de bien s'amuser et beaucoup auront une gueule de bois monstre demain. Cependant, elle remarqua une personne et se jura que dès le bouquet lancé, elle irait parler avec elle. Elizabeth jeta la gerbe de fleur et se fut Elina qui la rattrapa. Jéranie félicita sa fille alors qu'elle traversait la salle. Tarino entraîna la jeune fille hors de la salle. John et Elizabeth dansaient une fois que la musique eu repris. Jéranie finit par arriver à sa destination après avoir été félicitée par une douzaine de personnes pour la magnifique fête qu'elle avait organisée. Elle s'adressa de manière amicale à son interlocutrice :

« - Je ne pensais vraiment pas te voir ce soir. Tu t'amuses bien ?

- Tu me poses une question à laquelle tu connais déjà la réponse !

- Liam, ce soir, c'est la fête. Ne sois pas tant sur la défensive !

- Malheureusement, ma chère soeur, ma vie n'est pas aussi parfaite que la tienne !

- Ca ne tient qu'à toi qu'elle le devienne.

- Arrêtes de me faire la morale ! Tu n'es pas maman.

- Mais même elle n'est jamais arrivée à te raisonner ! S'exclama Jéranie en haussant un peu la voix.

- Je préfère partir plutôt que me disputer avec toi pour ce sujet tant de fois débattu.

- Excuses-moi de te dire ça mais tu fuis comme d'habitude, termina Jéranie alors que Liam sortait de la salle non sans un regard de mépris envers sa nièce qui revenait en courant dans la salle. Elina se précipita vers sa mère pour lui annoncer que Tarino lui avait enfin demander officiellement sa main mais sa joie fut quelque peu refroidie quand elle vit sa mère aux bord des larmes. Elle lui demanda :

« - Maman, qu'est qu'il t'arrive ?

- Ce n'est rien ! Tout va bien.

- Non, ce coup-ci, je ne crois pas. Qu'est ce qu'il vient de se passer avec Liam ?

- Je te promets de tout te raconter mais pas ce soir. Je vais rentrer, je suis fatiguée.

- Tu veux que je demande à Tarino de te raccompagner ?

- Non, je t'assure tout va bien. Au fait, j'allais oublier, toutes mes félicitations, ma puce, dit Jéranie en prenant sa fille dans ses bras.

- Tu le savais ?

- Tarino est venu m'en parler ce matin. Je t'aime ma petite fille.

- Je t'aime aussi maman mais maintenant il vaudrait mieux que je rejoigne Tarino sinon il va s'inquiéter.

- Tu rentres ce soir ?

- Non ! Nous allons fêter nos fiançailles à notre manière, » répondit Elina en adressant un clin d'oeil à sa mère alors qu'elles franchissaient ensemble le seuil de la salle.

Les invités commencèrent à partir. Au finale, il ne restait plus que les 4 Atlantes. S'apercevant que la salle était vide et que Carson dormait sur sa chaise, Elizabeth sortit de sa bulle et sonna l'heure du coucher. Tous les 4 rentrèrent à la maison diplomatique.

Le lendemain, Teyla fut la première debout. Elle prépara le petit déjeuner pour ses compagnons. Elizabeth la rejoint quelques minutes plus tard. Teyla un peu surprise lui demanda :

« - Déjà debout ?

- Lucas doit avoir faim car il n'arrête pas de bouger, c'est ça qui m'a réveillé.

- J'en suis désolée, j'ai préparé de quoi manger.

- Merci Teyla ! Je vais essayer de laisser quelque chose pour nos deux endormis.

- Tu parles de moi ? Demanda John en arrivant les cheveux quelque peu en bataille.

- Oui et de Carson qui va sûrement avoir la gueule de bois ce matin.

- Ma chère, n'oubliez pas que je suis écossais. Bonjour à tous, salua le médecin en arrivant frais comme si de rien n'était. »

Les quatre terriens discutèrent de tout et de rien puis une fois fini le petit déjeuner, ils partirent se préparer à rentrer. Ce fut à ce moment là que Elina et Tarino arrivèrent. La jeune fille était complètement paniquée alors que son fiancé semblait très préoccupé.

« - Maman a été enlevée ! Annonca la jeune Tionnarienne de but en blanc en s'effondrant dans l'un des fauteuils du salon.

- Comment cela c'est-il passé ? Demanda Elizabeth en regardant le jeune homme.

- Nous sommes rentrés ce matin. La maison de Jéranie était vide, Elina a pensé que sa mère était déjà partie travailler. Elle m'a proposé un café avant que j'aille travailler au journal. Quand nous sommes arrivés dans la cuisine, nous avons découvert sur la table une lettre, expliqua Tarino en tendant une enveloppe à Elizabeth. La diplomate la prit, sortit la lettre et la lut à haut voix pour ses compagnons :

« Elina, ta mère m'a porté avec la cérémonie d'hier, un grand affront. J'ai décidé de mettre fin à la rivalité qui oppose ta mère et moi, depuis maintenant 38 ans. Ta tante Liam. » A la fin de la lecture, Elizabeth était passablement étonnée. Elle regarda tour à tour les personnes présentes dans la pièce. Tarino tenait Elina dans ses bras alors que la jeune fille sanglotait doucement. Ses coéquipiers semblaient réfléchir. Au bout d'un moment, John rompit le silence en disant :

« - Je ne savais pas que Liam était ta tante.

- Moi non plus jusqu'à ce matin mais je pense savoir ce qui a dû ce passer hier au soir.

- Vous avez prévenu quelqu'un d'autre que nous ?

- Ma mère. Elle a mis en place une équipe de recherche mais il semblerait que Liam ai quitté la cité tôt ce matin. Elle m'a de plus demandé si vous pouviez nous aider dans la recherche.

- Je ne vois pas de raison pour refuser, confirma Elizabeth.

- Peut être qu'un Jumper serait utile, dit John.

- Oui, sûrement, va y !

- Je ne pense pas que je sois d'une grande aide ici, je vais rentrer, dit Carson.

- Comme vous voulez ! Lui proposa Elizabeth. Teyla, vous restez ici ou vous rentrez ?

- Je reste ici.

- Très bien ! Doc, allons finir de nous préparer, nous partons dans 10min, exposa John et les deux hommes partirent en direction des chambres.

- Quand à nous, essayons de trouver où peut bien se cacher Liam, proposa Elizabeth à Teyla, Elina et Tarino.

- La famille Famione a toujours était une puissante famille de Tionna. On devrait trouver quelque chose dans les archives planétaires sur son passé et peut être ainsi trouver des indices, déclara Tarino. Mais quelque chose m'étonne, sur notre planète c'est l'homme qui prend le nom de la femme quand on s'unit.

Si Liam est réellement la soeur de Jéranie, elles devraient porter le même nom or Liam s'appelle Chinic.

- Elle a peut être voulut rompre avec sa famille et changer de nom, glissa Teyla.

- C'est possible, dit Elina un peu remise de ses émotions et soulagée que les Atlantes aient acceptées de les aider. Hier au soir, je les ai vu se disputer. Quand j'ai demandé à maman la raison, elle m'a promis de me l'expliquer mais un autre jour.

- Alors en route pour les archives, dit Tarino en se levant »

Une demi-heure plus tard l'athosienne, l'atlante et les deux tionnariens se trouvaient aux archive du journal. Tarino leur avait expliqué qu'ils auraient plus de chance de trouver les traces d'un scandale dans les journaux qu'aux archives municipales.

Au bout d'une heure, John les retrouva. En fin de matinée alors que John allait déclarer qu'il était l'heure du déjeuner, Teyla s'exclama :

« - Je crois que j'ai mis la main sur quelque chose.

- Quoi !! s'ecria Elina en se précipitant sur l'athosienne.

- Dans une édition du journal datant d'il y a 25ans. Apparemment ta tante aurait été kidnappé et ton grand-père n'a pas payé la ranson exigée mais Liam a réussit à s'enfuir et à rentrer à la capital.

- La suite n'est pas écrite mais il est probablement logique que ta tante est voulut rompre les liens avec sa famille, analysa Liz.

- Mais maman, têtue comme elle est, n'a sans doute jamais voulut la laisser s'éloigner.

- Teyla, est ce qu'on sais ou a été retenu prisonnière Liam ? demanda John saisit d'une idée.

- Non, ce n'ai pas indiqué mais je connais ce journaliste il travaille encore ici, leur expliqua Tarino. D'ailleurs nous devons contempler l'un des premiers articles de ce maître.

- Qui est ce ? Le nom me dit rien, demanda Elina à son chérie.

- C'est le prof d'histoire du journalisme à l'université, l'un des plus apprécié par ses élèves. C'est Charmi Ludyl.

- Tu rigoles ???

- Pas du tout.

- Tarino, Elina, je ne voudrais pas vous interrompre mais le temps presse. Est-ce possible de rencontrer cet homme ? demanda Liz.

- Oui, vous avez raison. Rencontrer M. Ludyl est en général impossible mais pour rencontrer nos futurs alliés, je pense qu'il se libérera. Je suis même surpris de ne pas l'avoir encore vu arriver, leur expliqua Tarino.

- Cette personne a l'air d'être importante sur votre monde, se renseigna John.

- Elle l'est en effet, c'est le rédacteur en chef du journal. Beaucoup de monde lui demande ses conseils et mieux vaut ne pas l'avoir contre lui, maman l'aime bien et je sais qu'il n'a pas de très bon rapport avec Liam.

- C'est donc un homme de confiance, dit John avec un grand sourire.

- Essayons de voir si nous pouvons le rencontrer, conclut Liz »

Le groupe monta en direction d'une des plus grands bureaux de l'immeuble. Tarino explique la situation à la secrétaire et 5 minutes plus tard le rédacteur en chef les recevait.

« - Je suis ravi de vous voir. Ça fait une décadie que j'essaye d'influencer Jéranie pour qu'elle me laisse vous interviewez…

- Maman a été kidnappé !

- Quand ?

- Ce matin ou après la fête, je ne sais pas exactement.

- Chef, nous aurions besoin d'avoir le maximum sur une des vos premières enquêtes.

- De laquelle exactement vous parlez et est ce que ça un rapport avec l'enlèvement de ta mère.

- Nous pensons que oui, intervient Liz pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation. Nous aimerions connaitre tout les détails que vous avez en votre possession sur le rapt de Liam d'il y a 25 ans.

- Ah, vous avez découvert que Liam et Jéranie sont sœur ! Toutes les deux pour différentes raisons m'ont supplié de ne rien dire à personne. Si vous me promettez l'exclusivité sur l'affaire de ta mère, je vous direz tout ce que je sais sur celle de Liam.

- Ne jamais laisser passer un tuyau car il y a peu être un bon article au bout, deuxième leçon de journalisme, se souvient Tarino.

- C'est d'accord, répondit Elina.

- Si vous êtes venu, c'est que vous avez lu les articles de l'époque.

- Y a-t-il des choses que vous n'avez pas publiées. Notamment, des indices d'où Liam avait été retenu prisonnière.

- Les enquêteurs de l'époque ont supposé qu'elle avait été emprisonnée dans les montagnes à l'est de Suritu. C'est d'ailleurs dans cette ville que Liam est réapparue.

- Connaissez-vous exactement pourquoi ma tante a voulue rompre avec notre famille ?

- Ton grand-père et elle se disputaient énormément avant l'enlèvement. Liam était proche d'un groupe d'extrémiste qui prônait la fermeture de la porte pour éviter le retour des Wraiths. Des fanatiques qui avaient pour but de semer la panique. Enil a soupçonné sa fille d'avoir organisé son propre rapt et ainsi obtenir des moyens pour eux. Quelques années plus tard Liam disparaissait complètement de la circulation jusqu'au jour ou ta mère a accédé à la présidence, il y 5 ans. Il y a sept ans, les renseignements ont finit par découvrir le Q.G. des extrémistes.

- Laissez-moi deviner, à l'est de Suritu, répliqua John.

- Maintenant, vous avez toutes les cartes en main, lui répondit Charmi avec un sourire. Quand vous aurez retrouvé Jéranie, ne rentrez pas tout de suite chez vous. Je vous invite à diner. »

Le groupe sortit rapidement du journal et alla rejoindre Namina. John proposa d'emmener le groupe de secours en Jumper. La chef de la sécurité approuva. Teyla partit avec eux. Liz, Elina et Tarino rentrèrent à la maison diplomatique.

Une heure plus tard, le Jumper se posa dans une clairière toute proche d'une grande bâtisse en ruine. John laissa le commandement au chef des Tiorariens. Ils connaissaient les montagnes bien mieux que lui. Après un rapide balayage de la maison leur apprirent que deux personnes se trouvaient au rez-de-chaussée. L'une était immobile alors que l'autre faisait les cent pas. Les commandos firent le tour alors que John et Teyla passaient par devant. Deux des Tionariens les rejoignirent à l'entre du salon. John jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce. Il repéra Jéranie au centre de la pièce attachée à une chaise, Liam lui tournait autour. Elle ne semblait pas être armée. L'équipe donna l'assaut. La responsable des relations interplanétaires fut surprise de cette intrusion mais reprenant vite ses esprits, elle dégaina le pistolet qu'elle portait à la ceinture et tira. L'un des tionariens pris la balle dans l'épaule alors que son collègue l'abattit d'une balle dans la tête. Teyla se précipita sur la dirigeante alors que John vérifié que Liam était bien morte. Le militaire demanda :

« - Comment elle va ?

- Elle est dans les nappes mais semble aller bien et Liam ?

- On dit dans les vapes et Liam est morte. On va quand même ramener son corps, peu être que Jéranie voudra l'enterrer selon leurs coutumes. »

John fit signe à l'un des Tionariens pour qu'il vienne l'aider alors que Teyla défaisait les liens de la dirigeante. Dix minutes plus tard, tout le monde était dans le Jumper et en route pour la capitale. John rentra le plus rapidement possible et se posa dans les jardins du centre hospitalier. Des équipes prirent en charge les deux femmes. John et Teyla rejoignirent Liz, Elina et Tarino. La jeune fille sauta de joie en apprenant que sa mère était saine et sauve. Elle partit aussitôt pour le centre. Liz dégretta qu'ils repartiraient des le réveil de la dirigeante. N'ayant guère pu profiter de la cité depuis son arriver, elle demanda au jeune journaliste de lui servir de guide. La visite dura trois bonnes heures pour se finir au centre hospitalier et pour que les Atlantes puissent faire leur adieu à Jéranie. La dirigeante les remercia chaleureusement et Liz lui proposa de venir sur Atlantis pour signer l'accord de coopération finale. Elina les raccompagna jusqu'à la porte. Teyla la franchit en première alors que Liz allait rentrer dans la cité, John la retient :

« - Comment on fait maintenant dans la cité ?

- Je ne vois plus aucune raison de nous cacher.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Maintenant nous sommes mariés sur une planète, plus personne ne peut plus nous séparer, du moins dans la cité et jusqu'à ce que nous recontactions la Terre. De plus, c'est mon le chef, rajouta t'elle dans un sourire.

- J'adore quand tu es sournoise comme ça, » conclut John en plus volant un baiser.

Le couple passa la porte main dans la main. Rodney les accueillit :

« - Alors c'est tout bon ? Nous allons pouvoir avoir étudié la technologie de Tiona ?

- Vous ne pensez vraiment qu'a ça !!!

- Eh !!! Je suis un scientifique moi et au moins mes pensées sont tout public contrairement au votre.

- Effectivement et je vais vous prouver que je suis qu'un militaire primaire. »

John s'approche de Liz, l'enlaça et l'embrassa en plein milieu de la salle d'embarcation. Rodney activa son oreillette sous les hourras des techniciens présents :

« - Carson, vous me devez de nouveau 20 billets.

- Bloody Hell !!!! Elizabeth, John, vous pourriez éviter d'être aussi prévisible. J'ai perdu des fortunes à cause de vous, » conclut le médecin avant d'éclater de rire.

Les deux leaders se séparèrent à bout de souffle avant de sourire aux Atlantes. La vie dans la cité était belle.

Fin de la 4ème partie


	5. Délivrance

Délivrance

Note perso : Je vous ais déja fait le coup une fois et je recommence. J'ai retravaillé l'épisode Assiègé

Deux mois après leurs aventures sur Tiona, John et Liz attendaient avec impatience la naissance de leur garçon. Toute la cité avait hâte de fêter cette naissance, la première dans la cité depuis plus de 10 mille ans. Mais une ombre venait obscurcir le tableau. Radek avait en effet détecté que 3 vaisseaux ruches venait vers la cité. Tout le monde voulait garder espoir mais beaucoup savaient qu'ils seraient évacués quelques jours avant l'arrivé des Wraiths.

Après quelques discussions assez houleuses avec John et Carson, Liz avait décidé de continuer à diriger la cité. Elle avait chargé Rodney de trouver le maximum de solutions pour contrer l'attaque. Le scientifique avait réunit quelques scientifiques et militaires.

« - Teyla dit que les Wraith s'intéressent plus à la Terre qu'à Atlantis, ce qui est totalement terrifiant. Les vaisseaux-ruches vont passer près du dernier satellite, expliqua Rodney

- Le dernier de plusieurs dizaines de satellites de défense, détruits durant la dernière bataille, compléta Radek

- Oui. Nous pensons pouvoir en tirer avantage, reprit Rodney un peu agacé

- Je croyais qu'il était H.S, demanda John

- Mais on peut le remettre en marche, répondit Rodney.

- Si nous savons ce qui ne va pas, l'interrompit une nouvelle fois Radek

- Oui, nous savons ce qui ne marche pas. S'il est seulement à cours d'énergie, les Wraith l'ignorent complètement, expliqua Rodney exedé.

- On a calculé qu'un seul générateur à naqahdah peut le réactiver, développa Radek

- Ça ne marche pas avec nos systèmes de défense ? demanda Ford

- Parce qu'ils ont été conçus pour marcher avec une alimentation par E2PZ. Pas le satellite, décrivit Radek

- Il peut détruire un vaisseau-ruche ? demanda John septique

- Il peut même détruire les trois, une fois chargé. La technologie des Anciens est supérieure. Ils étaient en infériorité numérique, assura Rodney.

- Nous aussi sommes moins nombreux, répliqua John

- Et sans armes, compléta Bates

- Mais ils ne savent rien du satellite. C'est notre atout, affirma Radek

- En langage militaire, l'élément-surprise est de notre côté, renchérie Rodney

- Que vous faut-il ? demanda Liz

- Le satellite est à 15h de jumper. Il faudrait une petite équipe, disons moi, Grodin et un pilote, répondit Rodney

- J'irai, proposa John

- Miller peut le faire. J'ai besoin de ton équipe pour trouver des sites Alpha au cas où, contra Liz

- Les vaisseaux-ruches seront en vue du satellite dans 49 heures. Nous avons besoin de chaques secondes, insista Rodney.

Liz regarde toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce

- Des questions ? Personne ne répondit. Bon, alors on y va. Rodney, je ne veux surtout pas vous mettre trop de pression, mais ce satellite est tout ce qui nous sépare des Wraith. Liz sortit suivit de la plupart des scientifique

- Pas trop de pression ? rajouta John ironique alors que Rodney passait à coté de lui

Apres la réunion, John avait rejoint l'infirmerie pour prendre des nouvelle de Teyla.

- Je vais bien, lui assura Teyla

- Ça manque un peu d'enthousiasme, remarqua John

- Je suis prête à m'y remettre, insista Teyla

- C'est ce que vous pensez...releva John

- Dites-lui que je vais bien, répondit Teyla en demandant son soutien à Carson

- C'est vrai. Elle peut y aller, garantit Carson

- D'accord. Vous reprenez le service actif. john

Dans leur laboratoire, Rodney et Radek prépare le matériel pour réparer le satellite

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, Radek. Vous n'avez rien à faire ? demande Rodney exaspéré

- Je devrais y aller, répondit Radek

- Je crois aussi.

- Je veux dire en mission.

- Pourquoi ?

- Vous connaissez bien le satellite...

- Ah, bon ?

- ………mais vous connaissez encore mieux la cité.

- Je vois.

- Si jamais il y a un problème ici, il vaudrait mieux que vous soyez là.

- Il n'y aura aucun problème.

- Qu'en savez-vous ?

- Si nous n'arrivons pas à le résoudre, nous reviendrons. Je sais que je suis irremplaçable...

- Je n'ai rien dit.

- Si. Vous avez admis que je suis plus calé que vous.

- Je n'ai rien dit de tel.

- La vérité vous est enfin apparue.

- Ça, c'est vraiment petit...

- Ne gâchons pas ce beau moment. Bon... surveillez bien ma cité durant mon absence, d'accord ? termina Rodney en fermant les caisses

- Bonne chance, lui souhaita Radek

- Oui, oui, répondit Rodney en sortant du labo.

En salle de réunion, Liz, John et Bates parcouraient les archives de la cité afin de trouver un nouveau site Alpha

- MA5-393 ? proposa Bates

- Non, on n'y est allé que la nuit. Il fait trop chaud la journée. Ce n'est pas vraiment une option, expliqua John

- Les Wraith avaient bien besoin de repérer le site Alpha ! s'exclama Liz

- Ils sont vraiment casse-pieds ! répliqua John sarcastique

- On peut le dire, lui répondit Liz malicieuse

- Et M4H-212 ? demanda John

- Ça grouille d'espions Genii, lui expliqua Bates

- C'est un fait établi ou c'est votre instinct qui le dit ? voulut savoir John

- C'est un fait établi, répliqua Bates

- Eh bien, voilà. M1M-316. Stackhouse dit que la végétation est luxuriante et qu'a priori, elle semble inhabitée, proposa Liz

- Je vais voir avec mon équipe, expliqua John en se levant, Bates le suivant

- D'accord. Ne recherchez pas l'idéal. On se contentera de peu, lui expliqua Liz

- Je m'en occupe.

Les deux militaires sortent dans le couloir mais le sergent demanda

- Major, Teyla va avec vous ?

- Vous êtes sérieux, là ? demanda John incrudule

- C'est une mauvaise idée.

- C'est reparti.

- Nous ne comprenons pas ses liens avec les Wraith. Il ne faut pas lui confier d'informations secrètes, et surtout pas notre site d'évacuation.

- Son bilan de santé est bon.

- Mais si elle ne peut pas...

- Vous n'en savez rien.

- Exact. Elle voit ce qu'ils voient. S'ils pouvaient faire la même chose ? Si elle a été...

- Elle est dans mon équipe. Point final. Fin. On y va.

Et John planta Bates au milieu du couloir

Dans son labo Radek montre ses dernières recherches à Elizabeth

- C'est une simulation que j'ai réalisée. Qui montre comment se déroulera le processus d'autodestruction.

Le scientifique enclenche la vidéo et les deux humains voyant comment la cité va se désintégrer en plusieurs partit et coulait au fond de l'océan.

- Je suis ravie que vous m'ayez montré ça. Mes cauchemars seront plus amusants, dit Liz sarcastique

- Ça ne sera pas suffisant, expliqua Radek

- Quoi donc ?

- Le plan d'autodestruction. Ce ne sera pas suffisant.

- Ça me paraît tout à fait suffisant.

- Atlantis est plus qu'une cité. C'est un vaisseau intergalactique. Teyla dit que les Wraith se fichent de détruire Atlantis. Ils viennent ici pour la Terre. Ils doivent passer par la Porte...

- Donc s'emparer de la cité, d'où l'autodestruction.

- Oui, mais s'ils sont un tant soit peu ingénieux, ce qui est, je crois, le cas, ils pourront facilement se construire un vaisseau à partir des débris.

- L'explosion doit être plus totale ?

-Oui, cela aiderait certainement. Mais la base de données pose problème. Sa capacité à sauvegarder les données est incroyablement redondante, développa Radek

- Incroyablement redondante ? demanda Liz étonnée

- C'est notre langage. Si les Wraith trouvent le moindre fragment de cette base... Radek regarde autour de lui, Liz comprenant, pose ses mains sur la console la plus proche ……C'est exactement ça le problème.

- Ce serait difficile de détruire tous les terminaux ?

- Ce serait tout à fait impossible. Il faut trouver un moyen d'effacer la base de données.

- Vous pouvez le faire ?

- Nous pouvons essayer.

- Bon, essayez, mais avant d'effacer quoi que...

Mais Liz est interrompu par Bates qui la contacte à la radio

- Dr Sheppard

- Oui ?

- On a une activation non prévue. Le Major revient en urgence.

Liz sort du labo, Radek sur ses pas.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Une résistance. Sans doute Wraith.

- C'était soi-disant inhabité.

- Ça l'était.

John, Teyla et Ford passérent la porte en courant. John continua à tirer jusqu'a ce que le vortex se ferma

- Je vous avais parlé de ce risque. Vos sentiments ne doivent pas nous mettre en danger. Commença Bates bien remonté

- Quoi ? demanda Teyla interloqué

- Les Wraith doivent tirer des informations de vous.

- De quoi parlez-vous ? On a rencontré... un quoi, déjà ? demanda John à Ford

- Un tyrannosaure, lui répondit le jeune homme

- Ce n'était pas les Wraith. Alors, ne dites pas n'importe quoi, ordonna John exaspéré

- Donc, ça ne peut pas être un site Alpha ? demanda Liz en finissant de descendre les escaliers

- Je ne pense pas. Si McKay ne réactive pas le satellite, on est fichus, lui répondit John.

Pendant ce temps le jumper avait atteint le satellite.

- Dr Sheppard, ici Miller. Nous approchons du satellite.

- Vous êtes de l'autre côté du système solaire. Faites attention.

- Bien compris, répond Rodney en finissant de mettre la combinaison spatiale. Bon, fermez les portes du sas.

- Bonne chance, lui souhaita Miller

- D'accord, accepta Rodney

- Bonne chance, conclut Peter

Dans la cité, Teyla retrouva Bates pour avoir une petite explication avec lui

- Sergent Bates. Le militaire stoppa sa marche et se retourna

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Vous m'accusez de leur dévoiler notre position ?

- Oui, absolument.

- Vous vous êtes trompé.

- C'est à voir.

- Pardon ?

- Écoutez. Vous ne contrôlez peut-être pas les informations envoyées, mais vous ne devriez pas pouvoir vous promener librement dans la base.

- Être accusée d'aider les Wraith est la pire des insultes qui existent.

- Je le sais.

Teyla le frappe en pleine figure, Bates se retrouve à terre. L'athosienne ne pu continue car John et Ford arrive. Le lieutenant retient la jeune femme.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ? voulut savoir John

- J'exprimais mon avis, expliqua Teyla

- Elle m'a attaqué, rétorqua Bates

- Pour une bonne raison, contra Teyla

- Laquelle ? demanda John

- Demandez donc aux Wraith, répondit Bates

Ford empêcha de justesse Teyla de se jeter sur Bates alors que de son coté John retenait le sergent.

- Barrez-vous, ordonna John à Bates

- Monsieur ! protesta Bates

- Fichez le camp ! hurla John

- Ce n'est pas fini, dit Bates en partant

- Je l'espère bien, lui répondit Teyla

- Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Vous n'avez pas à le frapper ! lui dit John en se retournant vers elle

- Il a dit... commença Teyla

- Je m'en fiche. Il dit beaucoup de choses. Ne vous approchez pas de lui, lui ordonna John

les deux militaire laisse la jeune femme seule dans les couloirs

Au satellite, le jumper s'arrime sans mal. Rodney ouvre les portes et commence sa descente en apesanteur, le générateur flottant à ses cotés. Dans le jumper, Peter lui demanda

- Tout va bien ?

- Oui. Pourquoi ? demanda Rodney

- Vous respirez difficilement, lui expliqua Peter

- Je suis un peu claustrophobe. Combien j'ai d'air dans ces trucs ? voulut savoir Rodney

- 8 heures, répondit Miller

- Ça suffit, non ? Même en respirant comme ça ? Ils ont bien tout calculé, hein ?

- Tout ira bien, le rassura Peter en souriant.

- Vous n'êtes pas limité à huit heures de respiration, s'exclama Rodney.

Les deux autres se retient de rire face au comportement de leur collègue. Le scientifique en chef finit par arriver à la plate-forme de commande et lança un diagnostique. Les résultats s'affichent laissant Rodney désappointé.

- C'est totalement mort, expliqua Rodney

- C'est ce qu'on pensait, lui confirma Peter

- Je vais brancher le générateur, pour activer les systèmes de survie, conclusit Rodney

Entre temps la nuit est tombé sur la cité, Halling accompagné de deux athosiens se rendaient au bureau d'Elizabeth :

- Halling, bonjour.

- Je peux vous parler ?

- Je vous en prie. Asseyez-vous. Comment se passe l'évacuation ?

- Nous serons prêts.

- Bien.

- Dr Sheppard, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce projet de détruire Atlantis ?

- Les Wraith pourraient envahir la Terre, s'ils prenaient la cité intacte. Mais ce plan ne sera exécuté que dans le pire des scénarios.

- Comme trois vaisseaux-ruches se dirigeant vers Atlantis ?

- Nous pensons pouvoir arriver à les détruire.

- Je comprends que vous ayez peur pour votre peuple. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour détruire la cité des Anciens. Atlantis est un lieu sacré. Envisager de la détruire pour s'auto-protéger...

- Pour s'auto protéger ?

- Cet endroit est tout ce qui reste de la plus grande race qui ait jamais vécu.

- Vous préférez qu'elle tombe aux mains des Wraith ?

- J'ai foi dans le fait que les Anciens ne le permettraient pas. Ils ont été capables de préserver Atlantis pendant 10 000 ans. N'est-il pas possible...

- Non, ce n'est pas possible. l'interrompit Liz Pas si vous suggérez que les Anciens reviendront à temps.

- Vous ignorez quels sont leurs plans.

- Ils ont fait tous les plans qu'ils étaient en mesure de faire. Maintenant, c'est à nous de jouer.

Je vous remercie sincèrement, Halling, mais je dois tout faire pour m'assurer que la technologie des Anciens ne tombe pas aux mains des Wraith. Et pour m'assurer qu'ils n'atteignent pas ma galaxie.

- Même si cela signifie sacrifier l'avenir de celle-ci ?

La jeune femme ne répondit pas. Tous deux se levèrent et partirent dans des directions différentes. Liz rejoignit Radek dans son laboratoire car les scientifiques avaient peu être trouver une solution pour la base de donnée

- L'idée est simple. Mais l'exécution s'en révèle très difficile.

- Vous créez un virus ?

- Oui. Un bon vieux virus. Une fois dans le système, il efface la base de données. Il pourrait faire partie du processus d'autodestruction. Et même infecter les systèmes Wraith s'il essayent d'y accéder.

- Que pouvons-nous sauvegarder ? demanda Liz pensive

- Pardon ?

- De la base de données. On a plein de disques durs. Que pouvons-nous copier ?

- Vous voulez dire faire une copie ?

- Oui, exactement.

- En compressant au maximum, je dirais sept à huit pour cent.

- C'est tout ?

- Oui.

Dans le satellite, Miller et Peter avait rejoint Rodney et les systèmes primaires étaient progressivement remis en fonction

- On y va !

- Energie primaire branchée. Les systèmes de survie semblent à cent pour cent. Je crois que j'ai trouvé, pour la gravité, dit Peter

- Génial ! Juste une seconde... demanda Rodney mais Peter remit la gravité artificiel en fonctionnement alors que le scientifique en chef se trouvait en train de flotter au milieu du satellite. Il atterrie plutôt violemment 7 mètres plus bas. Ouah ! Oh, oui. Oui, je suis handicapé à vie, se plaignit Rodney

- Désolé, je pensais que ça viendrait plus doucement s'excusa Peter

- Vous avez joué avec ma vie.

- Ça ira. C'est juste une bosse.

- Vous avez quoi ? lui demande Rodney en lui jetant un regard noir

- Tous les systèmes semblent repartis. Exceptées les armes.

- Oh, c'est un détail, déclara Rodney Allez... on se remet au boulot. Miller aida Rodney à se remettre debout. Oh, merci. Merci. Dit il à Peter avec ironie. S'examinant rapidement il s 'écria : Oui. Les vertèbres sont touchées. Toute une vie de douleur.

Dans la cité John et Fort essayaient toujours de trouver un site Alpha

- Et si on essayait M1K-439 ? proposa John

- Laquelle est-ce ? demanda Ford

- Celle avec les chutes d'eau, expliqua John

- Les chutes d'eau. Et si on l'appelait la planète aux chutes d'eau ? John le regarda bizarrement aussi le jeune homme ajoute : Quoi ? On devrait leur donner des noms. Finalement le lieutenant ne continua pas et retourna à la liste. On a une liste de cinq planètes. Cela nous fait assez de sites Alpha potentiels

- Major Sheppard, on a une urgence au Générateur Un, expliqua un marines en rentrant dans la salle. Les trois hommes sortent de la salle et John demanda

- Quel est le problème ?

- C'est Bates. Il a été attaqué.

Les trois hommes découvrirent le sergent allongé, inconscient au pied du générateur

- Faites venir une équipe médicale, demanda John dans sa radio

A l'infirmerie, John et Carson discutaient de l'état de Bates

- Il va s'en tirer ? demanda John

- Encore difficile de se prononcer. Il a cinq côtes cassées, une clavicule fracturée et une commotion, expliqua Carson

- On pourra lui parler ? demanda John

- Non. Je l'ai mis en coma jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse traiter l'hématome. Jusque-là, on ignorera ce qui s'est passé.

- Teyla et Bates se sont accrochés, hier, rappela Ford

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec un combat à mains nues, répliqua John

- Je sais, mais ils se sont battus et voulaient tous les deux continuer, continua Ford

- Une indication de qui a fait ça ? demanda John au médecin

- Je fais faire un examen, proposa Carson

- Tenez-nous au courant. Allons voir ce qu'elle en dit, dit John en sortant, Ford à sa suite

Pendant ce temps dans le satellite, les trois hommes se retrouvaient confronté à un problème avec l'énergie

- Ce n'est pas un problème d'énergie. Le naqahdah en fournit suffisamment, expliqua Peter

- Alors, pourquoi est-ce que... ? demanda Rodney. Bon. Très bien. Reprenons à zéro. Réfléchissons. C'est une arme à faisceau d'énergie directionnel. Il lui faut une source d'énergie relativement faible. Donc elle doit accumuler l'énergie grâce à un genre de condensateur jusqu'à ce qu'il se décharge.

- Je crois que j'ai un truc comme ça. Pianotant sur l'écran en face de lui, Peter finit par trouver Oui, voilà. Le condensateur est à 90 pour cent.

- Donc, l'énergie va au condensateur, mais pas à l'arme elle-même, demanda Rodney

- Il me faut un programme de diagnostic. Il doit y en avoir un ici.

- Il ne reste plus que 29 heures, oublions les pièces détachées.

Apres leur départ de l'infirmerie, les deux hommes se rendirent dans les quartiers de Teyla.

- Vous ne pensez pas que je suis mêlée à ça ? demanda Teyla

- Non, bien sûr, lui assura John

- Vous vous êtes accrochés, évoqua Ford

- Vous savez que je n'irais jamais aussi loin, lui repondit Teyla

- Je sais. Essayons de régler ça ensemble. Où étiez-vous hier soir ? demanda Ford

- Ici, dans ma chambre.

- Toute la nuit ?

- Oui.

- On ignore si vous n'êtes pas sortie, dit John

- Je ne peux pas le prouver. Mais je n'ai pas quitté ma chambre, j'en suis sûre. Les deux hommes était un peu septiques aussi la jeune femme réaffirma : Je n'ai pas quitté ma chambre.

En salle de contrôle, Radek rejoignit Elizabeth

- Vous avez demandé à me voir ?

- On a trouvé un site Alpha adéquat et on va pouvoir évacuer.

- C'est bien.

- Mais ce n'est pas la raison. Il me faut plus que huit pour cent de la base de données. Il doit y avoir moyen.

- Peut-être neuf, lui proposa Radek septique.

- Comment choisir entre les recherches sur l'E2PZ et le travail sur l'ascension ? Entre les schémas des armes et les notes sur les voyages spatiaux ? Des informations primordiales vont être perdues et je ne parle que de ce que nous avons déchiffré. Nous savons que nous n'avons fait que gratter la surface. Si nous détruisions le remède à toutes les maladies ? Ou une information qui mènerait à la destruction des Wraith ?

- Je vais essayer d'améliorer les taux de compressions, mais... Nous sommes en guerre, Élizabeth. Il y a forcément des pertes.

La jeune femme regarda le scientifique partir. La situation était éprouvante pour elle surtout dans son état et Lucas lui fait savoir son mécontentement. Posant une main, sur son ventre, elle dit à son fils :

- Tout va bien se passer, dans quelque jours tout sera de nouveau calme.

Dans le satellite, les trois hommes cherchaient toujours ou pouvait être la panne.

- Ah. Une idée, quelqu'un ? demanda Rodney

- On dirait que l'énergie va en interne jusqu'à l'arme, expliqua Peter en regardant son écran

- Un choc a interrompu le circuit principal, proposa Rodney

- Il faut dérouter l'énergie du condensateur jusqu'à l'arme, développa Peter

- Votre art d'enfoncer les portes ouvertes m'impressionne énormément, lui dit Rodney sarcastique

- Merci.

- Pas de quoi. Il faut que l'énergie contourne ces circuits endommagés. Si on y arrive, c'est le jackpot. Bon... je suis perdu, dit Rodney en regardant les schémas de construction du satellite. Où est-ce qu'ils sont ?

- Ils sont dehors, lui expliqua Peter

- Comment ? demanda Rodney pas sur d'avoir bien compris.

- Regardez. Peter fait tourner le schéma. Vous voyez ?

- Oh, super ! s'exclama Rodney

- Il va falloir sortir.

- Il n'y a rien pour s'accrocher, se plaignit Rodney

- Je n'ai pas dit que c'était facile, répliqua Peter

- Bon. Qui y va ? demanda Rodney seul le silence lui répond.

- On tire à la courte paille, proposa Peter

- Miller, coupez les pailles, ordonna Rodney sarcastique

- Pas forcément à courte paille, lui fit remarqué Peter

- Il y a "pierre, papier, ciseaux", proposa Miller

- D'accord. A trois. Rodney commença le décompte Un, deux, trois. Chacun des hommes choisit un item différent. Bon, ça ne marche pas à trois. Quelqu'un a un crayon ?

- Oui, je crois. Tenez. Miller en sort un de sa poche

- Bon, alors allez-y. lui dit Rodney, le militaire casse le crayon en trois

- C'est bon. Le plus petit y va. Re-explique Miller

- Vous d'abord. Dit Rodney à Peter. L'anglais sort un grand morceau de la main du militaire. Rodney un peu tendu lui dit : Bien joué. Tant mieux pour vous. Rodney sort le sien qui est très court Miller ? L'américain lui montre le sien. Rodney a tiré le plus petit

- Vous êtes le plus qualifié, lui dit Peter

- C'est mon éloge funèbre. Bon, répondit le canadien d'un air sinistre

John et Ford rejoignirent Liz dans son bureau. La jeune femme s'était allongé sur le canapé. John s'assit à ses cotés et demanda :

- Tout va bien ?

- Juste un peu de fatigue. Lucas ressent mon stresse et aimerait bien que je me repose…

- Il est bien raison. John se pencha vers le ventre de sa femme et dit à son fils : fiston tu as raison, ta maman doit se ménager.

- Je te promet que quand tout ça sera finit je prend une semaine complète de repos sur le continent. Puis apercevant Ford elle leur demanda : qu'est ce que vous faites la ?

- Nous avons été voir Teyla suite à ce qui arrivait à Bates. Elle nous a jurer que ce n'était pas elle… C'est vrai qu'ils ne s'aiment pas, mais, personnellement, je ne la vois pas faire ça.

- Ford ? demanda Liz en remarquant que le jeune homme n'était pas aussi convaincu

- Madame ?

- Qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Je m'interroge sur ses actes inconscients. Le contact avec les Wraith et les cauchemars, je n'aime pas.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, on la jette en prison ? On parle de Teyla.

John fut interrompu par Carson qui rentra brutalement dans le bureau

- Nous avons un gros problème.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Liz en se levant

- On avait de l'ADN sur l'uniforme du sergent Bates.

- C'est Teyla ? demanda john

- Non, Major.

- Qui est-ce ? interrogea Liz à son tour

- J'ai refait le test pour être sûr. C'est concluant. Il y a un Wraith dans la cité, termina Carson

Quelque minutes plus tard, Liz avait réunion en salle de réunion une équipe de recherche. Teyla, Radek, Carson, Ford et bien sur John en faisait partit.

- Comment est-ce possible ? Comment un Wraith a pu entrer ? demanda John

- Pas par la Porte, répondit Ford

- Le dart, déclara Radek pensif

- Quoi ? demanda John interloqué

- Le dart qui nous a scannés. Il est passé au-dessus de la cité, en nous scannant. Dès qu'il a eu fini, il s'est autodétruit, ré-expliqua Radek

- Ils se sont téléportés, comprit John

- Ils peuvent ? demanda Ford

- La technologie pour aspirer les gens fonctionne à l'inverse, commenta Teyla

- Le pilote nous a scannés, a transmis ses informations, et s'est téléporté, conclut Liz

- Ça semble possible, dit Radek

- C'est là que j'ai senti les Wraith, se souvient Teyla

- Ce qui explique les cauchemars, commenta John

- Qu'a-t-il fait, tout ce temps-là ? demanda Liz

- Bates a été attaqué près du générateur qui alimente cette tour rappela Radek

- Il est peut-être là pour couper l'énergie avant l'arrivée des vaisseaux. Nous mettre à leur merci, proposa John

- Ou empêcher l'autodestruction, rajouta Ford

- Ou les deux à la fois, termina Liz

- Exactement, renchérie Carson

- Nous savons qu'il y a un intrus Wraith dans la cité, et qu'il nous faut le trouver, ordonna Liz

- J'ai une idée, s'exclama Radek

Pendant ce temps au satellite, le militaire et le canadien était sortit dans le jumper. Rodney à l'arrière vêtu de sa combinaison d'astronaute écouter Peter guider Miller

- Le conduit que nous cherchons ne doit être à guère plus de 30 mètres.

- Nous sommes en position, monsieur, confirma Miller

- Évacuez l'atmosphère et supprimez la gravité dans le sas arrière. Miller exécuta l'ordre, Rodney rajouta : OK. Ouvrez l'écoutille arrière. Oh, mon Dieu !

- Rodney ? Rodney, ça va ? demanda Peter inquiet

- Je suis toujours à l'arrière du Jumper, lui expliqua Raodney

- Dois-je vous rappeler l'heure ?

- Oui. S'il vous plaît. Nous sommes pressés ?

- C'est une évidence.

- Bon. Merci bien. Un petit pas, hein ? Rodney s'élança en fermant les yeux et réussit à atteindre le satellite sans difficulté. Un grand bond.

- Pardon ? demanda Peter étonné

- J'ai réussi.

- Très bien.

- Je regarde le premier panneau, expliqua Rodney en se mettant au travail

Tout le monde avait suivit Radek en salle de control. Celui-ci était en train de mettre en fonction l'une des consoles.

- C'est un capteur biométrique qui fonctionne depuis un mois. Il détecte les irrégularités et les signale.

- Il n'aurait pas dû voir le Wraith ? demanda John

- Il faut beaucoup d'énergie. On a rétréci son champ d'action à la seule salle de la Porte, en pensant que c'était le seul endroit par lequel les Wraith, ou un autre alien, pouvaient entrer.

- D'accord. Ce qui était faux.

- Ouais. Si je pouvais étendre le champ du scanner au... Mon Dieu !

- Quoi ?

- C'est lui. Regardez. Sur l'écran un point rouge était apparu.

- C'est comme le détecteur de vie, mais ça peut distinguer différentes formes, déduit Carson.

- C'est lui ? demanda John

- C'est lui. confirma Radek

- On le suit en temps réel ? s'assura John

- Oui.

- Ford, Teyla, il faut deux équipes. On va le chercher, organisa John

- Bien, Major. Acquiesça le jeune lieutenant

Sur le satellite, Rodney commençait à s'énerver. Les circuit étaient vraiment endommagés

- Ça va très mal. Je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver.

- Vous pouvez tout faire, lui répondit Peter

- Qui vous a dit ça ?

- Vous, et pas qu'une fois.

- C'est bien que je sois là, alors.

- On le dirait bien.

Rodney ouvrit un autre panneaux de control et regardant à l'intérieur

- Le circuit principal est endommagé. Je dois pouvoir dérouter par les circuits secondaires. Un genre de quadruple dérivation.

- Je peux vous aider à identifier les circuits secondaires.

- On ne pourra essayer qu'une fois. Allons-y, commençons.

Dans la cité, John et son équipe avançaient toujours sous les instructions de Radek. John lui demanda

- Il n'a pas bougé ?

- Il est dans la même pièce. Il n'a pas bougé depuis qu'on l'a localisé.

- Espérons qu'il dort. Ford, Teyla, vous êtes en position ?

- Presque, lui répondit Teyla

- Mon équipe est prête. On va le coincer en l'encerclant. S'il essaye par l'autre porte, il est à vous.

- Compris, lui confirma ford. On est là dans deux minutes.

- Très bien.

John et son équipe attendirent deux minutes puis John ouvrit la porte. L'équipe pénétra dans la pièce mais le Wraith les attendait. Il les paralysa un par un.

Sur le satellite, Rodney refermait le dernier panneau de contrôle

- Bon, c'est tout ce que je peux faire. Est-ce que le courant passe ?

- Oui, le courant passe, lui répondit Peter

- Oh, Dieu merci ! Bon. On va rentrer. On vient vous chercher et on fout le camp d'ici.

- Ça me convient tout à fait

- Très bien.

Dans la cité, John reprenait doucement conscience mais ne pu empêché le Wraith d'ouvrir sa veste.

- Rien ne nous privera de notre nouveau garde-manger, lui expliqua le Wraith

Mais il fut interrompu quand il reçut une balle dans l'épaule. John vit arriver Ford et Teyla. Ils mirent le Wraith hors d'état de nuire puis s'assurèrent que personne n'était gravement blessé.

- Votre radio marchait, on a tout entendu et on l'a devancé, lui expliqua Ford

- Nous l'avons eu, Major. Tout ira bien, renchérit Teyla.

Au satellite Miller avait ramené le jumper au quai d'amarrage mais celui-ci ne parvenait pas à se connecter au satellite. Rodney essaya de l'arrière du Jumper sans plus de résultat. Il demanda donc à Peter

- Peter, on a du mal à s'amarrer au satellite. Voyez ce que vous pouvez faire.

- Oh, bon Dieu !

- Bon Dieu quoi ?

- Quand on a dérouté l'énergie jusqu'à l'arme, on a aussi dérouté l'énergie du dispositif d'arrimage dans le sas. Ça va être un vrai problème.

- On passe en manuel, comme la première fois.

- Vous avez la combinaison. Pas moi. Le sas n'est pas pressurisé.

- Alors, on va...Je vais aller dérouter l'énergie.

- On n'a pas le temps. Les Wraith sont trop près.

- Je sais ce que je fais.

- Rodney. Partez sans moi.

- C'est hors de question.

- Mettez-vous à l'abri et revenez me chercher une fois les Wraith détruits.

- Peter...

- C'est la seule et unique option. Et comme ça, je pourrai alimenter le satellite au dernier moment. Les Wraith n'auront aucun moyen de voir que le satellite marche.

- On reviendra vous chercher dès que ce sera fini.

- Dès que c'est fini, d'accord.

Dans la cité, le Wraith avait été conduit en cellule et une équipe complète de marines le surveillait. Ford en faisait partit, il se retourna quand la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer John et Teyla.

- Heureux de vous revoir sur pied. Comment allez-vous ? demanda Ford

- Les jambes molles. Je déteste être touché par ces trucs. Il a dit quelque chose ?

- Non, pas encore.

John s'approcha de la cage et demanda

- Vous avez un nom ? le Wraith ne donna aucune réponse, John décréta : Bon, alors ce sera Bob.

Bob, je dois savoir ce que vous avez fait durant ces deux semaines et je dois le savoir tout de suite.

Prés du satellite, l'armada Wraith immergea de l'hyper espace. Rodney et Miller observaient depuis le jumper occulter ; Ne voyant aucune activité sur le satellite alors que les vaisseaux approchaient de plus en plus, Rodney appela Peter :

- Si vous n'êtes pas au maximum, là, ce serait bien.

Peter activa certaines commandes et le satellite s'activa

- Puissance maximum. Les armes seront fin prêtes dans 60 secondes.

Dans le jumper, Rodney contacta la cité pour les informer de la situation.

- Dr Weir, ici McKay. Le satellite est prêt et armé. Il devrait tirer d'ici une minute. Gardez les doigts croisés.

- Nos doigts sont croisés. Bonne chance, répondit Liz alors que Radek et d'autres scientifiques attendaient impatiemment.

En cellule, John continuait son interrogatoire mais le Wraith n'était guère coopératif.

- Il n'a pas très envie de parler, finit par dire Ford

- Je dois savoir s'il a contacté les vaisseaux-ruches, expliqua John

- On ne s'en serait pas aperçu ? demanda le jeune militaire

- C'était peut-être sécurisé.

- Je devrais essayer de me connecter, proposa Teyla

- Je ne crois pas, contra John

- Nous devons savoir si le site Alpha est en danger.

John ne répondit pas tout de suite, il regarda le wraith puis il demanda à la jeune femme.

- Voyez ce que vous pouvez faire.

Teyla ferma les yeux et se concentra. Le wraith essayait de comprendre mais ce qui était en train de se passer mais ne savait pas contre quoi et comment lutter.

Dans le satellite Petre finissait de lancer les dernières procédures.

- Je passe du mode manuel en mode de tir automatique. C'est prêt.

- Nous sommes prêts, transmit Rodney à la cité

Tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur les écrans de contrôle et attendaient. Rodney et Miller furent les seuls à vraiment voir le premier vaisseau ruche exploser. Ils laissèrent éclater leur joie

- Oui ! On en a eu un, hurla Rodney en direction de la cité

- Bien reçu, Rodney, lui répondit Liz en souriant alors que les scientifiques à ses cotés applaudissaient.

- Plus que deux, termina Rodney

En cellule, Teyla avait réussit à pénétré dans l'esprit du Wraith

- Que fais-tu, humaine ? Tu cherches à pénétrer dans mon esprit. Celui-ci commença à résister. Si tu permets. Le Wraith renversa le contacte et pénétra l'esprit de Teyla. La jeune femme tomba à genoux et John hurla :

- Teyla ! Arrêtez-le !

Ford déconnecta la sécurité. John tira sur le Wraith. Celui-ci s'écroula. Teyla se remis debout. Le Lien était brisé.

- Vous allez bien ? demanda Ford, la jeune femme lui répondit par l'affirmatif

- Mes blessures vont guérir, déclara le Wraith content de lui.

- Pour combien de temps ?lui demanda John avant de lui tirait de nouveau dessus. Je dois savoir ce que tu as fait à cette cité .Écoute, Bob. Ça ne me pose aucun problème de te tuer.

Dans l'espace les vaisseaux restants changèrent de trajectoire pour se diriger vers le satellite. Rodney ordonna à Peter.

- Allez ! Tirez dessus.

- On a un problème, lui répondit Peter alors que des alarmes résonnaient dans tout le satellite.

- Quoi ? Quel problème ?

- On dirait que la dérivation est en surcharge. L'arme ne peut plus tirer. Je cherche un circuit alternatif.

- On vient vous chercher.

- Restez où vous êtes !

- On a le bouclier occulteur.

- Pas le temps ! Fichez le camp. Je suis désolé.

- Retournez au satellite, ordonna Rodney à Miller

Le militaire se dirigea vers le satellite mais ils n'avaient même pas fait 500m que l'un des vaisseaux ruche ouvrit le feu et le satellite explosa

- Oh, mon Dieu ! s'exclama Rodney

En cellule, John hurlait toujours après le Wraith

- Je ne plaisante pas, Bob. As-tu saboté cette base, ou non ?

- Ceux qui se nourriront de vous sauront ce que vous m'avez fait, déclara le Wraith

- Oui, on verra bien.

- Monsieur, on est allés trop loin, dit Ford en essayant d'arrêter John

- Non, on n'est pas allés assez loin.

Dans le jumper, Rodney avait un peu repris ses esprits et contacta la cité.

- Atlantis, ici McKay. Nous avons perdu le satellite.

- Vous avez eu un autre vaisseau ? demanda liz

- Négatif. Deux vaisseaux intacts… puis après quelque instant, il rajouta, Élizabeth, Peter Grodin était à bord du satellite.

- Compris. Que font les deux autres vaisseaux ? demanda la leader alors que Radek se massait les paupières.

- Ils ne s'approchent plus, au moins, il nous aura fait gagner un peu de temps.

- Vous ne pouvez plus rien faire. Revenez sur Atlantis, leur ordonna Liz

- Nous rentrons. Termina Rodney en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil, prenant pleinement conscience de ce qui venait de se passer.

En salle de commande, Liz demanda à l'un des techniciens

- Branchez l'intercom général. Le technicien exécuta l'ordre et la voix de Liz résonna bientôt dans la cité : Votre attention, s'il vous plaît. Ici le Dr Sheppard. Notre plan d'arrêter l'armada Wraith a échoué. Ils vont débarquer sur Atlantis. Nous devons donc commencer les préparatifs d'évacuation. J'aimerais pouvoir vous dire que nous allons gagner ce combat, mais je ne le peux pas. J'aimerais pouvoir vous dire que nous allons trouver un abri sûr. Je ne peux pas vous le promettre. Mais je peux vous dire ceci. Jusqu'ici, vous avez accompli des choses extraordinaires, et je crois que, même face à un futur incertain, tant que nous restons ensemble nous avons une chance de continuer. Nous avons tous à faire, alors merci, et je vous verrai de l'autre côté. Elle fit signe au technicien de couper la communication et se retourna vers Radek, Dr. Zelenka, mettez le programme virus en stand-by.

En cellule, John s'était arrêté pour écouter les parole de réconfort que sa femme venait de promulguer à la cité. Le Wraith en profita pour parler :

- Je vais vous dire quelque chose. Où que vous alliez, nous vous retrouverons, tout comme nous trouverons la Terre. Et quand nous l'aurons trouvée, nous festoierons.

John tira trois fois de suite et le Wraith s'écroula déjà affaiblit par ses blessures passées. Il était mort.

Quelque heure plus tard, John et Liz accueillirent Rodney en salle de commande

- Bienvenue, Rodney, lui souhaita Liz

- Où en est-on ? demanda le scientifique

- Les vaisseaux-ruches se déplacent, mais ils ont beaucoup ralenti, expliqua Liz

- Vous leur avez donné à réfléchir, le remercie John

- Qu'ils arrivent maintenant ou dans 2 jours, ça ne change rien. Nous n'avons plus le choix. On ne peut pas les combattre, alors si vous avez des idées...

Ford les interrompit pour les informer :

- Le dernier groupe est paré pour l'évacuation.

- Très bien. Alors, on y va.

Liz commença à descendre l'escalier alors que John et Rodney se tenaient devant les ordinateurs pour entrer leurs codes qui déclencheront l'autodestruction.

- Prêt ? demanda john

Le scientifique lui répondit d'un hochement de tête. Les deux hommes entrèrent leurs codes et l'écran de contrôle afficha : INITIALISATION AUTODESTRUCTION alors que l'alarme se mis en route

- L'autodestruction est enclenchée, annonça John. Préparez le chargement du virus dans la base de données. Rodney, le code du site Alpha.

- C'est parti.

Alors qu'il n'avait pas finit de composer l'adresse, la porte s'ouvrit. Les militaires présents se mirent en position alors que Liz arrêtait sa progression pour se retourner vers la salle de control

- Activation d'un vortex d'origine inconnu, mais Rodney rajouta après quelques instant : J'ai une identification.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda John

- Le SGC, répondit Rodney incredule

- Vous êtes sûr ? demanda Liz

- Affirmatif.

- Baissez le bouclier, lui ordonna la jeune femme.

Rodney désactiva la protection juste à temps. Des marines portant pas mal de matériel débarquèrent dans la cité. Un homme se détacha du groupe et rejoint Liz. A son arrivé, Ford se mis au garde à vous. Liz fut étonnée mais reporta son attention sur l'homme quand celui-ci demanda :

- Dr Weir.

- Oui, répondit Liz trop surprise pour corriger son nom.

- Colonel Everett, US Marines.

- Vous devez sa... essaya Liz

- Le général O'Neill vous félicite pour votre travail. Vous êtes relevée.

- Nous sommes en train d'évacuer, lui expliqua John qui les avait rejoint

- Sans combattre ?

- Oui, monsieur, répondit John hésitant.

- Sur mon ordre, confirma Liz

- L'ordre d'évacuation est annulé. Vous avez enclenché l'autodestruction ?

- Oui, mais comme le disait... commença John

- Il faut l'arrêter immédiatement, ordonna Everett

- Je crois que vous ne saisissez pas bien la situation, lui dit Liz qui commençait à être sérieusement énerver par le comportement de ce militaire

- Trois vaisseaux-ruches arrivent et vous n'avez plus de défenses. C'est à peu près ça ? lui demanda ironique Everett

- Vous avez eu notre message, s'exclama Rodney

- Nous l'avons eu.

- C'est deux vaisseaux. On en a eu un, rectifia Liz

- Bien joué ! les félicita Everett condescendant. Ça nous facilitera la tâche.

- Quelle est votre tâche, monsieur ? demanda John

- N'est-ce pas évident ? Nous allons défendre Atlantis coûte que coûte.

- Colonel... commença Liz alors que celui-ci commençait à monter en salle de control

- Signé par le Général O'Neill, lui répondit il en lui tendant un papier.

- Nous apprécions tout cela, mais si vous aviez lu le rapport, vous sauriez qu'on est dans une impasse, expliqua John pendant que Liz lisait le message pas vraiment ravit.

- J'ai lu votre rapport d'un bout à l'autre, Major,

- Vous avez dû trouver un E2PZ pour venir de la Terre, s'incrusta Rodney

- Découvert en Egypte par des archéologues. Il était sous notre nez durant tout ce temps.

- Fantastique ! Mais comment l'avez-vous apporté ? demanda Rodney troublé

- Notre nouveau croiseur, le Dédale, est en train de l'apporter, expliqua Everett

- J'ignorais qu'il était fini.

- Avec la puissance de l'E2PZ, il devrait être ici dans quatre jours. C'est le temps que nous devons tenir. Contactez le site Alpha. Rappelez le personnel militaire. Tous les civils qui veulent nous aider sont les bienvenus. Quand ce sera fait, venez me voir pour discuter de notre tactique.

- Colonel Everett ! Je reconnais que vous êtes le plus qualifié pour les questions militaires, mais je dois être à la réunion… lui dit Liz en atteignant à son tour l'étage, John a ses coté, attendant que sa femme lui confirme ses ordres.

- Je suis ravi que vous compreniez mon rôle. Maintenant…… Est-ce que quelqu'un veut bien couper l'autodestruction ? demanda Everett en plantant Liz sur la plateforme.

En salle de conférence, le colonel Everett consultait un schéma de la cité

- Ce schéma est basé sur vos informations. Il est exact ? demanda t'il à Ford

- Oui, monsieur, lui répondit Ford après l'avoir consulté

- Capitaine ! Déployez Alpha 2.

- Sergent, Alpha 2.

- Déployer quoi, exactement ?

- On a amené quelques canons. Ils étaient destinés au Prométhée pour le prochain réarmement. Ils ont une vitesse d'impact de Mach 5 à 400 kilomètres. Un chargeur standard contient 10 000 cartouches.

- Whoa ! s'exclama Ford alors que John et Liz entraient dans la salle

- L'autodestruction a été coupée, expliqua John

- Merci. Avez-vous contacté le site Alpha ? demanda Everett

John jeta un coup d'œil à sa femme et celle-ci répondit.

- J'ai demandé au Major d'attendre que je vous ai parlé.

- Est-ce exact ? demanda le colonel surpris

- Oui, monsieur.

- Major, appelez le site Alpha, lui réordonna-t-il en se levant

- Colonel, vous êtes là depuis cinq minutes, l'interrompit Liz avant que son mari ne subisse les conséquences de son audace. Je suis responsable du personnel de cette base depuis des mois. Je ne les mettrai pas en danger sans savoir ce que vous comptez faire.

- Je n'ai rien à vous expliquer, et je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide.

- Mais vous pourriez avoir besoin de la mienne... Colonel, répliqua John en prenant la défense de sa femme. Donc, si vous pouviez répondre à la question d'Eliz …… du Dr. Shep…… Weir, se rattrapa t'il. Inutile de jeter de l'huile sur le feu !

- Est-ce une menace, Major ?

- Non. Vous avez le commandement, mais si vous excluez le Dr. Weir, vous vous aliénez ceux dont elle a la confiance, c'est-à-dire tout le monde, moi y compris, lui répondit John sur de lui

- Vraiment ? demanda t'il suspicieux mais il finit par lâcher. Asseyez-vous.

Les portes se refermèrent et à l'extérieur, Rodney se mis à râler :

- Je devrais être à cette réunion. Je suis l'expert pour la défense.

- Quand les militaires arrivent, les scientifiques s'en vont, rajouta Radek

- Jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient besoin de nous.

- Ils croient qu'on ne sert à rien.

- Et puis, ils ont besoin de nous. Regardez un peu ça.

Les deux scientifiques était plus que remontés et attendaient la fin de la réunion. En salle de réunion, Everett expliqua :

- Six ogives nucléaires renforcées au Naqahdah. Elles n'émettent aucune onde et sont invisibles aux radars. Si un engin passe à proximité, elles explosent.

- Des mines de l'espace ? demanda Ford

- Exact. Les jumpers iront les placer entre leur armada et Atlantis. Nous comptons sur votre aide.

- Oui, mais gardez-en un ou deux.

- Négatif. On a droit qu'à un essai.

- Considérez que...

- J'ai quatre pilotes à qui on a inoculé le gène. Familiarisez-les avec les jumpers et ils voleront en escadrille.

- Avec moi.

- J'ai un autre job pour vous. Cette base est équipée d'un fauteuil de contrôle comme celui trouvé en Antarctique.

- Que nous ne pouvons pas alimenter.

- Nous le pouvons, intervient Liz

- Nous avons un générateur à Naqahdah 2ème génération. Nous pouvons augmenter son débit de 600%. Cela devrait pouvoir alimenter le fauteuil sans problème.

- Ça commence à ressembler à un plan.

- Content d'avoir votre approbation, dit Everett sarcastique, john le regarda mal à l'aise. Ce sera long, mais nous devons tenir jusqu'à ce que le Dédale arrive. Ensuite, nous aurons l'E2PZ pour activer le bouclier. Des questions ? Les trois atlantes se regardèrent mais ne dirent mot. Eh bien, tant mieux. Le Dr. Weir étant informée de nos plans, j'apprécierais beaucoup que vous exécutiez mes ordres et que vous contactiez le site Alpha.

- Bien, monsieur, lui répondit John en se levant.

- Et, Major ! C'est la dernière fois que je donne un ordre deux fois.

- Compris.

Tout le monde partit vaquer à ses occupations. John monta à la baie des Jumpers pour former en accélérer les hommes du colonel. Radek et Rodney quand à eux furent réquisitionnés pour régler les mines. Everett, lui, descendit voir Teyla au gymnase. L'athosienne était en train de s'entraîner avec l'un de ses condisciples.

- Vous devez être Teyla.

Teyla interrompit le combat et salua son adversaire. Celui-ci quitta la pièce et Teyla répondit.

- Et vous êtes le Colonel Everett.

- Le Major Sheppard ne tarit pas d'éloges sur vous. Certes, un rapport plus récent m'a posé quelques problèmes.

- Que je puisse être sous le contrôle des Wraith ?

- Il m'assure que non, mais je préfère que vous restiez à l'écart.

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de tout le monde pour défendre Atlantis ?

- Je crois que nous y arriverons sans vous.

Au siège de contrôle, Rodney se mit à râler après Carson :

- Il n'essaie même pas.

- On a essayé des tas de fois, répondit Carson

- Pas avec autant d'énergie, lui ré-expliqua Radek

- Prenez le Major, supplia le médecin

- Le Major entraîne les pilotes, donc on se contente de vous. Écoutez-moi, faites ce que je vous dis et personne ne souffrira.

- Trouvez quelqu'un d'autre.

- Concentrez-vous sur la chaise. Rien de moins, rien de plus !

- Ne pensez pas à... commença Radek

- Ne me dites pas ça, ou j'y pense.

- S'il vous plaît, activez-le, implora le canadien

Carson se concentra et le fauteuil se mis en marche. Rodney et Radek vérifièrent que tous les systèmes étaient opérationnels.

- Bon. Bon. Bon. Et... Oh, non !

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? demanda Carson paniquer

Rodney débrancha son portable et sortit de la pièce

- Vous voyez ? Rien à craindre, dit Radek à Carson

- Il peut se relever, dit Rodney et revenant dans la salle.

Les trois hommes se précipitèrent en salle de contrôle et Rodney expliqua :

- Élizabeth. Le générateur est connecté et le fauteuil opérationnel.

- Bonne nouvelle, dit Everett en s'incrustant dans la conversation.

- Pas vraiment.

- Quoi ? demanda Liz

- Il ne reste que quelques drones.

- C'est maintenant que vous le dites ? s'exclama Everett

- C'était impossible de le savoir tant que le fauteuil était inactif.

- Le fauteuil, en Antarctique, en avait des milliers.

- Je sais. Ils ont dû être utilisés lors de la première attaque Wraith.

- Même quelques douzaines nous aideront à les tenir à distance, dit Liz en essayant d'interrompre la dispute entre les deux hommes. Mais l'alarme réussit mieux qu'elle. Ce retournant vers l'un des techniciens, la leader demanda : C'est quoi ?

- De la visite. C'est apparu d'un seul coup.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda John en arrivant en courant

- On vient de détecter des objets en approche, lui expliqua Liz

- Combien ? demanda Everett

- Des centaines.

- Pourquoi les capteurs longue distance ne les ont pas détectés ? demanda John en rapprochant de Liz au maximum sans éveiller les soupçons d'Everett.

- Ce sont des rochers. Des astéroïdes. Les Wraith ont dû les rassembler et les propulser vers nous. Le système central vient de réagir, expliqua Rodney

- Ils peuvent faire des dégâts ? demanda Liz anxieuse

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas leur but, expliqua Rodney

- Ils sont là pour les mines, comprit Everett

- On ne peut pas les désactiver ? demanda John

- Non, répondit atterré Everett

Sur les écrans de contrôle les humains virent exploser les mines

- Bon, eh bien voilà ! Vos mines ont fait un gros boum. Les Wraith ont même dû les entendre, dit Rodney sarcastique

- Et les vaisseaux-ruches ? demanda John à deux doigts de prendre sa femme dans ses bras.

- Impossible de le savoir. Les capteurs sont surchargés, constata Rodney

- Et ils remarcheront quand ? demanda Everett avec une lueur d'espoir.

- Il y a des radiations résiduelles, dit l'un des techniciens

- On est aveugles pour des heures, s'exclame Rodney

- De toute façon, ils sont toujours là. On a juste perdu notre première ligne de défense, répondit John en accompagnant Liz dans son bureau. Le colonel partit pour la salle holographique. Quelques minutes plus tard, il fit appeler John. Celui-ci laissa sa femme qui dormait sur le canapé. Arrivé dans la salle, il demanda :

- Vous vouliez me voir, Colonel ?

- On m'a dit que je pouvais en apprendre beaucoup sur Atlantis, ici.

- On ne l'utilise pas. Ça pompe de l'énergie.

- J'aimerais voir comment les Anciens ont perdu la première fois, pour éviter de répéter leurs erreurs.

- Oui. On pourrait faire ça.

- C'est l'état de la Galaxie de Pégase avant que les Anciens ne rencontrent les Wraith. En bleu, les systèmes habités ou protégés par les Anciens. Et...continua John après avoir touché les commande et fait virer la plus par des point bleu au rouge… voilà de quoi ça avait l'air, après qu'ils se soient battus presque 100 ans.

- Il ne restait plus qu'Atlantis.

- Oui, monsieur. C'est là que le siège a commencé. Pendant des années, les Atlantes ont repoussé les attaques grâce au bouclier et à leurs armes, dont les satellites. Plus ils détruisaient de vaisseaux Wraith, plus il en arrivait. Ils pouvaient gagner des batailles, mais ils ne pouvaient gagner la guerre. Alors... ils ont englouti la cité et sont partis. Voilà toute l'histoire. La situation est claire.

- C'est sans issue ?

- Non, Colonel. Je dis que si nous les battons cette fois, ils reviendront encore.

- Major, je dois vous dire que le Colonel Sumner était un grand ami. Nous avons servi ensemble des années. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas sauvé. Si près de...

- Quand j'ai pu enfin...

- Pire, vous admettez avoir tiré le coup qui l'a tué, s'accusa Everett.

- Parce que j'étais convaincu que c'est ce qu'il voulait.

- Vous le connaissiez si bien que ça ? demanda le colonel en regardant John dans les yeux

- Vous n'étiez pas là, monsieur.

- Il aurait mieux valu que je sois là.

- Il n'y a pas une nuit où je ne revois pas ce moment…

- Mais vous avez trouvez quelqu'un avec qui vous réconforter !

- Je vous demande pardon, Colonel, je ne suis pas sur de vous comprendre.

- Je pense qu'au contraire vous m'avez très bien compris. Vous et le docteur W...

Une alarme interrompit la conversation. Everett contacta la salle de contrôle.

- Salle de contrôle. Ici le Colonel Everett.

- On a détecté une vague de darts.

- J'arrive. Retournez au fauteuil. On finira ça plus tard.

Everett avait rejoint rapidement la salle de contrôle et demanda.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Signaux multiples, approche rapide. Les mines ont endommagé les capteurs. On ne pouvait pas les voir.

- Canonniers prêts ?

- Oui.

- Équipes de défense ?

- En position, lui répondit Liz

- Bien. Obscurcissez la cité, ordonna Everett

Sur les balcons, les supérieurs redonnaient les consignes à leurs équipes :

- Rappelez-vous, des rafales courtes et précises ! En position ! Ils arrivent !

Le combat s'engagea presque immédiatement. Il eut des pertes des deux cotés. Au fauteuil de control, John arriva rapidement et ordonna à Rodney

- OK, armez-le.

- J'en ai pour une minute.

- On n'a pas une minute.

- Il n'opère qu'en surcharge contrôlée.

- Faites juste marcher ce foutu truc.

- J'essaye.

En salle de contrôle, Everett fut contacté par l'un de ses hommes.

- Colonel, ici Radner.

- J'écoute.

- On dirait que certains d'entre eux jouent les kamikazes.

Liz, Everett et les techniciens présents entendirent une explosion avant que la salle ne soit plongée dans le noir.

- Qu'est-il arrivé ? demanda Liz

- On a perdu le système central, lui répondit un technicien.

Everett et Liz accompagnés de quelque marines sortir sur le balcon pour voir l'entendu des dégâts. Le colonel remarqua :

- Une des batteries ne tire plus. Ferrell, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Everett par radio Ferrell, au rapport !

- Ici Ford, je vais voir.

Au fauteuil de contrôle, Rodney avait finit les dernier réglages et annonça :

- J'y suis. C'est bon. Allez-y !

John activa les drones et plusieurs dart tombèrent. Au même moment Ford remettait en marche le canon de Ferrell. Malgré tout, beaucoup de dart survolaient encore la cité. Mais les canons marchaient à plein régime et finirent par tous les abattre. L'un deux finit sa courses dans la tour principal juste à coté du balcon de la salle de commande et Everett protégea Liz des éclats éventuels. John avait tiré tous les drones en réserves et désactiva le fauteuil. Sur le balcon, le souffle de l'explosion plaqua les vêtements amples de Liz et Everett comprit que beaucoup d'atlantes avaient refait leur vie. Encore un peu sous le choc, il conseilla :

- Vous feriez mieux d'aller vous reposer, Docteur. C'est loin d'être finit mais je ne pense pas qu'ils vont retenter quelque chose cette nuit.

Liz le regarda surprise jusqu'a ce qu'elle comprenne se que le militaire regardait. Avec un sourire de remerciement, elle posa une main sur son ventre et l'autre sur l'épaule du colonel.

- Je serai dans mon bureau.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, alors que le soleil s'était lever, les dirigeants étaient réunit en salle de control. Rodney leur expliquait :

- Les scanners longue distance et les capteurs sont out, mais on les répare.

- Je veux le statut des vaisseaux, ordonna Everett remis de son moment de faiblesse de la nuit

- Ils arrivent ! Demain, ou après-demain... Mais ils finiront par arriver.

- Rodney, dit Liz en essayant de calmer le scientifique

- Le fauteuil n'a plus de drones. Comment allons-nous faire ?

- Je suis ouvert aux suggestions, dit Everett

- Ah, bon ? lui répliqua Rodney

- On va viser les vaisseaux-ruches, proposa John

- Avec quoi ? demanda Everett

- On va leur balancer les jumpers, répondit John

- Volontaire pour le suicide ? voulut savoir le colonel en jetant un regard à Liz

- Pas si on les télécommande, riposta John en regardant Rodney et Radek

- Vous pouvez le faire ? demanda Everett aux deux scientifiques

- Je savais que ça arriverait. Vous paradez avec vos canons, mais quand il faut sauver la cité, vous demandez aux scientifiques de faire l'impossible.

- Depuis quand n'avez-vous pas dormi, docteur ? demanda Everett incrédule face au comportement de Rodney

- J'ai trouvé.

- Le fauteuil, termina Radek

- Bien sûr. Et comment le connecter aux jumpers ?

- Sans surcharger les générateurs ?

- On prend les drones pour les propulser.

- En optimisant l'inhibiteur inertiel.

- C'est possible, c'est possible...

Les deux scientifiques commencèrent à partir

- Ça veut dire oui ? demanda Everett

- Non, "possible", répondit Rodney en partant avec Radek

- Quels dégâts peut faire un jumper ? demanda Everett à Liz et John

- J'ai une idée. Je sais où il y a un autre missile nucléaire.

- Je ne sais pas si les Genii seront d'accord, dit Liz en voyant ou son mari voulait en venir

- Les Genii ? demanda Everett

- Une occasion de tester leur arme, répondit John en regardant sa femme mais ils furent interrompus par les cris de Teyla :

- Laissez-moi passer ! Je dois parler au Dr. Sheppard !

Everett tiqua quand il entendit l'athossienne mais donna l'ordre à ses hommes de la laisser passer

- Teyla ? Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Liz perplexe.

- Les Wraith. Ils sont sur Atlantis.

Devant la porte, plusieurs équipes se préparer à la « chasse » au Wraiths. Ford expliquait à Everett :

- Les pilotes kamikazes se téléportent avant de s'écraser.

- Ils veulent la cité intacte.

- Combien se sont écrasés ? demanda John

- Entre 20 et 30. Les capteurs sont toujours en panne, lui répondit Everett

- Mais nous avons ça, dit John en lui montrant un scanner individuel. Ça ne fait pas la différence entre les Wraith et les humains, mais les points situés hors zones limites sont nos cibles.

- Faites-moi voir ça.

- Inutile. Il faut avoir le gène. John lui donna quand même et Everett lui montra qu'il marchait aussi avec lui avant de dire :

- J'ai subi la génothérapie… Mais Teyla les interrompit

- Nous voulons aider. C'est une grande cité. Il vous faut le plus de monde possible.

- C'est elle qui a senti la présence des Wraith en premier, dit John en haussant les épaules

- Capitaine... donnez des armes à ces gens, approuva Everett avec un sourire.

- Bien, monsieur.

Au fauteuil de control, Rodney et Radek avait de nouveau réquisitionné Carson. Celui-ci ne cesser de râler :

- Il y a d'autres personnes qui ont le gène. Le Dr. Kusanagi serait ravie d'apporter son aide.

- Je suis épuisé et j'ai faim, asseyez-vous. Il n'y a plus de drones. Vous ne pouvez plus rien faire avec, répondit Rodney lassé. Carson s'assit en boudant et Rodney repris : Merci. Au travail. Le fauteuil s'activa sous le control de Carson. Rodney ordonna à Radek : Allez au hangar des jumpers. Appelez-moi quand vous y serez.

Dans les couloirs les différentes équipes de recherche débusquaient les Wraith avec différentes méthodes. Ford servit l'appât alors que John abattit le Wraith.

- Ça va ? demanda John

- Oui. Et si la prochaine fois, c'était vous l'appât ?

- Oui, peut-être. La prochaine fois.

- Bon, par ici.

En salle de contrôle, la porte venait de se refermer et un technicien dit à Liz

- On a reçu une réponse des Genii.

- Écoutons ça.

- Ici Prenum, du peuple Genii. Nous sommes heureux d'entamer un dialogue entre nos deux peuples Envoyez votre représentant Une personne, sans arme.

- C'est tout ?

- Oui, madame.

- Colonel Everett, les Genii nous demandent d'envoyer un émissaire. Je suis prête à y aller.

- Personne ne me semble plus qualifié, lui répondit Everett concentré sur sa recherche. Si ça marche, je vous paie un coup.

- C'est d'accord. Composez le code, ordonna Liz

Dans le repère sous terrain de Genii, Liz était retenu prisonnière. Elle avait les yeux bandés et les mains attachées. Deux gardes la surveillaient. Leur chef entra dans la pièce

- Dr. Sheppard. Je suis Prenum, membre des Genii. Je suis surpris, non, stupéfait que vous ayez eu l'audace de venir jusqu'ici.

- Vous avez eu notre message. Les Wraith sont là.

- Et nous sommes enchantés par la perspective de votre fin.

- C'est peut-être le cas. Mais nous avons quelque chose que vous voulez.

- Le C4.

- Plus que ça, lui dit Liz. Nous vous offrons l'occasion de tester votre arme sans risque pour vous et une chance de frapper les Wraith.

- Ils sont vraiment tout près.

- Les Wraith sont venus, Docteur. Il y a six jours. Heureusement, nous les avons repérés et avons coupé nos réacteurs à temps. Des centaines de vies ont été perdues. Mais des milliers ont été sauvées grâce à notre complexe souterrain. Vous le voyez, pour les Genii, la menace est venue, et repartie. Pour ce qui est des Wraith, cette planète n'a plus d'intérêt. Nous avons les plans que le Dr McKay nous a donnés et nos prototypes de bombes sont presque prêts.

- Alors, pourquoi m'avez-vous fait venir ici ?

- Pour échanger le C4 contre votre vie.

Dans la cité, non loin d'un générateur. Everett et son équipe tombèrent sur un petit groupe de Wraith. Ils parvirent a tous les éliminer. Le colonel entra dans la salle pour vérifier l'état du générateur.

- Bon sang ! Ici Everett. Les Wraith ont détruit l'un de nos générateurs.

- Où est la station la plus proche ? demanda John à Ford

- La numéro 3. Teyla est tout près.

- Teyla ? contacta John

- On est en route ! lui répondit la jeune femme

- Je vous y retrouve, proposa John

Chez les genii, Liz était toujours en négociation.

- Je vous ai déjà offert le C4.

- En échange de nos armes. Ce n'est pas un marché acceptable.

- Que feriez-vous avec le C4 ? Vous l'incorporeriez à vos armes ?

- Bien sûr.

- Je vous propose de tester votre arme contre un vaisseau-ruche des Wraith, sans risque pour votre peuple, et il vous en restera encore après. Si vous êtes trop stupide... commença Liz énervée

- Attention !

- Non ! Je vous ai proposé un marché et c'est un bon marché. Alors, acceptez ou refusez.

Dans un Jumper, Radek finissait les derniers branchements puis contacta Rodney

- Oui, ça y est.

- Bon. On fait un essai.

- Je suis prêt. Confirma Radek

- Carson, videz votre esprit et pensez au jumper, conseilla Rodney au médecin. Pensez à le mettre en service.

- Allez, allez, allez. Quand vous voulez, encourageait Radek

- Carson, vous pouvez y arriver. Activez juste le jumper.

Dans le Jumper Radek laissa éclater sa joie quand les commandes s'activèrent.

- Oui ! Il contacta Rodney. Oui, oui ! Rodney, ça marche.

- Dieu merci ! remercia Rodney en se laissant tombé au sol alors que Carson affichait un grand sourire

Dans la salle d'embarquement, Liz franchit la porte en compagnie de deux Genii et du matériel nécessaire. Elle demanda à un marines :

- Donnez-moi une radio. L'homme lui obéit. Merci. Ici Elizabeth. J'ai les prototypes.

- Les prototypes. Bien, lui répondit Rodney.

Les deux hommes quittèrent la salle pour rejoindre leurs postes. Dans les couloirs, Teyla et son équipe défendaient un générateur. Ils étaient en sous nombre mais continuaient à défendre leur position. John et Ford finirent par les rejoindre et les Wraiths furent surpris. Cela permis de tuer les derniers encore vivant.

- Bon, ça doit être les derniers, dit John en s'assurant qu'ils étaient bien tous morts.

Apres son retour dans la cité, Liz voulut aller se reposer dans son bureau. Mais elle découvrit Everett assit derrière sa table avec son portable dans les mains.

- Colonel.

- Bien joué, Docteur. Je dois l'admettre, je suis impressionné.

- Alors, il y a encore un peu d'espoir pour moi.

- Je suis à votre place, lui répondit t'il avec un sourire

- Ce n'est pas la vôtre ? lui rappela la jeune femme

- Eh bien, je... je m'assois peu. J'étais juste en train de...

- On a un problème, dit Rodney en rentrant en trombe dans le bureau.

- On a un tas de problèmes, répliqua Everett.

- Les armes des Genii sont incomplètes. Il va me falloir du temps.

- Combien de temps ? demanda le militaire

- Environ un jour.

- Nous n'avons pas un jour, Rodney, dit Liz qui s'était assise après l'entré fracassante du scientifique.

- Ca va ? demanda le scientifique en remarquant le tien pale de Liz.

- Non ! lui répondit-elle en posant ses mains sur son ventre. J'ai l'impression que Lucas veut être de la fête.

- Qui est Lucas ? demanda Everett complètement perdu mais les deux Atlantes l'ignorèrent complètement.

- Vous êtes sur ?

- Rodney, oui j'en suis sur, je viens de perdre les eaux !

- Ok, direction l'infirmerie. Carson, appela Rodney par sa radio. J'arrive avec Elizabeth.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? voulut savoir le médecin

- Lucas arrive, lui répondit le scientifique déjà en chemin. Everett les suivait car il voulait connaître le fin mot de l'histoire. Alors qu'ils atteignaient la salle d'embarquement, Liz demanda :

- John…Rodney…n'oubliez pas de …prévenir John.

- Everett, rendez vous utile et trouvez John. Dites lui de ramener rapidement ses fesses à l'infirmerie.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Trouvez-le ! Il vous expliquera tout ! conclut Rodney en sortant de la salle avec Liz.

- Quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquait ? demanda le militaire à la cantonade.

- Appelez Sheppard, lui conseilla l'un des techniciens avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Major Sheppard ! Ou êtes-vous ?

- Je finis de vérifier les générateurs, selon vos ordres, Monsieur, lui répondit John en continuant sa progression.

- Et bien laissez tomber, votre équipe peut finir toute seule.

- Monsieur ? demanda John en s'arrêtant surpris.

- Vous avez cinq minutes pour me rejoindre en salle de réunion.

- Oui, monsieur ! Coupant sa radio, il se retourna vers Ford et Teyla. Je sais pas ce qu'il me veut mais il paraît plutôt remonté. Vous pouvez finir tous les deux.

Les deux jeunes gens hochèrent la tête et John fit demi-tour. A peine cinq minutes plus tard, John franchissait les portes de la salle de briefing.

- Vous vouliez me voir, Monsieur !

- Qui est Lucas ? demanda Everett de but en blanc

- Pardon ! Qui vous a parlé de lui ?

- Les docteurs McKay et Weir, ou peut être devrais je dire Sheppard.

- Quand ? demanda John se décomposant de plus en plus.

- Il y à peine un quart d'heure, avant que le docteur McKay ne conduise le docteur Weir à l'infirmerie

- Liz est à l'infirmerie, qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

- Justement, c'est ce que j'aimerai savoir. Alors vous allez vous asseoir et tout m'expliquer.

- Mais il faut que je rejoigne ma femme. Si ils ont parlé de Lucas, c'est qu'il y un souci avec sa grossesse.

- Major, plus vite vous m'expliquerai plus vite vous pourrez aller ou vous voulez.

- Très bien, concéda John en s'assaillant. Il y a 8 mois, Liz et moi avons été les cobayes d'une expérience ancienne. Elizabeth est tombée enceinte de moi à la suite de ça. Au début, notre relation n'a pas changer, et puis peu a peu nous nous sommes rapprochés. Au final nous nous sommes marié il y deux mois sur Tiona à la suite d'un malheureux concours de circonstance mais nous sommes heureux.

- Et donc Lucas est………

- Lucas est notre fils.

- Donc, vous avez un problème.

- Pardon ?

- Votre femme est sur le point d'accoucher. Descendez à l'infirmerie. Nous reparlerons des conséquences une fois les Wraith battus.

John ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il débarqua à l'infirmerie, commença à défaire son équipement et demanda à une infirmière ou été Carson et Liz mais la jeune femme ne pu lui répondre car Rodney hurla :

- Non de dieu, Elizabeth, vous avez une sacré poigne. Et puis c'est pas à moi que vous devriez écraser la main.

- Tant que John…… n'est pas arrivé…… vous restez ici, lui répondit Liz en essayant de maîtriser sa respiration

- Mais je dois aller terminer les armes genii avec Radek.

- C'est bon, Rodney, je suis là, le sauva John. Lizzie, ma chérie je suis là, tout va bien se passer.

Quatre heures plus tard, le petit Lucas Sheppard venait au monde. Liz était épuisée et s'endormit en même temps que son fils après la première tété. John resta à côté d'eux avec Carson.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas John, même si votre fils à presque un mois d'avance, il est parfaitement constitué.

- Je suis censé veiller sur eux mais avec ce qui ce passe dans la cité, je me demande si je n'aurais pas du insisté plus pour que Liz se réfugie sur le site Alpha.

- Non ça aurait était pire. Puis Carson pris l'appel de Rodney sur sa radio. John se doit vous laissez, Rodney et Radek s'emblent avoir besoin de moi.

- Vous lui direz que son filleul est né.

- Pas de problème, répondit Carson un peu déçu en sortant mais John sembla le remarque aussi dit il :

- Le prochain est pour vous Doc

- Merci

Quand le médecin arriva au laboratoire des deux scientifique, il demanda

- Vous vouliez me voir ?

- Je dois rester éveillé, lui expliqua Rodney

- Encore ? Depuis quand vous n'avez pas pris vraiment une heure de repos ?

- On fabrique des bombes. Être éveillé est un préalable, répliqua Rodney

- Je vais vous redonner un stimulant.

- Merci, le remercia Radek.

- Mais je veux que dès que vous avez finit ces maudites bombes vous montiez voir votre filleul à l'infirmerie

- Lucas est né ? Et il va bien ? demanda Rodney en relevant enfin son nez de son travail.

- Il va très bien comme ses parents

- Enfin une bonne nouvelle dans cet enfer.

Alors que la nuit tombée sur la cité, Liz avait repris son rôle de leader malgré les protestations combinées de John et Carson. Teyla avait offert à Liz un porte bébé athosien et Lucas étant endormit dedans. Le médecin aurait préféré qu'il reste à l'infirmerie mais la jeune femme avait insisté pour le garder près d'elle. Dans la salle d'embarquement, Everett discutait avec Teyla pendant que les blessés étaient évacués :

- Je suis désolé de ces pertes.

- Beaucoup sont morts, Colonel.

- Ici jumper Quatre. Vaisseaux-ruches en vue !

- Ici Everett. Les vaisseaux-ruches des Wraith approchent de la planète. Équipes de défense, en position. Docteur...

- Merci. Ici W… commença Liz puis elle croisa le regard de Teyla.. La jeune femme regarda son fils et repris. Ici le docteur Sheppard. Je sais combien vous êtes fatigués et nous vous avons demandé beaucoup ces jours derniers. Le Dédale devrait arriver bientôt. En attendant, c'est à nous de jouer. Si, durant la bataille nous échouons, il faudra évacuer. Espérons qu'on n'en arrivera pas là. Mais si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas. C'est tout.

Toutes les équipes étaient en place et Ford venait chercher les bombes auprès de Rodney et de Radek.

- C'est l'heure.

- Quelle coïncidence ! On a fini.

Les militaires sortir les bombes de la pièce pendant que Rodney posait sa tête sue la tables pour prendre un peu de repos. Mais Radek lui rappela :

- Allez... le fauteuil ?

- D'accord.

Les deux scientifiques descendirent au fauteuil pendant que les militaires informaient Everett pour les bombes

- Colonel, nous allons charger les jumpers.

- Bien compris, leur répondit le militaire puis se tournant vers Liz, il rajouta N'oubliez pas... je vous dois un verre.

Finalement Radek était monté superviser l'installation des bombes dans les jumpers

- Doucement, doucement. Juste ici.

De la salle de contrôle, Liz appela son mari qui avait rejoint Rodney au fauteuil de contrôle

- John, Rodney et toi êtes prêt ?

- Rodney... demanda le militaire en regardant le scientifique

- Le générateur ne charge pas, lui répondit-il en fixant son écran de contrôle où les niveaux restaient à zéro

En salle de contrôle un alarme se mis en route quand les senseurs détectèrent les darts. Liz rappela le fauteuil :

- Ils envoient une autre vague. Il faut y aller, maintenant !

Sur les balcons, les marines ouvrirent le feu alors que les darts reprenaient leurs manœuvres kamikazes. Au fauteuil de contrôle, John hurlait sur Rodney

- McKay !

- Le niveau d'énergie baisse.

- Rodney, ça ne marche pas, réaffirma Radek depuis le Jumper

En salle de contrôle, Liz regardait les écrans de contrôle et elle appela Rodney

- Pourquoi ne voit-on aucun jumper ?

- On a dû épuiser l'énergie. C'est mort !

Pendant que le scientifique expliquait la situation à le diplomate, le militaire avait pris sa décision, il devait protéger sa famille par tous les moyens. Il se leva et dit au canadien :

- A bientôt, Rodney.

- Il doit y avoir un moyen...Rodney compris trop tard que John était partit, il ne put qu'hurler : Major !

Dans les couloirs, Everett et son équipe patrouillait dans les couloirs quand un Wraith se matérialisa. Le colonel donna l'alerte :

- Alerte générale ! Ils sont sur la base.

- Colonel, nous avons un problème lui répondit Liz

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Il va peut-être falloir évacuer la base, commença la leader avant d'être interrompu par son mari qui débarqua en courant dans la salle de contrôle :

- Élizabeth, attends !

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et la jeune femme comprit ce qu'il voulait faire. Elle essaya de le convaincre :

- Tu ne peux pas !

- Je le dois, et tu le sais.

John s'approcha d'eux. Il caressa la tête de son fils puis embrassa Liz. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux mais était consciente que c'était la seul solution. Elle l'enlaça pour mieux mémoriser tout ce qui faisait que John était l'homme qu'elle aimait puis s'écartant de lui, elle lui donna son accord :

- Va-y.

John monta les escaliers en courant alors qu'Everett venait aux nouvelles :

- On en est où avec ce fichu jumper ?

- Il est presque prêt, lui répondit la diplomate après avoir repris un peu contenance.

Everett et son équipe tombèrent sur un groupe de wraith plutôt conséquent. Il eut des morts des deux côtés et au final, seul le colonel et le chef Wraith était encore vivant. Malheureusement l'américain n'avait plus de munition. Du coté de la baie aux jumpers, Radek appela Liz

- Dr. Sheppard, le major Sheppard prend le jumper.

- Je suis au courant. Préparez le jumper Deux. Puis elle entendit des coups de feu et contacta la chef athosienne.

- Teyla, j'entends tirer. Votre situation ? Teyla, vous m'entendez ? Teyla ?

Dans les couloirs, une bonne partie des athosiens qui accompagné la jeune femme était à terre mais aucune trace Teyla. Dans le jumper, John contacta la cité pour expliquer clairement son idée

- Si j'en descends un, l'autre va peut-être reculer.

Carson et Rodney avait rejoint la salle de contrôle et essayer de convaincre Liz d'abandonner la cité

- On ne peut pas rester ici, déclara le médecin en regardant un groupe de militaire descendre dans la salle d'embarquement

- Il a raison, Ils arrivent de partout, renchérit le scientifique.

- On ne va nulle part. Les deux hommes la regardèrent effarés mais la jeune femme rajouta en regardant les écrans de contrôle, pas encore.

Rodney regarda à son tour les moniteurs, il découvrit un jumper volant vers les vaisseaux ruche. Il comprit enfin ou John était partit quand le militaire les contacta :

- Vous savez, si ça marche, il faudra peut-être recommencer.

- Compris.

Dans les corridors, Ford et son équipe courrait à la rencontre d'un groupe de Wraith mais ils tombèrent dans une embuscade et se retrouvèrent encerclés.

En salle de contrôle, Rodney éclata :

- Vous avez laissé Sheppard prendre ce jumper ?

Liz ne lui répondit pas, gardant les yeux fixés sur les moniteurs. L'écossais et le canadien était sidérés mais l'américain les sortit de leurs pensées :

- Aidez-moi à enclencher l'autodestruction s'il échoue.

Rodney et Liz entrèrent leurs codes alors que Carson regardait la course de John. Puis il regarda la jeune femme quand les alarmes se mirent en route. Liz avait revetu son masque de leader mais le médecin voyait bien la peine dans ses yeux. John les appela :

- Ils n'ont pas détecté mon approche. L'arme est activée et prête. J'y vais.

Sur l'un des balcons, Ford et son équipe avait quasiment éliminé tous les Wraiths mais en y laissant la vie. Ford était le seul humain encore vivant et il se battait au corps à corps avec le chef des wraiths. Mais celui-ci était le plus fort et l'américain allait bientôt perdre mais l'un des autres militaire dégoupilla une grenade avant de mourir. Elle explosa et détruit le bord du balcon, précipitant Ford et le Wraith dans l'océan.

Dans l'espace, le jumper allait bientôt rentrer dans le hangar d'un des vaisseaux. John ne pouvait plus reculer. Il avait souvent risqué sa peau mais n'avait jamais pensé à la mort jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Mais il partait en paix car il avait réalisé tous ses rêves. C'est alors qu'une voix inconnue de sortit de ses pensées :

- Major Sheppard, désoccultez votre jumper immédiatement.

- Quoi?! Qui c'est, bordel?

- Authentification, Alpha, Charlie 1. Désoccultez maintenant!

John reconnu le code, c'était le Dédale. Le Jumper redevient visible en pénétrant dans le hangar. Dans la cité, Rodney faisait le décompte avant l'explosion :

- Détonation dans 5,4,3,2...

Tout le monde en salle de contrôle avait les yeux rivés sur les moniteurs. L'un des vaisseaux ruche explosa et la déflagration fut visible de la plus part des balcons. Carson ferma les yeux de soulagement et Liz laissa échapper quelques armes. Un technicien confirma :

- La cible a été neutralisée.

- Il l'a fait, dit Liz dans un murmure

- Ouais, il l'a fait...lui confirma Rodney en la prenant dans ses bras. La diplomate fut surprise mais elle comprit qu'elle ne serait pas seul à pleurer son mari. Mais ce moment fut interrompu par les alarmes. Un technicien expliqua :

- Dr Sheppard, je détecte un autre vaisseau.

- Un autre vaisseau ruche ? demanda t'elle

- Négatif, je lis ISF.

- Atlantis, ici Sheppard, les appela John en mettant fin au suspense.

- John ? demanda Liz incrédule.

- Quel autre Sheppard connaissez-vous ?

- Oh mon Dieu ! s'exclama Carson.

- En faite, oui, j'en connais un autre mais il dort dans mes bras pour l'instant, répondit Liz laissant s'échapper des larmes de joie. Mais Rodney avait toujours des doutes :

- Non, c'est pas possible. Nous avons vu le vaisseau ruche exploser.

- Je vous assure Dr McKay que le Major Sheppard est sain et sauf, lui répondit le commandant du Dédale

- Qui est-ce ? demanda Liz

- Colonel Steven Caldwell. Commandant du Daedalus. Nous sommes prêts pour vous aider.

Carson et Rodney échangèrent un regard soulagé. Liz repris la parole en entrant son code de désactivation de l'autodestruction.

- Nous sommes très contents de l'entendre, Colonel. Et je suppose que c'est vous que nous devons remercier pour avoir sauvé le Major Sheppard ?

- Nous écoutions vos transmissions dès notre sortie de l'hyperespace. Nous ne pouvions pas le téléporter jusqu'à ce qu'il désocculte son jumper

- Il m'a vite convaincu, affirma John

- Dr McKay ? demanda Caldwell

- Présent ! Oui !

- Je pense que vous savez quoi faire de ça ? demanda t'il avait de téléporter deux de ses hommes en salle de contrôle. Ils tenaient une boite métallique. L'un deux s'adressa à Rodney :

- Votre ZPM Monsieur.

Rodney se précipita vers eux, ils posèrent la boite au sol et le canadien s'empressa de l'ouvrir. Carson regardait toujours avec effarement les deux marines, il finit par demander :

- Comment ont-ils fait ça?!

- Le Daedalus est équipé de technologies Asgards. La téléportation en fait partie. Ils ont des trucs comme...

- Rodney ? l'interrompit John, Disons que nous allons réactiver les boucliers.

- On peut le dire.

- Nous avons encore des Wraith dans toute la cité, expliqua Liz à Caldwell

- Après que nous nous soyons occupés de ces autres vaisseaux ruche, nous vous aiderons dès que nous pourrons. Caldwell terminé.

Dans le Dédale, John regardait par la baie alors que Caldwell donnait ses ordres.

- Monsieur, nous avons des chasseurs ennemis en approche cap 320.

- Tous les canons avant en attente. Lancez tous les chasseurs.

- Colonel Caldwell? Ici Novak à l'ingénierie.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda le commandant

- Hermiod voulait vous rappelle que nos boucliers seront sérieusement affaiblis sans le ZPM dans notre système de puissance, lui répondit la jeune femme.

- J'en suis bien conscient Dr. Caldwell terminé.

Des darts engagèrent le combat avec le vaisseau terrien. Son bouclier avait l'air de tenir et les canons faisait pas mal de dégâts.

Dans la cité, Everett s'était fait battre et un Wraith était en train de se nourrir de lui. Mais l'un des marines de son équipe repris conscience et tira dans le Wraith qui s'effondra, libérant le colonel.

Dans le Dédale, Caldwell demandait des conseils à John.

- Major, recommandez-vous des cibles spécifiques sur le vaisseau ruche?

- Une des sorties des chasseurs Monsieur.

- Cela augmentera les chances d'explosions secondaires.

- C'est ce que je pensais Monsieur.

- Je suis d'accord. Waeps, armez deux missiles tactiques mark 8. Notre cible est la sortie principale des chasseurs.

- Ogives armées. La cible est verrouillée, Monsieur.

- Feu !

Les deux missiles n'étaient pas loin du vaisseau ruche quand deux darts les interceptèrent. Ils explosèrent en vol sans causé le moindre dégât au vaisseau ruche. John râla :

- Ils ne se sont même pas rapprochés.

- Pellard, modifiez la trajectoire pour le prochain lancement, ordonna Caldwell. Au prochain lancement, nous aurons juste à nous rapprocher.

- Les Asgards vous ont donnés l'hyperpropulsion et des boucliers. Pourquoi pas d'armes offensives ? demanda John

- Fournir à d'autres races quelque chose qui pourrait être utilisé contre eux, lui répondit son supérieur.

- Je pensais que nous étions alliés

- Sans leur technologie de téléportation, vous ne seriez pas ici, Major. Il se retourna vers son officier d'armement et ordonna : Armez deux autres mark 8.

- Vous gâchez des munitions, Colonel. Ces missiles seront interceptés à des kilomètres du vaisseau ruche.

En salle de contrôle, dans la cité, Rodney travaillait sur une console alors que Radek attendait son départ.

- J'ai lancé la sous routine du bouclier. Quand je le dirai, tout ce que vous devrez faire sera d'appuyer sur....

- Je sais quoi faire, allez-y!

Rodney prit la boite à ZPM et descendit rejoindre Liz qui était accompagné de deux marines

- Whow, Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?! Mon escorte de sécurité?

- Et bien, nous sommes un peu justes en ce moment, lui répondit la diplomate sarcastique.

- Ok, mais vous devez savoir que si nous nous faisons tirer dessus, vous devrez vous sacrifier pour me protéger.

- Rodney!

- Ok, je veux dire le ZPM. Protégez le ZPM quoi qu'il arrive ... et moi ! Il rajouta en regardant Liz par-dessus son épaule : Ai-je tort?

La diplomate les regarda partir avant d'être appelé par Chuck.

- Dr Sheppard ?

- Oui ?

- Nous avons perdu contact avec certains de nos hommes.

- Qui ?

- On ne peut plus joindre les équipes dirigées par le Cpt. Radnor, Teyla ou le Lt. Ford.

- Bien, continuez d'essayer.

Dans l'espace la seconde vague de missile fut aussi interceptée avant d'avoir atteint le vaisseau ruche.

- Maintenant nous avons 0 pour 2 tirs. Combien avez-vous de ces trucs ? demanda John

- Seulement un seul doit passer.

- Y aurait-il un moyen d'envoyer une ogive comme vous m'avez sorti du jumper ?

- Les Asgards y ont pensé, Major. Il y a des sécurités dans le système qui empêchent de l'utiliser pour envoyer des armes.

- Vous avez un de ces Asgards à bord ? Peut-il contourner la sécurité ?

- Pourquoi ferait-il ça ?

- Et bien ses fesses sont en jeu autant que les nôtres, lui répondit John un peu hargneux. Caldwell considéra la question quelque seconde et appela la salle des machines.

- Novak, j'ai besoin que vous et Hermiod trouviez comment effectuer une téléportation dans le vaisseau ruche.

- Non, non, non, non, non Monsieur. Hermiod ne va pas aimer ça, lui répondit la jeune femme nerveuse

- Faites-le Dr, c'est un ordre.

Novak reste un moment à fixer l'Asgard qui lui tournait le dos mais quand celui-ci se tourna, elle fut obligée d'aller lui parler.

Dans la cité, Rodney et son escorte n'était plus très loin quand l'un des marines fit stoppé le groupe. Il y avait deux Wraith qui gardaient l'entrée d'une salle. Rodney expliqua aux humains :

- C'est là que nous devons aller. Les deux marines mirent un plan d'action au point mais par geste et Rodney était plus que perdu : C'était quoi ça ? J'ai pas tout compris. Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Ecoutez, je vais prendre le truc roulant. Peut-être que je peux...

L'un des deux lui fit signe de se taire et de se cacher derrière l'une des caisses. L'autre fit du bruit pour attirer les Wraith. Le premier garde s'avança et passa dans la ligne de mire d'un des marines. L'humain ouvrit le feu et abattit son ennemi. Le second garde arriva à ce moment là et se fit lui aussi tué. Les deux marines sortir de leur cachette et vérifièrent les environs avant de s'adresser à Rodney

- C'est dégagé, le scientifique les rejoint mais l'un des marines le stoppa, Non, non. Vous restez ici….

Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase, il venait d'être touché par un rayon paralysant. L'autre marines arma son arme mais se fit lui aussi blaster. Rodney se retourna pour se retrouver face à un nouveau garde Wraith. Le scientifique maitrisa sa panique et s'adressa à ses ennemis :

- Donc ! C'est comme ça que ça va se passer, hein ?! Juste moi ? Ok, c'est bien !

Il sortit son pistolet et le pointa vers les Wraiths. Vous voulez un peu de ça, hein ? Hein ? Il pressa la détente mais le chargeur se détacha et tomba au sol. Il succombât à la panique et hurla dans sa radio.

- Ici McKay ! J'ai des problèmes ici !!

Mais le garde se fit à son tour abattu. Il s'effondra et Rodney vit apparaitre avec soulagement Teyla. Elle lui demanda.

- Dr McKay ? Vous allez bien ?

- Teyla, nous pensions que ...

- Ma radio s'est cassée et j'ai été séparée de mon groupe. J'ai essayé de rebrousser chemin, lui expliqua t'elle.

- Oh Dieu merci! Vous n'avez pas idée. Je pensais que j'allais...

- Je pense que vous avez été très courageux.

- Vraiment ? Oh. J'ai un ZPM.

- Oui !

- Nous devons réactiver les boucliers.

- Passez devant.

- Oui bien sûr... Après vous.

Teyla repris son chemin suivit de Rodney.

A Bord du Dédale, Novak et Hermiod avait trouvé une solution. L'humaine réglé le compte à rebours du missile sur 5 secondes puis se retourna vers l'Asgard visiblement nerveuse :

- J'ai réglé le compte à rebours sur 5 secondes. Est-ce que c'est assez long pour vous?

- 5 secondes devraient être plus que suffisant, lui répondit t'il visiblement pas emballé par ce plan.

- Ok, écoutez. Je sais que vous n'approuvez pas la façon d'utiliser cette technologie, mais vous devez comprendre....

- Je suis prêt.

- Colonel, Hermiod est prêt et en attente pour le lancement de l'ogive. Mais je peux vous dire qu'il n'est pas content à ce sujet.

- J'en prends note, lui répondit Caldwell puis il demanda à l'un de ses officiers : Sommes-nous à distance de téléportation?

- Oui Monsieur.

- Téléportez l'ogive quand vous êtes prêts, ordonna Caldwell à Novak

- Prêt, l'humaine mit le compte à rebours en marche et commença le décompte : 5... Une alarme sonna indiquant que l'Asgard avait envoyé l'ogive. Novak confirma au commandant : L'arme est partie.

Hermiod murmura dans sa barbe sur le gout des armes des humains. Dans l'espace, une explosion interne désintégra le dernier vaisseau ruche

- Cible atteinte, certifia l'un des techniciens sur le pont. Le dernier vaisseau ruche Wraith a été neutralisé.

Dans la cité, tout le monde avait retrouvé le sourire. Sur le pont du Dedale, Caldwell ordonna :

- Novak, j'ai besoin que vous prépariez une autre ogive pour téléportation. Nous devons détruire ces chasseurs.

- Attendez monsieur ! John avait repéré la manœuvre des chasseurs qui entrèrent en hyperespace.

- Colonel, les chasseurs ont interrompu les tirs et entrent en hyperespace.

- Vu ce que nous avons fait à l'instant aux vaisseaux ruche restants, je ne les blâme pas.

- Il y a beaucoup de Darts là dehors, répliqua John soucieux pour sa famille.

- Bien, faisons le ménage.

- Monsieur, les darts Wraith se regroupent, l'interrompit l'officier d'armement.

- Tout le monde en position. Tenez-vous prêt pour la mise à feu.

- Nous ne sommes pas la cible, lui répondit John en regardant par la baie.

- Le Major Sheppard a raison Monsieur. La formation est dirigée vers Atlantis, confirma l'officier

- Elizabeth, appela John par sa radio, nous avons un problème.

- Oui, nous voyons ça John ! lui répondit la diplomate en regardant les écrans de contrôle.

- Nous nous déplaçons pour interception, mais je ne pense pas que nous pouvons y arriver à temps.

- Aucune chance, ils arrivent trop rapidement, garantit l'officier

- Oh mon Dieu ! Leur approche est balistique, exclama Radek

- Et qu'est ce que cela veut dire exactement ? lui demanda Liz

- Les vitesses d'impact ennemies seront au-dessus de 10.000 kilomètres/heure. Aucune partie de la ville ne peut résister à cela.

- Vous feriez mieux d'activer ce fichu bouclier ! répliqua John.

- Combien de temps avons-nous ?

- 45 secondes... lui répondit le tchèque

- Rodney nous avons besoin du bouclier dans 40 secondes ou nous sommes morts ! expliqua l'américaine au canadien en sortant sur le balcon. Le scientifique qui mettait précautionneusement en place le ZPM, lui répondit méchamment :

- Vous plaisantez ?

- Non.

- Je pense que nous nous approchons du point auquel je craque complètement.

- Rodney !

Le canadien manœuvra plus rapidement et les lumières s'allumèrent

- Ca devrait être bon ! Il se précipita sur la console de commande. Il appela Radek : Activez-le!

Radek activa le protocole mais rien ne se passa. Sur les écrans, les darts continuaient leurs descentes.

- Ca n'a pas marché, dit Liz à Rodney

- Quoi ? répondit le canadien étonné

- Ca ne fonctionne pas ! lui réexpliqua Teyla.

- Je sais ce qu'elle a dit ! répliqua t'il en retourna au ZPM

- 20 secondes, décompta Liz

- Ok...Stop ! C'est bon ! Vous êtes tous content là ?

- Rodney!

Le scientifique repositionna le ZPM et l'enfonça. Ce coup-ci, il rentra complètement dans la console

- Ok, ok...ok ! Rodney ravi, rappela la salle de commande : Essayez maintenant!

- Oui ! Jubila le tchèque.

Liz vit le bouclier se déployer et les darts s'écraser dessus. Dans le Dédale, John contacta la cité

- Atlantis ? Ici Sheppard, répondez. Atlantis!

Radek avait rejoint la leader sur le balcon. Lucas dérangé par le bruit et les lumières, se réveilla et commença à pleurer mais sa mère le berça en lui prononçant des paroles de réconfort. Apres quelques minutes, un message grésilla dans l'oreillette de Liz :

- Elizabeth…… je répète…… ici John……. Quel est votre statut?

- Les explosions doivent avoir perturbé le signal radio, lui expliqua Radek quand elle le regarda perplexe. La jeune femme lui répondit :

- Nous sommes toujours là. Voilà notre statut.

- Ne me faites pas peur comme ça. C'est Lucas que j'entends ? demanda t'il alors qu'il percevait des pleures a travers l'oreillette de sa femme

- Oui, il n'a pas apprécié le magnifique son et lumière que nous ont offerts les Wraith. Je suis désolé pour la frayeur. Quoi de neuf à propos de la flotte Wraith?

- Les chasseurs restants se sont retirés de la bataille, lui répondit Caldwell pas très sur d'avoir entendu des pleures d'enfants

- Merci Colonel. Merci à vous tous.

- Heureux d'être utile. Nous allons rester en orbite géosynchrone pour l'instant. Pouvons-nous être de toute autre aide ?

- Nous pourrions avoir besoin d'aide pour les Wraith dans la ville.

- Nous envoyons des hommes pour vous aider à ça. Daedalus, terminé. Major Sheppard ! appela le commandant, John se retourna vers lui. Je suis sûr que vous êtes impatient de retourner sur Atlantis.

- Oui Monsieur. Merci.

Dans la cité Liz contacta son scientifique en chef :

- Rodney ? Vous pouvez prendre le reste de la journée.

Rodney se coucha par terre et ferma les yeux puis dit à Teyla encore à ses côtés

- Je vais m'étendre dans mon lit. Avec le plus gros sandwich que je peux trouver.

- Est-ce que je dois expliquer aux Wraiths restants sur la base que vous êtes trop fatigué pour combattre ? lui demanda sarcastique l'athosienne, l'humain rouvrit les yeux et regarda la jeune femme :

- Bien, il levant l'un de ses bras. Teyla s'en saisit et l'aida à se relever. Tous deux sortirent de la salle.

En salle d'embarquement, une dizaine d'hommes armés apparurent en compagnie de John qui donna ses consignes.

- Sécurisez le centre des opérations de la porte. Les marine se mirent place alors que Liz descendais les escaliers. John lança à la cantonade : Salut je suis de retour !

- Oui, tu l'est. Leur regard s'accrocha quelques instants mais Liz n'avait pas finit. Elle le claqua violement, elle s'expliqua : ça c'est pour être partit dans une mission suicide puis l'embrassa passionnément. John ne se fit pas prié pour lui rendre l'appareil. Le baisser ne dura que quelques secondes mais pour eux se fut un instant d'éternité. Lucas les ramena sur Atlantis. John le pris dans ses bras et Liz commença : J'ai vraiment pensé....

- Ouais, ouais, j'ai pensé la même chose à propos de vous, il y a une minute.

- Nous devons arrêter ça.

- J'aimerais assez.

- Bon euh, où en sommes nous?

- Et bien la plupart de nos capteurs sont toujours hors service. Mais nous savons qu'il y a toujours au moins une poignée d'entre eux dans la cité.

- Il reste donc du travail à faire.

- Avant tu fasses quoi que ce soit, le Colonel Everett insiste pour te parler. Il est à l'infirmerie. Je vais descendre avec toi, voir si Carson arrive à tout gérer ou s'il a besoin du Dédale.

Le couple descendit main dans la main puis chacun alla voir qui de droit. John découvrit le colonel Everett. Celui-ci avait vieillit. John lui fit quand même son rapport :

- Nous avons neutralisé les vaisseaux ruches, activé les boucliers et nous avons rassemblé autant de personnes que nous avons pu, en s'assurant qu'aucun Wraith n'était caché dans l'obscurité.

- Bon travail Major!

- Merci Monsieur.

- Ils m'évacueront avec la prochaine série de blessés. J'aurai voulu finir notre conversation.

- Oui Monsieur, lui répondit John gêné.

- Je...Vous dois des excuses.

- Non Monsieur vous ne devez pas.

- Je pense que j'ai une très bonne idée. J'aurais fait la même chose que vous. Quand vous avez trouvé le Colonel Sumner. C'est ce que je voulais vous dire.

- Tout ça n'a pas d'importance en ce moment, monsieur.

- Ce que j'essaye de dire... J'aurais souhaité que vous soyez là pour moi.

- Ca va aller, monsieur, une fois que vous serez de retour sur Terre.

- J'ai dis ce que j'avais à dire. Retournez au travail.

- Oui Monsieur.

John le salua respectueusement et remonta en salle de contrôle. Il y trouva Radek qui lui expliqua

- Nous comptons 40 victimes. Peut-être plus. J'essaye toujours d'aligner des signes de vie avec les personnes actuelles.

- Il n'y a aucun signe de vie Wraith ? demanda John alors que sa femme les rejoignait.

- Le dernier a été emprisonné dans une des parties les plus profondes de la ville. Il est mort en essayant d'endommager la ville avec une de leurs grenades.

- Trois de nos hommes ont été blessés. Le point positif étant qu'il n'y a pas eu d'inondation, le rassura Liz

- Avons-nous été en mesure de localiser le Lieutenant Ford ? demanda John inquiet pour son co-équipier

- Désolé, non. Nous avons cherché partout dans la cité. Il est possible qu'il ait pu être téléporté dans un des Dards Wraith.

- Ne faisons pas cette supposition, supllia John

- Major je suis désolé. Nous avons cherché partout dans la cité, lui répondit Radek pessimiste.

- Bien, et en dehors de la cité ?

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Et bien, augmentez les capteurs. Peut-être est-il dans l'eau.

- Même si c'était le cas, il n'y a aucune chance...

- Ecoutez, je ne vous demande pas de nager dehors là, je vous demande d'appuyer sur quelques fichus boutons !

- Même si vous avez raison, je ne vois pas comment... mais le tchèque ajusta quand même les capteurs et les trois humains découvrir un signe de vie dans l'océan. Oh mon dieu ! termina Radek

- Colonel Caldwell ? demanda Liz en contactant le Dédale après un coup d'œil de John. Un de nos hommes est dans l'océan en dehors de notre bouclier, probablement blessé. Pouvez-vous le téléporter sur votre vaisseau et ensuite à notre infirmerie?

Hermiod activa la téléportation et Ford apparu son les yeux de Novak. La jeune femme s'empressa de contacté l'infirmerie d'Atlantis.

- Atlantis? Ici le Dr Novak sur le Deadalus. Vous aurez besoin d'une équipe de sécurité dans votre infirmerie avant que nous téléportions votre homme.

- C'est déjà fait, Docteur, lui répondit Carson. Renvoyez-le. Ford atterrit aux pieds de l'écossais mais il n'était pas seul. Un wraith était encore accroché à sa poitrine. Carson réagit vite et donna ses ordres : Seigneur ! Enlevons-lui cette chose.

Un peu plus tard John et Liz étaient descendus prendre des nouvelles. Ford était toujours inconscient dans un lit. John demanda à Carson. :

- Comment va-t-il?

- Je lui ai donné un léger sédatif pour l'aider à se reposer. Mais il devrait être mort.

- C'est un solide gaillard.

- Pas de mon point de vue Major. Il était étendu, visage vers le bas, dans l'eau gelée, pendant plus d'une heure. Peu m'importe à quel point il est solide.

- Donc que dîtes-vous ? demanda Liz

- Nous n'avons toujours aucune idée de comment cela fonctionne. Mais pendant le processus d'alimentation Wraith, une enzyme spéciale est injectée dans la victime. Elle renforce le corps humain temporairement. Et s'assure que le cœur continu à battre.

- Pourquoi voudraient-ils vous rendre plus fort ? voulut savoir John étonné.

- Ainsi, la victime ne meurt pas immédiatement. Le processus d'alimentation est si traumatisant que sans enzyme spéciale, nous nous éteindrions bien trop tôt à leur goût.

- Ils vous rendent plus fort ainsi ils peuvent prendre plus de temps pour vous tuer, compris Liz surprise

- C'est beau, n'est ce pas ? Dans la plupart des cas, l'enzyme est déchargée lentement dans le flux sanguin pendant tout le processus d'alimentation. Je peux seulement affirmer que le Wraith est mort tout à fait soudainement et que le système de lieutenant Ford est devenu inondé de ça.

- Et c'est pourquoi il a été capable de survivre dans l'eau si longtemps.

- Exactement. Le problème est que maintenant l'enzyme se décompose dans son système. Eventuellement pas complètement.

- Ce n'est pas bon.

- Non en effet. Je suis tout à fait certain que ça le tuerait. Il est possible que son corps soit devenu dépendant de l'enzyme pour fonctionner.

- Quel est le traitement ? demanda Liz

- Nous la sevrons de son organisme. Ainsi, la chimie de son corps reviendra peu à peu à la normale.

- Nous allons devoir obtenir d'avantage de cette enzyme.

- Avec votre permission, Docteur. Je voudrais la drainer des corps des Wraith dans la morgue. Je sais que c'est un peu petit dérangeant, mais...

- Elizabeth, John ? les appela Rodney

- Faites ce que vous avez à faire, répondit la diplomate avant de répondre au canadien. Qui y'a-t-il ?

- Vous allez vouloir venir ici.

Les deux leaders sortir de l'infirmerie pour monter en salle de contrôle. Ils y trouvèrent Rodney et Radek afférent sur les consoles. John demanda :

- N'étiez-vous pas censé dormir un peu, Rodney ?

- J'étais en train d'essayer, mais quelqu'un a pensé que je devais savoir que les capteurs longue portée fonctionnaient à nouveau.

- Oui, et ? demanda Liz

- Ils ont détecté 12 vaisseaux ruche de plus en hyperespace, répondit Radek

- Leur trajectoire et leur vitesse va les amener ici dans 36 heures, compléta Rodney.

Liz contacta Caldwell pour lui demandait de les rejoindre. Le commandant fut étonné de voir la jeune femme portait un bébé mais au vue des têtes des différentes personnes, il ne demanda pas d'explications. Liz les conduisit en salle de conférence où Rodney l'informa pour la prochaine arrivait des Wraiths. Caldwell s'exclama :

- 12 vaisseaux ruches ?

- Les croiseurs qui sont partis ont probablement appelé des renforts, expliqua John

- Nos recherches montrent qu'il y a au moins 60 vaisseaux ruche dans cette partie de la galaxie. Mais qui sait combien peuvent être en route, répliqua Rodney apeuré

- Au moins le bouclier est opérationnel et fonctionne.

- Ca nous laisse juste plus de temps !

- J'aime le temps.

- Ecoutez, le premier siège d'Atlantis a duré des années. Je veux dire avec seulement un ZPM fonctionnel, nous ne pouvons pas espérer tenir aussi longtemps.

- Pouvons-nous immerger la cité une fois encore ? demanda Caldwell en interrompant la dispute entre les deux hommes.

- C'est une ville, pas un Yoyo, riposta Rodney. Ecoutez, je ne sais même pas comment ils ont fait la première fois.

- Combien de temps avant qu'ils arrivent ? voulut savoir le commandant du Dédale

- Un peu plus d'un jour, lui répondit la diplomate.

- Vous savez quoi ? Ca me rend malade !

- Pardon ? demanda Liz en regardant son mari étonnée

- Je veux dire, rester assis en attendant qu'ils se montrent. Je dis qu'il faut aller les combattre.

- Nous n'avons qu'un vaisseau Major.

- Nous avons un vaisseau avec un bouclier Asgard, une armurerie pleine d'ogives et la téléportation. Ca égalise bien les chances.

- 12 vaisseaux et leurs escortes.

- Je suis en train de vous dire que nous allons envoyer un message à ces gars. Nous ne sommes pas comme les Anciens. Nous n'allons pas nous asseoir et attendre. S'ils ne dégagent pas, nous avons la capacité et la volonté d'aller leur botter le cul pour changer.

- Comment je combats un vaisseau en hyperespace ? demanda Caldwell convaincu par les arguments de John.

- Les voyages plus rapides que la lumière des Wraith ne sont pas comme l'hyperpropulsion du Daedalus. Il activa la simulation de la trajectoire de l'armada Wraith et repris ses explications : Pas seulement plus lent. Ils doivent voyager en une succession de sauts. Donc, si mes calculs sont corrects, ils feront un dernier arrêt ici. A 50 années lumières, avant de faire le dernier saut vers Atlantis.

- Dr Weir ?

- Ca ferait du bien qu'ils soient sur la défensive pour changer, répondit elle après un moment.

- Très bien. Faisons-le.

- Ne me dit pas que tu as l'intention de partir avec le Dédale, demanda Liz sans y croire.

- Et bien je suis encore le meilleur connaisseur des Wraiths dans cette cité, lui répondit son mari.

- Je croyais qu'on avait dit plus de frayeur.

- Ca fait longtemps qu'ils sont ensemble, demanda discrètement Caldwell à Rodney pendant que le couple continuait sa dispute.

- C'est seulement maintenant que vous le remarqué, répondit sarcastique le scientifique. D'ailleurs à ce propos ce n'est plus le docteur Weir mais le docteur Sheppard.

- Ils ont pensé aux …..

Mais les deux conversations furent interrompues par Lucas. Le bébé avait était réveillé par les cris de ses parents. Liz se leva et dit :

- Fait comme tu veux ! Messieur je vous laisse, Lucas a faim, et elle sortit laissant derrière trois hommes incrédules. John se leva rapidement et suivit sa femme dans son bureau. Caldwell remit de sa surprise dit :

- Je croyais que c'était une mission scientifique.

- Vous savez pendant presque un an nous n'avons pas été en contacte avec la terre et nous avions tous plus au moins perdu espoir d'y retourner un jour.

- Mais si j'ai bien compris la situation, ils ont un fils. Ils ont donc perdu espoir très tôt, répliqua Caldwell.

- Mon filleul n'est né qu'hier et sa conception n'a pas était des plus conventionnels.

- Expliquez- moi !

- Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire et je vous conseille de leur demander une fois la crise finit.

Le scientifique sortit à son tour de la salle de briefing laissant le militaire digérait la situation. Pendant ce temps dans le bureau de Liz, la conversation avait repris, un peu plus calmement.

- Liz, tu sais bien que c'est mon devoir. Nous devons mettre toutes les chances de notre côté.

La jeune femme ne le regardait pas, elle observait son bébé tétait tranquillement. Quand elle releva enfin la tête, le militaire découvrit que sa femme avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle lui dit finalement :

- Tu m'as promis de toujours être la pour moi…… pour nous maintenant. Qu'est ce que je vais raconter à Lucas si tu ne reviens pas ?

- Je vais rentrer, ne t'en fait pas, puis s'asseyant, il rajouta : je ne fais jamais de promesses que je ne peux pas tenir.

Plus tard sur le pont du Dédale alors que le vaisseau venait de sortir de l'hyperespace, l'officier en charge de l'armement déclara :

- Les scanners ne signalent rien, Monsieur. Aucun contact.

- J'espère que nous sommes au bon endroit.

- Ils vont venir. J'ai confiance en Rodney pour ces choses là, répondit John au commandant du Dédale.

A l'inginierie, Novak revoyait le plan une dernière fois avec Hermiod

- J'ai réglé les ogives pour qu'elles explosent 1 seconde après réintégration, Hermiod grogna son désappointement. Donc, je suppose que ... vous êtes d'accord avec ça ? l'Asgard continua à grommeler sans répondre. Ok ! termina Novak

Dans la cité, Liz et Teyla discutaient dans le bureau de la dirigeante.

- Ils sont en colère, je peux le sentir, expliqua l'Athosienne. La nouvelle de notre succès pourrait s'étendre aux autres planètes. Ils veulent nous réduire au silence.

- Vous pouvez sentir ça ? demanda incrédule l'humaine

- Les guerriers Wraith étaient si proches....

- Excusez-moi, les interrompit Ford en rentrant dans le bureau.

- Ford ! s'exclama Liz.

- J'aimerais faire mon rapport Mme.

- Le Dr Beckett vous a laissé sortir ? demanda Teyla en détaillant le Lieutenant. Sa rencontre avec le Wraith avait profondément changé son métabolisme. Tout son profil gauche était marqué à jamais, mais le lieutenant lui répondit.

- Pourquoi pas, je vais bien ?

Dans le Dédale, les humains peaufinaient leur plan

- Si nous pouvons toucher les quelques premiers dès qu'ils sortiront de l'hyperespace, je pense qu'ils enverront un message.

- Qui sait, peut-être qu'ils se rendront, répondit ironique Caldwell à John

- Monsieur! Nous avons un contact, l'informa l'un de ses officiers en voyant les 12 vaisseaux sortir de l'hyperespace.

- Tenez-vous prêt pour le déploiement des ogives. Boucliers à la puissance maximum.

- Boucliers activés.

- Novak, ici Caldwell. Commencez le déploiement à votre discrétion

- J'ai une arme verrouillée sur le premier vaisseau ennemi, répondit Hermiod

- Je l'ai. Première ogive envoyée Colonel.

Le vaisseau ruche le plus proche explosa sous les vitres du Dédale

- Cible détruite.

- En attente, déclara Novak alors qu'elle finissait de préparer une autre ogive

Le deuxième missile fut lancé et un deuxième vaisseau explosa.

- Très bien, ça fait deux, dit John ravi alors que Novak exultait.

- Ca fonctionne.

- En attente de coordonnées, répliqua Hermiod d'un ton égale.

- Leurs vaisseaux changent de trajectoire Monsieur, expliqua l'un des officiers.

- Dirigez-nous droit sur eux.

- Oui Monsieur.

- Attaquez les vaisseaux de flanc, conseilla John alors que le Dédale ouvrait le feu.

- Contre-attaquez ! Novak, nous devons accélérer le déploiement de ces ogives ou ce combat va se terminer bientôt.

- L'ennemi a activé des contre-mesures qui nous empêchent de téléporter, expliqua Hermiod.

- Y-a-t-il un moyen de contrer ces contre-mesures ? demanda Novak

- Non, aucune.

- Colonel, nous avons un problème. Ils ont trouvé une manière de nous empêcher de téléporter sur leur vaisseau. Nous ne savons pas comment, décrit Novak au commandant.

- Les boucliers arrière baissent à 40%.

Soudain, une explosion eu lieu sur le pont. John aida l'un des officier à se relever pendant que d'autres éteignaient le feu. L'officier d'armement s'écria :

- Le 2ème canon arrière est hors service.

- Poussez les moteurs à fond. Pellard !

- Oui Monsieur!

- Essayez de garder le bouclier endommagé à son maximum.

Deux vaisseaux ruches se rapprochèrent et l'un deux se plaça sur le flan du Dédale. L'officier d'armement s'exclama :

- Monsieur ! Un des croiseurs s'approche suivant une trajectoire parallèle à la notre.

- Ils peuvent essayer de nous aborder ! C'était leur stratégie quand ils ont attaqué Atlantis, expliqua John.

- Statut des boucliers, demanda Caldwell.

- En dessous de 20%, répondit l'un de ses officiers.

- Calculez un cap vers Atlantis. Démarrer l'hyperpropulsion.

- Hyperpropulsion. Oui Monsieur !

- La bataille est terminée, conclut Caldwell alors que le vaisseau terrestre entrait en hyperespace. Puis il contacta la cité :

- Le résultat est que ça n'a pas marché.

- Et bien au moins vous leurs avez donné matière à réfléchir, lui répondit Liz.

- Nous verrons. Je doute que cette tactique fonctionne encore et le Daedalus a subit des dommages.

- C'était tout de même la bonne chose à faire, renchérit John. Nous devrions être à la maison avant qu'ils n'y soient.

- Je l'espère. Nous garderons la lumière du porche allumée pour vous, lui répondit Liz en coupant les communications. Elle se retourna vers Rodney, Ok, quelles sont nos possibilités?

- Et bien laissez moi voir. Nous avons la mort lente, la mort rapide, la mort douloureuse, la mort de froid isolé..., lui répondit il en marchant à sa suite vers son bureau avec Teyla et Aiden

- Ok, vous avez dit vous-même que le bouclier devrait nous laisser du temps, dit elle en regardant Aiden nerveuse.

- Où me voulez vous ? demanda le lieutenant

- Lieutenant, je... commança Liz avant d'être interrompu par l'entrée fracassante de Carson.

- Lieutenant ! Que pensez-vous faire ici ?

- Je vais bien Doc, vraiment. C'est bon.

- Vous êtes fou. Vous devriez retourner au lit.

- Je vais très bien. Laissez tomber.

- Je ne vais pas laisser tomber. Il n'y a pas 20 minutes vous étiez mourrant. Je me fiche à quel point vous vous sentez bien, vous devez être sous surveillance médicale, insista Carson.

- Je vais bien, réaffirma Aden en regardant Liz.

- J'apprécie votre enthousiasme Lieutenant, mais le docteur....

- Je suis sérieux ! Laissez moi juste le prouver. Donnez-moi quelque chose faire.

- Je ne pense pas, dit le médecin en posant sa main sur le bras du soldat.

Le jeune homme se retourna, saisit Carson à la gorge et le souleva de terre en le plaquant contre le mur.

- Ne me touchez pas.

- Lieutenant ! Reposez le Aiden, il essaye de vous aider. Mais le lieutenant continuait à étrangler le médecin. Teyla s'approcha des deux hommes, Aiden.

Aiden reposa doucement Carson sur le sol et prit conscience de la situation. L'écossais repris sa respiration.

- Je suis désolé Doc. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai...

- Vous devez être sous surveillance médicale, réinsista Carson.

- Il a raison Lieutenant. Nous voulons juste savoir pourquoi vous avez soudainement réagi ainsi, appuya Liz.

- Ok, j'y retournerai.

- Bien, c'est ce que vous devez faire.

- Oui Madame.

Teyla sortit en même temps que lui. Liz intercepta Carson avant son départ et lui conseilla :

- Donnez-lui des sédatifs si il faut.

- Oui.

A l'infirmerie, Aiden était couché sous le scanner. Carson s'éloigna du lit pour parler avec Liz et Teyla :

- Ca commence à affecter sa chimie du cerveau.

- Vous n'aviez aucun moyen de le savoir Carson, et c'est mieux que la mort.

- Nous devons être plus agressif que je ne le pensais pour le sevrer du composé. Ca sera douloureux et laborieux, mais je pense que c'est peut être notre seule option. Là je lui ai donné des sédatifs, mais il devrait vraiment être maintenu sous surveillance.

- J'ai déjà posté un garde à la porte.

- Dr Weir ? demanda l'un des techniciens par radio. Le Dédale demande la permission de se poser sur l'embarcadère est.

- Permission accordée. Je les verrai là-bas.

Liz sortit de l'infirmerie avec Teyla sans voir que le lieutenant était réveillé mais quand le médecin revient vers lui, il referma les yeux. Liz rejoignit les membres du Dédale :

- Bienvenue sur Atlantis, Colonel.

- Avec les Wraith derrière nous, lui précisa John.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous atterrissiez, demanda étonné Liz

- Jusqu'à ce que les réparations soient faites, le Dédale va avoir besoin des boucliers d'Atlantis autant que vous.

- Dr Sheppard ? L'appela l'un des techniciens. Les vaisseaux ruche sortent de l'hyperespace.

- Nous arrivons, lui répondit la leader.

A L'infirmerie, Carson et une infirmière s'occupaient d'un blessé. Le garde que Liz avait placé était toujours en faction devant la porte. Quand il bougea, Ford se leva. Le garde n'eu pas le temps de réagir, Aiden l'assomma et lui pris son arme. Carson réagit enfin :

- Ford !

- Ne bougez pas ou je tirerai ! Puis pointant son arme vers lui, il lui demanda : Où est le reste de l'enzyme!

- Il n'y en a plus.

- Je vous ai vu l'extraire, ne me mentez pas!

- Où est-elle ?

- Non, je ne mens pas.

Aiden tira dans le placard juste à coté de Carson

- Où est-elle ?

- Vous n'avez pas les idées claires, fiston.

- Vous avez tous peur de moi.

- Regardez ce que vous faites, nous avons des raisons de l'être.

- Je vais mourir si je ne l'obtiens pas !

- Aiden, vous n'allez pas mourir.

- Fermez la ! Fusillant Carson des yeux, Aiden pointa son arme sur l'un des blessés. Je ne vais pas le redemander.

Le médecin, réticent, se tourna, ouvrit une armoire et prit des sacs d'enzime.

- C'est tout ce qu'il y a ? demanda le jeune lieutenant.

- Je vous le promets.

- Lancez les moi ! Carson hésita mais Aiden insista, Lancez les ! Carson les lui envoya et Aiden récupéra de sa main libre avant d'ajouter. Ne me suivez pas. Ford sortit de l'infirmerie en courant

En salle de contrôle, les alarmes se mirent en route. Liz, John Rodney et Caldwell se hâtèrent de monter les escaliers.

- Ils se mettent en une sorte de formation, expliqua l'un des techniciens.

- Poussez vous, poussez vous, cria Rodney en éjectant le technicien !

Dans l'espace, tous les vaisseaux ouvrirent le feu. Le bouclier arrêta les tirs mais vira au rouge. Tout le monde était nerveux. Apres quelques minutes, Rodney expliqua :

- Le bouclier résiste au bombardement, mais il subit une incroyable pression.

- Combien de temps tiendra-t-il ? demanda Liz

- S'ils arrêtent leurs tirs, il durera presque indéfiniment, mais avec cette sorte de...

- Parlons-nous de mois, de semaines ?

- De jours ! A cette cadence, le ZPM sera épuisé dans quelques jours.

En peu plus tard, John et Rodney étaient sur le balcon à regardait le bombardement

- C'est presque beau, n'est-ce pas ? demanda le scientifique

- Presque. Pas tout à fait.

Les deux hommes restèrent un moment à regarder puis ils tournèrent talon et rejoignirent la salle de conférence

- Nous avons besoin de ramener le Dédale au cœur du combat dans un délai de 24 heures, mais je pense que le prochain affrontement aura le même résultat, expliqua Caldwell.

- Même si nous étions capable de détruire ces vaisseaux maintenant, d'autres seront là dans quelques jours et même encore plus quelques jours après. C'est pourquoi je me dis que je ne vois pas comment nous allons les vaincre, termina Liz.

- Et bien maintenant nous savons comment les Anciens ont dû échouer.

- Atlantis est le seul moyen d'aller sur la Terre. Aussi longtemps qu'ils sauront que nous sommes ici, ils vont juste continuer à venir, expliqua Radek.

- Aussi longtemps qu'ils sauront que nous sommes ici, répéta John perplexe.

- Que veux tu dire ? l'interrogea sa femme

- Zelenka vient juste de dire qu'aussi longtemps qu'ils sauront que nous sommes ici, ils continueront à venir.

- Oui, il a dit ça, coupa Rodney.

- Et bien que se passerait-il s'ils pensaient qu'on est partis ?

- Alors, il ne leur restera aucune raison de rester, répondit Teyla à John.

- Exactement !

- Exactement quoi ? demanda exaspéré Rodney

- Nous disparaissons.

- Vous voulez dire "détruire la cité" ? demanda Caldwell perplexe.

- Non, nous devons juste faire en sorte qu'ils croient que nous l'avons fait, expliqua John.

- Comment ? demanda Liz aux scientifiques

- Nous l'occultons, s'écria Rodney en claqua des doigts.

- Oui, oui ! Les Puddle Jumpers sont équipés d'une technologie d'occultation qui les rendent invisibles à l'oeil nu et aux scanners Wraith, expliqua Radek au colonel. Si nous pouvons simplement retirer le générateur d'occultation d'un des jumper...

- Je ne dirai pas simplement, mais oui, en connectant l'occulteur d'un Jumper au bouclier de la ville, nous devrions pouvoir rendre la ville invisible.

- C'est bien beau, mais je pense que si la cité disparait trop subitement, ils pourraient additionner 1 et 1, riposta Caldwell.

- C'est pourquoi nous allons simuler une auto-destruction. Le Dédale téléportant une bombe nucléaire juste au dessus du bouclier et l'enclenchant. Pendant que leurs détecteurs sont aveuglés, nous masquons la ville. Quand la fumée se dégage....

- ….Rien à part l'océan, dit Liz en terminant la phrase de Rodney.

- Et à propos des radiations élevées ? demanda Caldwell.

- Je devrais pouvoir calculer, avec une efficacité raisonnable, le délai nécessaire avant de permuter vers l'occultation, expliqua Rodney.

- Et pour les déplacements sur la planète ? demanda Radek

- Ca s'appelle l'émulsion planétaire, lui répondit Rodney. C'est la partie la plus simple.

- Ok. Et pour la partie compliquée ? continua le tchéque

- La partie compliquée ? demanda John

- L'invisibilité, à toutes fins utiles, remplacera le bouclier, ce qui signifie que nous serons totalement sans protection une fois l'occultation activée.

- Nous serons complètement exposés ? voulut être sur Liz

- Oui ! affirma Rodney

- Donc s'ils ne sont pas dupés par notre ruse... commença Caldwell.

- Alors ils détruisent la ville, ce qui est exactement, je vous le rappelle, ce que nous allions faire de toutes façons, finit John.

- Et pour le Dédale ? demanda la dirigeante

- Et bien si ça ne fonctionne pas, nos boucliers devraient être suffisamment rechargés pour traverser leurs lignes et s'échapper, expliqua le commandant. Je sais que nous pouvons les semer

- Très Bien ! Rassemblez sur votre vaisseau autant de personnel non nécessaire que possible, proposa John. Juste au cas où.

- J'aime cette idée. Vraiment ! Mais les Wraith savent que nous avons la technologie d'occultation, dit Liz avec une moue perplexe.

- Ils sont proches. Assez proches pour que je puisse me connecter à eux, développa Teyla. Si je peux les convaincre que nous préférons détruire Atlantis plutôt que de la leur laisser, juste avant que l'explosion se produise...

- Comment saurons-nous s'ils vous croient ? demanda Liz

- Une fois qu'ils arrêteront le bombardement, nous saurons, répondit John.

- Il a raison. Si les Wraith croient que nous avons l'intention de détruire la cité, la dernière chose qu'ils voudront faire, c'est de nous aider à le faire.

Liz se tourna vers les scientifiques et leur demanda

- De combien de temps avez-vous besoin ?

- Oh uh... commença Rodney

- Quelques semaines ! dit Radek

- Quelques heures ! contra Rodney

- Je prendrai la deuxième estimation. Au travail ! ordonna Liz

Carson monta en courant les escaliers et intercepta l'équipe à la sortir de la salle de conférence.

- Il s'est échappé.

- Quoi ? demanda Teyla

- Qui ? demanda John

- Ford. Il a pu désarmer l'un des marines et il est parti avec toute l'enzyme de Wraith qu'il me restait, expliqua le médecin.

- Ford, ici Sheppard, répondez. ! Ford ? J'ai besoin que vous reveniez à la salle de commandes, mon pote, nous rentrons tous à la maison. Lieutenant, me recevez-vous ?

- Vous avez juste peur de moi, Major ! Vous avez peur de ce que je peux faire maintenant. Je ne vous écoute plus et il débrancha sa radio.

- Je pars à sa recherche, dit John à sa femme qui lui répliqua :

- Le moment est mal choisi !

Pendant ce temps, Rodney et Radek débranchaient le générateur d'occultation d'un Jumper. Les personnelles non indispensables étaient embarqués sur le Dédale. Aiden, lui, se frayait un chemin à travers la cité sans savoir que John le traquait. Les Wraiths quand à eux continuaient à bombarder la cité. A l'infirmerie, Carson était auprès de Teyla, celle-ci se préparait à contacter les Wraiths

- Maintenant, je vous réveillerai à la seconde où je sentirai qu'il y a un problème.

- Je comprends.

- Tout est prêt ici ! dit Carson en contactant Liz

- Bien. Nous sommes presque prêts ici aussi, puis elle appela le canadien, Rodney ?

- Prêt ! lui affirma t'il et il appela son collègue : Radek !

- C'est parti ! lui répondit le tchèque en activa les commandes du Jumper

- Colonel Caldwell, appela Liz.

- Les gens sont à l'abri à bord. L'ogive a été armée et est prête pour le déploiement à votre signal, lui expliqua le commandant.

- Excellent ! Tenez vous prêt.

Pendant ce temps, Aiden continuait sa course dans les couloirs. Il s'arrêta comme s'il avait sentit quelque chose. Il empreinta une autre direction que celle qui voulait prendre en premier. Quand John voulut le prendre à son tour, il se retrouva face à un Wraith. En salle de contrôle Liz donna son feu vert.

- Dr Beckett ?

- Teyla ? demanda le médecin,

- Je suis prête, lui répondit la jeune femme.

- Nous sommes prêts, dit Carson.

- Bien, envoyons notre message.

Teyla se détendit et ferma les yeux. Apres quelques secondes, l'athosienne vit des images de l'intérieur d'un vaisseau ruche.

- Je suis à l'intérieur d'un des vaisseaux….Ils me voient. Teyla trembla, ouvrit les yeux et s'assit sur le lit. Carson nerveux, l'appela :

- Teyla ?

- Le message a été délivré, répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire.

- Elizabeth, c'est fait !

Et comme pour appuyer ses dires, les bombardements cessèrent.

- Il semble qu'ils aient entendu Teyla haut et clair. Rodney ? appela Liz

- Je pense que je suis prêt.

- Vous pensez ?

- Je suis totalement prêt.

- Dédale, lancez l'arme. Connectez moi à la cité, demanda la leader. Attention à tout le personnel. Préparer-vous pour le flash de détonation.

- Fermez tout ! ordonna Rodney aux techniciens de la salle de contrôle.

Il ferma son ordinateur, mit des lunettes de soleil et posa sa tête dans ses bras. La plupart des autres personnes présentes en salle de control firent de même.

- L'arme est lancée, confirma Novak de l'ingénierie du Dédale.

Au dessus de la cité, l'ogive explosa. En salle de contrôle, Rodney regarda que tout le monde se protégeait les yeux. Apres le flash, il enleva ses lunettes et Liz lui demanda

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

- Si nous commutons le bouclier avec l'occulteur avant que le souffle de l'explosion diminue, nous serons tous incinérés. Cinq secondes.

Dans le Dédale, Caldwell ordonna :

- Préparez vous à enclencher les moteurs sub-luminiques à mon signal.

- Prêt, Monsieur !

Dans la cité, Liz demanda à Rodney :

- Je pense que les cinq secondes se sont écoulées.

- Nous sommes invisibles, lui répondit-il en finissant les réglages.

- Comment pouvez vous dire ça ?

- Ils sont en train de nous scanner.

Dans les couloirs, John était toujours sous l'emprise du Wraith. Mais Aiden vient à son secoure. Le lieutenant fit feu et abattit le Wraith. Puis s'adressant à son chef, il dit :

- J'aurais pu vous tirer dessus quelques fois jusqu'à maintenant.

- Bien, je suis content que vous ne l'ayez pas fait, lui répondit John en pointant son paralyseur sur lui, Aiden fit de même avec son arme. Ecoutez, pourquoi n'irions nous pas quelque part où nous pourrons parler ?

- Vous essayer de me ramener en arrière.

- Non, je suis en train d'essayer de vous aider.

- Non, vous ne l'êtes pas, Aiden tourna les talons et s'engouffra dans un téléporteur. John se précipita à sa suite mais le lieutenant était maintenant ailleurs dans la cité.

Dans la salle de contrôle, Rodney se mit à chuchoter :

- Je ne pense pas qu'ils nous aient détectés.

- Pourquoi chuchotez-vous ? lui demanda Liz de la même manière.

- Je ne sais pas, il semble juste que c'est la bonne chose faire.

- Cela a fonctionné ou pas ? demanda la leader en prenant sa voix habituelle.

Dans la baie des Jumpers, Radek vérifiait si tout fonctionné comme il faut, il ne vit pas arriver Aiden. Le lieutenant l'assomma et prit les commandes du Jumper. Il manœuvra pour amener le vaisseau dans la salle d'embarquement. Liz, surprise demanda à la cantonade :

- Qu'est-ce ?

- C'est Ford, lui répondit son mari en rentrant en courant dans la salle en se mettant entre le Jumper et la porte..

- Je suppose que c'est lui dans le Jumper, expliqua Rodney.

- Peuvent-ils détecter cela ? demanda Liz

- Je ne sais pas, lui répondit son chef scientifique.

- Fermez la ! lui ordonna t'el

- Je ne peux pas prendre le contrôle du Jumper.

- Ford ! Arrêtez ! C'est un ordre direct, cria John.

Aiden le regarda quelques secondes puis traversa la porte. John s'ecerta et regarda la salle de contrôle

- Où va-t-il donc ?

- Ca n'aura aucune importance, si les Wraith peuvent détecter l'activité de la porte pendant l'occultation, lui répondit sa femme anxieuse.

- Il n'y a qu'une façon de savoir, compléta Rodney en regardant par la baie derrière lui.

- Ici, le Dédale. Nos détecteurs nous indiquent que la flotte Wraith quitte l'orbite.

- Je le confirme, affirma Rodney en regardant son ordinateur. Ils sont prêts à entrer en hyperespace. Ecoutez, je maintiendrai l'occultation encore un moment juste pour être sûr, mais je pense qu'ils y ont cru.

Pendant ce temps Liz était descendu rejoindre John. Elle lui pris la main et lui dit :

- L'adresse de destination sera dans les archives.

- Peu importe ou il va ! A la seconde où il y sera, il abandonnera le jumper, fera demi-tour, et composera une nouvelle adresse. Une qu'on ne pourra pas suivre, répondit son mari amère.

- Nous le trouverons.

- Peut-être.

- Hé ! Au moins nous continuerons d'essayer.

- Oui, termina John en se détachant de sa femme pour aller poser ses armes. Liz remonta en salle de contrôle et demanda à Rodney.

- Alors, c'est finit ?

- Pour cette fois, lui répondit le canadien.

- Allez donc dormir, Rodney, vous en avait besoin, lui conseilla Liz puis elle se retourna pour rentrer dans son bureau quand elle vit Radek descendre de la baie, le nez en sang. Radek, que vous êtes t'il arrivé.

- Je suis désolé, Ford a pris un Jumper.

- Nous sommes au courant, lui répondit Rodney sarcastique en mangeant une barre de céréale.

- Rodney, le rabroua Liz

- Oh ! J'espère que ça n'a causé aucun tord.

- Non, les Wraith sont tombés dans le panneau, le rassura la jeune femme qui repartit dans son bureau. Elle fut rejointe quelques minutes plus tard par Rodney. Le scientifique paraissait gêné. Liz ne le remarqua pas tout de suite. Elle observait Luca dormir paisiblement contre elle. Rodney toussa et la jeune femme releva la tête :

- Vous ne devriez pas être dans vos quartiers ?

- Je vais pas tardé mais je voulais vous demandé quelque chose avant.

- Aller y, je vous écoute.

- En bien à la naissance de ma nièce, je n'étais déjà plus en bon terme avec ma sœur et je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de prendre un bébé dans mes bras…..

- … et vous voulez prendre Lucas. Le scientifique opina de la tête. Venez vous assoir, je vais vous le donner.

Rodney prit place sur le canapé à coté de Liz., elle sortir le petit garçon de son porte bébé puis expliqua à Rodney comment le tenir correctement. Rodney pris son filleul dans ses bras et éprouva une joie profonde. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, quand John rejoignit sa femme, il les trouva ainsi, son meilleur ami avec son fils dans les bras et Liz observant la scène d'un oeil attendri. Finalement Liz avait raison, il y toujours de l'espoir !

Fin de la 5ème partie


	6. Renouveau

Deux mois après la bataille, Liz était assise au mess du Dédale. Cela faisait trois jours qu'ils avaient embarqué pour le voyage retour. Lucas dormait dans ses bras, il venait de prendre sa dernière tétée de la nuit. La jeune femme était plongée dans ses pensées. Elle se souvenait de leur séjour sur terre.

_Flash-back_

Quelques jours après avoir repoussé les Wraiths, Liz laissa les rennes de la cité à Rodney et partit en compagnie de John et Carson sur Terre. L'accueil au SGC fut plutôt bon mais c'est au moment du rapport au comité international que les choses se gâtèrent. Cela faisait trois jours que les atlantes étaient sur terre. John et Liz les avaient passé à faire leurs rapports sur les moindres événements qui avaient eu lieu dans la cité pendant cette dernière année. Carson lui, s'occupait de Lucas. Ses parents auraient aimé passer plus de temps avec lui mais ils savaient qu'ils devraient jouer serré pour pouvoir retourner dans la cité tous les trois. Bien sur, Elizabeth avait des appuis haut-placés mais l'armée américaine et le Comité n'avaient jamais aimé la jeune femme. Le général Landry appréciait le couple mais ne pouvait rien faire contre sa hiérarchie. Aussi quand elle proposa de nommer officiellement John responsable militaire, il ne fut qu'à moitié surpris mais il ne pouvait se prononcer tant que le comité n'avait pas décidé du sort du couple. Il se montra bon hôte en mettant les ressources de sa base à leur disposition. Le coup de fil du comité arriva dans l'après-midi du deuxième jour et le général alla prévenir Liz qu'elle et son mari étaient attendus à Washington. La petite famille arriva dans la soirée à la capitale. Dès le lendemain, John et Liz étaient convoqués au Pentagone. Ils n'avaient pas voulu laisser leur fils à Cheyenne Montaine, aussi John arriva, impeccable dans son costume officiel mais avec Lucas dans ses bras. Liz avec quand à elle optait pour l'un des tailleurs stricts qu'elle utilisait quand elle devait faire une négociation difficile. Les délégués attendirent que la famille soit installée puis passèrent à l'attaque :

« - Vous devez surement vous doutez du pourquoi de votre convocation.

- Pas vraiment ! Leur répondit John avec un demi-sourire

- Vous êtes ici pour nous expliquer comment vous vous êtes retrouvés dans votre situation actuelle.

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez savoir exactement ? répondit Liz en posant sa main sur le bras de son mari qui allait répondre.

- Avez-vous pris en compte toutes les conséquences ?

- Bien sur ! Nous en avons longuement discuté et nous avons toujours fait passer notre travail avant le reste.

- En lisant vos rapports ce n'est pas vraiment la conclusion que nous avons tiré.

- De quoi parlez vous ? demanda John en veillant à ne pas hausser le ton pour réveiller son fils.

- De beaucoup de détails mais surtout de votre mission sur M8G586.

Les deux atlantes se regardèrent. John ne retenait jamais les codes numériques des planètes mais même Liz mit un moment à se souvenir à quel monde ce code correspondait.

« - Tiona, murmura la jeune femme.

- Tiona, répéta John abasourdi puis se retourna vers le Comité, je ne vois toujours pas en quoi notre vie privée a primé sur notre vie professionnelle.

- Ah oui !! Si vous n'aviez pas été émotionnellement attaché au docteur Weir, vous n'auriez pas repoussé l'une des dirigeantes de ce monde et le docteur Weir n'aurait pas abandonné son poste pour pouvoir vous secourir.

- Je ne suis pas un coureur de jupon, s'écria John en se levant brusquement. Lucas se réveilla et commença à pleurer. Le militaire se rassit et se mit à bercer le petit garçon.

- John, si vous alliez m'attendre dehors tous les deux. Son mari opina et sortit. La diplomate repris : mon nom à présent est Sheppard.

Je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous, même si John n'avait pas été avec moi, il est tout à fait probable qu'il aurait quand même repoussé les avances de Liam. Qui plus est, nous avons signé un traité très prometteur avec ce peuple.

- Qui n'a jamais été entériné.

- Oui, parce qu'une semaine plus tard, le docteur Zélenka détectait les vaisseaux Wraith et que nous avons cherché des solutions pour contrer la menace.

- Le général Landry nous a fait part de votre désir de nommer le major Sheppard à la tête du contingent militaire de la cité.

- En effet !

- Est-ce la femme ou la leader qui parle ?

- La leader comme toujours quand la vie dans la cité est concernée. John a fait preuve d'esprit d'initiative et d'un commandement juste tout au long de cette année…

- …en désobéissant la plupart du temps à vos ordres.

- En me prouvant qu'il connaissait une meilleure solution.

- Même avec les Geniis ?

- Nous sommes tous tombés dans le piège. Un homme plus qualifié n'aurait rien vu non plus.

- Nous ne le saurons jamais puisqu'il a tué le colonel Sumners.

- Pour nous sauver et croyez moi il le regrettera toute sa vie. Mais je commence à avoir l'impression que ce n'est pas le fait que je sois mère qui vous dérange mais plutôt que j'ai choisit John comme compagnon, lâcha Liz ironiquement.

- Docteur, nous avons été plutôt tolérants jusqu'à présent mais la, vous vous oubliez. Nous avons toujours votre avenir entre nos mains.

- Messieurs, mon avenir maintenant c'est ma famille. Bien sur j'adorerai continuer à travailler sur Atlantis mais avec les deux hommes de ma vie. Si vous me refusez ce droit, je préfère encore rester sur Terre avec eux. »

Liz se leva, salua les membres du Comité et sortit. Une fois dehors, elle s'assit sur le premier banc qu'elle trouva et craqua. John revient à ce moment la. Calant Lucas contre son épaule, il prit sa femme dans ses bras et la consola pendant une bonne demi-heure. Les membres du Comité, sortit quelques minutes après Liz, remarquèrent la scène mais le regard de John les dissuada de rajouter quelque chose. Une fois, le chagrin de sa femme tari, la petite famille repartit pour le SGC. Les deux jours qui suivirent furent un véritable enfer pour le couple.

Enfin la décision du Comité tomba : un observateur allait évaluer si la situation familiale des Sheppard mettait en péril la stabilité de la cité. Le major Sheppard pourra pendant cette période restait aux commandes de la partie militaire mais son travail sera supervisé par le commandant du Dédale. Landry fut soulagé de cette décision et après consultation de O'Neill, il promut John Lieutenant-colonel. Les Sheppard et Carson passèrent ensuite les quinze jours suivant à éplucher les dossiers pour les futures recrues puisque le Comité avait aussi décidé d'accorder des moyens supplémentaires à la mission.

Liz profita aussi de son séjour sur Terre pour faire ses adieux à Simon et John réussit à renouer un peu les liens avec sa famille. Chacun ayant accompagné l'autre pour surmonter ces épreuves. La famille en profita aussi pour faire des courses pour Lucas et le petit garçon embarqua sur le Dédale avec trois cartons remplis de peluches et de jouets.

_Fin du Flash-back_

Liz fut tirée de ses pensées par des bruits de pas. Bien sur, elle avait reconnu la personne et ses soupçons se confirmèrent quand deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules.

« - Tu nous cherchais ? demanda la diplomate à son mari

- Je me suis réveillé en sentant le lit vide. Tu vas bien ? lui demanda John en voyant son air pensif.

- Oui, j'étais juste plongé dans mes souvenirs.

- Oh ! Et plutôt les bons ou plutôt les mauvais.

- Plutôt les bons, Lieutenant-colonel Sheppard, lui répondit Liz avec un demi-sourire.

- Tu vas arrêter avec ça ! s'exclama t'il avant de l'embrasser. Baiser qui aurait pu se prolonger si une jeune femme n'était pas rentrée dans le mess en grommelant. Liz se mit à rire alors que John lui avait l'air perdu. En s'assignant, il demanda :

« - Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ?

- J'avais oublié que sur Terre, les gens ne vivaient pas tous à la même heure.

- Je ne voie toujours pas ce qu'il y de drôle.

- La jeune femme qui vient de rentrer, pestait contre le fait que le Dédale ne vive pas à l'heure du méridien de Greenwich.

- Parce que tu as compris ce qu'elle disait ???

- J'avais oublié aussi que tout le monde ne parle pas anglais. Elle parlait français, c'est certainement pour ça que tu ne l'as pas comprise.

- Tu es vraiment exceptionnelle comme femme !! »

Le couple se tut et regarda la nouvelle arrivante. Sa tête ne disait rien à Liz et encore moins son uniforme. Il était parfaitement réglementaire excepté pour la couleur, violet. La française devait avoir à peine la trentaine et elle venait visiblement de se réveiller. Elle prit un fruit et un bol de thé et se retourna pour aller s'assoir. Ce fut à ce moment la qu'elle remarqua la famille. S'avançant vers eux, elle se présenta :

« - Docteur Sheppard, Colonel Sheppard, je suis Raphaëlle O'Conell. On a surement du vous parler de moi.

- Non pas vraiment, répondit sincèrement Liz.

- Oh ! Et bien je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins alors. C'est moi qui vais vous pourrir la vie pendant un mois, expliqua la jeune fille avec un grand sourire.

- Pardon ! demandèrent en même temps les deux américains.

- Je suis l'observatrice nommée par le Comité mais rassurez vous, mon but n'est pas de vous saquer. C'est juste l'un des aspects les plus chiants de mon métier.

- Ok ! Et votre métier, c'est quoi au juste ? demanda John un peu abrupt.

- Je suis docteur en science humaine.

- Vous êtes psy en somme, continua le militaire sur le même ton.

- Pas vraiment, même si certains côtés sont similaires. Non, mon métier consiste à étudier les comportements d'un point de vue quasiment extérieur et de tirer certaines conclusions. S'il y avait eu une personne comme moi derrière chaque diplomate, tous les traités auraient été signés avec succès.

- Oh non ! Ils nous ont envoyé un McKay pour nous espionner. Ils ne sont pas croyables comme types. Liz, je vais me coucher parce que si je dois supporter deux ego surdimensionnés, j'ai besoin de repos. Je vais probablement dormir jusqu'à notre arrivée. John se leva et laissa deux femmes surprises par son comportement. Liz essaya de s'excuser :

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a pris, il est rarement comme ça.

- Ne vous excusez pas, quelque part je comprends sa réaction. Il pense que je suis la pour prouver au Comité qu'ils ont raison de penser que vous ne devriez pas rester dans la cité.

- Et ? demanda Liz pour savoir de quel bord était la jeune fille.

- Et pour le moment, je n'ai pas d'opinion. Je trouve que ce boulot a l'air génial et j'ai hâte de découvrir la cité. Vu qu'on ne vous a rien dit sur moi, je vais peut être vous faire un rapide résumé de mon C.V.

- Je suis toute ouïe, dit Liz. L'américaine commençait à apprécier le caractère bien trempé de la française. Elle voulut sincèrement en savoir plus sur elle.

- Et bien comme vous devez le supposer, je ne suis pas très âgée, j'ai fêté mes 27 ans la semaine avant notre départ. Je suis française….

- Oui, je l'avais remarqué quand vous êtes rentrée mais vous parlez anglais sans quasiment aucun accent et vous portez un nom Irlandais.

- Parce que je le suis à moitié. Mon père est né à Dublin et mes parents se sont rencontrés pendant un match du grand chelem.

- Le grand chelem ?

- Rugby, le sport que je pratiquais gamine avec mon frère et ses copains. Je continue, ma mère est prof d'anglais en France. Quand mon grand-père a gagné un séjour et des places pour un France-Irlande à Dublin, ma mère a sauté sur l'occasion et a rencontré mon père lors de la troisième mi-temps. Mon père venait de finir ses études et quinze jours plus tard, il débarquait chez mes grands parents. Ils se sont mariés dans l'année et je suis arrivée un an plus tard. Mes parents étant anglophones tous les deux, à la maison, c'était anglais obligatoirement.

- Donc voila le pourquoi vous maitrisez les deux langues ! Mais comment vous en êtes arrivée à faire ce métier ?

- Et bien, mon père est chercheur en biomédecine et m'a donc poussé dans la voie scientifique. Je suis rentrée en fac de médecine sans trop savoir ce que je voulais faire. En cours d'année, différents spécialistes sont venus nous présenter leur métier. Et celui d'analyse en science humaine m'a passionné malgré le fait que j'en avais pour au minimum 8ans d'étude. Avec surprise, j'ai réussi ma première année et j'ai pu choisir ma spécialité. J'ai obtenu mon doctorat, il y a 2 ans.

- C'est Kate qui va être ravie de votre arrivée.

- Je ne suis pas psy, docteur Sheppard. Mon métier, je l'exerce la plus part du temps assise derrière un bureau à analyser des chiffres.

- Appelez-moi Elizabeth. Analyser des chiffres ? demanda la diplomate perplexe.

- Oui, je suis analyste pour mon gouvernement et la plupart des études que je fais font suite aux divers sondages qu'il demande aux instituts spécialisés. Ils nous renvoient leurs résultats et mes collègues et moi analysons le tout.

- Et vous savez pourquoi ils vous ont choisi pour travailler sur notre cas ?

- Pas la moindre idée, je ne travaille même pas à Paris. Je suppose que mon chef a du parler de moi à son chef qui en a parlé à son chef et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que ça arrive au représentant français du Comité.

- Vous ne travaillez pas dans la capitale ? releva étonnée l'Américaine.

- Non, j'habite dans la deuxième ville de France. Vous connaissez peut-être Lyon au moins de nom.

- Je connais et pas seulement de nom. J'y ai séjourné en 97 lors du G7.

- C'est vrai que vous étiez diplomate international avant de devenir la leader de la mission Atlantis. J'ai encore du mal à me souvenir de tout. Je n'ai été mis au courant du projet que quelques heures avant d'embarquer sur le Dédale.

- Pourquoi vous pestiez contre le décalage horaire ? demanda Liz en se souvenait de l'entrée plutôt remarquée de la jeune fille.

- Parce que les huiles du ministère ne m'ont prévenu qu'au dernier moment de mon départ pour la cité. Tiens, pendant que j'y pense, il vous est à vous aussi arrivé des choses incroyables. Vous avez réellement rencontré un double de vous de dix mille ans plus vieux ?

- Oui effectivement et c'est grâce à elle si nous avons rencontré les Tionariens.

- Ça doit être vraiment quelque chose de bizarre.

- En effet mais j'ai au moins réalisé les rêves d'une veille femme. J'étais enceinte de Lucas à l'époque et quand elle a vu que j'avais fait ma vie avec John, elle est partie sereine.

- Autre chose, j'ai entendu des rumeurs sur le caractère du docteur McKay et jusqu'au départ du colonel Sheppard, je ne pensais pas qu'elles étaient fondées mais maintenant j'ai des doutes. A-t-il vraiment un égo si démesuré ? demanda la française avec un demi-sourire

- Non, pas vraiment ! lui répondit Liz avec un franc sourire. Le problème c'est plutôt qu'il a vraiment beaucoup de génie mais il ne le sait que trop bien.

- Comme beaucoup de génies ! Merci pour ces renseignements mais je vais vous laisser maintenant. Vous voulez sûrement aller vous reposer et moi j'ai encore pas mal de rapports à lire.

- Oui effectivement, répondit la diplomate, il faut que je couche Lucas. »

Raphaëlle et Elizabeth se levèrent et chacune pris le chemin de ses quartiers. Juste avant de se séparer, la Française félicita l'Américaine : « Votre fils est vraiment magnifique ! »

Deux jours après cette discussion, John se leva de bonne heure. Il aimait s'entrainer tôt le matin, il y avait rarement du monde et pouvait choisir les appareils qu'il voulait. Mais ce matin, il eut la désagréable surpris de rencontrer le docteur O'Conell. La jeune femme suait sur un vélo, de la musique dans les oreilles et ne semblait pas avoir entendu le militaire. Cela lui allait très bien ! John avait énormément de mal à être aimable avec la Française mais pourtant il savait qu'elle tenait son avenir entre ses mains. La Française surprit l'américain quand il s'installa au rameur :

« - Bonjour, Colonel

- Bonjour, Docteur, répondit-il d'un ton froid

- Ecoutez Colonel, commença la Française en descendant de son vélo, je crois que nous ne sommes pas vraiment partis comme il faut. C'était une blague quand j'ai dit que j'allais vous pourrir la vie.

- Non je ne pense pas. Si le Comité vous a envoyé c'est bien parce que vous êtes d'accord avec eux.

- Pour le moment je n'ai aucune opinion et peut être que le Comité m'a choisit pour mon impartialité plutôt.

- Les Français ne le sont jamais ! éclata John

- Alors c'est ça ! Vous auriez préféré que ce soit un américain qui soit en charge de votre enquête.

- Ou un anglais même un russe aurait était préférable.

- Et pourrais-je savoir d'où vient votre haine des Français ? demanda incrédule Raphaëlle

- Vous vous prenez pour les maitres du monde.

- Pardon ! s'exclama la jeune fille allant de surprise en surprise. Je crois que vous inversez les rôles. Nous n'avons jamais fait la guerre à un pays sous prétexte de le libérer alors qu'il n'y avait que des raisons financières dessous.

- Laissez-moi rire ! L'Algérie ça vous dit peut être quelque chose.

- Le problème était bien différent. Mais vous semblez bien renseigné pour quelqu'un qui ne s'intéresse qu'à lui.

- Vous…… commença John avant d'être interrompu par l'arrivée du Colonel Caldwell.

- Qu'est ce qui ce passe ici ? On vous entend hurler du bout du couloir.

- Rien de très important Commandant. Le Colonel et moi avions une petite divergence d'opinion mais c'est réglé maintenant, expliqua Raphaëlle. Sur ce messieurs, je vous laisse……………entre Américains rajouta-t-elle un ton plus bas. » John lui lança un regard furieux alors que Caldwell demeura perplexe.

Un couple d'heures plus tard, John rejoignit Liz dans leur quartier avec le petit déjeuner. Il trouva sa femme en train de nourrir leur fils. Le militaire grava cette image dans sa mémoire.

Il y encore un an, il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer pouvoir être le témoin d'une scène comme ça.

Il était marié et père mais il redescendit vite de son nuage. Leur bonheur était encore loin d'être acquis et il était fortement compromis à cause de la dispute qu'il avait eue avec le docteur O'Conell. Il fallait qu'il le dise à Liz. Entrant dans leur quartier, il posa le plateau sur le bureau et alla embrasser sa femme.

« - Bonjour ma chérie.

- Bonjour mon cœur, tu as bien dormi ? demanda t'elle.

- Dormi oui mais la journée n'a pas vraiment bien commencé.

- Raconte.

- J'ai rencontré le docteur O'Conell au gymnase.

- Elle a enfin pu se remettre du décalage horaire ? demanda la diplomate avant que le militaire ne put ajouter autre chose. Qu'est ce qui a ? rajouta-t-elle quand elle découvrit la tête de son mari.

- Tu as sympathisé avec elle ? demanda John sans osé y croire.

- Bien sur, après tout elle ne fait que son travail.

- Tu parles, son travail est déjà fait. Le Comité l'a briefé et envoyé juste pour se donner bonne conscience.

- John tu exagères.

- Bien sur que non, Liz.

- Je lui fais confiance pour savoir qu'elle fasse son travail avec impartialité.

- Bon Dieu ! Liz, c'est une Française. Tous les Français sont fourbes.

- John, tu te trompes. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as eu des soucis avec eux en Afghanistan qu'ils sont tous comme ça.

- Comment es tu au courant ?

- Dois-je te rappeler qu'au boulot je suis le boss et que je me suis donc renseigné pour savoir qui j'allais avoir sous mes ordres mais tu essayes de détourner la conversation. Lucas venait de finir de téter, Liz se leva pour lui faire faire son rot. Dis moi ce qui te préoccupe vraiment dans toute cette histoire ? »

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas immédiatement à sa femme. Il s'assit sur le lit et pris sa tête dans ses mains. Liz le connaissait suffisamment pour ne pas insister. Lucas fit son rot et s'endormit presque tout de suite après. Liz le coucha puis alla l'accroupir devant John. Le militaire réagit enfin :

« - J'ai peur Liz.

- Peur mais de quoi ?

- De vous perdre tous les deux.

- Tu ne nous perdras jamais John et tu sais pourquoi ? Le militaire fit non de la tête. Tu ne nous perdras pas parce que je t'aime.

- Mais si jamais ils te demandent de choisir entre nous et la cité, entre ta famille et ton travail.

- Mon choix est déjà fait. Vous êtes ma priorité maintenant, toi et Lucas. Ne l'oublie jamais. Nous sommes une famille maintenant et rien ne pourra nous séparer. Rappelle toi ce que tu m'as promis.

- Je serais toujours là pour toi, quoi qu'il arrive, termina John en retrouvant le sourire. Puis se souvenant, j'ai apporté le petit déjeuner.

- Oui mais la, j'ai faim d'autre chose, répondit Liz d'un sourire enjôleur.

- Oh je vois, » dit John avant de s'emparer des lèvres de sa femme.

Une dizaine de jours plus tard, le Dédale arrivait dans la cité. Rodney accueillit ses amis à la descente du vaisseau :

« - Alors comment s'est passé ce séjour sur terre ? Le comité ne vous a pas trop cherché de noises ? Il nous a accordé plus de moyens ? Et comment va mon filleul ?

- Rodney, nous arrivons ! Laissez nous souffler un peu, lui répondit John.

- Répondez au moins à ma dernière question.

- Il va bien, il est avec Liz, ils ne vont certainement pas tarder.

- Pourquoi ils ne sont pas descendus avec vous ?

- Liz m'a dit qu'elle devait régler des détails avec Cadlwell et O'Conell.

- Qui est ce O'Conell ?

- C'est l'observateur que le Comité nous a filé dans les pattes.

- C'est quoi encore cette histoire ? Mais Rodney n'obtient pas de réponse car le rire de Liz l'interrompit. La leader rigolait avec une autre jeune femme qui semblait chargée. Rodney fut de suite charmé par la beauté qui émanait de la nouvelle. Et pourtant, elle n'était pas blonde.

- Rodney, vous êtes toujours avec moi ?

- Dites moi que c'est une des nouvelles scientifiques et que je vais l'avoir sous mes ordres.

- Je vais vous ramener les pieds sur Terre ou plutôt sur Atlantis, c'est elle l'observatrice et si comme je le pense, elle est à la solde du comité, dans un mois vous ne verrez plus votre filleul !

- Hein !

- Elle va rester un mois dans la cité et doit juger si notre vie privée empiète sur notre vie professionnelle. Personnellement, je pense que son opinion est déjà faite.

- Et Elizabeth, quand pense t'elle ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, à chaque fois qu'on en parle ça finit en dispute ou en…. Et comment va notre cité ? demanda John en essayant de détourner la conversation, ce qui marcha très bien puisque Rodney lui répondit alors que les deux hommes emboitaient le pas aux deux femmes :

- Heureusement que je ne suis pas rentré sur Terre avec vous sinon Zélenka aurait mis le feu à la cité, il a ….. » Et la suite sur perdit dans les couloirs.

Deux jours plus tard, Liz avait repris en main la cité. Rodney avait bien sur exagéré mais les deux scientifiques avaient quand même réalisé pas mal d'expériences avec le ZPM. Teyla avait géré quand à elle l'intendance de la cité. Raphaëlle n'avait pas encore commencé son enquête mais Elizabeth lui avait donné accès à tout. La française pour le moment, voulait voir comment fonctionnait la cité avant de vraiment débuter. Liz convoqua Jumper One pour leur confier une mission diplomatique :

« - Bien après ces deux mois de vacances, il est temps de reprendre les choses sérieuses.

- Ou allez vous nous envoyer ? demanda Teyla

- En bien comme me l'a souligné le Comité, le traité avec Tiona n'a jamais été entériné. Je veux que vous alliez là-bas et que vous les invitiez dans la cité.

- Et qui pensez vous nous affecter en 4ème ? demanda Rodney.

- Je n'y ai pas encore réfléchi.

- Elizabeth, si vous ne voyez pas d'inconvénient, j'aimerai partir avec eux, intervient Raphaëlle

- Moi j'en vois ! répondit John hargneux.

- John, s'il te plait ! essaya Liz pour calmer son compagnon.

- Non, Liz. Je dois gérer l'aspect militaire de cette cité et c'est pas parce que cette…. cette….. cette mioche fait un caprice qu'il faut y céder. Elle n'a aucune notion du danger.

- John, tu vas trop loin, tu….

- Testez moi Colonel, si vous ne me jugé pas apte à partir, je resterai dans la cité mais au cas ou je surmonte vos épreuves, je viens avec vous.

- C'est tout vu, vous restez la !

- John, vous exagérez, elle ne peut pas être pire que Rodney….

- Hey ! S'exclama le scientifique en interrompant l'Athosienne. Mais je suis quand même d'accord avec Teyla, Testez la, vous ne risquez rien.

- C'est d'accord ! répondit John en voyant toute son équipe contre lui.

- Colonel, puis je demander que vous ne soyez pas le seul juge, demanda Raphaëlle.

- Teyla accompagnera John, vous partez dans 2 jours, conclut Liz en sortant de la salle de briefing non sans avoir jeter un regard noir à son mari. Il sortit et monta directement au hangar à Jumper. La française remercia quand à elle, Teyla et Rodney :

« - Merci d'avoir pris ma défense.

- John n'a pas tout à fait tort non plus, pourquoi voulez vous nous accompagner ? demanda Rodney un peu sur la défensive.

- Et comme vous le savez sûrement mon boulot consiste à observer le Colonel et Elizabeth évoluer dans leur milieu naturel. Pour Elizabeth, c'est la cité mais pour le Colonel, c'est le terrain donc…

- Donc vous allez nous accompagner régulièrement. Mais pourquoi lui avoir proposé de vous tester ? Il va vous en faire voir de toutes les saveurs.

- C'est couleur, mademoiselle Emmagan et je pense que le plus surpris des deux sera John.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Rodney.

- Ce que John ne sait pas, contrairement à Elizabeth, c'est que je suis un garçon manqué et que j'ai fait les mêmes activités que mon jumeau, à savoir du rugby et du karaté. De plus, mon père nous a très tôt fait partager sa passion pour le tir et je me débrouille plutôt bien avec un 9mm…..Ben quoi ? demanda la jeune fille devant la tête que faisait les deux Atlantes.

- Est ce que je peux assister à ces tests ? finit par demander Rodney.

- Avec plaisir, Docteur McKay, » lui répondit la Française avec un grand sourire alors qu'ils sortaient de la salle de conférence.

Le lendemain, à six heures, John abandonna sa famille pour aller réveiller Raphaëlle et l'emmener sur le continent. En effet depuis plusieurs mois, les militaires avaient aménagé un parcours du combattant dans la forêt toute proche du camp athosiens. John frappa à la porte du jeune docteur plusieurs fois de suite avant de voir la française apparaitre.

« - Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix ensommeillé

- Je vous laisse 10minutes pour vous préparer et me rejoindre dans la baie des Jumpers.

- Très bien, n'oubliez pas de réveiller Mlle Emmagan et le docteur McKay, lui répondit elle soudain complètement réveillé.

- Pourquoi Rodney ?

- Le docteur McKay a souhaité assister au test et moi aussi bien que Mlle Emmagan, nous lui avons donné notre accord.

- Très bien, vous avez dix minutes ! répliqua John pas vraiment ravi de devoir supporter les deux docteurs.

- Je vous rejoins dans cinq, » termina Raphaëlle en re-rentrant dans ses quartiers.

Alors que les portes se refermaient, John commençait à douter que de la bonne idée de ces tests. Il réveilla Rodney et Teyla. Le scientifique râla mais fut rapidement prêt. La chef athosienne était déjà réveillée quand John frappa à sa porte. Quand le militaire arriva enfin au hangar, Raphaëlle était assise dans la position du lotus en plein milieu de l'aire de décollage. Alors que John allait l'appeler, la jeune fille ouvrit les yeux et se leva. Teyla fut la première à les rejoindre. Elle salua la jeune française et attendit avec John dans le Jumper. Le canadien finit par arriver, la bouche pleine et deux barres de céréales dans chaque main.

« - Rodney, j'avais dit dix minutes, explosa John.

- Je suis désolé mais moi je ne peux rien faire avec l'estomac vide.

- Ca ne fait rien Rodney, nous ne sommes pas si pressés que ça. N'est ce pas John ? demanda Teyla.

- Je souhaite qu'on finisse rapidement toute cette mascarade pour que l'on puisse continuer à travaillé comme il faut, répliqua John en faisant décollé le Jumper.

- Colonel, je pourrais vous demander que pour aujourd'hui, vous mettiez vos préjugés de coté ?

- On verra ce soir !

- Sheppard, vous êtes vraiment un militaire primaire.

- McKay, si vous ne voulez pas faire les tests avec elle, je vous conseille de la fermer, conclut John hargneux. »

Les 25 minutes du trajet se firent dans un silence pesant. John ne décolèrait pas, Teyla et Rodney ne savaient pas trop quoi dire et Raphaëlle semblait déterminer à prouver à John qu'il se trompait.

Arrivé sur le continent, John posa le Jumper au début du parcourt et fit signe à la française de le suivre. Ils sortirent tous deux de l'appareil alors que l'athosienne et le scientifique restèrent assis. John expliqua en donnant une oreillette à Raphaëlle :

« - Le principe de l'exercice est simple : finir le parcours en moins de temps possible. La plupart d'entre nous le font en une heure, je vais être gentil, je vous laisse une heure et demie.

- Vous le faites bien sur avec moi pour me surveiller, lui répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire mauvais.

- Je vais vous surveiller très certainement mais tranquille dans le Jumper.

- Alors à dans ¾ d'heure ! » Et elle planta John en partant en courant sur le parcours. Le militaire rentra et fit décoller l'appareil. Rodney, ni tenant plus, explosa :

« - Mais c'est quoi votre problème avec elle à la fin ?

- McKay ! Ce ne sont pas vos affaires mais pour vous répondre, je me dois d'assurer la sécurité de mon équipe et Raphaëlle sera une menace si elle vient avec nous.

- Vous êtes inconscient !! Personne parmi nous n'a jamais mis moins de deux heures pour finir le parcours, seuls les athosiens le finissent en une heure et demi. Elle va se tuer.

- Et ça prouvera que j'ai raison. Maintenant, taisez vous ou je me pose et vous fait faire le parcours aussi. »

L'athosienne avait préféré ne rien dire car elle se doutait qu'il y avait derrière cette histoire autre chose. Elle se promit d'aller en parler à Elizabeth à la fin des tests. Pour le moment, seule la sécurité de Raphaëlle importait et Teyla arrêterait le test si elle sentait que la française ni arriverai pas mais la jeune fille fit preuve d'une grande résistance. Raphaëlle avait parfaitement conscience des limites de son corps aussi profitait elle de la distance entre les épreuves pour se reposer mais malgré ça, elle avançait vite et bientôt la fin du parcours fut la. John déchanta quand il regarda le chronomètre. La jeune femme avait battu tous les militaires terriens et avait égalé certains athosiens. Elle avait finit le parcours en moins d'une heure ¾. La jeune femme faisait des 8 pour reprendre son souffle dans la clairière en attendant que John se pose. A peine l'appareil ouvert que la jeune femme monta et s'écria :

« - Colonel !!! Vous m'avez menti !!!! Il est impossible de faire ce parcours en moins d'une heure même une heure et demi j'aurai eu du mal.

- Vous aussi vous m'avez menti.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Vous ne pouviez pas me dire que vous étiez parfaitement entrainée pour ce genre d'exercice.

- Parce que c'est faux, je ne fait que très rarement des parcours du combattant.

- Pourtant, vous avez battu tous les militaires terriens, lui expliqua Rodney.

- McKay ! Vous ne pouvez pas la fermer !

- John mais qu'est ce qui vous arrive à la fin ? Rodney a raison et Raphaëlle a réussit la première épreuve, dit Teyla. Je vous suggère de nous ramener dans la cité. Le vol de retour nous calmera certainement tous, » termina l'athosienne en regardant un à un les occupants du Jumper. John se retourna vers la baie et se concentra sur son pilotage, Raphaëlle se laissa tomber sur l'une des banquettes à l'arrière et Rodney alla la rejoindre. Le scientifique demanda :

« - Vous voulez peut être manger ou boire quelque chose ?

- Un chocolat bien chaud et une énorme assiette de choucroute, c'est possible ?

- Non, désolé, je n'ai qu'un peu d'eau et deux barres de céréale à la pomme.

- Merci, Dr McKay, vous êtes très aimable.

- Appelez moi Rodney, dit le scientifique en lui tendant les barres énergétiques.

- Dans ce cas, moi, c'est Raphaëlle, » répondit la française en les prenant. Teyla, à l'avant du Jumper, ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Finalement Rodney était un homme comme les autres. Heureusement, John semblait toujours perdu dans ses pensées et ne remarqua rien car l'athosienne n'osait pas imaginer sa réaction face à ce rapprochement.

Arrivés dans la cité, John ordonna « rendez-vous au gymnase dans 15minutes ». Et il les planta là. Rodney et Teyla proposèrent à Raphaëlle de l'escorter et ils partirent tous les trois en discutant de tout et de rien. Dix minutes après leur arrivée, John fit son entrée avec l'un de ses subalternes, une véritable armoire à glace qui apparemment ne savait pas sourire. John, fier de lui, expliqua que le capitaine Matoubé serait son adversaire au corps à corps. Raphaëlle ne parut pas se démonter et alors que Rodney allait dire sa façon de penser, elle arrêta le scientifique d'un geste et d'un sourire puis envoya un regard noir à John et monta sur le praticable. Le combat commença doucement, les deux adversaires se jugeant pour connaître les points forts et les points faibles de l'autre. Au bout de cinq minutes, le capitaine lança son attaque. Raphaëlle para et retourna la force de son adversaire contre lui et envoya le capitaine au tapis. Raphaëlle allait se pencher pour l'aider quand il l'attira au sol. Les deux combattants se remirent debout et repartit à l'assaut. Christian, comme l'apprendrai plus tard Raphaëlle, avait compris son erreur et portait ses coup avec plus de précision, malgré ça aucun ne faisait mouche. Raphaëlle virevoltait en évitant les attaques et soudain une faille apparut et la française en profita. Le militaire se retrouva face contre terre, la jeune femme lui faisant une clé de bras, assise sur son dos. Le capitaine surpris tout le monde en éclatant de rire. Raphaëlle, perplexe, lui demanda :

« - Tout va bien, Capitaine ?

- Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas pris autant de plaisir à me faire battre. Vous êtes une valeureuse adversaire.

- Merci Capitaine ! Vous aussi, vous êtes bon. Un instant j'ai cru avoir frapper trop fort, répondit elle en relâchant sa prise

- Moi, je suis un militaire je suis entrainé pour ça mais j'ai rarement vu votre talent chez un civil. Colonel, je ne suis pas sur que vous trouverez quelqu'un pour la battre, ajouta Christian en direction de John.

- Merci, Capitaine ! Ça sera tout, ordonna furieux John » Raphaëlle se leva et les deux combattant se saluèrent. Le militaire ajouta en sortant de la pièce.

« - Mon prénom, c'est Christian !

- Je m'en souviendrai, moi c'est Raphaëlle !

- Capitaine, vous n'avez rien à faire ? coupa John avec un regard mauvais.

- Si mon Colonel ! J'y vais.

- Bien maintenant que cet incapable est parti, passons aux choses sérieuses. O'Conell, votre prochain adversaire sera Teyla.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Rodney

- Pardon ? demanda Raphaëlle perplexe

- Non ! répondit Teyla.

- Comment ça non ? rugit John.

- Le capitaine Matoubé est loin d'être un incapable au corps à corps et j'estime que Raphaëlle passe avec succès la deuxième épreuve.

- Colonel, vous devriez peut être venir juger par vous même mes capacités.

- Très bien, passons au dernier test, capitula à contre cœur John.

- C'est encore une surprise ou je peux savoir ? demanda la française en remettant ses chaussures.

- C'est un test de précision.

- A quoi ?

- Au tir !! répondit John sur de lui. Teyla et Rodney ne purent s'empêcher de sourire.

- Alors allons y, » termina la jeune femme. John partit pour l'armurerie et fit à Raphaëlle une faveur. Il lui laissa choisir son arme. Raphaëlle pris l'un des pistolets les plus ressemblants à celui qu'elle avait l'habitude de manipuler, vérifia le chargeur et demanda :

« - Quel est l'objectif ce coup-ci ?

- Que vous en mettiez dans la cible.

- Sur combien de volées.

- Jusqu'à la fin de votre chargeur.

- Très bien. » La française mit son casque, pris la position et tira. John déchanta en voyant le centre de la cible tombé à terre, coupé du reste par les tirs parfait de la jeune femme. Elle vérifia qu'aucune balle était encore dans la chambre et rangea son arme. Posant son casque sur la table, elle dit :

« - Ce coup-ci, je vous ai menti, je fais du tir depuis plus de 10 ans.

- John, je suis navrée mais je ne vois aucun inconvenant à ce que Raphaëlle vienne avec nous en mission. Je vais aller faire par de mon avis à Elizabeth.

- Non, laissez Teyla, j'ai fait une erreur, je dois en assumer les conséquences. Docteur O'Conell, je vous autorise à nous accompagner mais vous m'obéissez et au moindre faux pas je vous renvoie ici.

- Je ne voyais pas la situation différemment, Colonel. Maintenant, si vous permettez, je vais aller prendre une douche et me recoucher.

- A demain, Raphaëlle, dit Rodney alors que la jeune docteur sortait. Elle se retourna et adressa un sourire timide au scientifique. Bon maintenant que tout en finit, je vais pouvoir aller bosser. A plus tard ! » Et le Canadien sortit à son tour laissant Teyla et John seuls. La jeune femme voyait bien que quelque chose dérangeait le militaire car il n'avait pas bougé et restait les yeux dans la vague. L'athosienne lui demanda finalement :

« - John, j'ai l'empression qu'il n'y a pas que la décision du Comité qui vous perturbe dans cette histoire.

- Non, Teyla, c'est rien !

- C'est Raphaëlle ? insista Teyla.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils ont jugé une française capable d'être impartiale !! explosa finalement John.

- Une française ? demanda l'athosienne perdue.

- Oh ! Pardon j'oublie parfois que vous n'êtes pas terrienne. Raphaëlle n'est pas américaine mais française. Elle vient de ce que nous appelons le vieux continent.

- Comme les docteurs Beckett et Zelenka.

- Entre autre.

- Mais pourtant, vous vous entendez bien avec eux.

- C'est différent.

- En quoi ?

- Vous savez, sur notre planète, il n'est pas rare qu'une guerre éclate entre plusieurs peuples, chacun ayant ses alliés et ennemis. Au cours de l'un de ces affrontements, j'ai eu des problèmes avec les français et depuis, je ne peux plus leur faire confiance.

- Mais tous ne sont pas comme ça ? Si ?

- Je n'en sais rien Teyla. C'est peut être vrai mais je n'ai jamais parlé suffisamment longtemps avec l'un d'eux pour voir.

- C'est peut être l'occasion idéale. Raphaëlle, malgré son jeune âge, a l'air d'être quelqu'un de sage.

- Non, je ne peux pas. J'ai peur de faire une énorme gaffe et de ruiner nos chances de rester dans la cité. Liz ne me le pardonnerais jamais quoi qu'elle en dise.

- A mon avis c'est en agissant ainsi que vous risqueriez d'aggraver la situation.

- Vous avez surement raison mais je vais avoir du mal à changer. Puis regardant sa montre il ajouta, je vais parler avec Liz avant le déjeuner. On se retrouve au mess dans 1h ?

- A tout à l'heure ! » John partit pour le bureau de sa femme. Il fallait qu'il calme le jeu car la leader s'était montrée plus que froide la veille au soir. La situation les éloignait au lieu de les rapprocher. John arriva en salle d'embarquement et ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux vers le bureau de sa femme.

Elizabeth était concentré sur un dossier mais elle avait rapproché le berceau de leur fils de son bureau. John se perdit dans la contemplation, seulement Elizabeth sentit sa présence et leur regard s'accrochèrent.

La leader s'était réveillé seule ce matin là. Bien sur qu'elle était en froid avec son mari mais elle ne s'y attendait pas. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'analyser plus la situation que Lucas se mit à pleurer. Il avait besoin d'être changé et avait surement faim. A la réflexion, elle aussi. Apres s'être préparé et préparé son petit garçon, elle partit pour le mess ou elle retrouva Carson. Apres une conversation de presque une heure, très intéressante avec l'écossais, elle avait quasiment oublié ses problèmes de couple et pouvait se mettre au travail. Lucas se réveilla quand elle le mit dans son berceau mais se laissa endormir par la berceuse fredonnée par sa mère. Les quelques techniciens déjà présents s'arrêtèrent pour profiter de ce moment simple. A la fin de la chanson, Elizabeth leur adressa à tous un sourire et se mit à son bureau, donnant ainsi le signal pour se remettre au travail. Cinq ou six tasses de café et une douzaine de dossiers plus tard, Elizabeth sentit que quelqu'un l'observait avec beaucoup d'attention. Ça ne pouvait être que John ! L'américaine se retourna vers la salle d'embarquement et son regard accrocha celui de son mari. Elle le vit soupirer et commencer l'ascension des marches.

John n'en menait pas large. Le regard de sa femme lui disait clairement qu'il avait intérêt à avoir une bonne explication pour son comportement de la veille. Il frappa à la porte et attendit l'autorisation d'entrer. « Entrez, Colonel ! » fut la réponse de sa femme. Cela commençait mal. Il s'assit sur l'un des sièges qui faisait face au bureau et attendit que la porte se referme.

« - Elizabeth, je suis désolé !

- Tu es désolé ? demanda t'elle un brin ironique en croissant les bras.

- Oui, j'ai fait une erreur.

- A quel propos ?

- Au sujet du Dr O'Conell……attends, s'il te plait, laisse moi finir, rajouta t'il en voyant que Liz allait l'interrompre. Je me suis trompé sur son compte. Elle veut juste faire son boulot au mieux et moi j'ai cru qu'elle ne voulait que jouer….profiter de vacances tout frais payées.

- Et comment-t'en es tu rendu compte ?

- Je lui ai fait passer des tests quasiment identiques à ceux de recrutement de l'armée.

- Pardon !!! s'exclama Liz surprise que son mari ait suivi ses ordres.

- Nous avons passé la matinée avec Teyla et McKay à évaluer ses compétences. Elle nous a tous impressionné et si elle était affectée définitivement à la mission, je réfléchirais sérieusement à la prendre dans mon équipe.

- Tu as donc découvert ses talents de combattantes…

- Quasiment équivalente à ceux de Teyla

- …et aussi surement de tireuse !! continua la leader en se détendant un peu

- Meilleur que le mien. Mais apparemment tu le savais ? demanda John

- Elle m'en a parlé en effet. Maintenant que tu sembles avoir réfléchi, pourquoi tu as réagi aussi violement hier ?

- Je pensais vraiment qu'elle voulait juste faire une petite balade et pas faire son travail.

- Donc, tu acceptes qu'elle vous accompagne demain sur Tiona ?

- Oui

- Parfait ! Vous partez à 10h ! Dis le à tes coéquipiers, conclut Liz avec un sourire.

- Tu me pardonnes ? demanda John, voulant quand même être certain.

- Tu verras à quel point ce soir, » lui répondit elle.

Le lendemain, John se réveilla aux anges. Lui et sa femme avait plus que profité de la nuit et son fils ne s'était réveillé que deux fois. Ils s'étaient levés à tour de rôle. Résultat, il était exténué mais ravi. Jetant, un coup d'œil au réveil, il découvrit qu'il était 10h05. Il ne réagit pas immédiatement, son esprit encore un peu embrumé mais quand il sentit Liz bouger, ce fut l'affolement.

« - Elizabeth, réveilles toi, on est en retard !!!

- Quoi ? demanda sa femme pas réveillé alors qu'il avait bondit du lit.

- Il est 10h05… non 10 maintenant. Teyla, McKay et O'Conell doivent nous attendre. »

Effectivement en salle d'embarquement, Rodney commençait à s'impatienter :

« - Mais qu'est ce qu'ils fichent, bon sang ? Sheppard encore, c'est normal mais personne n'a vu Elizabeth de la matinée.

- Vous savez, Rodney, mon arrivée a quelque peu perturbé leur vie de couple et je pense que John a tout fait pour se faire pardonner.

- Oh ! Ne put que répondre le canadien

- Raphaëlle a très certainement raison. Est ce si grave que ça si nous partons que dans une demi-heure voir une heure ?

- Non, effectivement. Je pourrais retourner un peu à mes expériences primordiales. Mais quand même…

- Vous ne feriez pas la même chose si vous deviez vous réconcilier avec votre femme ?

- Si surement ! Je suis étonné que ça ne vous choque pas plus que ça.

- Je suis majeure depuis longtemps et en plus je suis française.

- Non, je ne parlais pas dans ce sens la, après tout votre mission consiste à répertorier les événements comme celui là.

- Pas exactement ! Je dois juger si la situation familiale des Sheppard compromet la mission. Or la, je ne vois pas une situation qui rentre dans ce cas. Ils nous mettent en retard certes mais nous ne sommes pas non plus attendus. Ils ont fait la grasse matinée mais la cité n'était pas dans une situation dangereuse. Pour moi, leur retard peut avoir deux explications. L'officielle, Lucas a passé une mauvaise nuit et ses parents se sont reposés quand il fut enfin calme. L'officieuse qui est la plus plausible, John s'est fait pardonné de manière très douce et très active à la fois et ils ne se sont endormis que tard. Dans mon rapport, je privilégierai la première explication même si je suis sur que la vérité se rapproche plus de la deuxième. »

Rodney ne savait plus quoi ajouter et Teyla semblait satisfaite. Alors que le canadien reprenait ses esprits, le couple fit son apparition. Liz présenta des excuses :

« - Désolé du retard mais …

- …Lucas a passé une mauvaise nuit, continua John.

- Nous comprenons ne vous en faites pas, répondit Teyla avec un sourire.

- Pouvons nous y aller ? demanda Raphaëlle froide. Rodney fut étonné de ce brusque changement d'attitude. Il se promit de demander pourquoi.

- Chuck ! Composez l'adresse de M8G586 !

- Oui, madame !

- Je vous laisse 5 heures, soit pour revenir soit pour nous envoyer un message.

- Ne t'en fais pas tout va bien se passer, répondit John alors que la porte s'ouvrait.

- Je le souhaite mais avec ton équipe rien à tendance à marcher comme sur des roulettes, dit-elle avant de lui chiper un baiser.

- On est partis ! »

John fut le dernier à traverser et se retrouva nez à nez avec le canon d'une arme. La situation de ses coéquipiers n'était pas plus brillante. Teyla et Raphaëlle était dos à dos pointant leur P90 sur les tionariens et Rodney essayait de garder son calme.

« - Euh, bonjour !

- Baissez vos armes, ordonna le capitaine tionarien

- Colonel, je croyais que ce peuple était amical !

- Il y a eu apparemment du changement depuis notre dernière visite.

- Baissez vos armes ou nous vous abattrons.

- Je crois qu'il y a un malentendu. Nous venons en amis.

- Vous expliquerez ça au commandant Melta.

- Ce nom me dit quelque chose, dit John en baissant son arme.

- Il peut vous dire quelque chose. C'est Namina ! s'exclama Rodney

- Nous vous suivons, » répondit Teyla en donnant son arme au soldat le plus proche.

Les 9 gardes les escortèrent jusqu'au centre de détention en évitant la ville. Ils furent ensuite menés en cellule et Namina arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Son visage était fermé, à l'opposé de ce qu'elle avait pu être lors de leur précédent séjour. Elle commença à les interroger sans y mettre les formes.

« - Major, qu'êtes vous venu prendre ce coup-ci ?

- Je ne vous suis pas très bien.

- Ou avez vous emmener le matériel que vos hommes nous ont dérobé ?

- Personne d'Atlantis n'est revenu ici depuis presque 3 mois.

- Vous mentez !!!

- Mais pas du tout !

- John, calmez vous ! Namina, je vous assure que John ne ment pas. Qu'est ce qui vous fait croire que nous vous avons volé quelque chose ? demanda Teyla

- Le lieutenant Ford était ici il y trois nuits !

- Oh ! fut la seule réaction des trois équipiers.

- Ford ne fait plus partie de la mission Atlantis, il a été déclaré déserteur il y deux mois, répondit Raphaëlle sous le regard noir de John et désolé des deux autres..

- Et vous êtes ? demanda Namina suspicieuse.

- Raphaëlle O'Conell, se présenta la française. Je suis ici en temps qu'analyste.

- Et depuis quand êtes vous sur Atlantis ?

- Quelques jours.

- Que c'est-il passé avec le lieutenant pour que vous le déclariez déserteur ? demanda Namina un peu calmée..

- Pour le moment, il est porté disparu ! Corrigea John. Il a été contaminé par de l'enzyme de Wraith et a quitté la cité sur un coup de folie.

- Donc il n'est plus sous vos ordres ?

- Effectivement !

- Je vais voir avec le conseil si ils veulent bien vous relâcher mais moi je crois à votre histoire, expliqua la tionarienne avec un sourire, le premier depuis leur arrivée.

- Nous allons attendre, » confirma Teyla.

Les atlantes s'installèrent le plus confortablement possible en attendant la décision. Elle vient une heure plus tard et ce fut Elina qui leur apporta.

« - John, Teyla, Rodney !!! Maman a hâte de vous revoir !!! Et moi !!! Vous ne vous imaginer pas comme je suis contente que vous soyez la !!! Et Elizabeth !! Comment va t'elle ?? Luca doit être né maintenant !!! Et…

- Elina, calme toi ! coupa John. On a tout notre temps pour te raconter vu qu'on n'est pas prêts de sortir.

- Mais si ! s'exclama la jeune fille en donnant un papier à l'un des gardiens. On va récupérer vos affaires puis une escorte nous amènera jusqu'en centre ville. Le conseil veut vous rencontrer ! »

Les atlantes purent récupérer toutes leurs affaires à l'exception des armes. La jeune tionarienne passa tout le chemin à leur raconter ce qu'il c'était passé sur sa planète depuis leur départ. Apparemment la mort de Liam avait choqué certaines personnes malgré le fait qu'elle se soit fourvoyée avec des terroristes. Jéranie avait réussit à calmer la plus part des protestations mais le vol de Ford avait jeté de l'huile sur le feu. Personne n'avait encore demandé sa démission mais si les atlantes n'étaient pas convainquant, cela risquait bien d'arriver. Leur entrée dans la salle fut remarquée et un grand silence tomba sur la salle. Parmi la vingtaine de personnes présentes, John en reconnut plusieurs. Ils avaient assisté à son mariage. Le militaire espérait qu'eux étaient du coté des Atlantes. Elina les introduisit :

« - Mesdames et messieurs les conseillés, Grande Chancelière Famione, voici, suivant vos ordres, le Colonel Sheppard, les Docteurs McKay et O'Conell et Mlle Emmagan.

- Bienvenu parmi nous. Je tiens d'abord à vous présenter nos excuses pour notre accueil mais des récents événements nous ont obligé à changer un peu nos habitudes.

- Nous comprenons parfaitement, Grande Chancelière, le commandant Melta et Mlle Famione nous ont expliqué la situation, remercia Raphaëlle à la surprise de tous. Sur Atlantis nous avons le même type de procédure bien qu'un iris nous protège de toute intrusion.

- Le Dr Sheppard a effectivement mentionné cette technologie lors de l'établissement du traité.

- Le traité est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle nous sommes venus. Nous vous invitons, vous ainsi qu'une délégation de votre choix à venir sur Atlantis pour le signer de façon définitive. »

Des exclamations accueillirent les propos de Raphaëlle. Beaucoup de conseillers étaient ravis de la proposition mais un certain nombre restaient suspicieux. John attira Raphaëlle dans un coin pendant que les tionariens discutaient.

« - O'Conell ! N'avions nous pas dit que vous ne deviez rien faire sans un ordre de ma part ? demanda John ne sachant pas trop si il devait être en colère ou content.

- Effectivement, Colonel mais j'ai analysé la situation comme étant à risque possible et j'ai agi en conséquence. Ne vous ais-je pas dit que si il y avait une personne comme moi derrière chaque diplomate, il ni aurait jamais aucun conflit.

- Ne faite plus rien sans me demander mon avis, dit John d'un ton neutre alors que Jéranie demandais le silence.

- Nous acceptons votre proposition et je partirais accompagné de 6 personnes du conseil. Quand souhaiteriez vous nous recevoir ?

- Quand cela vous arrange le mieux, répondit John.

- Demain en début de journée me semble être une bonne date.

- Je dois aller en informer le Dr Sheppard.

- Mesdames, messieurs les conseillers, la séance est levée. Je vous ferais rapidement informer si vous vous joignez à la délégation, conclut Jéranie. Mesdames et Messieurs les ambassadeurs, je voudrais vous parlez avant votre départ. »

Alors que la salle se vidait au fur et à mesure, les atlantes rejoignirent la tionarienne.

Ils quittèrent ensemble la pièce pour pouvoir accéder au bureau de la grande chancelière en passant par des chemins détournés. Jéranie semblait plongé dans ses pensées et aucun des atlantes ne voulut la déranger. Arrivé dans son bureau, elle parla enfin :

« - Je suis heureuse de vous revoir mais votre retour ne tombe pas au meilleur moment.

- C'est ce que nous avons cru comprendre, Elina nous a expliqué que pas mal de tentions sont apparues, expliqua John.

- Oui, un petit nombre de conseillers étaient plus proches de Liam que je le soupçonnais et n'ont pas vraiment apprécié que des extra-tionariennes aient participé à mon sauvetage et qu'ils aient tué l'une des dirigeantes. Les événements ont ensuite pesé pour eux. Nous pensions vous revoir rapidement mais vous ne revenez que maintenant.

- Nous en sommes désolés mais nous avons eu pas mal de soucis dans la cité. Le lendemain de notre visite, l'un de nos scientifiques a découvert que trois vaisseaux ruches se dirigeait vers nous et nous avons passer 15 jours à mettre au point des stratégies de défense efficaces. Ensuite, nous avons du rentrer sur Terre et le temps du voyage est de deux mois.

- Et pour le lieutenant Ford ?

- Un Wraith a essayé de se nourrir de lui pendant l'attaque mais suite à une explosion, le Wraith est mort libérant d'un coup l'enzyme qui leur permet de nous maintenir en vie le plus longtemps possible. Ford est devenu dépendant à cette substance et il a pensé que nous voulions l'enfermer. Il a volé l'un de nos appareils et s'est enfui.

- Donc vous m'assurer qu'il n'agissait pas sous vos ordres et que si nous allons sur Atlantis, nous ne retrouverons pas le matériel qu'il nous a pris ?

- Vous avez ma parole.

- Bien maintenant que nous avons terminé avec l'aspect officiel, passons aux choses officieuses. Comment va Elizabeth ?

- Comme une jeune maman, répondit Rodney car John déconnecta en pensant à sa femme. Elle a accouché de Lucas pendant l'attaque des Wraiths mais mon filleul est aussi bien portant que peu l'être un bébé de son âge.

- J'aurai surement l'occasion de le voir demain

- Oui, Elizabeth se sépare rarement de lui et quand il n'est pas avec sa mère, c'est qu'il est avec son père, n'est ce pas John ? demanda Teyla.

- Hein !! Rodney eu un petit sourire ironique alors que l'athosienne et la tiorarienne éclatèrent de rire, seul Raphaëlle garda son sérieux. Pardon, je n'ai pas écouté, tenta de se justifier John.

- Nous avons tous vu ça, Colonel, dit la française sur un ton neutre qui ramena instantanément le calme dans le bureau.

- Excusez moi de vous demander ça comme ça mais qui êtes vous au juste ? voulut savoir la dirigeante.

- Je suis le docteur Raphaëlle O'Conell et on m'a chargé de faire un rapport sur les perturbations qui peuvent résulter de la relation entre le colonel Sheppard et le docteur Sheppard.

- Quoi !!! s'exclama Jeéranie. C'est une blague ?

- Apparemment non, puisse que je suis toujours la.

- John, je ne comprends pas vraiment.

- Dans notre armée, il existe une règle dite de non fraternisation qui interdit à deux officiers de la même chaine de commandement d'avoir des relations intimes. Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment compris mais je pense que ceux qui sont au dessus de Liz, la prennent eux très au sérieux.

- C'est ridicule enfin !! Que vous soyez ou non ensemble ne peut changer vos sentiments !! continua Jéranie incrédule.

- Je sais mais je ne décide pas.

- Et que va-t-il se passer si le rapport est défavorable ? demanda Jéranie en lança en regard noir à la Française.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée. L'un de nous devra sûrement quitter la cité.

- Je peux vous garantir que si on vous oblige à quitter votre poste, notre partenariat sera sérieusement remis en cause. Maintenant, je suis désolé mais je dois vous confier à ma fille, j'ai encore pas mal de chose à préparer pour notre visite de demain. Vous restez dîner ?

- Je pense qu'il n'y aura aucun problème, il faut juste que nous prévenions Elizabeth.

- Très bien à ce soir dans ce cas, » conclut Jéranie en se levant pour les raccompagner. Elina les attendait derrière la porte. John dit :

« - Elina, tu vas encore devoir nous supporter tout un après-midi.

- ça ne me pose aucun problème ! Qu'est ce que vous voulez faire ?

- Je dois d'abord prévenir Liz mais ensuite j'irai certainement me reposer, la nuit fut courte, répondit John. Rodney surpris un léger sourire sur les lèvres de Raphaëlle. Sourire qu'elle effaça quand le militaire se retourna vers eux. Profitez de votre après-midi !

- Elina, j'aimerai bien voir vos technologies, demanda le Canadien quelque peu surpris du comportement de la française.

- Je vous emmènerais au musée des sciences. C'est le seul bâtiment auquel j'ai accès sans autorisation spéciale. On pourra sûrement rencontré le Recteur.

- Puis-je me joindre à vous ? demanda Raphaëlle

- Bien sur, je pourrais mieux vous connaître comme ça, répondit Elina. Teyla, vous voulez faire quoi ?

- Je pense que je vais suivre l'exemple du Colonel et allait me reposer.

- Très bien, tout le monde sait quoi faire. Rendez vous à 19h30, heure de ma planète à la maison diplomatique, » conclut Elina. Chacun hocha la tête et partit dans une direction différente.

Le lendemain à 10 heures précises, l'alarme de la porte s'enclencha. Chuck, après avoir reçu le code, informa Élizabeth :

« - C'est le code du colonel Sheppard.

- Pour une fois qu'il est à l'heure, répondit-elle avec un sourire, baissez le bouclier.

L'américaine descendit rejoindre Radek et Carson que ainsi que la demi-douzaine de marines en tenues d'apparat. Elle avait pour une fois laisser l'uniforme d'Atlantis au placard et revêtu un tailleur strict du plus bel effet. Les deux hommes portaient leur uniforme mais avaient réussi à se coiffer. La délégation Tionarienne arriva dans la cité avec à sa tête, Jéranie. Élisabeth ouvrit le bal protocolaire :

« - Grande chancelière Famione, Mesdames et Messieurs les conseillers, bienvenue dans la cité d'Atlantis.

- Dr Sheppard, je vous remercie de cet accueil, répondit Jéranie avec un sourire. Quel est la suite du programme ?

- Eh bien, les différents responsables vont faire visiter la cité et nous irons manger. Le chef a préparé quelques-unes des spécialités de notre planète. Cet après-midi, nous discuterons du traité. Si tout se passe bien, nous pourrons le signer ce soir.

- Programme chargé mais parfait. C'est parti ! » Conclut Jéranie.

La Tionarienne avait emmené avec elle 6 conseillers : quatre de ses plus ardents opposants et deux de ses plus fidèles lieutenants. Elle était aussi accompagnée de sa fille et de son fiancé. Mais Elina disparu rapidement avec Raphaëlle. Les deux jeunes filles s'entendaient comme larrons en foire. Tous les Atlantes se plièrent aux questions des Tionariens et personne ne perdit son calme même Rodney. Bien sûr, il exagéra un peu mais les invités ne semblèrent pas choqués.

Les deux jeunes filles apparurent pour le repas. Tarino les rejoignit dans leurs conversations et bientôt ce ne fut plus qu'éclats de rire. Entre Elizabeth et Jéranie, régnait aussi une ambiance bon enfant. En fait, il n'y avait que les détracteurs de Jéranie qui n'étaient pas la fête.

Ils étaient venus persuader qu'ils trouveraient une faille chez les Atlantes mais rien. L'histoire sur Ford fut confirmée de nombreuses fois et de manière à chaque fois différente. Ils étaient aussi prêts à leur laisser un accès quasi-total à la base de données des anciens. Bref, ils ne pouvaient rien dire qui empêcherait la signature du traité.

À 15 heures, les conseillers, Jéranie et le staff dirigeant d'atlantis allèrent s'enfermer dans la salle de briefing. Une heure plus tard, Elizabeth fit appeler Tarino. Le jeune journaliste immortalisa la signature du traité. Les Tionariens rentrèrent chez eux avec la promesse que l'échange scientifique serait mis en place avant la fin du mois.

Après ça, la vie reprit son cours normal, enfin aussi normal qu'il pouvait être dans la cité.

Une quinzaine de jours plus tard, Elizabeth envoya John et son équipe en mission diplomatique. Raphaëlle les accompagna. L'américain avait peu à peu appris à faire confiance à la française et un respect mutuel s'était installé entre eux. Malheureusement quelqu'un avait informé les rebelles Geniis de la venue des Atlantes. Ils réussirent se replier vers la porte mais tombèrent sur un hic : elle était gardée ! John proposa alors un plan très simple :

« - Je vais les attirer loin de la porte, pendant ce temps, McKay, vous ouvrirez la porte. Teyla, O'Conell, vous le couvrirez.

- Colonel, désolé de vous contredire mais je court plus vite que vous, c'est à moi de faire diversion, répondit Raphaëlle.

- Elle a raison, soutient Teyla. John prit deux minutes de réflexion et finit par dire :

- Vous avez intérêt à revenir sinon je vous jure que je viens vous chercher pour vous tuer.

- N'ayez pas peur, je vais vous pourrir la vie pendant encore un certain temps, » répondit la jeune fille en se levant. Elle alla ensuite narguer les Geniis.

Six d'entre eux partirent à sa poursuite. Il n'y en avait plus que de deux qui gardaient la porte. John attendit quelques instants pour être sûr que personne ne fasse demi-tour. D'un coût précis, il abattit l'un deux gardes alors que Teyla s'occupait de l'autre. Rodney se précipita vers le DHD, l'Athosienne sur ses talons alors que John prit place à l'entrée du chemin. Une fois la porte ouverte, le scientifique composa son code et hurla que tout était OK. John relaya l'information à Raphaëlle par radio puis ordonna à ses deux autres coéquipiers de passer la porte. Ils obéirent avec un peu d'hésitation. Le militaire n'attendit pas longtemps avant de voir apparaître la française. Arrivant à ses côtés, elle ralentit l'allure et lui qui :

« - Allons-y, je crois que je les ai semé mais pas sur.

- Les semer ? Demanda John incrédules en accélérant.

- L'un des premiers trucs que l'on nous apprend au karaté, c'est de savoir utiliser son environnement. Je vous apprendrai si vous voulez.

- Pourquoi pas ! » Répondit-il alors qu'une balle se ficha non loin de son pied. Les deux terriens accélèrent encore leur course. John se jeta dans le vortex. Raphaëlle le suivi de peu. Mais certains Geniis savaient viser et la jeune fille ressentie une vive douleur à l'épaule en passant la porte. Quand Rodney vit arriver ses coéquipiers, il hurla :

« - Baissez le bouclier ! Tout le monde va bien ? Demanda-t-il ensuite avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Oui, grogna John. O'Conelle, vous pourriez-vous lever, vous m'écrasez.

- Excusez-moi, » répondit la Française d'une voix éteinte. Elle commença à prendre appui sur ses bras mais la douleur lui vrilla les tempes et elle se ré-effondra sur John. Le militaire qui vit la grimace avant qu'elle ne s'effondre, demanda :

« - Raphaëlle, ça va ?

- Oui, ma course m'a juste plus épuisé que je ne le croyais.

- Votre course ? Redemanda John en posant sa main sur l'épaule de la française et la retirant pleine de sang. Une équipe médicale, vite ! Hurla-t-il.

- Mais non, ça n'est pas grand-chose, le contra Raphaëlle dans un murmure.

- Ne faites pas l'enfant, ce n'est pas une simple égratignure, vous perdez pas mal de sang.

- Mais je suis une enfant, » répondit-elle avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Carson et son équipe arrivèrent rapidement et descendirent au bloc.

Deux heures plus tard, l'écossais sortit du bloc avec le sourire. Il fut accaparé par Rodney :

« - Comment va-t-elle ? Vous avez pu extraire la balle ? Elle n'a pas fait trop de dégâts ?

- Calmez-vous, Rodney. Laissez parler Carson, lui ordonna Elizabeth.

- Elle va bien ! La balle n'a rien touché de vital. Elle est juste besoin de repos, répondit rassurant le médecin.

- On peut la voir ? Demanda le Canadien.

- Demain, mon ami, pas avant. »

Tard dans la soirée, alors qu'il venait de laisser ses instructions à l'équipe de nuit, Carson passa une dernière fois voir la française. Il fut étonné de découvrir Rodney endormi sur une chaise à côté du lit. L'écossais s'approcha doucement et posant une main sur son épaule, il appela son ami :

« - Rodney, vous devriez aller vous coucher.

- Carson, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda le Canadien en sursautant.

- Rien, mon ami, je vous conseillais d'aller vous coucher. La position dans laquelle vous êtes n'est pas idéale pour votre dos.

- Oui, effectivement, répondit-il en s'étirant. Il se leva et s'apprêtait à sortir quand l'Écossais le rappela,

- Vous savez, vous devriez lui parler.

- à qui et de quoi ? demanda Rodney en se retournant.

- à Raphaëlle et de vos sentiments pour elle.

- Je ne suis pas doué pour ça. J'ai plutôt tendance à faire fuir les filles.

- Je ne suis pas un spécialiste en la matière mais si vous lui parlez sincèrement, elle ne fuira pas.

- Autant je suis bon dans quasiment tous les domaines autant en amour, je suis nul.

- Je ne suis sûrement pas le meilleur pour vous donner des conseils, vous devriez parler avec John.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée. Je ne veux pas lui donner une raison supplémentaire de me chambrer.

- C'est votre meilleur ami, il ne ferait pas ça !

- Vous êtes sur qu'on parle du même John, Carson ?

- Oui, Rodney. Mais maintenant au lit, nous avons tous besoin de sommeil, » conclut le médecin en poussant le scientifique hors de l'infirmerie.

Le Canadien aurait bien-aimé suivre les conseils de l'Écossais mais cette histoire lui trotter dans la tête. Au bout d'un moment, il se leva et décida d'aller voir John. Devant les quartiers les Sheppard, il hésita un instant, il était quand même tard. Il frappa quand même. Personne ne lui répondit. Il retenta sa chance. Cette fois, il entendit le militaire hurlait et son fils se mit à pleurer. La porte s'ouvrit sur un John visiblement énervé :

« - McKay, vous avez cinq secondes pour m'expliquer votre présence avant que je ne vous tue.

- Excusez-moi, John, je pensais vous réveiller, pas vous déranger, répondit le scientifique quand il s'aperçut que l'américain était dans un état d'excitation avancée. Je repasserai.

- Allez-y maintenant, vous titillez ma curiosité et puis Liz est en train de s'occuper de Lucas.

- Vous êtes sûr ? Ça peut attendre demain. Je veux pas aux empêcher de donner un petit frère à mon filleule » dit Rodney avec un sourire gêné. John repensa alors à ce que le scientifique avait interrompu.

Plus tôt dans la soirée, John et Elizabeth avait mangé en famille puis ils étaient partis dans leur quartier. John mit Lucas au lit et rejoint sa femme. Il eut la surprise de voir sa femme songeuse. Il demanda :

« - à quoi tu penses ?

- à Rodney !

- Je suis vexé…

- Il n'y a pas de quoi, je réfléchissais à sa réaction tout à l'heure à l'infirmerie.

- Comment ça ?

- Quand je suis descendu prendre des nouvelles de Raphaëlle, je suis tombé sur lui qui semblait inquiet. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui demander pourquoi car Carson est sorti de la salle d'opération et Rodney lui a tout de suite sauté dessus pour savoir comment allait Raphaëlle. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans cet état et maintenant que j'y pense, je me demande si il n'y a pas anguille sous roche.

- Teyla m'a fait la même remarque lors de notre précédente mission. Ça m'a paru énorme sur le coup mais maintenant que toi aussi tu me fais la réflexion, il y a peut-être effectivement quelque chose. Je crois qu'il fera le premier pas ?

- Non, si Raphaëlle veut, ce sera à elle de le faire, répondit Élizabeth sûre d'elle.

- Et si moi, je fais le premier pas, j'aurai le droit à un câlin ? Demanda John, le regard malicieux.

- Essais, tu verras bien, » lui répondit sa femme mutine.

John se pencha vers son épouse et captura ses lèvres. Le baisé fut d'abord doux puis Élizabeth alla chercher de la langue de son époux. Le militaire passa ses mains sous la chemise de nuit de la jeune femme. Elle ne put s'empêcher de gémir quand les mains expertes son mari vinrent lui caresser la poitrine.

Elle abandonna ses lèvres pour aller lui suçoter le lobe de l'oreille. Elle le savait particulièrement sensible à cet endroit-là. John poussa à son tour un gémissement et redescendit ses mains pour enlever la chemise de nuit de sa femme.

Elle se laissa faire puis recommença sa douce torture mais elle n'en reste pas là. Elle passa une main dans le pantalon de John et se mit à caresser sa virilité. John frissonna et décida de rendre l'appareil à sa femme, mais alors qu'il insinuait doucement un doigt dans l'intimité de la diplomate, on frappa à la porte. Liz reprit tant bien que mal ses esprits et dit :

« - John, stop, ce doit être important.

- Si c'était si important, on nous aurait aussi appelé par radio, » répondit-il en continuant ses caresses mais le couple entendit une deuxième fois un coup à la porte. John hurla de désespoir et son fils se mit à pleurer. L'instinct de mère d'Élizabeth reprit le dessus et son désir retomba. Elle se leva et dit :

« - Vas voir qui c'est, je m'occupe de Lucas. »

John sortit de ses souvenirs et redemanda :

« - Rodney, expliquez-moi maintenant votre présence devant chez moi à onze heures du soir ou je vous jure que je ne serai pas le seul à prendre une douche froide.

- Justement, c'est de cela que j'aimerais vous parler…

- De douche froide ? Demanda John perdu.

- Mais non pas du tout ! S'énerve le Canadien. J'ai un souci de… De relations avec les femmes.

- Les femmes ou une femme en particulier ?

- Avec une en particulier ! Répondit Rodney en baissant les yeux.

- je vois et en quoi je peux vous aider ?

- Eh bien, Carson pense que vous êtes plus compétents que lui pour me donner des conseils pour… Pour la séduire. » John fixa son ami, incrédule. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé avoir cette conversation avec le scientifique. Il se sentit flatté qu'un génie comme Rodney vienne lui demander des conseils. En même temps, il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Il y avait tellement de choses que le Canadien pouvait faire déraper. À tout bien réfléchir, il avait peut-être mieux que ce soit la fille qui fasse le premier pas. Seulement John ne voulait pas que sa femme ait raison.

Il proposa donc à Rodney :

« - écoutez, le plus simple c'est que vous passiez la voir pour prendre de ses nouvelles tant qu'elle est à l'infirmerie. Ensuite vous l'inviterez à dîner. Et surtout, vous la laissez parler. Évitez aussi de vous vanter d'être le plus grand génie des deux galaxies.

- C'est pourtant la vérité ! S'écria Rosnay.

- Possible mais je ne connais que peu de femmes qui aiment les hommes qui ont un égo démesuré. Et je suis prêt à parier que Raphaëlle aime les personnes simples.

- Je ne vous ai jamais dit que c'était Raphaëlle.

- Vous n'avez pas besoin, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure… Et je ne suis pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué, » ajoute le militaire alors que le scientifique allait dire quelque chose.

Le canadien ouvrit et fermit la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau. John sourit et finit par demander :

« - Autre chose, McKay ?

- Non, c'est bon ! Vous pouvez retourner à vos activités.

- Je pense que pour ce soir, c'est mort, répondit le militaire pensif. Bonne nuit, Rodney.

- Bonne nuit à vous aussi et souhaitez une bonne nuit Élisabeth pour moi, » conclut le Canadien en s'éloignant.

Le lendemain, il se rendit à l'infirmerie après son petit déjeuner. Il ne s'attendait pas à trouver la jeune fille réveillée mais celle-ci était en train de dévorer un petit-déjeuner presque aussi conséquent que les siens. Rodney ne savait pas trop comment entamer la conversation. Heureusement, Raphaëlle vient à son secours :

« - Rodney, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Demanda-t-elle légèrement inquiète.

- Je venais prendre de vos nouvelles.

- Je vais bien, mon épaule me laisse tranquille pour l'instant donc j'en profite.

- Bien, bien ! Répondit le Canadien en cherchant un prétexte pour relancer la conversation. Jusqu'à quand le tortionnaire en blouse blanche va vous retenir ?

- Je ne sais pas, commença-t-elle avec un sourire, je n'ai pas encore vu Carson ce matin mais je ne suit pas presser de sortir.

- Ah bon ? Demanda Rodney surprit.

- Oui, j'ai fait la bêtise de mal soigner une entorse et je m'en suis mordu les doigts quand j'ai dû me faire opérer. Je préfère donc avoir l'autorisation du médecin avant de reprendre une quelconque activité.

- J'en serais bien incapable…

- Il me suffirait d'un livre pour que mon bonheur soit total.

- Votre bonheur ? À l'infirmerie ! ! S'exclama le Canadien incrédule.

- Vous savez, sur terre, je travaillais rarement moins de neuf heures par jour plus une heure d'activité quasiment tous les soirs. Depuis que je suis dans la cité, je ne suis presque pas levée avant neuf heures et je suis au lit à 10. John n'avait pas tout à fait tort, je suis presque en vacances ici. Mon séjour à l'infirmerie va non seulement me permettre de dormir encore plus mais en plus je vais me faire chouchouter et j'adore ça.

- Vous êtes vraiment quelqu'un de bizarre.

- C'est vous qui me dit que ça ! répondit-elle en partant dans un fou rire.

Rodney ne comprenait finalement rien aux femmes. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle se mette en colère pas qu'elle rigole. Carson arriva sur ces entre-faits. Le médecin fut surpris de trouver la jeune fille en train de rire. Il demanda donc à Rodney car Raphaëlle semblait incapable de répondre :

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée. On discutait et apparemment, j'ai dit quelque chose de drôle.

- Il a dit que j'étais bizarre, réussit à dire la française.

- En effet, c'est risible, répondit l'écossais avec un franc sourire.

- Je ne vois toujours pas en quoi ! Dit le Canadien en croisant les bras, visiblement vexé.

- En rien, mon ami, en rien. Alors, apparemment notre représentante française va bien aujourd'hui ?

- Mon épaule n'est pas encore complètement réveillée. Pour l'instance, ça tire et ça gratte mais je n'ai pas mal.

- c'est normal, les autres sensations vont vous revenir progressivement. Il vous faut juste du temps.

- Je sais et ne vous en faites pas, je vais en profiter.

- Eh bien parfait ! Pour une fois que quelqu'un ne se plaint pas de devoir rester à l'infirmerie, dit Carson en jetant un regard à Rodney. Le Canadien répliqua :

- Vous voyez, j'avais raison, elle est bizarre ! » Et le fou rire de la française repartie de plus belle. Carson partit avec un franc sourire. Rodney, voyant que Raphaëlle ne se calmait pas, décida de rejoindre son laboratoire. Alors qu'il sortait, il pensa à quelque chose et fit demi-tour. Arrivé près du lit de la jeune fille, il demanda :

« - Vous avez besoin de quelque chose, pour rendre votre séjour ici encore plus agréable.

- ça, c'est très gentil Rodney, répondit-elle en se calmant. Si vous pourriez m'apporter mon livre de chevet, vous seriez un amour.

- OK, ça marche ! » Conclut Rodney en profitant pour partir pour de bon.

Raphaël resta trois jours à l'infirmerie. Rodney passa régulièrement prendre de ses nouvelles.

Au matin du quatrième jour, Carson la libéra avec ordre formel de ne faire aucun effort.

Elle regagna ses quartiers, l'épaule en écharpe mais bien décidée à taper son rapport pour le comité. Elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin de rester plus longtemps dans la cité. Son analyse était déjà faite et elle allait certainement pas plaire à tous ces bureaucrates qui ne connaissaient du terrain que ce qu'ils en lisaient. Une fois dans ses quartiers, elle alluma son ordinateur et s'installa confortablement.

Le temps que la machine démarre, elle laissa vagabonder son esprit. Une image de Rodney souriant s'imposa dans son esprit. Elle savait le Canadien arrogant, égocentrique pourtant quand ils discutaient ensemble, elle n'avait pas eu cette impression surtout ces trois derniers jours. Elle avait vraiment passé des moments très agréables avec le scientifique. Il serait la personne qu'elle allait sûrement le plus regretter de perdre en quittant la cité. Elle en était là dans ses réflexions quand on frappa sa porte. Abandonnant son ordinateur, elle se leva et ouvrit. Découvrant son visiteur, elle s'exclama :

« - Rodney, j'étais justement en train de penser à vous !

- Je n'ai rien touché dans vos quartiers !

- Rassurez-vous, je pensais à vous en bien.

- D'accord, tenez, dit-il en lui tendant une boîte, apparemment vous avez oublié ça à l'infirmerie.

- Je n'en ai pas besoin, la douleur est supportable, répondit-elle en jetant la boîte.

- Vous direz bien à Carson que je vous l'ai donnée.

- Promis ! Il y a autre chose ? demanda-t-elle envoyant Rodney gêné.

- J'aimerais que vous dîniez avec moi ce soir, dit très vite le canadien.

- Pas de soucis, on se rejoint au mess à quelle heure ?

- En fait, j'avais pensé un pique-nique sur l'un des embarcadères.

- Oh ! La française resta sans voix un petit moment avant de finalement répondre : je suis flattée et j'accepte avec plaisir.

- Je passe de chercher à huit heures ! » Conclut Rodney en partant.

Raphaëlle se remit tant bien que mal au travail. Quelques heures plus tard alors qu'elle mettait le point final à son rapport, son estomac cria famine. Elle imprima son travail et partit au mess. Elle ne croisa que peu de monde mais tous se demandèrent pourquoi la jeune fille souriait ainsi. Elle mangea en vitesse et monta voir Élizabeth :

« - Élizabeth, je vous dérange ?

- Pas du tout, entrez ! Que vous arrive-t-il ?

- Eh bien voilà, j'ai deux choses à vous demander et une à vous montrer.

- Allez-y !

- Rodney m'a invité à dîner ce soir et je n'ai rien à me mettre. Vous n'auriez pas quelque chose délégant à me prêter ?

- On doit pouvoir trouver ça. Une chance que nous fassions presque la même taille. Ensuite ?

- Ensuite, j'aimerais rentrer au plus tôt sur Terre.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda l'américaine étonnée.

- Parce que je veux donner le plus vite possible ceci au comité, » répondit la française en étendant son rapport. Élizabeth ouvrit des yeux ronds en découvrant le document qui devait bien faire une vingtaine de pages. « Ce qui vous intéresse le plus commence page 17, continua Raphaëlle. C'est ma conclusion qui dit que ça serait une erreur stratégique de vous enlever le commandant et une erreur pour le moral du personnel que de ne pas vous laisser vivre dans la cité en famille. J'ai même suggéré que ça ne serait pas de mal si l'expédition passait du statut d'avant-poste de recherche à celui de colonie terrienne.

- je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir tout compris…

- je vais faire tout mon possible pour que vous restiez dans la cité.

- Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Liz incrédule.

- John n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Ma décision était prise avant que je n'arrive dans la cité. Seulement, j'ai horreur qu'on me dise ce que je dois faire et surtout ce que je dois penser. Aussi quand on m'a briefé en me disant que je devais à tout prix trouver comment vous virer de la cité tous les deux, mon esprit a automatiquement enregistré l'information inverse.

- Donc au lieu de nous envoyer un détracteur, ils nous ont envoyé un partisan. Je n'y aurais jamais pensé…

- Je cache bien mon jeu, répondit Raphaëlle avec un sourire.

- Merci, dit l'américain de la voix tremblante.

- Et pour mon problème de ce soir ? Demanda la française mal à l'aise.

- Venez, nous allons régler ça tout de suite, » conclut Elizabeth en se levant.

Raphaëlle trouva son bonheur parmi les vêtements de l'américaine. Toutes deux décidèrent que le retour de la française se ferait le lendemain en début d'après-midi.

La jeune fille fut prête pour 8h et Rodney fut soufflé quand il vint la chercher. La soirée était idéale pour un dîner romantique et Le canadien se conduisit en parfait gentleman. Le dîner fut divin et Raphaëlle regretta devoir partir le lendemain. La soirée touchait à sa fin et le scientifique raccompagna la française à ses quartiers. La jeune fille le remercia :

« - J'ai passé une très bonne soirée, merci Rodney.

- Non, c'est moi qui vous remercie.

- Mais de quoi ? Demanda surprise Raphaëlle.

- De ne pas m'avoir fui !

- Vous êtes un garçon tout à fait charmant quand vous le voulez. Les gens vous apprécieraient beaucoup plus si vous plus attentifs à eux.

- Je vais y réfléchir. Quand pour nous recommencer une forêt comme cela ? Demanda Rodney plein d'espoir.

- Malheureusement, ma mission est finie et je repars demain sur terre. Je suis désolée !

- ça n'est pas grave, je comprends, répondit le Canadien la tête basse. Bonne nuit !

- Bonne nuit, Rodney, » dit la française en lui donnant un baiser sur la joue. Se reculant, elle observa l'homme en face d'elle. Celui-ci semblait parti dans ses pensées. Elle prit une décision. Elle se pencha vers lui et capture à ses lèvres. Rodney surpris, ne réagit pas immédiatement mais quand il sentit les mains de la française se poser sur ses hanches, il fit de même. Raphaëlle l'entraîna dans ses quartiers. Elle débarrassa le canadien de sa veste puis passa ses mains sous son T-shirt. Rodney ne resta pas sans rien faire. Il l'embrassa dans le cou en même temps qu'il faisait glisser la fermeture de la robe de sa future amante. Quand la glissière arriva en bas, il remonta ses mains et fit tomber les bretelles des épaules de la jeune fille. La robe suivit et Raphaëlle se retrouvant sous-vêtements. Elle enleva alors le t-shirt de Rodney et elle le fit tomber sur lit juste derrière. Puis tel un félin, elle remonta lentement vers sa proie. Elle finit par l'embrasser avec passion. Le scientifique commençait à perdre pied. Il n'avait jamais connu de femmes comme la française. Bien sûr, elle ne se servait que très peu de son bras gauche mais tous ses gestes restaient emprunts de grâce. Elle finit par délaisser ses lèvres et descendit le long de son torse en y déposant des centaines de baisers papillons. Elle atteignit finalement la fermeture du pantalon. D'un geste précis, elle défit des boutons et fit glisser le vêtement jusqu'aux chevilles du canadien. Celui-ci se leva et enleva son pantalon. Raphaëlle sourit quand elle découvrit l'envie de Rodney. Il profita de l'inattention de la française pour prendre les choses en main. Il dégrafa le soutien-gorge de la jeune fille puis l'allongea le plus doucement possible. Tout en l'embrassant, il lui caressa la poitrine. La réaction ne fut pas longue et le canadien sourit à son tour. Lui aussi voulait jouer. Il descendit sa bouche sur les seins de son amante. Il mordit gentiment les pointes pendant que l'une de ses mains descendait sous la culotte de Raphaëlle. Celle-ci se cambra et son souffle devint anarchique quand il atteignit son intimité. Content de son effet, Rodney délaissa la poitrine de la jeune fille pour se concentrer sur le point stratégique du désir de sa partenaire. Il lui enleva son dernier vêtement et en profita pour se débarrasser de son caleçon. Il remonta lentement, effleura ses lèvres de la féminité de son amante et alla capturer sa bouche. Raphaëlle posa ses mains sur les reins du canadien. Il comprit le message et s'insinua doucement en elle. Elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir d'aise. Le scientifique commença ses va-et-vient en suivant le rythme que lui imprimait la française. Quand celle-ci sentit qu'elle perdait pied, elle obligea Rodney à ralentir et reprit les rênes de leur ébat. Il fut surpris quand il la sentit se resserrer autour de lui et craqua rapidement.

Il pousse un profond grognement. Raphaëlle réagit en conséquence et ne put s'empêcher de laisser un superbe suçon à la baisse du cou du canadien. Celui-ci s'écroula et la jeune femme gémit. Il se retira en demandant :

« - Je t'ai fait mal ?

- C'est mon épaule. Tu as réveillé ma douleur.

- Tu devrais prendre les antidouleurs de Carson.

- Je vais peut-être t'écouter mais je suis incapable de me lever.

- Reste couchée, je vais les chercher. Ils sont toujours dans la corbeille ?

- Oui » répondit-t-elle d'une voix ensommeillé. Rodney se leva, sortit les cachets de la poubelle, remplit un verre d'eau et alla donner le tout à la jeune fille. Elle prit les pilules avec l'eau, posa le verre sur son chevet, tendit la main au scientifique qui s'en saisit et s'endormit. Son amant s'allongea à ses côtés, remonta les draps sur eux et la rejoignit au pays des songes.

Le lendemain, Raphaëlle fut la première à se réveiller. Avisant l'heure, elle découvrit qu'il était huit heures passées. Elle devait réveiller son amant mais il avait l'air tellement serein qu'elle avait des scrupules. Elle le contempla un moment. La nuit qu'elle venait de passer avec lui fut très certainement sa plus belle expérience. Il était à la fois doux et passionné. Raphaëlle pris une décision à propos de son avenir puis entreprit de réveiller Rodney. Elle lui donna de légers baisers surtout le visage. Quand le scientifique sourit, elle sut qu'il était réveillé et alla capturer ses lèvres d'un tendre baiser. Le Canadien enroula ses bras autour de la taille de la française. Elle sentit le désir de Rodney grandir et il se fit plus entreprenant. Malgré le bien être que cela lui procurait, elle s'obligea à remettre les pieds sur terre et dit :

« - Rodney, il est plus de huit heures, tu dois te lever.

- Je suis le chef, si je décide de passer une journée au lit, personne n'a rien à dire.

- ça n'est pas dans tes habitudes. Les gens vont s'inquiéter et te chercher. On finira forcément par être dérangé.

- Tu es rabat joie ! Dit-il avec un sourire en se levant.

- non, analyste ! » Répondit-elle en s'asseyant. Elle fut étonnée de voir que le Canadien n'était pas en train de s'habiller mais en train de fouiller ses poches. Curieuse, elle demanda :

« - Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

- Ceci ! répondit-il en sortant triomphant son oreillette de sa poche de veste. Il l'a mit et contacta la salle de contrôle : salle de contrôle, ici McKay, passez-moi Zélenka… Radek, je ne suis pas disponible ce matin. Vous vous débrouillerez sans moi. » Il coupa la communication et ajouta l'attention de Raphaëlle : « et voilà ! Où en étions-nous ? » Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant aux côtés de la jeune fille.

En début d'après-midi, les deux docteurs arrivèrent en salle d'embarquement main dans la main. Élisabeth, les voyant arriver, ne pus s'empêcher un sourire. Elle vérifia que Lucas dormait et descendit les rejoindre. Rodney posa le sac de la Française à ses pieds alors que la diplomate demanda :

« - Toujours décidée à nous quitter si vite ?

- Plus tôt ils recevront ce rapport, plus tôt ils vous lâcheront la grappe, répondit-elle avec un sourire triste.

- Chuck, ouvrez la porte pour la Terre, ordonna Élizabeth.

- Au revoir, Rodney, tu resteras mon plus beau souvenir de mon séjour, dit Raphaëlle les larmes aux yeux en l'enlaçant.

- Je ne suis pas prêt de t'oublier, » répondit le scientifique la voix cassée. Ce fut le kawoosh de la porte qui les fient se séparer. Séchant ses larmes, la jeune fille alla salua Élizabeth puis après avoir regardé une dernière fois le Canadien, elle passa la porte.

Pendant deux mois, la cité n'eut aucune nouvelle du comité. Élizabeth posait régulièrement la question au général Landry mais la réponse était toujours la même : il ne savait rien. Puis, lors d'un des rapports hebdomadaires, Landry annonça avec un sourire :

« - Docteur Weir, vous trouverez la liste des passagers du dédale ainsi que leurs futures affectations une fois dans la cité.

- Quelque chose de particulier ? Demanda-t-elle intriguée.

- Vous verrez bien ! Répondit-il. À la semaine prochaine, Docteur Sheppard !

- Bonne semaine, général Landry, » conclut-elle perplexe. Le militaire ne l'avait encore jamais appelé par son nom de femme. Elle demanda à Chuck de lui transférer la liste ainsi qu'aux responsables des différents secteurs. La diplomate était vraiment curieuse mais voulait d'abord finir ses dossiers en cours. Seulement voilà, cinq minutes plus tard, Rodney débarqua complètement extatique :

« - Vous avez lu la liste ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas comment elle s'est débrouillé mais elle a obtenu un poste officiel dans la cité. En plus un créé spécialement pour elle. Vous allez voir, ça va vous changer la vie.

- Rodney, du calme ! Je ne comprends pas ce que vous êtes en train de me raconter.

- Lisez la liste ! » Conclut le Canadien en sortant.

L'Américaine laissa en plan son travail et ouvrit le fichier. Elle parcourut la liste rapidement. La plus grosse partie serait sous les ordres de Rodney, quelques nouveaux à l'infirmerie et une poignée de militaires pour son mari. À la fin de la liste, elle découvrit la raison de la joie du scientifique. Le C.I.S. avait effectivement créé un nouveau poste : assistant du Dr Sheppard et ils avaient nommé le Dr Raphaël O'Conell pour ce rôle. La diplomate était ravie non seulement elle allait retrouver une amie mais en plus le C.I.S. semblait avoir accepté son mariage. Chuck interrompit la leader dans son analyse :

« - Madame, le Dédale demande l'autorisation d'atterrir.

- accordez lui et demandez à John et à Rodney de me rejoindre à l'embarcadère. » Elizabeth se leva, enfila le porte-bébé et y installa Lucas. Son fils ne se réveilla pas. Elle enfila sa veste et descendit l'embarcadère. À son arrivée, un quart d'heure plus tard, elle trouva Rodney qui semblait ne pas tenir en place. John les rejoignit à son tour et demanda :

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Le dédale arrive ! Répondit le scientifique en hurlant presque.

- Ok ! La question est donc plutôt, qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? demanda le militaire à sa femme.

- Tu te souviens de la discussion que nous avons eue il y a trois mois à propos d'un nouveau membre à ton équipe ?

- Vaguement… Pourquoi ?

- Eh bien, elle arrive, » répondit la diplomate. John était complètement perdu. Il préféra attendre, il aura certainement plus explication à l'arrivée du dédale. Celui-ci ne se fit pas attendre et cinq minutes plus tard, les premiers passagers commencèrent à débarquer. John observa avec attention les visages mais n'en reconnu aucun. Alors que les derniers passagers descendaient de l'appareil, une jeune femme s'élança vers eux. Elle sauta dans les bras de Rodney qui la réceptionna tant bien que mal. Sous les yeux ébahis de John et rieurs d'Élizabeth, Raphaëlle était en train d'embrasser Rodney. La diplomate l'accueillit avec entrain :

« - Docteur O'Conell, bon retour dans la cité !

- Dr Sheppard, c'est avec un grand plaisir que je reviens travailler sous vos ordres. D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser que j'ai quelque chose pour vous. La française repartie dans l'autre sens et farfouilla dans ses affaires.

- C'était d'elle que tu me parlais ? demanda John encore ébahi par l'arrivée de la française.

- Elle est définitivement affectée à la mission, » répondit sa femme avec le sourire. La jeune fille finit par trouver. Elle revient et donna à Élizabeth une lettre

« - Après presque 15 jours de négociations, j'ai réussi à arracher ceci au comité. C'est la lettre officielle qui annonce que la cité devient une colonie terrienne.

- Ce qui veut dire ? Demande John un peu perdu.

- Ce qui veut dire que chaque membre de l'expédition a le droit de fonder une famille et de rester dans la cité s'il le souhaite, répondit la française.

- Donc tu restes ? Demanda Rodney plein d'espoir.

- Tu m'as fait un cadeau la dernière fois que je suis passée et je compte bien ne pas être la seule en profiter, » dit-elle avec un sourire énigmatique. Elizabeth serra la jeune fille dans ses bras avec un franc sourire alors que les deux hommes étaient visiblement perdus. Ce fut de John qui posa la question :

« - J'ai pas tout compris, qu'est-ce que ça veux dire ?

- ça veut dire que Lucas va avoir un camarade de jeu, » répondit Élisabeth alors que Raphaëlle prenait l'une des mains de Rodney pour la poser sur son ventre. Le Canadien enlaça sa compagne alors que John passait un bras autour de la taille de sa femme. La vie continuait d'être belle dans la cité.

FIN de la sixième partie


End file.
